


Repression

by Phayte



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Omega sex, Alpha Victor, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Beta Yuuri, Bonding, Boys Kissing, Branding, Kissing, M/M, Marking, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Verse, Omega Yuuri, Red Vision, Scent Kink, Will turn smutty, handjob
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-01-17 14:53:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 88,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12368115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phayte/pseuds/Phayte
Summary: Between the ages of sixteen and eighteen-- you either presented, or nothing happened. Yuuri had waited and waited. Neither him nor Phichit had anything happen to them. On his twentieth birthday, he took Phichit with him to the registration office.Yuuri was a beta-- it was all he had ever known, it was what he was. Marked and branded. Until a certain Alpha came into his life.





	1. Chapter 1

Between the ages of sixteen and eighteen-- you either presented, or nothing happened. Yuuri had waited and waited. Neither him nor Phichit had anything happen to them. On his twentieth birthday, he took Phichit with him to the registration office. Phichit was still waiting to present, though they both had a feeling he wouldn’t.

There was a registration office on campus they were able to go to. Yuuri was so glad Phichit had gone with him, it was not something he wanted to do alone and had considered going home and having his sister take him. It just seemed weird to have to go  _ register _ and get  _ marked _ . It was brand he did not want, a label he did not want to follow. Who cared what you were?

It was a relief he was beta, not having to worry about  _ who _ he could be with. It was frowned upon when two alphas or omegas bonded-- in some countries, illegal to do so. This was at least something he never had to worry about, not that he had ever had that problem. He had dated and never felt anything for anyone… well almost. Yuuri always chuckled as the only person he was ever really interested in, there was no chance they would ever meet, so was pointless.

Yuuri’s goals were to finish school, skate and then tuck away back home, where it was quiet, peaceful. At least being beta he did not have to worry about suppressants, hormones and uncontrollable urges.

Staring at the wall, there many different designs he would pick from that would state he was a  _ Beta _ . Yuuri had to decide which mark he would want. The inside of his right forearm would be marked with it. He wanted something basic, simple. Phichit kept showing him the detailed and intricate designs, they did not speak to him. There was a simple capital ‘B’ with a longer line in the tail symbol. It was not flashy, and it would only stand out in terms of who he was.

_ Beta _ .

Yuuri did not know what he had expected. He never wished to be anything really, so beta seemed to be a fine choice. He came from a long line of betas, so when nothing happen to him, it was no surprise. The mark would be tattooed on him, branding him in his status. A status he has no control over. Nothing else in his life would change, he had already pulled out his long sleeve shirts and jackets to cover his arm. Phichit said he needed to wear it with pride.

It stung when they marked him. Every glide of the needle bearing into his skin only made him hate it more. This was not something he wanted, this was not something he wanted to be known for. It was stupid, almost a class system you are stuck in all due to your genes and makeup. There was nothing he could do about it though. Each glide of the needle over his skin only stung more as little droplets of blood pooled up. More ink, more blood, more pain. He hated it already and wanted nothing more than to go home and wash it off his arm. Yuuri glared at the ‘B’. He never understood why they had to register and be marked. Especially a beta. He had his blood drawn, fingerprints taken, and was registered in the system.

It was said years ago that people hid what they were, took suppressants longer than they were suppose too and unmonitored. Alphas would turn violent, attacking people for no reason. Omegas would go into powerful heats that would make any Alpha around go mad with need. People had been killed and died, all simply for hiding who they were.  


“You know they say Victor is an Alpha,” Phichit said as they left the registration office.

“It figures as much, but I did not read any articles on this,” Yuuri said as he looked at his yellow registration card. He would keep it with all his other IDs.

“Oh these are on blogs. People have seen his mark. That explains why he is so good on the ice. I mean, Alphas are just great in everything!” Phichit said as they went back to their dorm rooms.

“Betas can be just as good,” Yuuri hated these talks. There was always a hierarchy over each class. Even at college, if you were an Omega, you stayed in a special dorm. It was a relief knowing he was just beta. Ordinary, plain, a dime a dozen, nothing special. Yuuri thought it was the story of his life.

“He is just so cold though. I mean, don’t get me wrong, he is a perfect skater. Leaves it all out on the ice, but his interviews and pictures… his eyes are so dead and that smile is definitely fake!” Phichit said.

“He is beautiful and perfect,” Yuuri breathed out.

“Well as many posters of him you have all over our room…” Phichit said before Yuuri slapped him.

Sure he had pictures of Victor all over the wall. Almost anything he could find of him really. Clippings from magazines, articles in papers, he had even ordered special posters online. It was no secret that Yuuri idolized Victor Nikiforov, but who wouldn’t in the sport?

Though it did get him thinking, Victor never did show his mark. Though with Victor, he always wore long sleeves, even when he practiced on the ice. All of his costumes kept his arms covered-- he was never seen with his arms out and in the open. It was only speculation. Other skaters did not care as much. Chris proudly showed off his Alpha mark, even though a lot of his costumes were long sleeves, he was always seen practicing with tank tops on, and even posed when he got his mark.

The only thing that was different from the statuses, most Alphas showed off their marks, Omegas usually hid them. Being a beta was not a big deal. You did not need suppressants, you did not need monitoring for your hormone levels, you were just  _ normal _ .  _ Boring _

He felt different though, now that he was marked and carried around his yellow card. He would need to register his status card with the ISU. Walking down the sidewalk, his arm was covered with plastic wrap to make sure the mark healed properly, he wished he had brought his jacket with him.

“I can’t wait till I can get my mark and register,” Phichit said.

Yuuri had to roll his eyes. If there was ever anymore more opposite than him, it was Phichit. Maybe that was why they had gotten along so well. Once back at their room, Yuri called over to his parents, letting them know he was registered and it all went ok. Celestino had given him the afternoon off from practice, but Phichit still had to go. It gave him a chance to relax a bit and enjoy some peace and quiet.

There was nothing physically that determined what status you were under. There were stereotypes-- the Alphas being big and muscular and the Omegas petite and small. There were many examples though in the world showing that was all untrue, but it was hard to break from certain stereotypes. Yuuri was average height and built, neither large or petite. Victor was tall, but not excessively so.

Yuuri remembered when Victor entered the senior division-- his hair long and beautiful, his body was smaller and not yet filled out. Rumors went around he was an Omega, though the next season approached and his hair was shorter, and he was taller, fuller. Speculation was he had presented. He hated thinking these things. Why couldn’t they just be  _ people _ ? They were marked and practically tagged. Put in a world wide data base. What good did all this do? Peeling off the clear wrap on his arm, Yuuri applied ointment to the mark and just stared at it.

This is what he was. This is what he would be known for. It would not be ‘Yuuri Katsuki, dime a dozen figure skater’-- no, it would be “Beta, Yuuri Katsuki, dime a dozen figure skater’. Not that they announced that when they skated, it was almost as if it were just known.

Yuuri continued to stare at the posters on his wall, blue eyes staring back at him-- he had to wonder what it would be like to share the ice with someone like that.  

  
  


* * *

 

“Yuuri! I said put your phone away and stop looking at all that!” Celestino said to him again.

Yuuri blinked at his phone, seeing how they talked about him bombing terribly in his short program. He had failed all his jumps, miserably. Even at one point sliding into the wall. The only thing he had managed decently was his footwork, but it still had him in last place.

That was when it had hit him, the scent of roses. Looking up from his phone, Yuuri was trying to see if someone was walking by with a bouquet. People were walking by them, but no flowers. It was odd. Standing up, Yuuri went back to his phone and continued to read the standings.

It was no surprise that Victor and Chris were leading, they always did. It was like a cat and mouse game they played every year, only with Victor always pulling ahead. It made Yuuri wonder why he even bothered. He never in his wildest dreams though he would even share the same breathing space as someone like Victor, but the ice too? 

It was hopeless. Slipping his phone into his pocket, the scent of roses got stronger again as Celestino guided him out so he could start his skate. It was a comforting scent and Yuuri figured people have roses to give their favorite skater, not that he would ever receive any. They were mainly for Victor and Chris.

“Yuuri! You are up next get ready!” Celestino said.

Yuuri was shaking, his vision already blurry from removing his glasses, but tunneling around him. He heard the heavy sigh from Celestino next to him and a large arm wrapped around his shoulder. Celestino always smelled of peaches and cream, it helped calm Yuuri when he was about to have a break down.

“You can do this Yuuri. You got this far on your talent, not by luck,” Celestino said.

Yuuri knew that Celestino was right, he knew he worked hard, but he still felt like he did not deserve this, that he was not good enough. A beta never won the Grand Prix before, why would this be any different?

If Yuuri had thought his short program was bad, his free skate was worse. He landed not even one of his jumps he attempted (he tried twice) and singled out the rest of them. His footwork was where he excelled and he pushed him through it. Yuuri knew he just had to finished, no matter how much he had screwed up. Even when he was done, Celestino was waiting for him, his arm around him as his scores came in.

Yuuri never lifted his head, ashamed of how badly he had done. The scent of peaches and cream drifted to him as he sat there.

“We will just work harder next season, Yuuri. You have it in you. I believe in you, you need to believe in yourself,” Celestino said.

All Yuuri could do was shake his head and stand up to leave. He knew he should stay till the end, but what was the point? He did not deserve to be there. They should have let another skater come and skate instead. It was terrible and humiliating.

Running down the hallway, he found the bathroom and called his mother. Whenever he failed, he needed to hear voice. She was always proud of him, no matter how badly he did. He hated that he had let them down, he let himself down. It was best to hide away and just cry, like he always did at the end of skates.

The bathroom door being kicked open startled him to reality and looking up, he saw Yuri Plisetsky standing there, growling at him.

“There is not enough room for two Yuris on the ice! You should retire! Loser!” the kid screamed at him.

Phichit had always told Yuuri he should stand up for himself. Even as Yuri confronted him, he was frozen in place. This Russian Punk was right, he was not worthy of the sport. He was not worthy of the skates he wore. Maybe this Plisetsky kid had a point. Here he was, just barely fifteen and he ruled the ice, sure of himself. He made it known he would win-- and win he did.

Yuuri decided it was time to just give it up. Go home and just work at the inn with his parents. It was easier there, life was more simple. Their town was primarily a beta town. He missed home, he missed his family, he missed the simple quiet life. 

Celestino told him he had to go the banquet. Yuuri would have rather stayed in his hotel room, and binge watched videos online. Celestino was having none of it. He made him put his suit and tie on and go down with him.

Yuuri had no friends at the banquet, not that he had many to begin with. People were paired off into groups, talking amongst themselves. Yuuri hated how he was always alone, the other skaters in their groups and pairs-- he was always felt left out, on his own. His only friend was not in the Grand Prix, and he wished Phichit was here with him.

Luckily they champagne was drinkable, and he decided was best to just drink quietly and watch everyone around them.

Victor was talking to other Russian skaters and sponsors. His suit fit him so good. Yuuri kept looking over at him as Victor had that cold look in his eyes, and fake smile on his face. Maybe Phichit was right, Victor was cold-- but his looks made up for how stiff he stood and politely talked to others.

Yuuri was watching Victor so hard, he did not notice how much he drank. It quickly went to his head as all he had eaten was some finger foods the waiters were carrying around. The more Yuuri drank, he more fuzzy his mind had gotten. He could see the Russian Punk growling at a table, his arms crossed, his face stern-- he looked bored.

These things were always so boring. Yuuri hated how boring they were. Everyone dressed up so they could stand awkwardly around and fake smile for no reason.

_ Well not tonight. _ Knocking back another glass of champagne Yuuri had in his hand, he walked across the floor to the DJ booth.

“Hey! Can we liven this up a bit?” Yuuri slurred out. “These things are the biggest bore and I need some fun!”

The man behind the booth gave him a crazy look but nodded his head. The music changed over and Yuuri chuckled.  _ Perfect! _ That Russian Punk was still sulking in his seat as he walked over.

“What are you looking at asshole?” Yuri hissed out.

“Dance off!” Yuuri yelled a little too loudly.

“No damn way!” Yuri growled out.

“Scared I’m going to beat you?” Yuuri smiled down at him.

“Can’t beat me on the ice, why you think you can beat me on the dance floor?” Yuri asked.

“We didn’t compete against each other on ice… c’mon! Stop being a sour puss!”

Yuri growled and stood up. The one thing Yuri did not know about him was was that he could dance. He had spent a lot of time with Minako dancing in her studio and when ballet got too much, she loved to change the music and just dance. It really helped at times when Yuuri’s anxiety was at max and he loved how Minako always knew this. She might have been one of the best ballet dancer he had ever seen, but she also could dance many other styles.

“Dammit! I didn’t know you could dance!” Yuri growled out as they started break dancing on the floor.

“There is a lot about me you don’t know, kid!” Yuuri laughed out.

Yuuri had not noticed the crowd around them as they danced. They had kept on through another song then as he spun around in a twirl, he was face to face with Victor. Those cold eyes were not cold at the moment, there was something different in them. Even his smile was not forced.

“May I have this dance?” Victor asked him.

Had Yuuri been sober, he would have fallen over. Without thought, he tossed his jacket too the side and took Victor in his arms, twirling him around the floor, then he heard something magical-- Victor’s laugh. The smell of mangoes and roses filled his nose as they danced around the room as a warm feeling filled his body. Yuuri chalked it up to champagne he had been drinking and continued to dance, letting the scent fill his nose and dizzy his mind even more.

So much of that night, Yuuri does not remember. They were dancing on a pole, and Yuuri had even taken his shirt off. He had not cared what his mark on his arm said.

“Oh look at the cute little beta!” Chris has laughed out as Yuuri was pouring champagne over both their bodies. Yuuri saw Chris’ alpha mark, but who had not seen  _ that _ already.

He was sticky and he was drunk. Climbing down from the pole, Yuuri grabbed his shirt to put on when he saw Victor staring at him. His aqua blue eyes not cold, his face not hard. It was warm and inviting. Everything Yuuri could ever want from someone.

The warmth in his body spread even more. He thought maybe putting his shirt on had made him hot, though that was all he had on along with his underwear. He needed to get out of there, he needed to find his pants, he needed to sober up. Stumbling he fell into someone’s arms, someone strong. The smell of mangoes and roses hit him again.

“I smelled roses at the free skate,” Yuuri mumbled.

“What?”

Looking up, Yuuri saw who was holding him. Victor’s strong arms holding him up as those warm eyes stared down at him.

“Are you ok?” Victor asked him.

His body only got warmer as Victor held him. The scent of mangoes and roses filling his lungs. His body was reacting to it, he could feel his cock moving in his underwear and the outer shell of his vision going pink.

_ Warm, it was so warm _ .

“My parents run a hot springs!” Yuuri spit out, his body moving against Victor’s. He could feel Victor was affected as he was. There was something sweet mixing in with the mangoes and roses as Yuuri continued to roll his hips on Victor. “Be my coach, Victor!”

Victor took a deep breath and looked back down at him. “Almond and vanilla,” Victor breathed out.

“What?” Yuuri was confused.

“You smell like almonds and vanilla,” Victor said.

_ So warm, so hot. _ Yuuri’s vision was tunneling pink more and more. He needed fresh air.

“I smell like champagne and sweat!” Yuuri giggled up against him. “You never answered me.”

Victor growled low and took Yuuri’s arm, pulling at his sleeve, staring at his mark.

“You are a beta,” Victor said.

“Well yeah…” Yuuri said.

Something was happening to Yuuri’s body, his hips rolled more against Victor before Victor took his hand, pulling him out of the banquet hall.

“How are you marked beta?” Victor demanded of him.

“What do you mean?” Yuuri asked.

Victor threw his pants at him. “Put those on.”

Yuuri had to balance on the wall as he slide his pants back on. His body was burning up and there were knots in his stomach.

“I don’t feel so well,” Yuuri moaned out.

“No shit,” Victor said and took his arm, leading him down the hallway. 

“Victor! Slow down!” Yuuri cried out.

All he got was a growl in response. As they approached the elevators, Victor’s grip on his arm was strong, enough to bruise him and Yuuri tried to shake free of it.

“You are not a beta,” Victor growled out.

“Yes I am!” Yuuri exclaimed.

As the elevator dinged and the doors opened, Victor dragged Yuuri down the hallway. Once in a room, Yuuri looked around.  _ He was in Victor’s room and his head was screaming at him _ .

“I’m in Victor Nikiforov’s room,” Yuuri breathed out.

“Text your coach, we need to get you out of here,” Victor said.

Yuuri got his phone out, but dropped it. Victor signed and grabbed for his phone again.

“Victor… what is going on?” Yuuri asked.

Victor was punching away at his phone.

“Betas don’t smell like you do… I don’t know how you managed to hide it… even be marked,” Victor said.

“I was tested!” Yuuri screamed.

Victor stopped for a moment and looked at Yuuri, moving his finger to his lip and cocking his head to the side, as if in thought.

“I have never known a dishonest drunk,” Victor said.

Yuuri shook his head. He was confused.

“Let me ask you, is your vision going pink around the edges? I know you are warm, I can feel it on your skin,” Victor said as his hand ran down Yuuri’s neck.

A purr in Yuuri’s throat as he leaned into the touch. All he could do was nod.

“I bet if you checked…” Victor cleared his throat, “Well… you are probably--”

A knock at the door cut Victor off and he went to get the door. Celestino came in and stopped when he saw Yuuri.

“Yuuri?” Celestino said, then took in a deep smell of the room.

“Ah, you can smell it too huh?” Victor asked.

“Yes, your room reeks of almonds and sugar,” Celestino said.

“Almonds and vanilla more like it… but yes... “ Victor said.

“What is going on?” Yuuri said as he stumbled. His vision was going dark before his eyes closed. Someone caught him. He was not sure who it was. The champagne had gotten to his head harder than he thought and all the questions were confusing him.

“Yuuri… you are not beta… you are omega.” 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I am new still to a/b/o-- please be gentle)
> 
> Please leave a comment or kudos as those fuel me!!!  
>   
> [Phaytesworld ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)  
> Phayte <3


	2. Chapter 2

Yuuri did not remember much. When he woke up, he was being ushered out by Celestino and put on a private plane. His mind was fuzzy, the edges of his vision a pale pink and his body was still hot.

“You need to get out of here,” Celestino growled at him.

“What is going on?” Yuuri asked.

“Do you remember anything from last night?” Celestino asked him.

Yuuri shook his head. He remembered the banquet and the champagne… there was music… after that everything went dark. He knew he should remember something, but his head hurt and his mouth was dry. Lifting his glasses, he rubbed his eyes to try to clear his vision, the pink edges only blurry from where his palms dug into his eyes.

“Yuuri… you’re an omega,” Celestino said.

“Wha… what? That can’t… no. I was tested…” Yuuri stammered out.

“I know. Something is not right, but we need to get you out of here. You have no hormones and no blockers. The ISU will ban you if they find out,” Celestino told him.

_Omega. How?_

“We can show them my mark. We can get my register brought up!” Yuuri said.

“Do you think that matters? All they will think is that we paid someone off!” Celestino growled out.

“But… but we didn’t,” Yuuri whispered.

“Do you think people haven’t bought their way into statuses? C’mon Yuuri! It happens all the time! You and I both know you did this the right way… but something… something has happen. I have no idea what, but we need you out of here,” Celestino said.

“What will I do?” Yuuri asked, all confused.

“You are going home and I am getting a package out to you. You said your town is primarily beta, right?” Celestino asked.

Yuuri nodded.

“Good. Your family has an inn, by law they need an omega room, stay there.”

“For how long?” Yuuri asked, his head was spinning and it hurt, all he could smell was almonds and vanilla mixed with Celestino’s peaches. It was too much. How did this happen? _Why_ did this happen.

“I’ll be in touch ok? Don’t tell anyone unless you have too.” With that Celestino was pushing him onto a plane and Yuuri was left with his thought.

The pilot only spoke Russian and Yuuri couldn’t ask him anything. He just sat in his seat and thought about what he could not remember. Everything was so messed up in his head. There was music, people were dancing, mangoes, roses, champagne-- that was all he could remember. Running his hands over his face, Yuuri felt the side of his neck where there seemed to be a lump. It did not hurt, it made his sides tickle as he touched it. Fingering over it, he did not remember his throat or neck being swollen. He must have fallen at some point in the night.

Yuuri’s head was throbbing and the best thing he could think to do was to rest till they landed. He did not know what he would say when he got back home, hell he did not even know how he was on a private plane. Nothing made sense.

Even Minako being at the airport to get him confused him, but he figure Celestino must have called her.

“We need to get you out of here,” she hissed and grabbed his bags. “I can smell you already.”

“Well I haven’t showered since the banquet,” Yuuri grumbled out.

“No, Yuuri, it is _not_ that. Even us betas can smell an omega as strong as you are,” Minako said as she tugged him out and shoved him in a car. Once they got in, her hand was on his forehead and Yuuri just wanted to get home. “Of course, you are burning up.”

“Minako, what is happening to me?” Yuuri asked.

“I have no idea… none at all,” she said.

Yuuri was getting scared now, Minako had a worried look on her face. He had seen her in many stages of emotion through all the time he had known her, and knew something more was going on.

Once at the inn, Yuuri’s mother rushed to greet him.

“Oh Yuuri! You smell so amazing!” his mother said.

“We need to get him to the omega room,” Minako said.

“You know where it is at, dear.”

Yuuri wanted to go soak in the springs, he wanted to go pay respects to Vicchan, he wanted to do anything other than go lock himself in an omega room. A room that blocked all trace of scent-- the world. His body felt warm, he knew he was sweating and was thankful of the shower attached to the room.

His mother must have known everything as the room was freshly made. He had to smile as a few of his posters were moved in there.

The door open as Mari walked in.

“This door needs to remain locked,” she stated.

“Oh sorry, I just got in,” Yuuri said.

“I know, and already breaking the rules,” she teased at him, “So what happened?”

“I… I don’t know,” Yuuri said.

Mari walked forward and grabbed his arm, lifting his sleeve. The distinctive ‘B’ bold on his arm. Clicking her tongue, she let go of his arm.

“You don’t have the kind of money to pay off American registers,” Mari said.

Yuuri flinched back, not expecting his own sister to say something of the sort.

“No, Yuuri… I believe you, this is just unheard of,” she said.

“How does this happen? How do I just… change?” Yuuri asked.

“You have always been one in a million, Yuuri. You just never saw it,” Mari said.

Yuuri blushed and decided to start unpacking. It was easier to keep busy than hear his sister tell him how amazing he was, it always made him uncomfortable.

“Yuuri, you are avoiding me now,” Mari said as she helped him unpack his clothes.

“How long do I stay in this room?” Yuuri asked.

Mari sighed, “Well we only have two guest, but they check out in morning, mom and dad freed up the inn for a few days so not to have you locked away.”

They worked in silence for a bit till Mari sighed again.

“Yuuri, you can tell me anything, you know?”

Yuuri nodded, “I don’t know what to say. I don’t even know what is going on with me.”

“So… how?” Mari asked.

“I didn’t even know it was possible.”

“Like… wait… it just happened?” Mari asked.

“Apparently so,” Yuuri breathed out and sat on his bed. “It is all so weird… my vision is pinkish, I am sweating all the time, my neck is swollen--”

“Shit. You really _are_ an omega. Do you think it is late presenting?” Mari asked.

“No one ever presented at twenty three years old.”

“You are one in a million,” Mari said.

Yuuri hated when she said that. She had always told him that. No, he was a dime a dozen, no one special. Sometimes he thought because they were family, she was obligated to say it, so he let it roll off his back. He knew his family was biased over him, but that is how families where.

“The rink will be closing soon, I can sneak you out,” Mari said with a smile.

“Can you?” Yuuri said. His face lighting up and his scent filling the room even more.

“Wow, Yuuri!” Mari said as she took in a deep breath, “we need to get you some scent blockers, even though you do smell amazing.”

“I um… I don’t know if I can control this or not,” Yuuri said.

“Well it is all still new to you, let’s go get you on familiar ground!”

Mari was able to sneak him out and Yuuri felt alive back on the ice again. Yuuko did not question anything, she never did. She supported him and loved him for who he was, omega or beta. She did not even ask to see his mark-- Yuuri felt at home. Even as she greeted him, she told him he smelled amazing and laughed; just happy to have him there.

“I… I want to skate something…” Yuuri said, never taking his eyes off the ice. He felt ashamed he was back on the ice after his humiliation at the Grand Prix. “Will you watch me?”

Yuuko gave him the warm smile she always did. He knew he could always count on her. She probably would have skated herself if she had not gotten married, but Yuuri knew she would never give her life up for that-- she loved just being near the ice.

Yuuri played no music, he did not need too. The song was in his head. Even with his vision going pink around the edges, he thought of Victor and how perfect he skated. He only wished he could skate like this when it counted. It was different here, this was his _home_. No matter how long he was gone, this was always home.

The cool ice kept the heat from warming his body up. It was nice for once to not feel warm, to ignore the pink in his sight as he skated-- skated the way he wanted. He always skated as others wanted him too. His music was picked out, his choreography mapped out, even down to his costume. He had no say in _how_ he skated.

Victor never did that. He skated what he wanted, how he wanted. Yuuri _wanted_ that. Something deep inside of him cried out for this-- to be his own person.

Sadly, with the turn of events, Yuuri knew he would never experience this. He could only skate as he wanted when he snuck off at night to do so. It would just be him and ice. The music played in his mind as he glided across the ice, twirling and leaping. It was easy when he skated for fun, for himself.

Thinking of Victor made him skate better, it made something inside him glow. A warmth, not in temperature, but a soothing feeling. As he thought of Victor, his body seem to move of its accord. There was no thinking, no planning, no wondering if his feet where in the right position or if his leg was loose-- it all just happened.

“YUURI THAT WAS AMAZING!” Yuuko screamed out.

He had forgotten where he was, what he was doing. His mind was filled with Victor and memories of mangoes and roses. The cloud over his mind lifted as he stood there. He had gotten so involved thinking about Victor, he forgotten where he was.

“Yuuri that was amazing!” three little faces popped up and started to scream.

Yuuri had to laugh as the Nishigori family was always very warm and welcoming to him. Even as the three girls jumped on him and knocked him over. They were asking why he smelled like ice cream and Yuuri could only laugh. _Home_.

Yuuri was glad to be home, but Mari had shown up and took him back to the inn. Usually Yuuri liked to run, but right now, it was not the best option till they figured out what was going on. For now, it was back to his isolation in the omega room.

“I’ll come by tomorrow so you are not alone all day,” Mari said.

There was not a lot Yuuri could do, being as he was locked up in a room. There was only so much on social media he could read before it was all the same things. He had reread the articles about Victor, feeling a warmth fill his body, yet humiliation at the same time.

_How did he ever think he was good enough to skate the same ice as Victor?_

A notification came in and Yuuri freaked. His routine he had done earlier was online and there was banging at his door. The triplets had posted him doing Victor’s routine, and all he wanted to do was curl up and die. He refused to open the door, the smell of almonds and vanilla choking him it was so thick. He could hear Minako yelling from behind the door, all Yuuri wanted to do was hide away.

Turning off his phone, he decided he should just shower and go to bed. There was no point in even bothering with the millions of messages he would get in regards to this. It was bad enough he had made a fool of himself on the ice, now it was all over social media, only reminding him how mediocre and pathetic he was.

He couldn’t even be a beta the right way.

Beta’s didn’t smell like he did. They sure as hell didn’t always run as warm as he was, nor have swollen glands on their neck. Celestino had told him he was an omega, but he could not grasp this. There was no way you just _changed_. People don’t do that in a matter of minutes. It is impossible!

Yuuri looked at himself in the mirror. His hair was hanging on his forehead and he brushed it out of his face. He still looked the same. Turning his neck, he saw it looked a bit raised, but nothing that stood out.

Why was this happening to him? Would he have to spend the rest of his life locked in a room in the inn, never knowing what was happening? Celestino said he was sending him a package, Yuuri could only hope it was scent blockers and hormones.

Wait… if he was omega, did that mean he would go through heats? He had heard about these, and of course they learned about them in school. Trying to remember everything, Yuuri looked at his arm, at least being branded a beta, he could hide what he was. The issue was blockers and suppressants. How was he suppose to get them? He didn’t know a doctor that would do this quietly, especially someone branded a beta.

Groaning, Yuuri sat on the edge of the tub in the bathroom and covered his face with his hands. What was he going to do?

He decided there was nothing _today_ he could do. His humiliation was already all over social media and the last thing he wanted to do was dwell over it. A shower would help clear his thoughts, wash them away.

Being as he was not turning his phone on, it was best to get a good night’s sleep.

 

* * *

 

“YUURI! OPEN THIS DOOR!” pounding and yelling woke him up the next morning.

His head was foggy with sleep as he rolled over, but the pounding would not stop at the door. He felt overly warm and kicked the blankets off to see his body was covered in a thin sheen of sweat and his shirt stuck to his skin. Groaning he got up and opened the door.

“YUURI!” Minako was yelling at him.

“Did you even go home last night or did you decide to stay outside my door and wait for me wake?” Yuuri asked.

“Yuuri! This is no time for games! Your video went viral!” she yelled.

“Oh no…” Yuuri groaned.

“Oh yes! And it gets worse!”

“ _How_ could this get worse?” Yuuri asked.

Minako snorted and crossed her arms, “Victor is out in the springs.”

“WHAT?” Yuuri yelled.

“Yeah! He came this morning, told your sister he knew you were omega, and she let him in,” Minako said.

“But… but… how does he know?” Yuuri asked.

Was this the package Celestino said he was sending? Why would he send the famous Victor Nikiforov to him? It did not make sense.

“I… I need to change,” Yuuri stammered out.

“You need to stay locked away! How does he know? Is he going to tell anybody? We were keeping this a secret!” Minako yelled.

“I don’t know! I didn’t tell him!” Yuuri said.

“Then how does he know?”

Yuuri shook his head and sat on his bed. Removing his glasses, he tried to rub the pink out of his vision, but it was not going anywhere.

“Yuuri!” Minako said again.

“I heard you… I don’t know. Just let me change and think,” Yuuri said.

Minako left the room and the minute she was down the hallway, Yuuri forgot about changing his clothes and took off running to the springs. He could not believe Victor was here, and how he knew about him.

It was weird having the inn completely empty, but he did not have to worry about anyone in his way, or smelling him. Throwing open the doors to the spring, he was hit with the scent of mangoes and roses-- it mixed with the steam and caused his vision to go more pink around the edges.

Sure enough, sitting in the water, was Victor Nikiforov. Yuuri took another deep breath, the smell captivating his mind and body. He felt relaxed, he felt warm. As Victor stood up, his body on full display, every line and muscle carved perfectly, Yuuri felt the warmth spread even more through his body. He was not sure if it was the steam from the springs, or being this close to Victor, but he was all out sweating now.

“Yuuri, I know what you are. I am going to be your coach and you are going to continue to skate, as a beta, and win the Grand Prix Finals,” Victor said as he extended his right arm. His right arm that had a intricate ‘A’ tattooed on the forearm. Beautiful lines that looped around the ‘A’ and roses that were bright red around it.

_Alpha !_

Yuuri’s head started to swim as Victor walked his way through the spring, and stepped out. Grabbing a towel, he was drying his body off, looking at Yuuri.

“What? How?” Yuuri asked.

“What, how what?” Victor asked.

“How do you know what I am? I am beta-- see,” Yuuri said as he showed Victor the mark on his arm.

Victor laughed, when he laughed the mango scent got stronger. It made Yuuri’s head spin and he had to close his eyes for a moment for fear of falling over. A hand on his shoulder made him jerk back and gasp.

“Yuuri, you can say all you want, but you are _not_ a beta. Show me what ever mark you want, testings you want, I _smell_ omega on you,” Victor said as he stepped forward, putting his hands on Yuuri’s shoulders, leaning in and breathing in deeply. “This is all omega.”

Yuuri shook his head. How was Victor Nikiforov just standing here, so casual and talking about his status like it was the weather outside.

“And you’re alpha,” Yuuri whispered.

Victor looked at his arm and smile, “Ah yes, I don’t exactly announce it, so I guess we each have a secret.”

Victor took his hand and brushed down the side of Yuuri’s neck. Something about that made his tilt his head and offer up his neck to Victor. _Submit!_ Yuuri did not know what he was doing and why, but it felt _right_. Even as his vision went more pink, he felt a small purr build in his throat as Victor’s hands brushed over the spot. Closing his eyes, Yuuri was consumed with mangoes and roses. Victor leaned in close, their bodies were almost touching, but his mouth was right at his ear, “If you were beta, would you be offering me your neck?”

Yuuri gasped when he felt warm lips over that swollen area of his neck and jumped back.

“No! I am beta!” he yelled.

“You don’t have to hide from me, Yuuri. I brought you blockers and suppressants,” Victor said, “Though you are probably in a preheat as it is right now.”

“What?” Yuuri said.

“Your skin is too warm and I bet your vision is going pink. You tilted your neck too quickly and you are… reacting to me,” Victor said.

“I am… no… I am not reacting to you,” Yuuri said.

“You can say all you want Yuuri, but your scent is getting stronger,” Victor said.

“How? I am a beta though… I was tested…”

“Something went wrong in the testing then.”

“I’ve never been like this before,” Yuuri whispered.

“Maybe you are a late bloomer,” Victor said, “I’ll have my mother come in and do some test.”

“Your mother?” Yuuri asked.

“Yes, she is a hormone doctor. Specializes in alphas and omegas. Let me call over to her and get her here,” Victor said.

“Wait!” Yuuri yelled, “I don’t want people knowing.”

“She won’t tell anyone.”

“How do you know what I am? Even I don’t know.”

“I told you, I can smell it on you,” Victor said.

“But… even before… you told my sister you knew I was omega…” Yuuri said, “Did Celestino bring you here?”

Victor gave Yuuri a confused look and shook his head, “Let me call my mother and let’s get you some scent blockers before I lose all control.”

Yuuri’s eyes got wide. Victor was standing in front of him naked, and he looked down real quick as Victor grabbed his towel. Gulping, he blushed at how clearly aroused Victor was.

“But… I’m beta…” Yuuri whispered.

“You can keep saying it, but it doesn’t make it true,” Victor said.

Walking back over to where he was, Victor took Yuuri in his arms, then ran his hand down his back and under the back of his jogging pants. A finger dipped down between his cheeks and Yuuri yelped out.

“You also wouldn’t be wet if you were beta,” Victor whispered then stepped back, “and I am going to lose control.”

Yuuri was shocked and stunned. He just stood there staring at Victor.

“Yuuri, go to your room… I’ll bring you the blockers soon,” Victor said.

He could only nod as he turned to leave, the scent of mangoes and roses clinging to his sweaty closes as he went back to his room.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (please be gentle) 
> 
> This will KINDA be canon... Kinda... 
> 
> Thank you Blownwish for all the help and test reading honey! I dunno what I'd do with out my dudebro around.
> 
> Please leave a comment or kudos as those fuel me!!!  
>   
> [Phaytesworld ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)  
> Phayte <3


	3. Chapter 3

Yuuri ran back to his room. He could not believe what had happened, he also could not believe the way his body was reacting to it all. If it had been anyone else, Yuuri would have ran the moment they stepped up from the water, but this was not just anybody. This was Victor Nikiforov. Something in Yuuri held him to the ground, wanting Victor to come to him, willing Victor to touch him. Even him tilting his head, he was not scared, he wanted Victor to put his mouth on his neck.

Frustrated, his vision was even more pink as he went to his room and locked the door. Why did Victor make him want to completely submit and do whatever he said? How did Victor know he was omega? Why did Victor smell so damn amazing?

Yuuri paced his room back and forth, not getting any answers the more he thought things over. Confusion washed over Yuuri and he sat on his bed with his head in his hands when he heard a knock at the door.

“Yuuri, let me in,” Victor said.

Looking up, Yuuri saw the posters on the wall of Victor. There was not many but he was able to scramble really quick and pull them down. Shoving them under his bed, he glanced in the mirror. His clothes were wrinkled and his hair was a mess. Why would Victor want to be around someone so ordinary?

Opening the door, Victor was standing there smiling. There was a sheen under his nose, right above his lip that he stared at.

“Scent blocker,” Victor said pointing to his lip, “It is suppose to help… though I can still clearly smell you, just not as strong.”

Yuuri nodded and stepped from the door as Victor came through with box. Yuuri sat on the bed and Victor followed suit.

“So I brought just some generic blockers. Since we don’t have your exact makeup and hormone balance, these will work for now,” Victor said.

Going through the box, Victor got out a bottle and opened it. It had a rollball on the tip of it. Smiling at Yuuri, Victor held his hand out, “Let me see your wrist.”

Yuuri’s hand was shaking, his mind was flooded with mangoes and roses while his vision swam in waves of pink, growing red.

“Oh Yuuri, you are shaking, is it getting bad?” Victor asked.

Yuuri shook his head, “No… no… I um, I can manage.”

“It is ok. If you need me to leave at any time, just let me know.”

When Victor took his hand in his and flipped his arm to expose his wrist, Yuuri gasped. Victor’s thumb rubbed over a spot Yuuri did not know was sensitive. Each blink brought his vision swimming more, and he had to take in a slow deep breath as Victor rubbed the roll-ball over his wrist.

“There, now let me see the other,” Victor said.

Yuuri lifted his right hand, but instead of Victor rolling the ball over the bottle over it, he brought it to his lips, brushing his lips and the tip of his tongue over his skin. Yuuri gasped again and froze into place-- whatever Victor was doing, he did not want it to stop. It was like something flipped in his mind, he could feel where he was getting hard and wet. It was a weird feeling, and Yuuri squirmed where he sat. Victor moved the roll-ball over his wrist them smiled at Yuuri.

“You’ll still smell like you, but it will keep the pheromones down a bit, I have the alpha version of it on.”

“But I can still smell you, clearly,” Yuuri said.

“Then it must be a good thing I reapplied it,” Victor said, pushing his hair off his forehead. “We need to do your neck now. Would you rather do it… or?”

Yuuri knew he was blushing, but there was something in his mind screaming at him to let Victor do what it was he wanted. Yuuri knew at that moment, his body no longer belonged to him, Victor could will him to whatever he wanted.

“You can,” Yuuri said as he tilted his head.

“Yuuri… you are submitting,” Victor said, “Close your eyes, regain control.”

Yuuri listen to what Victor said and closed his eyes. Everything around him smelled of Victor which made his mind almost drunk. He had thoughts of dancing with Victor, in circles around and dance floor as Victor laughed out. It was almost like a dream or deja vue-- Yuuri wished he had a clearer picture but once he thought he knew what it was, it was gone again.

Snapping his eyes open, he saw Victor staring at him. His vision was still pink but not as bad as it was. Snatching the bottle from Victor, Yuuri got up and walked to the mirror. He could see the swollen area of his neck, and rubbed the roll-ball of the bottle over it on both sides. 

“How much do I put on?” Yuuri asked.

Victor shrugged, “It doesn’t take much.”

Yuuri’s head was a bit clearer now, he was grateful Victor had told him to ground himself, he would need to remember that. Victor was here to help him, he was not here for Yuuri to submit over too. He needed to keep that front and center in his mind. Victor would never want someone like him, he was too ordinary for someone like Victor.

“Ok, so I have hormones too. I figure you are in a preheat so we still have time. The hormones are not going to stop it fully, just make it easier,” Victor said as he got a bottle of pills out. “We will need to track the start and stop of it, so we can get the proper hormones. This way we can suppress if a heat hits in season.”

Yuuri shook his head, “This is not right! I am too old to present.”

“Da, you are. Mother says no one has ever presented this late,” Victor said.

“Really? There has to be someone,” Yuuri said.

“No Yuuri, there is something in our chemistry that we present before our twentieth birthday or we don’t, it is really that simple.”

“Obviously it is not!” Yuuri said. “I mean… look at me?”

“Yes, I am looking at you,” Victor said, but the tone in his voice was different. Yuuri felt his head clouding again each time Victor spoke.

“This can’t be happening to me! Maybe I’m just sick… or coming down with something,” Yuuri said.

“Yuuri, you are not sick,” Victor said as he stood and walked over where Yuuri was, putting his hand on his shoulder. “Something is happening, and once mother gets here, we will get some answers, ok?”

Yuuri nodded his head and tried not to think about Victor touching him.

“Take two of these pills now, and then let’s go get something to eat,” Victor said.

Yuuri nodded and took the two pills. He was not sure if he was suppose to feel anything, but his vision was improving and he liked that.

“Let me change first. I am still in my night clothes,” Yuuri said.

Grabbing a change of clothes, Yuuri went into the bathroom so he could at least brush his hair real quick. He could not believe he had been standing there, in the presence of Victor in wrinkled bed clothing.

Once they got out to the dinner area, Yuuri’s mother brought them out food that Victor went nuts over. Yuuri had told him it was his favorite (pork cutlet bowl) and he had never seen someone eat so enthusiastically. It made Yuuri smile and something in him warm up.

“We need you to lose some weight,” Victor said as he wiped his mouth.

Yuuri crossed his arm over his midsection. He knew he had gained weight and tried to hide it with baggier clothing, it must have still been noticeable.

“Someone with your athleticism, shouldn’t be too hard,” Victor said. “This is a beta town, right?”

Yuuri nodded.

“Yeah, you two are the only nonbetas around here,” Mari said as she came in.

“So interesting! A town of betas! Mother is going to love this!” Victor cried out.

“Why is that?” Mari asked as she lit a cigarette and sat down.

“We are in a mixed town, mostly alpha and omegas, very little betas,” Victor said.

“Yeah, Russia is full of you stinkers,” Mari said with a wink.

Victor laughed, and Yuuri noted at how his Adam’s Apple bobbed up and down as he laughed. The sound was musical and Yuuri swore he was having deja vu again. The sound of that laughter went straight through his body, making him hard and wet. Yelping and jumping up, Yuuri took off out of the inn.

He was not sure if it was safe to leave. One dose of hormones and some scent blocker on, but he took off running. He was use to running, his body craved it at times. Victor had seen where he had gotten fat, even commented on it. Yuuri needed to get this weight off, and being stuck in an omega room was not going to help. His mind only focusing on one thing, he ran as hard as he could. He knew he should have gone at it easier, but his body could do this, he had the stamina, he had to get his body back in top form.

Bursting through the doors of the dance studio as it was closer, Yuuri saw Minako pulling the blinds closed. Something always led him here and he was hoping Minako would still be there. She had told him she did not lead many classes these days, and he was hoping she would work with him some. She worked him hard, forcing all the thoughts out of his head that made him doubt himself-- she believed in him more than anyone he knew. This was where he needed to go.

“Oh Yuuri, hello!” she said as he gasped for air.

Yuuri clutched at his chest as he waved at Minako. He needed a minute and rested next to the barre.

“I need to lose weight,” Yuuri stated.

“Well I told you that already,” Minako said with a scowl on her face, “Especially now that you are omega, it will come off easier.”

“Huh?” Yuuri asked. 

“Oh Yuuri, you really should know these things,” Minako said as she went to turn on some music. “You body will start to burn calories easier and you will trim down fast. Most top ballet dancers are omega or alpha.”

It made Yuuri wonder how Minako did it as a beta.

“But you are--”

“Which means I worked twice as hard,” Minako said with a wink.

The good thing about working with Minako, she never asked questions. He would come by and work. Yuuri knew that Minako knew something was bothering him, but she also knew he would work hard and work it out himself. He had to appreciate that. He hated being asked over and over what was on his mind. How could he even begin to cover everything? Being omega, being beta or thinking he was and being tested as beta, Victor showing up out of nowhere, his body doing weird things.

What Yuuri needed was a hard dance routine to go through. Jumps, leaps, and music to clear his mind. When ever he was done, he saw things so much clearer, brighter-- like in all this chaos, there was hope. In him being omega, there would be an answer.

Nothing ever made sense to Yuuri. How he had went from dancing to skating then to competing. How he worked his way to the Grand Prix finals, being a nobody, mediocre.

Even how as he worked, he felt a different surge through his body, pushing and pulling at him. He was hot and drenched in sweat, but he was not worn out yet. Usually he was more tired by now, but he kept going.

Minako had stopped long before, just calling out steps for him to do, clapping along for the rhythm that Yuuri found easily.

“I’ve never seen you push like this,” Minako said.

“I have a reason to push,” Yuuri said.

“You mean Victor?”

Yuuri nodded and took the water bottle she offered him. He found he felt better and was ready to head back. Sometimes pushing himself was all he needed.

“Yuuri,” Minako said, “It will be ok.”

Yuuri smiled, and jogged back home. There were things only being home could cure. His mind and his body. He had run from here for so long, it was time to be back, embrace who he was with people who loved him. The day was cold, but he had his coat and was still warm from the hours of practice he had just done. People drove by, bikes passed by him, fishermen on the pier, always the same-- it was comforting.

He did not push himself too hard on the run home, but he wanted to work and get this weight off of him. He knew being home that would be a struggle as his mother would always push his favorite foods and desserts under his nose. He had to make sure he held his ground as this was something he really wanted.

Smiling as he saw  _ home _ ahead, Yuuri slowed to a walk and felt a warmth inside as he thought of Victor being inside of his home. Never had he thought he could say he was under the same roof as Victor. The inn was quiet as they were keeping guest out till Victor’s mother got there to help him. It was weird having no chatter come from the dining room, or his sister buzzing around doing chores.

The moment he was at his room and opening his door, something pushed at his shoulders, pushing him into the room. Yuuri yelped and found his face pressed into the wall and his arms held above his head.

“Where did you go?” Victor growled at him.

Yuuri did not know what to say. He was tired and sweaty-- all he wanted was a shower and his bed.

“I… I went out,” Yuuri said. 

“Do you have any idea how strong you smell right now?” Victor growled out. “You are lucky this is a beta town! What the hell were you thinking?”

Yuuri shook his head. “But I put on the blocker!”

“That one doesn’t work if you are… what  _ were _ you doing?” Victor asked as he leaned in, taking a deep breath the nape of Yuuri’s neck. “You were working out.”

Having Victor so close, pressed against him triggered something in Yuuri’s mind and his scent filled his nose and clouded his mind. Victor’s body was large and strong behind him, where his hands were around his wrist sending tingles down his sides. Mangoes and roses were all that mattered. Even with Victor holding his arms, his body  _ let _ him. Arching his back so it pressed tighter to Victor, pushing his ass against Victor’s hips, Yuuri tilted his head and felt a rumble come from his chest. Feeling himself growing hard, he pushed back against Victor and gasped when he felt that Victor was aroused. A small moan and Yuuri blinked, seeing pink and pushed against Victor again.

“Yuuri…” Victor warned.

Yuuri pressed back harder against Victor, wanting to be held, wanting to be dominated.

“Dammit!” Victor cursed and let him go. 

Yuuri stayed against the wall, resting his cheek to the cool wood. Victor had stepped away from him for whatever reason and he felt ashamed--  _ rejected _ .

“Just go,” Yuuri whispered. His mind was foggy as an alpha had just turned away from him. Yuuri did not know why he felt he needed validation from Victor, but something deep inside of him twisted as Victor backed himself against the wall on the opposite side of the room.

“Yuuri you don’t understand. You scent is so strong right now… I have a blocker for when you work out,” Victor breathed out.

“Just.... go,” Yuuri said. He felt embarrassed and wanted nothing more than for Victor to leave. His vision was even clearing up, though Victor’s scent only got stronger.

Victor walked back over to where Yuuri was, putting his hand on his shoulder, spinning him around to face him. Yuuri looked down at the floor, he could not look at Victor, he could never look at him again.    


Victor tipped his chin so he was looking up, but he dared not meet his eyes.

“Yuuri, look at me.”

He knew his face was hot, and he slowly moved his eyes to look into the aqua blue ones of Victor’s. He was so close, their bodies were mere centimeters apart, and Yuuri could feel the heat coming off of Victor.

“I need to keep control,” Victor said, though his hand was still on Yuuri’s chin.

“I don’t even know what is happening to me,” Yuuri whispered.

“It is always scary when it happens the first time. You get use to it, but we need to keep control. Mother will be here soon and hopefully we will get more answers.”

Yuuri wanted to close that space between them. He kept staring at Victor’s mouth. He wanted to know what he tasted like, he wanted to know if his control would still hold if he just leaned in a little bit. Another blink of his eyes, and his vision clouded pink.

“You’re seeing more red, aren’t you?” Victor asked.

Yuuri nodded slightly, never taking his eyes off Victor’s mouth. The hand that was on his chin moved across his jaw to his neck. The moment Victor’s fingers brushed over the swollen side of his neck, Yuuri closed his eyes and breathed out slowly.

“Victor…” Yuuri moaned.

Those fingers lightly continued to graze over his neck, sending shocks down his sides and into his groin. Yuuri could not remember being so hard before. He started to breath heavy and he felt light headed. Victor stopped and lightly wrapped his hand around his neck. He did not hold Yuuri hard, but his hand was firm against his skin.

“You submit too easily to me,” Victor said.

“Sorry,” Yuuri mumbled.

“Don’t be,” Victor said as he leaned in, closing that gap between them, their bodies pressing, his forehead touching Yuuri’s. “You need to go shower and reapply the blocker… add extra.”

Yuuri could only focus on where their bodies were touching, not registering what Victor had said.

“If you only knew what your scent did to me,” Victor said as he pressed harder to Yuuri.

Yuuri knew it was only their alpha and omega talking. It was not Victor talking. He wanted Victor, not his alpha. Yuuri knew right now his omega was taking over his mind, and he still wanted that part of him alert. Blinking, his vision went a darker shade of pink, verging on red.

“Is it only my scent?” Yuuri asked, wanting a clearer answer.

“If only you could see what I see,” Victor breathed as he somehow managed to move closer.

Yuuri found his eyes closing as the fingers on his neck rubbed that spot again. A small gasp escaped his mouth as he waited. What he was waiting for he was not sure. Their bodies were tight against one another, Victor was all hard planes and muscle mass, covering his body completely against the wall. The heat between them felt nice, and Yuuri welcomed it. His hands were at his sides and everything in him was willing him to wrap around Victor’s body.

“Yuuuuuuri,” Victor moaned,though he did not move.

Yuuri breathed in deep, wanting to hold Victor where he was forever. His mind was about closed off to any rational thought as he knew Victor’s mouth was  _ right there _ . Leaning in, Yuuri felt the press of Victor’s lips to his as Victor growled deep in his throat.

It was not exactly a kiss, but their lips brushed for a moment before Victor pulled back.

“You are going to make me lose control,” Victor whispered before kissing Yuuri’s forehead, “go shower, and put on more blocker.”

As Victor stepped away, Yuuri felt cold, lonely. His vision was still pink, and he knew as long as the smell of Victor lingered, it was not going anywhere anytime soon.

“Mother will soon be here and we will get some answers,” Victor said as his hand brushed his cheek and Yuuri leaned into it. “It is harder as you are older, you have no control on how you feel or should feel. I am going to be your coach, and we are going to work through this.”

“Coach,” Yuuri whispered.

Victor was here to be his coach,  _ that  _ was the only reason. Yuuri needed to keep that in the forefront of his mind. He could not let what ever was happening to his body to control him, take him over.

Victor was only his coach.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANSWERS COMING SOON!!!!!!!!! Victor's mother... coming up next chapter!
> 
> Please leave a comment or kudos as those fuel me!!!  
>   
> [Phaytesworld ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)  
> Phayte <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who said they wanted answers? (here are some)

“Yuuri!” Mari yelled from the other side of the door, “Victor left to pick up his mother, you can open the door now!”

Yuuri had been hiding in his room. Victor seemed to be everywhere around the inn. All he could smell was mangoes and roses. No matter where he went, that scent lingered. Victor had told him he was wearing his blockers, but it seem to cling in the air. He did not see how his family was able to be so near to Victor and their heads not swim the way his did.

It was cowardly the way he was hiding away. The omega room was the only room that seem to keep that lingering scent away. Mari kept banging on his door, and Yuuri knew she would not give up till he let her in.

“Oh so you are alive then,” she said as he pushed her way in.

Yuuri rolled his eyes, “You saw me yesterday.”

“Even so, you are hiding away. Yuuri! Your idol is here,” Mari said as she crossed her arms and leaned against the wall.

“Exactly!” Yuuri said as he leapt off his bed. “My idol is here and I have things happening to me I cannot explain! I doubt anyone can explain!”

“He only wants to help you.”

“But why?” Yuuri whined.

“Yuuri, he saw your skate. He saw something in you. He stays in the sitting area where he can see your door and waits to see if you are going to come out,” Mari stated.

Yuuri sat on his bed and looked at his sister, “What?”

“Yeah, crazy I know. It is almost like he is guarding the hallway. Mom tried to get him to come into the less formal room, but he politely declined.”

Yuuri shook his head. There was no way someone like Victor Nikiforov would be waiting for him. It was absurd! Shaking his head, Yuuri could not believe what Mari had said.

“Had to be another reason,” he said.

“How can you be so blind?” Mari asked. “Why can’t you see this? He flew from Russia to Japan to coach you, to help you… and all you’re doing is locking yourself away in your room. You can’t keep pushing him away and hiding in this room.”

“Probably better if I stay locked away… one less person to disappoint,” Yuuri muttered.

“Katsuki Yuuri! Now you listen to me!” Mari said in a voice harsher than what Yuuri was use too. “If you mess this up, you will regret it the rest of your life!”

Yuuri just sat there, staring at Mari. She had her hands on her hips now, glaring down at him.

“You can’t see what we all see. You are one in a million. You are someone special. Being locked up in this inn will be the death of you,” she spit out.

“Well what about you?” Yuuri said as he jumped up and faced his sister. “You stay here, and you do ok! Why can’t i?”

Putting her hand on his his shoulder, she shook him lightly, “Because you are special and always have been! You did whatever you wanted and fuck what anyone thought!”

Yuuri broke from her grip, grabbing at his hair, feeling his body grow warm and his vision grow red. It was different this time. He was upset, he was scared.

“NO! No! Mari! I am nobody! You are my family and you have to say this!” Yuuri yelled, tears streaming down his face. “Yes! My idol is here and it scares me to no end that I am going to show him what a big mistake he has made coming out here! I am scared at every moment he will realize this is all wrong! I am all wrong!”

Mari shook her head, “Get your shit together, Yuuri or you will ruin the best opportunity of your life.”

With that Mari spun on her heels and stomped out his room. Yuuri sat back down on his bed, and tried to breath in deep. His emotions only seem to be on overdrive. What normally would have upset him, tore him to pieces now.

Everything felt so wrong to him. His body fighting against him, wanting to spend every moment next to Victor, yet wanting to be as far away from him as possible. Nothing made sense. He knew it was stupid to hide in his room, to sit and wallow in all the ‘whys’ and ‘hows’.

Taking a deep breath, Yuuri knew he had to battle all the emotions away the best he could. No matter how escalated they felt, not matter how hard he felt that pull to Victor. He needed to do this-- He was Katsuki Yuuri, Japan’s dime a dozen figure skater, beta turned… omega?

 

* * *

 

“Oh Vitya, I can smell him already,” an unknown voice rang out.

Yuuri was out in the dining hall, sitting at a table, watching television. He decided he did not need to stay locked in his room. He had added extra blocker on, but apparently it was still strong.

“Yes, isn’t it… perfect?” he heard Victor asked as they rounded into the dining hall.

Yuuri scrambled to stand up and straightened his clothing as Victor and his mother walked in. The scent of roses was exceptionally strong with the two of them standing there. Yuuri knew Victor’s mother was also an omega, and as he stared at her, it was as if he was looking at a smaller version of Victor, but delicate. Long silver hair, shorter, thinner-- but her eyes, they were not blue like Victor’s, they were a more muted gray in color.

“Oh this must be him,” she said as she walked forward and extended her hand. “It is a pleasure to meet you.”

Her hand was warm and her grip firm. Yuuri nodded as he stood before the two. Where Victor’s eyes were warm as they gazed on Yuuri, his mother’s stare was colder.

“Please to meet you,” Yuuri said to her. 

“Oh they have arrived!” the cheerful sound of Yuuri’s mother coming into the room. “Mari, Yuuri-- do get her bags and take to her room.”

Yuuri scrambled to get out of the cold gaze of Victor’s mother eyes and met with his sister, grabbing bags and walking down the hallway.

“I see you stopped hiding,” Mari whispered as they walked.

“Oh shut up,” Yuuri hissed back.

Once the bags were dropped off, all Yuuri wanted to do was go hide in his room, but Mari kept giving him a look that almost seemed like a warning if he did. Slowly, he went back out to the dining hall where he found Victor and his mother sipping tea at a table.

“Oh good! You are back!” Victor called as he jumped to his feet to greet Yuuri. “Come sit and have tea with us, please.”

“Yes, please sit,” Victor’s mother said and gestured to the tea pot and cups on the table, “I was hoping to speak with you.”

Yuuri nodded and took a seat across from Victor. He noticed how Victor quickly poured him a cup of tea and pushed his way. Yuuri nodded and took the cup from him as Victor’s mother continued to stare at him.

“I would like to get right down to business here, Yuuri,” she said, “Vitya here states you are marked beta.”

Yuuri nodded.

“May I see your mark?” she asked.

Yuuri set his cup down and held out his arm. Her hands were on his wrist, pulling his arm closer to her. She stared at it and ran her finger over it. Yuuri looked at Victor who only smiled back at him.

“And Vitya tells me you did not pay to have your registration tampered with, correct?” she asked.

“Yes ma’am, that is true,” Yuuri quietly said.

“Well I can clearly smell the almonds and vanilla on you. That alone says a lot. Your family does not smell the same way as you do,” she said, all the while holding his wrist, touching at his mark.

“Doesn’t he just smell amazing,” Victor breathed out.

Victor’s mother let go of Yuuri’s arm and looked at her son then back to Yuuri. “Are you wearing the blocker Vitya brought?”

Yuuri nodded, “Yes ma’am. I put extra on this morning.”

Yuuri watched as Victor’s mother stared at him, her finger coming to her mouth and tapping her bottom lip. Yuuri wanted to laugh as it was the exact same gesture Victor did, but he knew it would be considered rude if he did.

“You are still very strongly scented, we will need to balance you out better… though I am thinking it is a preheat and a first at that,” she said.

Yuuri nodded.

“And you are how old?” she asked.

“Twenty-three,” Yuuri said.

“Interesting,” she said as she grabbed her tablet that was next to her, leaned back and started to tap away at the screen.

“Yuuri, she will be lost in that for some time,” Victor laughed out. “Whenever Mama gets her tablet out means she has an idea and cannot be bothered.”

Victor’s mother waved her hand, “Vitya, why don’t you go walk with your friend and come back in a bit. We will draw blood and I will examine him more.”

“Mama, shouldn’t you rest a bit first?” Victor asked.

“You know I will not rest right now,” she stated as she tapped more at her tablet.

Victor shook his head and went to stand up, “Yuuri? Care for a walk, or a dip in the springs?”

Yuuri gasped, “A walk would be fine.”

Victor smiled and held his arm out for Yuuri. Blushing a little, Yuuri breathed in the familiar rose smell that was overpowering their table and linked his arm with Victor’s.

“We will do some blood work when you two get back,” Victor’s mother said, her nose still in her tablet.

As they walked out of the dining hall, Yuuri led Victor through the kitchens, grabbing their coats and out back. They had beautiful cherry trees back there and though it was cold, it was a peaceful area.

“You’ll have to excuse mother-- when she gets involved in something, there is no talking to her,” Victor said with a smile. “I know you can’t see it, but once she is done with her curiosity, she has a warm side to her.”

“She looks just like you,” Yuuri said.

“You mean I look like her?” Victor ask with a wink.

Yuuri blushed and nodded.

“I know, except I have my father’s eyes,” Victor stated.

Yuuri nodded again.

“I am glad you came out of your room,” Victor said they got to a tree and he grabbed a branch, letting his body lean forward as held onto it. “I was starting to think you wanted nothing to do with me.”

Yuuri looked to ground, knowing he was blushing, “Yeah… sorry about that.”

Victor stood, leaning forward, staring at Yuuri, “It’s fine, you are out now. It is hard when you first present.”

“Yeah, I am sure yours was easy,” Yuuri mumbled.

Victor laughed. Letting go of the branch, he leaned against the tree and started laughing even more.

“Yuuri… my mother is one of the top hormone doctors in the world! The minute I presented she was taking blood work and scent samples from me!”

“Oh.”

"Yeah! All through out my first rut, all mom did was check my hormone levels for her research project.”

Yuuri wrapped his arms around his center, feeling foolish for assuming. “I’m sorry.”

Victor shrugged, “It wasn’t too bad. I’ve always had personal designer hormones and blockers. Probably why everyone has always speculated what I was… or never really knowing.”

“Well that does make sense,” Yuuri said.

The wind blew and the scent of roses and mangoes drifted over towards Yuuri. When Victor’s mother was around, the scent had not affected him. Now that he was alone with Victor, his vision started to go pink again. Even when Yuuri looked at Victor, his body started to warm up-- though it was cold outside.

“Well once mother get’s her testings and all done, she warms right up, so don’t worry,” Victor said.

Yuuri nodded. Victor looked so casual and out of place out in their small garden area. Even his coat was immaculate as he stood there.

“Plus, here soon, we are going to start working out harder, get that extra weight off of you and back on the ice,” Victor said with a smile.

Yuuri blushed again, holding his center tighter, as if he could hide it.

“Oh Yuuri, I have so many ideas!” Victor exclaimed as he pushed off the tree and stood before him. “Once I get you on the ice… we can work from there.”

Yuuri gulped. Victor was close again. Victor was always close. Closing his eyes, he let the scent of Victor wrap around him in the cold air.

“Roses…” Yuuri whispered.

“Yes, that comes from my mother,” Victor said.

“But when she is around, it doesn’t… affect me,” Yuuri said as he turned his head.

“It is another omega’s scent is why. Mine is still there, but since we have a common scent, it blends and confuses your senses,” Victor explained.

“Oh,” Yuuri breathed out, slowly opening his eyes when he felt a hand at his chin.

“I promise you, mother will get to the bottom of this. She never just leaves a project she is on for nothing,” Victor said.

Yuuri flinched back, “You mean she was working on something?”

Victor chuckled, “She is always working on something! But once I told her your story, she booked a flight.”

“Watch me just be a late bloomer,” Yuuri grumbled.

“I told you that doesn’t happen,” Victor said.

“Why can’t I just be normal!” Yuuri exclaimed.

Victor tilted his head, “What do you consider normal?”

It was that moment Yuuri realized what he has said wrong. Yuuri knew he what he meant was ‘beta’ when he referred to normal-- yet here he was with his idol, an alpha talking normalcy.

“I… I didn’t mean it like that!” Yuuri squeaked out.

Victor squinted, “Good. There is enough inequality going around.”

“I didn’t mean it like that,” Yuuri repeated as he reached out without thinking, taking Victor’s hands. “What I mean was I _was_ beta… and now I am not. _That_ is not normal.”

Victor’s face lightened and his thumbs brushed over Yuuri’s hands. “Good, cause you are one of us now.”

Yuuri laughed-- a real laugh. He was one of the quarter population that was categorized as an omega. Victor rubbed his thumbs over Yuuri’s hands again then tighten the grip in one hand, bringing his wrist up to his nose. Taking in a deep breath, he closed his eyes and kissed at the sensitive area on the inside of Yuuri’s wrist where his coat as slipped down.

“Welcome to being extraordinary,” Victor quietly said, still holding Yuuri’s wrist close to his face.

“Victor! Yuuri!” Mari yelled from the door. “You’re being asked for!”

“Mother is always the best at interruptions,” Victor said before kissing the inner part of Yuuri’s arm again, and letting go.

Yuuri just stood there staring at Victor. His body was humming and his vision clouding in pink around him. Victor was still holding his one hand and started to pull him to back to the inn. Yuuri could not think clearly, even as they walked through the back and Victor peeled his coat off of him and his hat.

“Your hair is sticking all up!” Victor laughed out and started to fix his hair. Each time he moved his arm, fixing Yuuri’s hair, his scent was waved right under his nose. It made Yuuri sway a bit on his feet as if he were drunk.

“Yuuri!” Victor said as Yuuri stumbled.

Shaking his head, “S-sorry… lightheaded,” Yuuri mumbled.

Victor wrapped his arm around Yuuri’s waist, “Let’s take you to mother.”

Yuuri hated to admit how much he liked Victor’s arm around him, and how he leaned into him. He liked how strong Victor was and something in his mind told him he would keep him safe.

_Alpha!_

Yuuri’s mind was screaming at him. _Submit!_

“Vitya! What have you done to this poor boy?” Victor’s mother said as they went back into the dining hall where she was.

“Nothing! He was feeling lightheaded, so I helped him,” Victor said.

“Oh my,” she breathed out, “Coniunx amandus.”

Yuuri shook his head, leaning harder on Victor, “What?”

“Oh nothing… nothing…” she said, waving her hand, “Come with me. I have my supplies in my room.”

Yuuri wanted to continue hanging onto Victor, but his mother had taken his hand and pulled him behind her. Once they got to her room, she had grabbed a bag and got a balm out. Dipping her finger, she spread the balm over his upper lip.

“There, that will help clear your head some,” she said, “You are seeing shades of pink aren’t you?”

Yuuri nodded, “I have for quite some time now.”

“Get’s stronger around Vitya?” she asked.

Yuuri blushed and nodded.

She brushed his hair back off his forehead and laid her hand on it. The scent of roses and something else he could not determine was light, but helped clear his head.

“You may call me Ana,” she said.

Yuuri nodded.

“I want to do blood and saliva samples,” Ana said.

Ana lead Yuuri over to a chair in the room for him to sit. Victor came to the room as Ana got the syringes and all out.

“Mama is the best at blood work,” Victor said, “barely a pinch!”

“Vitya!” Ana said, “You are just going to fluster this poor boy even more. Go put more blocker on, I can already tell your scent is even stronger when you are close to him.”

Victor raised an eyebrow, “How is that even--”

“--Vitya! Please!” Ana snapped out.

Victor raised his arms and backed out the room. Yuuri had to laugh at his expression as Ana moved around the room gathering her supplies and pulling a small table where he was.

“Ok, let’s get some answers here,” she said as he pulled a stool next to him and sat. Grabbing her gloves she slipped them on and pulled his sleeve up.

“You said a word earlier… what was that?” Yuuri said.

“I have said a lot of words, which ones?” Ana asked.

“Con… ama?” Yuuri stuttered out.

“Oh! Coniunx amandus. Don’t worry over all that just yet. I am just speculating things out loud,” she said.

“But what does that mean?” Yuuri asked.

“You are a curious one, aren’t you?”

“Sorry,” Yuuri whispered, “I just want to know what is going on with me.”

“We all do,” Ana said. “And don’t worry… I have an idea, but these test here will confirmed it all. And there, blood drawn!”

Yuuri gasped. He did not even know she had stuck him yet.

“I didn’t even feel it,” Yuuri said as he looked at his arm where she was putting pressure on a bandage.

“Told you she was the best,” Victor said as he came back in.

“Ok, you two. I need you both to spit in these vials,” Ana said handing them each a thin glass vial, “Fill them up.”

“Mama?” Victor asked.

“Oh Vitya, just do it!” she said, as she took the vial of Yuuri’s blood over to the small table and turned her back to them as she started typing on a laptop and mumbling to herself in Russian.

Victor and Yuuri both looked at each other with confusion.

“I said spit!” Ana exclaimed out.

Yuuri jumped in his seat and started to spit into the vial. It was weird as Victor was doing the same thing. He was thankful it did not take much and Ana was grabbing both from them.

“Give me a few minutes,” she said.

Yuuri stared at his hands, picking at his fingers while the room was quiet besides the clicking of Ana’s laptop. Victor had sat on the armrest of the chair Yuuri was sitting in. All Yuuri wanted to do was lean into him. With Victor having just applied more blocker and his mother being close, helped to keep his head clear.

What felt like forever had gone by. Yuuri could feel the body heat coming off Victor as he sat there. When Ana finally turned around and looked at them both, she smiled. Yuuri saw a warmth in her face he had not seen before-- the smile reached her eyes.

“Ok, so exactly what I had thought,” Ana said.

Yuuri sat up and leaned forward, listening.

“Yuuri, you are a Repressus Omega,” Ana said.

“A what?” Victor and Yuuri said together.

“Let me explain!” Ana said. “A Repressus Omega, is a beta till they meet their Coniunx amandus.”

Yuuri shook his head. None of this was making sense.

“Mama, please,” Victor begged.

“Right, right…” Ana said. “You are a repressed omega. The reason none of us knew what this was, is there has not been a recorded Repressus Omega in over fifty years.”

“Ok… but why now?” Victor asked.

“Because he met you, Vitya,” Ana said.

“What?” Yuuri asked.

Ana smiled. “You two are coniunx amandus, or mates as they would say.” Leaning forward, Ana looked at Yuuri and smiled, “If you never had gotten in Vitya’s proximity, you would have stayed a beta all your life. You’re body is changing is for your alpha.”

Yuuri blinked, trying to take it all in.

“What?” Victor asked, his hand on Yuuri’s shoulder.

“This is not common anymore, so it not something very well known. Back hundreds of years ago, in smaller villages, you had mates, but they were always around each other. There are almost no cases of this outside of sloppy notes fifty years ago,” Ana said.

“So this means I am truly an omega,” Yuuri whispered.

“Da, just an omega in repression,” Ana said with a smile.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG-- why is this slow burning? Ok-- we have answers now... now we need... MORE!!!! We need to live up to the rating I put on this story now!!! (stupid plot) 
> 
> Thank you everyone for being here and cheering me on as I dip my toes into Omega Verse here!!!!! Loving it so much!
> 
> Please leave a comment or kudos as those fuel me!!!  
>   
> Find me on Tumblr too!!!! (I bite)  
> [Phaytesworld ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)  
> Phayte <3


	5. Chapter 5

Yuuri tried to take everything in that was told to him. Confusion filled his mind, how could just being in an arena with Victor cause this to happen?  Nothing made sense. Ana had explained how he was in his preheat and she had pills to make it manageable, but with Victor being around, they needed to be careful.

He would need to stay in his omega room for a couple days, take his pills and wait for it to pass. Yuuri had heard stories of heats. Ana assured him with the pills, he would experience the heat, but not as severely. Victor said he would spend most of his days at the rink. Being as he was now officially omega, he needed to be careful. His body put off pheromones as Ana explained and being as he was nearing a heat, the blockers only did so much.

“We can make sure to time these with your skating… many omegas do the same,” Ana had explained.

It was so much at once. Ana wanted to run more test on him, and stay through his heat. Yuuri was not sure how he was feeling with all of this-- being as everyone seem to know his body was preparing for mating, and all he wanted to do was hide away.

Ana also wanted to test them both, the more they were together, she explained the more the coniunx amandus would form.

“You do not even have to fully bond or mark for this. There are so few coniunx amandus these days,” Ana had stated.

Yuuri found once Ana got into talking about what she knew and what she wanted to know, everything about her changed. Her eyes lit up and her voice changed with excitement. Here Yuuri was going through the most traumatic experience of his life, and she was thrilled.

“Oh dear, I know this is not easy for you, but we will make you as comfortable as possible then once this passes, my Vitya will get you back on the ice!” Ana exclaimed.

Yuuri had looked over at Victor, he was smiling at him and nodding.

They had to worry about once Yuuri’s heat peaked, being his first heat, that they kept Victor away. Ana assured them that if they wished, Victor could stay with him through it. It was too much for Yuuri to think about, to consider. Having Victor with him through his heat… could he do that? Wouldn’t that be asking too much from his coach?

Victor said he could stay at the arena and skate during the day then stay with Minako or on the other side of the inn-- if that was what Yuuri wanted. Ana did not want Victor far as she wanted to test them both. Yuuri had to shake his head. He has so many questions, but none that could really be answered. How and why? Those were the first that came to mind-- no one could answer this.

“So you will be gone?” Yuuri asked feeling anxious. Sure he had kept Victor at bay, but he _knew_ he was close by if he did need him. It was one of the small comforts he had.

“I am your coach, I will get you a program ready,” Victor had said to him as Yuuri was going through the pills.

There is was again, mixed with roses and confusion. _Coach_.

The warmth he had experienced in his body was moved to chills. Grabbing his pills and thanking Ana, he had to get out of there. Ana told him to come to her with any questions he had. Yuuri could only nod as he tried to take in everything lately that had happen to him. His body changing, Victor confusing his mind and senses, Victor’s mother being there to figure him out-- it was just so much.

Making it to his room, he saw Victor had followed him. Sitting on the edge of his bed, Yuuri took a deep breath. Being as Ana was not around, it was all _Victor._

“Oh, Yuuri! I am sorry… am I too strong?” Victor asked.

Yuuri shook his head.

“Well let me know, I can always leave so my scent doesn’t affect you too much,” Victor said.

“Do other omegas have this problem?” Yuuri asked.

Victor tilted his head and thought for a moment. “Not to this degree, no. But most have grown use to it and take the hormones to keep them in check.”

“Is that how you do it?” Yuuri asked.

“Do what?” Victor asked.

“Keep control.”

Victor walked over to where Yuuri was seated and tipped his chin to look up at him. His scent was overpowering and Yuuri breathed in deeply, feeling his head spin and vision start to change over.

“I fight to keep control,” Victor said quietly.

The finger on his chin was their only contact and Yuuri felt how he started to get hard and wet. A small touch, a look and the scent from Victor was driving him mad.

“How do alphas and omegas live like this?” Yuuri asked in a whisper.

“It is not usually like this… unless an omega is unmedicated and in full heat,” Victor said.

“I just started medications…” Yuuri said.

“And you aren’t even in heat,” Victor said.

Yuuri could see the pupils of Victor’s eyes spread-- his finger was still on his chin as Yuuri just stared at him. How could someone so beautiful be standing in his presence like this? Yuuri thought he was imagining Victor getting closer to him.

“I find my control slipping the more I am around you,” Victor whispered.

“But you said you were my coach,” Yuuri quietly responded.

“I am.”

“Just… just my coach…” Yuuri whispered.

Victor did not reply, but he bent a little more and brushed his lips gently over Yuuri’s, making his eyes close and him gasp out.

“As your coach… this is wrong,” Victor said before leaning in and pressing his mouth onto Yuuri’s, pushing him backwards onto the bed. “You don’t know how much you drive me crazy.”

Yuuri’s mind clouded as the waves of mangoes and roses filled his senses, Victor propped over him, their bodies not fully touching, but their mouths were connected. Victor was holding his body up on one around, as the other hand cupped the side of Yuuri’s face.

Every brush and touch of Victor’s mouth only turned Yuuri on more and more-- more than he had ever been turned on. He had kissed and made out before, nothing like this. Something in him pulled his body to Victor’s, made him want anything Victor was willing to give. Pressing his mouth harder to Victor’s mouth, he heard Victor gasp and lower his body down to his. Instinct had Yuuri wrapping a leg around Victor’s waist as his arms circled his shoulders.

Yuuri whimpered softly and nipped at Victor’s lower lip, causing Victor to open his mouth and gently move his tongue along his. Yuuri’s body was so warm, and the more Victor allowed his body weight to press into him, the more Yuuri wanted to be consumed by it all. He _wanted_ Victor-- he had always wanted Victor. How does this happen?

He was just thinking that Victor was only his coach, nothing more. Victor was here to help him with his skating and everything terrible going on with his body. How was he kissing him now? He knew it had to be what was going on his body making Victor do this. His omega was calling to his alpha.

That was not what he wanted, he wanted Victor to want Yuuri, not his omega. Pushing Victor away, Yuuri scrambled to the head of his bed, curling his knees tightly under his chin, making himself small.

“Yuuri?” Victor asked.

Yuuri shook his head, “You don’t want me… you are my coach.”

Victor sighed as he laid back at the foot of the bed.

“You really have no idea do you?” Victor asked.

“Idea?”

Victor sighed again and ran his hands over his face before sitting up. “I’m sorry. I promise I won’t do that again.”

This was not what Yuuri wanted. He shook his head as he sat there. “NO!” he yelled out, startling Victor.

Victor looked over to him, “I was wrong, and I am sorry. You are going through so much right now.”

Yuuri nodded. Everything was confusing at the moment. He wanted to go back to kissing Victor so badly, but he was not sure if it was instinct taking over or his natural want. Why couldn’t things just be easy?

“It is not that I don’t want you too,” Yuuri whispered.

Victor turned to look at him, tilting his head as he did so. “Then what do you want, Yuuri?”

Yuuri shook his head, “You are only doing this because I am an omega… and your… what was that word?”

“Coniunx amandus,” Victor added in.

“Right… I feel like we have no choice in this… I want a choice in my life,” Yuuri said.

Victor nodded and moved so he was closer to Yuuri, running his fingers down the side of his face.

“I can just be your coach if that is what you wish,” Victor said.

_Alpha! Your Alpha!_ Was screaming in Yuuri’s head as he looked at Victor.  

“I just want you to be yourself,” Yuuri said.

“I am being myself,” Victor said.

It was all coming out wrong. Yuuri shook his head. “It is our alpha and omega talking. I mean… I don’t even know why you are here… and your mother… I am so confused right now!”

“Oh Yuuri, I know… I know. I use to think it was cruel for us being so young, going through these changes… but now that I see you dealing with it, I am not sure anymore.”

Victor moved so he was leaning back onto the headboard and pulled Yuuri to him. Yuuri found his head resting on Victor’s shoulder, taking in the scent of him-- it calmed him though his vision was still painted pink.

“I can be your coach and here for you. Just tell me what you want,” Victor said as they sat there.

Yuuri wished he knew what it was he wanted. He wanted to kiss Victor, he wanted to skate, he wanted to hide away in the inn and never be found, he wanted _Victor_. He did not know how Victor did it and it was sending mixed signals to him. Moments where he was warm, Yuuri thought there was something, then there were moments where he was more stand offish. One moment Victor was in full coach mode, then others he was offering to help him through his heat.

“I just want you to be yourself,” Yuuri whispered.

Victor took in a deep breath then shifted his body so they were staring at each other.

“Then I will be myself,” Victor said as he leaned in and kissed Yuuri softly.

 

* * *

 

Yuuri felt as if his body was flushed with fever. Tossing and turning in his bed, he heard nails scratching on his door as he slowly rubbed his eyes. Morning had come and his mind was flooded with wild dreams all night.

Slowly sitting up and rising from the bed, Yuuri opened his door to have Makkachin pounce on him, greeting him good morning. Yuuri laughed and closed his door-- knowing he was only getting closer and closer to his heat and he needed to put his blockers on and take his meds.

Makkachin ran around the room, barking and leaping around, making Yuuri laugh. He missed having a dog around. It was not long before she had hopped up on the bed, sniffing at his pillow and taking up half the bed.

Turning some music on softly, Yuuri went through his body weight exercises. He needed to get back into shape and morning situps and pushups always helped. He had to laugh as it seemed Makkachin was watching his every movement. He knew he was pushing himself, but he had a once in a lifetime opportunity with Victor being there to coach him and he was not allowing this slip through his fingers. Even as he did more pushups and situps, his mind raced to the kiss they had shared. Moving over to the wall, doing squats and lunges, he felt his stomach start to growl-- knowing it was time to shower and go have breakfast.

He was not sure if it was the slight fever or how he pushed himself, but his clothes were sweatier than usual and he made sure after his shower to apply the blocker a bit thicker than usual.

Makkachin was barking as he came out the bathroom, drying his hair. Someone was at the door and when Yuuri opened it, Ana came bursting in.

“Oh good you are up!” she said as he shuffled Yuuri over to the chair. “I want to get some readings off of you, then breakfast should be ready.”

She took his temperature, pricked his finger and leaned in to smell him.

“You already applied your blocker,” she said.

Yuuri nodded.

“Tomorrow try to wait till I come by,” she said. Looking at the test strip and his temperature, she clicked her tongue and stared at Yuuri. “Any day now.”

“Any day now?” he asked.

“Your heat. Your temperature is starting to elevate,” she said.

“Oh, ok.”

Ana stood back and looked at Yuuri more, crossing her arms. “You were working out this morning, weren’t you?”

Yuuri nodded.

“It is good to stay active… will help you through this, just don’t push too hard,” she said, “Vitya is out waiting for you for breakfast.”

“Oh, he shouldn’t do that,’ Yuuri said. He hated to make people wait on him and felt bad he did those extra repetitions on his work out. If he had known he would have moved through it all faster.

“Yuuri, you don’t get it, do you?” Ana asked.

“Get what?”

“Vitya will always wait. He was like this as a child, never eating till the entire family was together at the table. Being an omega, you hold all the power,” she said.

Yuuri shook his head. That could not be so. Omegas were small and weak.

“Yuuri, listen to me. A proper alpha knows that their omega holds all the cards. Sure there are horror stories about forced mating and bondings, but you know the media only puts the bad out there. You don’t hear what it really is,” Ana said.

“No, I mean… I know that,” Yuuri mumbled.

“Vitya is your coniunx amandus… you two are meant for one another. It really makes sense now… we had been bothering him to find an omega and settle down, but no one seem to pull at him, not the way you do,” Ana said.

“Victor can have any omega… or even beta for the matter that he wants,” Yuuri said.

“Yes, Vitya could… and trust me… Vitya was presented with many. He turned them all away. No one smelled right or seem to understand that Vitya wanted someone who was into him… not the alpha or skater him.”

Yuuri gasped. He had always admired Victor as a skater. Hearing that made him wonder.

“But… I admire him as a skater… I look up to him.”

“Of course you do, you would be a fool not too! But you see another side of Vitya. I can see it when you look at him. You don’t want Victor the alpha or Victor the skater… you want just Victor.”

“You can see that?” Yuuri asked.

“Of course I can! I am his mother… I see how people look at him and especially how he is with them. He has never been like with this with anyone,” Ana said laying a hand on his shoulder. “You are special Yuuri, and not just for this repression you are experiencing.”

Yuuri shook his head. Why did everyone always tell him this?

“I know you don’t believe me, but maybe one day you can believe Vitya,” Ana said. “Now go out and have breakfast. Being around Vitya should help calm you a little bit.”

“Calm me?” Yuuri asked.

“You feel overwhelmed and anxious right now, don’t you?” Ana asked.

Yuuri nodded.

“The closer your heat comes, the more intense it will be, but being near Vitya will help calm that.”

Yuuri nodded and followed Ana out so they could join everyone for breakfast. As she stated, Victor was seated at the table, sipping tea and smiling as they came in. As Yuuri approached the table, Victor even stood to assist him sitting down. Ana raised her eyebrow at Yuuri and Yuuri felt the blush creep up his face.

As they got comfortable, the soft smell of mangoes and roses filled his nose. It was not doing anything as Ana was there.

“Vitya, give Yuuri your wrist,” Ana said.

Yuuri blushed more as Victor casually lifted his arm for Yuuri. He knew he was blushing as Victor was looking over at him, waiting. Taking his arm gently, Yuuri breathed him in and felt his body calming down, though his head went foggy on him.

“Thanks,” Yuuri said with a blush and settled into his breakfast.

Yuuri had never thought about it till that moment, when Victor was around, his head was foggy, but his body would react. There were other things going on outside of his arousal. He did not know how he was going to get through this all.

Breakfast was a lot of chatter as Victor and Ana talked back in forth. They would switch over to Russian without thinking and Yuuri just kept his focus on his food, pushing it around his plate.

“Yuuri! You have barely touched your food!” Victor said as he grabbed his chopsticks, lifting food to his mouth.

Yuuri’s eyes went wide as Victor just sat there smiling at him. Opening his mouth, he accepted the bite of food. _You Alpha is feeding you! Alpha!_

The rest of breakfast was a blur as they cleaned up and Victor went to go practice the routines. Slipping out, Yuuri jogged the short distanced to Minako’s studio. She was surprised to see him, opening the door and letting him in.

“Tell me everything!” she said.

Yuuri shook his head. He just wanted to get lost in music for a bit.

“Well you can have the studio, I don’t have a class for a few hours,” she said before heading to the back room.

Yuuri let his mind empty as he danced around the room. He wanted to be on the ice, but he also wanted to be here. He was always torn by this, but knowing the ice arena had people there during the day, it was best to stay here.

Stopping for a moment and looking at himself in the mirror, he had to wonder how this all happen. Lifting his sleeve, he saw the mark on his arm. Everyone still thought of him as a beta, he was going to continue being a beta-- that is once this heat passed. He was lucky and thankful for Ana and Victor in all this. He was able to still live how he wanted too, though he was hiding something huge. _Beta_ is what the world would call him. _Omega_ is what he truly was.

Ana had assured him once this passed, the hormones would block it all out. Being as he was already started it on his heat, it was not safe to stop the heat completely. Yuuri had to trust that she was right in this, as he could not continue to hide away. Though some days, hiding away seemed like the only answer.

He was soaked with sweat again and his stomach was growling. Grabbing his bag, he went back to Minako’s office and sat down. She was watching last year’s Grand Prix finals.

“Can we not watch that,” Yuuri said as he flopped down, downing his water bottle.

Minako snorted, but turned off the video.

“You are going to be amazing this year,” she said as she sat back.

Yuuri rolled his eyes. “You say that every year.”

“This will be different.”

Yuuri wished he felt the same way.  


* * *

 

_Everything was red. Almost as if the walls were bleeding. A pool of red surrounded him as he thrashed in bed. Even a metallic smell seemed to swarm around the room. Gasping, Yuuri sat up, rubbing his eyes._

_Blood… blood was everywhere. On his arms… his bed… the walls. Why was there blood everywhere._

_Rubbing at his arms, Yuuri felt his pulse quicken, his breathing coming fast and uneven. He could not get the blood off of him. Even as he wiped at his arms, they were not wet, but his vision was swimming in blood. Rich and dark red. He could not escape it, it was everywhere. Yuuri growled as he clawed at his bedding, his body covered in sweet, sweet that appeared to be blood._

_Everything twisted, and twirled. A kaleidoscope of blood before his eyes._

_Heat!_

_Alpha!_

 

* * *

_Victor’s eyes snapped open. Red swirling his vision, his mind screaming at him._

_Omega! Yuuri!_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment or kudos as those fuel me!!!  
>   
> Come find me on Tumblr!!! Ask are open!  
> [Phaytesworld ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)  
> Phayte <3


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Porn-- we have gotten to the smut.

Yuuri had sweat through his clothing, his body feeling overly hot and everything felt uncomfortable against his skin. It was as if the materials were all too rough, and his skin too sensitive for it all. It hurt, it itched and it irritated him.

“Try just wearing a pair of shorts,” Ana said as she took his temperature again.

Yuuri almost had to laugh, that was what was bothering him the most. Slick was about running down his leg and his cock stayed half hard-- his boxers almost scratched uncomfortably against him.

“Just another blood test,” Ana said.

Even her touch on his arm felt wrong, the needle piercing his skin felt like she was ripping his flesh down his arm. Yuuri hissed out but held still.

“Yes, I know, everything is heightened. You have taken your meds, so it should be easier to handle,” she said.

“You mean it can be worse than this?” Yuuri asked.

“Da! When we talk about omegas unmedicated, imagine if this happen without the hormones to calm you somewhat.”

Yuuri had to shake his head, if he felt this much need, being medicated, what was it like before? He can understand _more_ now. It all made sense. His vision was red as he looked around, as if blood dripped down the walls. Ana told him it would all pass, but Yuuri had to keep his glasses off as they irritated the bridge of his nose while wearing them.

“I am going to up your hormones,” Ana said as he handed him water and some more pills.

Yuuri felt the sweat drip down the side of his face as he downed the water.

“Now you have a choice,” Ana said. “I can sedate you for a few days, you’ll sleep through this. Some omegas find this easier on them.”

“No, I want… want to be alert,” Yuuri said.

Ana nodded. “Did you want me to get one of Vitya’s shirt? His scent might help.”

Yuuri moaned at the idea of Victor, his eyes nearly rolling back in his head as his back arched sitting in the chair.

“Oh dear….” Ana said. “It is almost as if you are not even on any medications.”

Yuuri did not hear her, his body was on fire and everything was stimulated to the edge of being painful. Even with his eyes closed, he thought of Victor’s body, in the hot springs. The hard lines of his body, the water dripping off of him. He thought of the weight of Victor on him as they laid in his bed kissing that time.

“Victor…” Yuuri moaned.

A pill was pushed into Yuuri’s hands and when he opened his eyes, Ana was standing above him.

“Yuuri, take this and go shower. You are covered in sweat,” she said.

Yuuri could only nod, his head was swimming as if he were drunk, giddy. Taking the pill, he drank another glass of water, he was so thirsty. Stumbling as he stood up, he got to giggling, he did not even know why.

“Oh dear, oh dear,” Ana said, “Go shower… you are soaked through.”

Yuuri carefully walked to the bathroom, his joggers rubbing him all wrong. It was all too much. The minute he shut the door, he ripped his joggers off and just stood there, allowing the air to caress his body as the water warmed up. It was all blurs of reds and pinks as he moved around.

Stepping into the shower, he hissed when the water hit his cock. It just so bad. Turning so his back to the water, he wrapped his hand around his cock and slowly pulled at it. Maybe this would help. It felt good, but it hurt at the same time, Yuuri moaned out, needing some sort of relief. He had been hard since he had woken up, and with Ana buzzing around, he had not had a chance to deal with it.

He had to be slow, not grip his cock too tightly, it was all too sensitive. Looking down, his cock was dark red, swollen, the head out of the foreskin as Yuuri hissed again, stroking. His mind continued to swim around him as he used one hand to hold steady to the wall.

“Why does my body hate me?” Yuuri mumbled as he stroked again, hissing at the stingy sensation he was getting. Trying another approached, he took his hands to his ball and rolled them. This didn’t hurt, it felt good. Sighing, Yuuri tugged at them gently and rolled at them, noticing how his cock reacted to the pleasure.

Bracing against the wall, he moved his hand behind him. He was wondering if this would help. Lighted tracing down his crack, he played at his rim-- he came immediately.

Crying out, Yuuri’s vision swam more as his head spun. Sliding down to the shower floor, Yuuri let the water run over him as his cock still laid hard against his body.

“They never went over all this in omega/alpha classes,” Yuuri mumbled. Looking at his arm, the bright mark of his ‘B’ seemed so out of place, it did not fit him, he was not a beta… he did not even know what he was anymore.

 

* * *

 

“Vitay, are you seeing red?” Ana asked.

Victor could only nod. Ever since he had woken up, his vision was red and all he could think about was Yuuri.

“How is Yuuri?” he asked.

“He is in full heat,” Ana said.

“But you gave him the hormones, right?”

“Da, even doubled them.”

Victor had to fight his body to stay in his room. His mother had come by to check his vitals and Victor was annoyed. He hated knowing Yuuri was alone during this-- his first heat. He knew this could be a scary and confusing time, knowing they were coniunx amandus made it all the more harder for Victor just to sit there as his mother poked at him.

“Please mama, you have been poking at me my entire life…” Victor grumbled.

“Vitya, Yuuri is a repressed omega… and you are his--”

“I know what I am!” Victor yelled out. “And yet, I am here, on the other side of the inn and I can’t even be there to comfort him!”

“Vitya, you can comfort him,” Ana said. “Let me take him a shirt of yours.”

“You know that is not what I mean,” Victor growled out.

“Vitya, you risk bonding… his heat is too strong.”

“Would that be such a bad thing?” Victor asked. He knew the moment they had danced that night at the banquet, there was something special about Yuuri-- something pure, something magical.

“Vitya, you don’t want to force it on him,” Ana said.

“Who said I would force it?”

“You know how things would look! He is in a full blown heat, which is bringing your rut on,” Ana said.

Victor knew what his mother said made sense. Yuuri’s heat had hit him hard, he knew this. Ana smelled very much of Yuuri as she came into his room. His almonds and vanilla taking over her roses.

“I can smell him on you,” Victor said.

“Yes… I offered to sedated him.”

“Mama! No!” Victor said.

“Oh stop it! Many omegas who are not mated do this. It makes it easier for them,” Ana said, brushing him off.

“Can you stop being a doctor for once?” Victor asked.

“Oh honey, I know this is hard for you… but we need to help Yuuri.”

Victor heard the low growl in his throat. He knew he could be there for Yuuri, make him feel better, get him through this heat. It was traumatizing enough, but alone, was worse.

“I am going to him,” Victor said as he stood up.

“You are a grown man, and I cannot stop you… but he if he tell you to leave…”

“Mama, please. Give me some credit,” Victor said as he kissed her cheek and went to leave the room.

 

* * *

 

Yuuri had sat in the shower till his skin was pink from the hot water. He was almost crying as his cock was still hard and was painful now. Even as he got out the shower, the towel on his skin rubbed him wrong, it felt like it was scratching his shin, not drying him off.

Since he was alone in his room, he just dried off and walked to his bed naked. The air against his skin did not bother him, did not make him hiss out. Even his softest blanket on the bed was too rough. Yuuri groaned, debating stroking his cock again.

Tapping at his door seem to amplify around the room. Yuuri groaned and grabbed his robe. It was silk and felt cool against him, scratchy. The few steps it took to get to the door and unlock it had his head spinning.

He smelled him before his eyes focused enough to see him. Mangoes and roses. Closing his eyes, Yuuri fell forward, into Victor’s arms.

“Oh Yuuri,” Victor hummed out, holding him, “Let’s lay you down.”

Yuuri nuzzled his cheek into Victor’s shoulder, not moving. Yelping when Victor scooped him under his knees, picking him up so easily, Yuuri wrapped his arms around his neck.

“You said you were my coach,” Yuuri whispered.

“I am,” Victor agreed.

“You smell so good,” Yuuri said as his nose found the side of Victor’s neck, where it was the strongest. Victor had tilted his neck and Yuuri was smelling in deeply his scent, his arms grabbing at his shirt, his body getting warmer, his vision blinking over to dark red.

As Yuuri’s lips brushed against Victor’s gland on his neck, Victor growled lightly. Yuuri’s mind was a complete fog, his body leading him into it all. He knew Victor would like his neck kissed, the scent filled his nostrils as he did. As scratchy as everything felt, Victor felt good, His neck did not bother his skin as Yuuri continued to nuzzle and lightly kiss at him.

Yuuri couldn’t help but notice just how gentle Victor was. He was so careful laying him down on the bed, and even as Yuuri curled up next to him, pushing his nose into his neck, Victor just rubbed his back. He had no idea he was half laid on Victor till his cock rubbed against his leg, and his robe was half open over his chest-- his shoulder and a peaked nipple slipping from the silk.

“Yuuri,” Victor breathed out.

The way he said it sent shivers down Yuuri’s spine. There was want behind those words, _need_.

“You’ll get through this… then we will get you on the ice,” Victor said as he brushed his hands through Yuuri’s hair.

“Always being my coach,” Yuuri teased as he kissed at Victor’s neck.

“It is more than that,” Victor breath out, his hands rubbing the exposed skin on Yuuri’s shoulder.

Yuuri continued to nuzzled at Victor’s neck, the scent all he ever needed. He did not need the ice, he did not need food, he needed nothing as long as he could smell this the rest of his life. He didn’t even realize, but his hands were holding tight at Victor’s arms, fingers digging into his muscles as he was laid partially against him. Everything in him was on fire, and while the scent of Victor made it easier, it was still intolerable.

“Vitya,” Yuuri moaned as he kissed at his neck, moving around, rocking his hips and cock against Victor- needing, not caring what it all looked like, he stopped caring the moment Victor came to his room.

Yuuri knew he was testing Victor, pushing him, but he was so needy right now, and Victor felt and smelt so good. Kissing at his neck, Yuuri worked so he was fully laying on top of him, straddling his lap, kissing his neck.

“Yuuri,” Victor moaned out. His hands on the naked shoulders of Yuuri’s, the robe being pushed off.

“Are you here as Victor, or the alpha?” Yuuri asked.

“Both,” Victor said.

Taking Yuuri’s face in his hands, Victor kissed him. Yuuri moaned and wrapped his arms around Victor’s neck, tasting him, breathing him in. His body moved without him thinking, rocking against Victor, pressing harder against him. Their mouths connected, hands over the other’s body. Something in Yuuri snapped, his hips would not stop rocking, not caring that the robe was hanging off his body now as he pressed into Victor.

“Did mother give you a pill?” Victor asked.

“She gave me many pills,” Yuuri said as he went back to kissing at the swollen neck of Victor, licking and gently biting.

Yuuri’s mind was clouded, his thoughts filled of the man under him. He could hear Victor was asking him something else, but his ears had a roaring behind them, his body was hot, he _needed_ Victor.

Sitting back, Yuuri tried to untie his robes, his fingers not cooperating with him. Hands over his, and Yuuri looked up to see Victor staring at him. _It was all red, like blood dripping off of Victor._ Yuuri knew neither of them were covered in blood, but was transfixed by the illusion of it all. Using his fingertips, he traced down Victor’s neck to the deep V in the collar of his shirt. Victor chuckled a bit.

“My vision has never been this strong,” Victor breathed out.

“Oh?” Yuuri asked, the sound of Victor’s voice ringing through his ear behind the heavy drumming.

Yuuri’s body was on the verge of pain again. Whimpering quietly, he clutched to Victor’s shirt. Pushing at his shoulder, and Yuuri was being led backwards. A strong arm keeping him from completely falling back, but gently lowering him down.

“I’ll take care of you… I’ll make this all better,” Victor said.

Yuuri nodded as he watched Victor slowly remove his shirt and look down at him. Yuuri’s chest was heaving as Victor’s hands started to undo the tie on his robe. Yuuri’s body on display as Victor’s hands ran down his chest. Usually Yuuri would be shy, trying to cover himself, but this was not the case. He arched his back into the hands on his body as Victor slowly lifted off the bed.

“Vitya,” Yuuri whined.

Watching, he saw Victor undoing his pants, never taking his eyes off Yuuri. Instinct taking over, Yuuri flipped over onto his stomach, rising up on his knees and hands. Everything in his body leading

 _Present, be beautiful, point your toes._ _An omega is perfect for their alpha._

Pressing his hips higher into the air, arching his back, Yuuri peaked over his shoulder and saw Victor standing there, biting down on his fist, staring at him. Pointing his toes more, like he learned in dance, Yuuri was thankful for the grace and flexibility of his body. His mind telling him to _present_ , be beautiful.

“Yuuri,” Victor breathed out.

Hands on his lower back and Yuuri heard a low growl from Victor. Just knowing his alpha was standing behind him, growling in approval, made the omega in Yuuri happy. Hands on his hips led him to his side on the bed, where Victor laid next to him, and kissed him.

“Yuuri, baby, do you know what you are asking,” Victor asked against his mouth.

Yuuri moaned and pressed himself to Victor, his body felt so good on his, his skin cooling the heat from him. Yuuri started to kiss him and felt as Victor kissed around his jaw, then to his neck. It was so sensitive, _so intimate_. As Victor kissed and applied pressure on his gland and Yuuri felt his body jerk from it, shivers ran down his body. Moaning, Yuuri tilted his neck, offering as much as he could to Victor-- something told him to let Victor bite him.

“Stop giving me your neck so freely,” Victor mumbled as his lips kissed the sensitive area on Yuuri’s neck.

Yuuri moaned and pressed harder to Victor. His cock was so heavy and his body was wanting. Yuuri was not used to _needing_ something so much. His head was spinning and all he could think of was the mangoes and roses. Victor made him feel safe, Victor made the clouds in his head make sense. Everything in Yuuri’s life lately made no sense, turned upside-- but this, this was the only thing that didn’t make sense, yet made perfect sense all at the same time.

Victor kissing and licking at his neck-- felt right, felt perfect. Victor being there with him felt right, but was so out of place. Yuuri knew this, but right now, he was not questioning it. Even as Victor’s hands roamed his body, his body arching and moving towards each touch, the slick between his legs getting thicker, dripping.

“Vitya,” Yuuri moaned as Victor continued to suck and kiss on his overly sensitive neck.

“Your skin is so soft, you are so soft, smooth,” Victor mumbled as they kissed and worked their mouth over the other’s and their necks.

Victor’s body was so hard against his, every muscle perfectly defined and the more Yuuri ran his hands over them, the more they clenched at his touch. Being pushed to his back, Yuuri whimpered, his cock was so full and leaking, he wanted some sort of relief. Feeling the weight of Victor’s body on his, it was natural to draw his knees in, open himself for his alpha. Victor never took his mouth of Yuuri’s as he kissing him deeply. Yuuri allowed his hands to roam over his body, no thought anymore of how this happen and why-- no thought of being an omega or why he was.

Even the beta mark on his arm went ignored, just as the alpha mark on Victor’s arm. Both visions red, bodies hot, desire boiling over.

Lifting his hips, Yuuri wanted-- _needed_ more. Victor moaned into his mouth and pulled back. As Yuuri blinked his eye open, the red was so bright and vivid as he looked up at Victor.

“Are you sure about this?” Victor asked, pushing his hair off his forehead.

Yuuri nodded.

“Once… we....” Victor stammered, “I won’t… you know… be able to stop.”

Yuuri reached for Victor and pulled him back down, angling his hips up, he knew this was what he wanted, he knew this was what he longed for. His body was craving Victor, wanting him inside of him, to fill him. It felt right, and Yuuri was done with any questions he had. He would deal with those later.

“Please,” Yuuri moaned out as he rocked his hips up to Victor.

Hands on him, slowly working him opening was not enough. The moment Victor’s fingers penetrated him, he was crying out and releasing on his stomach. It was still not enough. Even as gentle as Victor was being, it was not enough for Yuuri. Crying out, Yuuri begged for more.

“Shhhh,” Victor whispered in his ear, nuzzling against his swollen neck, “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Please!” Yuuri cried out, pushing himself harder on Victor’s fingers as they moved in and out of him, his slick covering Victor’s hand.

Even as Victor slid his fingers out, Yuuri moaned at the loss. Victor used his slick to cover his own shaft before settling on top of Yuuri, holding him close and kissing him deeply. Their scents were mixing and Yuuri moaned when Victor started to slowly press into him. It was slow, he felt so full, but he knew Victor was barely even inside of him. Victor was being _too gentle, too caring_. It stung, but Yuuri expected this. He just wanted Victor in him.

“I won’t break… please!” Yuuri cried.

A deep sigh and Victor fully pushed the rest of the way in. Yuuri cried out and raked his nails down Victor’s back. _This was what he wanted, what his omega craved_. Growling, Yuuri ran his nails back down Victor’s back again, hearing Victor hiss and growl back at him.

A forceful kiss as Victor pulled out and slammed back into him. Yuuri moaned and arched his body as Victor continued to slam into him. When Yuuri opened his eyes, he couldn’t see anything, blood was dripping everywhere, his vision had fully gone red.

“Vitya!” Yuuri cried as he gripped at his alpha, feeling his body get warmer and warmer. Yuuri could have sworn everything was on fire around him the more Victor slammed into him, both of them moaning, growling and calling the other’s name.

Victor angled his hips and slammed down again, Yuuri crying out and releasing all over his stomach again as Victor kept the brutal pace. Yuuri reached to grab his cock, feeling it not even softening and cried out. Stroking himself as Victor started to slow down his thrust, Yuuri spilled into his hand.

Yuuri felt as Victor swelled deep inside of him, warmth filling him as Victor was breathing hard, face tucked into his neck. Yuuri ran his hands down Victor’s back, holding his alpha close to him. The pulsing inside Yuuri only made him hold Victor harder, moaning softly-- Victor’s knot filling him fuller than he had ever been.

“Vitya,” Yuuri said, brushing the sweaty silver hair back off Victor’s face, kissing his temple. He kept his legs around Victor’s waist, ankles locked.

“I’m sorry… I’ve never… never… knotted so fast,” Victor breathed out.

Yuuri shook his head, “You were perfect.”

Victor kept his face in Yuuri’s neck, nibbling where he was swollen. Yuuri tilted his neck, giving him better access.

“Don’t… don’t do that…” Victor breathed.

Yuuri only tilted his head and pushed his neck at Victor, his omega taking over. Victor growled and lifted his head to kiss him deeply.

“You are going to be the death of me,” Victor said.

Yuuri whimpered, overwhelming full feeling warming his body, the weight of Victor on him-- nothing else matter.

 _His alpha would take care of him_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We will go back to the (plot) of beta/omega dynamics and stuff next chapter... just dropping a bit of porn your way for this chapter...  
> Sorry for the slow update on this... Ive been battling some health issues, and hope to update this again soon! 
> 
> Please leave a comment or kudos as those fuel me!!!  
>   
> Come find me on Tumblr!!! Ask are open!  
> [Phaytesworld ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)  
> Phayte <3


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the late update-- I was in the hospital most of last week and under went surgery-- but with out further delay-- here we go! Enjoy!

Yuuri’s heat lasted three days and neither had left his room. Ana and Hiroko left food at the door for whenever Victor could break free of Yuuri’s grasp. They were both worn out, tired and overly spent. 

Through it all, Yuuri had continued to offer his neck to Victor, and somehow Victor never took advantage of it. Yuuri worried if something was wrong with him-- that maybe being a repressed omega, marked beta could have been the reason. 

Yuuri did not want to think about that, though it weighed heavily in the back of his mind. He wanted to think about the three days he spent with Victor-- kissing him, hugging him, being filled by him. Yuuri swore he could smell Victor on his skin, even after their many showers, his scent still lingered. He could find himself smelling at his arm, swearing the scent of mangoes and roses was there. Almost like those three days of Victor filling him, scented him on top of it all-- he liked that, more than he thought he would. It was as if he kept a piece of Victor with him. 

Laying out on the bed, waiting for Victor to emerge from the bathroom, Yuuri ran his hands over his body, feeling the way it still tingled from how Victor had touched him. Closing his eyes, it was almost as if it were a dream, a cloud he could not hold onto. His vision was going back pink as the red as drifted away-- Yuuri wanted to hang onto every moment. Knowing once they walked out those doors, Victor was his coach again. 

Yuuri knew he should listen to instinct, that Victor was more than a coach, he was his coniunx amandus, but the doubts never left. Memories of Victor’s strong arms around him, holding him tightly, kissing his forehead-- kissing him, were what he wanted to remember. He wanted to embed every detail of the last few days together, even if they were hazy. 

Hearing as Victor walked out the bathroom, slipping a shirt over his head, Yuuri took one last glance of the skin being covered, remembering how that very flesh felt against his, cooling his burning body.

“You need to still rest some more,” Victor said as he came over to the bed and kissed his forehead. 

“We have been in bed for three days,” Yuuri said, blushing. 

Victor settled at the foot of the bed, pulling Yuuri’s feet into his lap, rubbing at the pads of his foot. Yuuri closed his eyes at the sensation of feeling the pressure in his foot, it felt amazing. 

“Yes, but you weren’t exactly resting,” Victor teased out, tickling at the bottom of his foot briefly. 

Yuuri had jerked his foot, but Victor had grabbed his ankle, chuckling as he went back to rubbing his feel. Yuuri closed his eyes and sighed, loving every touch Victor ever gave him. 

“I need to get back on the ice,” Yuuri breathed out. 

“We will. You lost quite a bit of weight these last few days, so today you will eat and rest,” Victor said. 

Yuuri pulled at his hem of his shirt, he had not eaten too much the last three days, though Victor insisted on hand feeding him a few bites in between their mating. It had pulled a lot of energy out of Yuuri and he did agree silently that a day of rest-- with Victor would be perfect.The rumble of Yuuri’s stomach had Victor laugh out. 

“Let me get us some food,” Victor said as he went to get up. 

Yuuri felt a panic in knowing Victor was going to leave him and jumped up, grabbing his wrist. 

“Yuuri?” Victor asked. 

Yuuri could not explain it. Even though Victor would be under the same roof, him walking out their door set him on edge. He did not want to be away from Victor. 

“Just… stay,” Yuuri whispered, knowing his face was covered in a blush. 

Victor smiled down at Yuuri and brushed his hair back. 

“Yuuri, it is natural to feel this way,” Victor said. 

“Oh?” Yuuri asked. 

Victor sat on the bed and pulled Yuuri to his side, “Yes. Especially with us being coniunx amandus, it is hard, especially after these three days, but I’ll just be a moment, ok?” 

Yuuri shook his head. Why was Victor ok with leaving him? He hid his face in Victor’s shirt, breathing in his scent. 

“But you’re ok with leaving me,” Yuuri mumbled. 

Victor gasped and cupped Yuuri’s chin, pushing his head so their eyes could meet. It felt like forever that Yuuri looked into those aqua eyes, never wanting to divert his gaze from him. Even as Victor leaned down and kissed him. 

“Tears me inside every moment I am gone,” Victor whispered against his lips. 

Yuuri smiled and lifted up to wrap his arms around Victor and pull him down to him. Yuuri was never like this with anyone, but with Victor, he wanted him as close as possible. Victor kissed him then nuzzled into his neck. 

“Yuuri, we have to leave this room,” Victor said. 

Yuuri groaned and they heard a knock at the door.

“We have been found,” Victor said as he rolled off Yuuri.

Yuuri groaned and sat up on the bed, knowing his dreamlike days were now behind him as Ana came fluttering in with his mother. 

“Oh you two finally decided to join the land of the living?” Ana said as she opened a curtain in their room, allowing light in. “We need to air out the room, it reeks of you two.” 

Yuuri felt his face going flush as his mother brought him tea. Everyone knew what was going on in their room and Yuuri just wanted to crawl under a rock and die. It was easier when it was just him and Victor alone in the room, now that others had come in, he felt their privacy and intimacy was gone-- it tore at something inside of him. 

“Oh dear, you have lost so much weight!” his mother exclaimed as he poked at his stomach and lifted his arm. 

“Yes, Yuuri, come here so I can weigh you,” Ana said. 

Yuui pulled at his shirt again, not sure how he felt being under a microscope so soon and as he stood from the bed, his body protested every movement it did. He did not feel flushed anymore, and the fog had lifted from his mind. The last three days had been like a dream, one he wanted to hang onto, but pieces of it kept escaping from his mind. 

As Yuuri walked over where Ana was, he kept his head turned, keeping an eye on Victor, seeing his smile helped him feel less anxious. 

“Oh honey,” Ana said, “We aren’t taking Vitya away from you.” 

“Oh… I… ugh…” Yuuri stammered. 

Ana rubbed his arm, “Just a few quick test and we will leave you two be.” 

Ana looked him over, weighed him, checked his blood, saliva and even checked his neck. 

“Wait…” Ana said, moving her finger to her lip-- the way Victor did. She looked Yuuri over more, at his neck, having him turn his head. Turning to Victor she smiled, “You two didn’t bond?” 

“Mama,” Victor whined. 

“So… the bond is this strong… and you didn’t…” she trailed off. 

“I told you I wouldn’t bite him,” Victor growled out and went over where Yuuri was, walking behind him and wrapping his arms around Yuuri, holding him close. 

Yuuri had to wonder what that was about. He had all but begged Victor to bite him, to bond with him. His body screamed for his alpha to make him fully his. Victor told him they did not need too, this would be more than enough. Yuuri’s mind went foggy again as he tried to remember the details.

Yuuri could only close his eyes, and ignore everything they were saying back and forth. Breathing in mangoes and roses, Yuuri felt all his worries wash away as he leaned back onto the strong chest of Victor. He knew he should be paying attention, especially when Ana started to speak of biting-- but Yuuri’s mind was only on the arms that were wrapped around him. 

“Yuuri!” 

Startled, Yuuri jumped and Victor laughed. 

“Yeah, he was not paying attention,” Victor said. 

“Sorry,” Yuuri mumbled. 

“Dear, come with me,” Hiroko said as he held her hand out to Yuuri. 

Yuuri turned and looked at Victor, his eyes were large-- even though it was his own mother reaching out to him. Victor kissed his temple and let him go. 

“I’ll see you soon, promise,” Victor said. 

Taking his mother’s hand, Yuuri allowed Hiroko to lead him out the room and out to the kitchen area. His mother started to fix him something to eat and pointed to a stool for him to sit on. Yuuri felt odd being away from Victor, but a familiar comfort being near his own mother. 

“Yuuri, how are you feeling?” Hiroko asked as he pushed a plate of fruit his way and some more tea. 

Yuuri nodded, “I feel… I don’t know… this is all…”

“Yes, overwhelming.”

Yuuri could only nod. His mother was always able to read him perfectly. Even if he was gone for years at a time, she knew what he was feeling. 

“You two have a bond, you know,” Hiroko said. 

“What do you mean?” Yuuri asked. 

“Oh honey, it is so easy for anyone to see,” Hiroko said as she ran her hand down the side of his face. “My precious boy, you make this family proud, regardless if you skate or not, we support you.” 

“Even if that means you are now with the hottest man in skating history,” Mari said she came through, lighting a cigarette. 

Hiroko giggled and brought out another cup to pour tea in. 

“Your sister has a point,” Hiroko said to Yuuri. 

Yuuri could only blush. How had he gone from being blissed out with Victor to wanting to melt in the floor in his kitchen with his mother and sister? Looking at the fruit on his plate, he started to pick at a piece of plum. He just wanted this conversation to change and be done with. 

“So I see you got over avoiding Victor,” Mari teased and bumped him with her hip. 

“Mari!” Yuuri whined. 

Mari got to laughing and Yuuri just wanted to slap her. Glaring at her he just wanted the conversation to change around. 

“Mari, don’t pick at him. He needs to eat so tomorrow he can get back on the ice,” Hiroko said. 

“Oh,” Mari said taking a long drag from her cigarette, “So you  _ are _ skating again?” 

Yuuri nodded, “I think so. Victor seems to think I can be good…”

Mari looked at Yuuri and blew her smoke right in his face, “Seriously, Yuuri? Good? When will it ever get through your thick skull just how great you are?” 

Mari took her cigarette and stubbed it out before stomping out the kitchen. Yuuri was confused and looked to his mother. 

“Oh don’t mind her,” Hiroko said, “She is just bored without having anyone at at the inn.” 

“Yeah… I am sorry about all this,” Yuuri said as he looked down at his fruit plate, picking more at his food than eating it. 

“Now I’ll hear nothing of that! You eat that fruit and stop picking at it,” Hiroko said. 

Yuuri looked and saw his mother was moving around their kitchen area, so he popped a piece of plum in his mouth as he thought back to when Victor was feeding him plums the other days. It was all such a blur, and he had to smile as the juices filled his mouth. Everything reminded him of Victor and his mother looked at him and smiled. 

“It is good seeing you happy again,” Hiroko said. 

Yuuri had to smile, he felt happy. He could not remember how long it had been that he felt this way.

 

* * *

 

Yuuri rolled over and wrapped his arms around the warm body next to him. Ever since his heat, he could not deny letting Victor into the room with him at night-- it was too much to  _ not  _ have him there with him. Yuuri loved how Victor was bare-chested as he curled up to him, breathing in his scent as Victor quietly breathed. 

Yuuri felt as Victor started to squirm and his breathing change over. Curling in tighter, Yuuri wanted one last quiet moment before they had to escape his room again. 

He was thankful that dinner the previous night had gone well, and his family did not question either of them-- they only talked of skating and the delay blooming of the cherry blossoms. 

“Good morning,” Victor mumbled as he wrapped his arms around Yuuri, breathing him in. 

Yuuri had been pinching himself a lot these days. Here he was… dime a dozen beta-- turned omega with one of the most eligible bachelors (alphas) around. Not only had Yuuri grown up idolizing the man he had his arms around, but he revolved so much of his life around Victor. 

“Good morning,” Yuuri replied back. 

“Ready to skate today?” Victor asked, lazily rubbing his back.

Yuuri had to admit, he was petrified. Sure Victor had seen his video, but this was different. He would share the same ice as Victor-- skating next to him, working with him. It all made his head spin, about as much as the mark on the arm (beta).

“Make sure you keep up with the hormones mother gave you,” Victor said. “Your heat has passed, and this will make sure we can still pass you as beta still to the ISU.” 

Yuuri nodded. He knew going to them, at his age, would cause a stir. No one presented this late, and even if they explained, showed paperwork-- they would likely ban him from competing. Yuuri had to make sure he never missed a daily dose and kept his blocker on, Victor said it will pass him as he was already tested and marked, there would be no more questions-- he just liked to be cautious and prepared for anything. 

Yuuri knew that while he skated, his fate was sealed-- he was  _ Katsuki Yuuri, Beta _ . 

Ana had said she had given him a birth control, this way nothing would come from his heat, plus she said it was very unhealthy to procreate on first heats as it was. It all made Yuuri’s head spin, but Victor promised he would be around to help remind him of everything as he himself took hormones. 

Everything seemed surreal. Getting out of bed, sharing a sink as they brushed their teeth, Victor smiling at him with toothpaste lining his mouth, Yuuri just knew this was all not real. It was too perfect.  

_ No one ever got what they truly wanted _ . 

His scent had faded, though his vision always held a pink edge to it. Ana explained as long as he was around Victor, that would never go away. Yuuri noticed the pink would darken as they kissed or hugged-- he really liked that little side effect.

Maybe being omega wasn’t such a bad thing? 

 

* * *

 

It was such a sight seeing Victor skate. His grace and ease on the ice could not be matched. Yuuri leaned against the wooden barrier, hand under his chin and just smiled like a love sick puppy. There was no music playing, but Yuuri could hear the story that Victor was telling. Victor had invited him out on the ice, but Yuuri said he just wanted to watch, which he did. He did not tell Victor that he was scared to go out there and skate next to him.

A weird pungent sour smell hit Yuuri’s nose, and almost made him gag. When he looked over, that same punk that had yelled at him was leaning against the wall with him. 

“Though you would steal our Victor, did you?” Yuri smirked at him. 

“What… huh?” Yuuri stammered. 

Yuri grabbed a hold of his wrist and pulled him out the arena and into the small hallway. 

“You fucking heard me! Why the hell would Victor want a lowlife, worthless beta such as yourself?” Yuri spit at him. 

The more upset Yuri got, the more pungent his smell got. Yuuri had to turn his head to take in a deep breath, and that was the moment he felt the boot of Yuri’s shoe connect with his side, knocking him over and wind out of his lungs. 

Falling over, Yuri planted his foot on his face and growled down at him. He was growling at Yuuri and looking like an angry spoilt child. 

“Let me up!” Yuuri said, knocking his foot away and scrambling back to his feet. 

“You are not worthy of him!” Yuri growled in his face. 

“Maybe he thinks I am,” Yuuri said. 

“We will see about that!” Yuri said as he took hold of Yuuri’s wrist again, pulling him back where Victor was still skating-- oblivious of everything that had happened just now. 

They had both stopped to watch him-- even Yuri was quiet as Victor glided around ice, as if he were one with it. 

“This was his piece for this season… I have seen him practice it,” Yuri said. 

“It is beautiful,” Yuuri whispered. 

“Ugh! You sound like a love sick teenager!” Yuri said. 

Yuuri had to laugh. 

“VICTOR!” Yuri screamed across the ice. 

Yuuri heard as Victor’s skated stopped on the ice and he turned to see who had called out his name. 

“Yuri! Hello!” Victor said with a smile. 

“Don’t give me that smug smile old man!” Yuri growled out. 

Victor skated over to where they were, grabbing his towel to wipe the sweat off his brow. Yuuri could not take his eyes off of him. He was thankful he could smell the mangoes and roses off Victor as the pungent smell of Yuri was starting to turn his stomach. 

“What brings you all the way out here?” Victor asked. 

“Did you forget something  _ again _ old man?” Yuri growled out.

“Oh right! You presented as omega! Congrats!” Victor said. 

Well that explained the smell, Yuuri had thought to himself. 

“Aren’t you too young to be presenting?” Yuuri said. 

“Why the fuck do you care?” Yuri growled out, then lifted the sleeve to his jacket. Sure enough, the bold intricate marking of omega was on his forearm. “But yes, right after the finals, I presented… just got sedated through it… hell if I was dealing with all that.” 

Victor laughed as he hooked his skate guards and walked over to them, wrapping his arm around Yuuri, his scent overpowering the pungent smell coming off the younger omega. 

“You really should put more blocker on, Yuri,” Victor said. 

“I’ve been on a fucking plane all day and all over this boring ass town looking for you!” Yuri spit out. “The last thing I was thinking was a stupid blocker!” 

“Well this is a beta town, just make sure you get in the habit of it. Mother is here visiting too on holiday, she can look you over! She would love to test a young presenter!” Victor said as his the smile on his face grew. 

“Why would your mother even be here?” Yuri asked. 

“I told you already, she is on holiday! I told her about the amazing hot springs and she just had to come out!” Victor said. 

Yuuri felt the light tap on his arm as Victor lied to Yuri. He knew his secret was safe. Letting out the air in his lungs he did not know he was holding, he watched as the two conversed back and forth. 

“You owe me a program!” Yuri said. 

“Oh right! I forgot!” Victor laughed out.

Yuuri looked over at Victor, wondering what was going on. Here he was, thinking everything was perfect, then this foul smelling brat had come along to spoil all his plans. He knew things were going too well, that maybe he could not have it all. 

“You are coming back with me!” Yuri said as he stamped his foot to the ground. 

Yuuri could feel his heart racing as he tried to just breath in Victor. What he wanted to do was grab Victor’s wrist and put to his nose, but he knew it would give them away. He needed to figure out how to calm down on his own. 

Victor was in deep thought. Yuuri was looking between the two Russians, not sure what was ahead of them. He wanted to lock himself and Victor back in his room where it was safe, where the real world did not exist, he wanted it just the two of them. 

“I got it!” Victor said. 

Yuuri and Yuri both looked at him. 

“I will design a program for each of you!” Victor said. 

“Hey what is all this?”a little voice came, the squeals rang through the arena. 

Yuuri turned to see Axel, Lutz and Loop come running over to them. All three stopped short seeing the three standing there. Yuuri almost had to laugh as all three mouth were hanging wide open. 

“Oh hello girls!” Yuuri said. 

“Victor? Yuri?” All three said at once. 

Yuuri took a moment to introduce Victor and Yuri to the triplets. All three bounced around them, excited and chatting for a moment. 

“Oh wait!” Yuri yelled, “Victor! What the hell are we doing about this? You owe me a program and need to come back with me!” 

Yuuri felt his stomach drop again as Victor smiled. 

“Right! So as I was saying, I will design a program for you each!” Victor said. 

“Oh! And you two can skate against one another!” the triplets yelled. 

Yuuri gasped. What had just happened? Here he was, thinking his life could not get any better after being turned upside down, and it was turned against. If he lived in a snow-globe, the snow would never settle. Gasping, he looked between the two Russians. Victor was smiling as Yuri snarled at him. 

“That sounds great!” Victor yelled out.

“What?” both Yuris yelled out.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised a bit of plot this time-- more to come! 
> 
> (Yes, this is kinda running like canon, as I stated... it will and it **won't** follow the story line... if that makes sense. But wanted to added the Russian Punk into this and Hot Springs on Ice!!! Hope it all makes sense... I am a bit high on pain meds still over here!  <3 )
> 
> Please leave a comment or kudos as those fuel me!!!  
>   
> Come find me on Tumblr!!! Ask are open!  
> [Phaytesworld ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)  
> Phayte <3


	8. Chapter 8

Heading back to the inn, all Yuuri could smell was the putrid sweet smell of Yuri as he walked next to them. Neither him or Yuri were talking as Victor was practically skipping next to the two, talking and laughing the entire way back.

“Oh this is going to be so great!” Victor said as they got to the inn. “I have these two songs and programs! I could not figured which one I wanted to do! You two will do them instead! Oh this is amazing!”

“Old man is losing his fucking mind,” Yuri growled out.

“No he is just excited,” Yuuri said back to him. Looking up, he couldn’t help but see the excitement across Victor’s face and it made him feel warm inside-- watching Victor skip and dance around.

“Whatever, I’m taking him back with me,” Yuri said as he stopped and looked Yuuri dead in the eye.

“I don’t think that is up to you to decide,” Yuuri said as a wave of the putrid smell hit him again. “Let’s get you settled and maybe a bath.”

“I’m not bathing in that communal tub!” Yuri spit out.

“Oh Koneko-chan! You will love the hot springs here!” Victor yelled out again as he danced around.

“Oh more guest!” Hiroko said as she greeted them all.

“Yes, this is Yuri. He will be staying with us,” Yuuri said.

“Do I smell another omega?” Ana said as she came into the room.

“Oh Mama! This is Yuri! He just presented! An early presenter at that!” Victor said as he wrapped his arm around Yuri’s shoulder.

Yuuri just stood there and saw as Victor clung to Yuri. He had to wonder if having another omega around would be an issue. He did not like it at all, but he felt like there was not much he could do.

“Oh and he smells so fruity!” Ana called out, “We need to get you better blockers.”

Yuri was rolling his eyes as they all stood there.

“Oh no, we only have one omega room and Yuri and Victor are staying in there!” Hiroko said.

“Why the fuck would a beta be in the omega room?” Yuri asked.

“Well… you see…” Yuuri stammered.

“You see Koneko-chan, it is a larger room with it’s own bathroom, and since the inn is sort of closed right now, they gave me the better room!” Victor said.

Yuuri let the air out he was holding and smiled at Ana who came over and took his hand. Yuuri felt better with her holding his hand as everyone around them talked about where to put Yuri. It was decided he would just take one of the smaller rooms, since Victor was the only alpha in their area for the time being.

“I’ll help you get settled!” Victor said as he took Yuri’s bag and led him down the hallway.

Yuuri found he wanted to follow them, but Ana still had his hand was not letting him go. Yuuri felt a panic as Victor left out-- with another omega and with wide eyes he looked to Ana.

“I want to follow--”

“I know you do, but you are going to stay here,” Ana said letting his hand go. “Let’s have tea.”

Yuuri could hear the rich laughter of Victor’s as it rang around the inn. Something in him kept wanting to pull him up and find his alpha.

“Yuuri!” Ana said.

Yuuri snapped his head back to Ana as she stared at him. His mind was racing as was his pulse while he was away from Victor.

“Yuuri, sip your tea and calm down. Those to have skated together for years, and Victor--”

“It’s another omega,” Yuuri whispered.

Ana put her hand over Yuuri’s and smiled gently at him. “You have nothing to worry about.”

“Good… cause that kid stinks,” Yuuri mumbled, though he still had a nagging thought in the back of his mind.

Ana lifted her head back and laughed. The same way Victor did when he laughed at times.

“Yuuri, he does not stink,” Ana chuckled out.

“He smells like rotten fruit,” Yuuri said.

“So you think he smells bad?” Ana asked.

Yuuri nodded.

“But how do I smell to you?”

“You smell like roses… there is something else there, but I can’t pick it out, but it is roses like Victor’s are,” Yuuri said.

“But I don’t smell bad to you?”

Yuuri shook his head.

Ana sat back and folded her arms acorss her chest as she looked at Yuuri. “That is interesting.”

“How so?”

“You see Yuri as a threat, don’t you?”

Yuuri knew his cheeks were turning red. “But even before I knew he was omega, he smelt bad.”

“Your omega knew what he was,” Ana said.

“He wants to take Victor back to Russia,” Yuuri whispered.

“Well that certainly explains it then… you are afraid Yuri is taking your coniunx amandus away from you, and your omega does not like that,” Ana explained. “It would be interesting to see how you are with omegas around you…”

Ana was rambling on and on, Yuuri was not paying attention, he kept looking off where Victor and Yuri went-- wanting nothing but to be next to Victor, breathing in his scent. He hated being this far from Victor when another omega was around. Such a foreign feeling to Yuuri, and he wasn't sure what to make of it all, he just knew he could not stay seated at that table, sipping tea with Ana.

As soon as he was about to get up, he heard that laughter ringing down the hallway again-- then his alpha back in sight.

“Ah! Yuuri! I got Yuri all set and he wants to try some of that pork cutlet bowl! I was telling him how amazing it was,” Victor said as he sat next to Yuuri, close enough so Yuuri could breath in mangoes and roses.

Yuri also caught the putrid sweet smell that lingered around them, Yuri had sat at the table along with them.

“Why is Buta all dreamy eyed?” Yuri growled out glaring at him.

“Yuri, be nice,” Victor growled out.

“Whatever, where is this food you were talking about?” Yuri asked.

Mari came in and set plates out for them as Hiroko followed suit behind her.

“Ah Mari! We have another guest!” Hiroko said as she got more tea for everyone.

“Yes! His name is Yuri too!” Victor laughed out.

Mari went wide eyed as she stared at Yuri-- Yuuri knew that she was thinking of her favorite band and that Yuri resembled Takao. Yuuri had to chuckle as he could almost see the hearts dripping out her eyes as she looked at Yuri.

“What is she staring at?” Yuri asked.

“You look like--”

“Yuuri! Shut it!” Mari yelled out.

“Who do I look like?” Yuri asked.

“No matter, it is confusing with two Yuris, we will have to call you Yurio,” Mari said before turning on her heels and leaving the room.

“Oh Yurio! I like that!” Victor clapped and laughed.

“Don’t call me that!” Yuri growled, the putrid scent getting overwhelming.

Yuuri watched Victor breath in deep as he continued to laugh.

“You smell so fruity when you are upset, Yurio!” Victor laughed out.

Yuuri had never seen this type of laughter from Victor before. Sure, they had hung out, talked and even laughed, but this… Victor was relaxed and carefree-- something he had not been with Yuuri. Even breathing him in, Yuuri felt that anxious bubble grow in the pit of his stomach.  Jumping up, Yuuri grabbed his jacket and pack-- running out the inn. He needed to get away, get away from the putrid scent, the ringing of laughter-- all of it. He needed to clear his mind and not have anything influence him.

The further he ran from the inn, the more that bubble grew inside of him. He hated being away from Victor, but he knew he could not be around Victor every moment of his life, and he needed to find a way to do so. If Yuri had his way, he would be taking Victor away from him, and Yuuri did not even want to think what that was like.

He had just been so happy, thinking his life was perfect, and it all got turned upside down. Yuuri wanted those three days back, locked away, just him and Victor. He knew it would not last, he just wanted to hold those moments as long as he could.

Bursting into the dance studio, Yuuri was thankful Minako never asked any questions. She simply nodded and went back to her office.

Yuuri did not know how long he had practiced, and he did not see Victor standing outside the window watching him.

 

* * *

 

Yuuri wasn't sure where Victor would stay that night, but he showered and put his sleep clothes on. As he climbed into bed, he breathed in the lingering smell of Victor on the pillows and closed his eyes.

As the edges of sleep where crossing his mind, Yuuri felt the bed dip and smiled to himself as Victor pulled him into his arms. It was only an instant and he was fast asleep-- his body and mind exhausted.

That morning, Yuuri knew the sun was coming through the window, but his focus as his sleep riddled mind was waking up, were the lips on his neck and warm hands under his shirt.

“Oh Kobuta-chan, you are so sexy when you sleep,” Victor mumbled as he continued to kiss at Yuuri’s neck.

Yuuri knew it was early, too early to be waking up quite yet and his mind was fighting him to wake up and enjoy everything Victor was doing.

“Your smell is soft in the morning, and the way you lay on my chest,” Victor continued to say as those warm hands continued to move over his skin.

Yuuri moaned softly as Victor rose up and kissed him sweetly then moved his hands so his shirt was up under his arms, his chest exposed, letting the cool air tickle him. Squirming, Yuuri tried to pull this clothing back down but Victor stopped him by kissing around his chest. Victor’s scent was hitting him hard, and Yuuri could have fallen back asleep by the way it comforted him, and by how warm Victor’s body was.

Yuuri knew if he opened his eyes, his vision would be pink as he could feel himself growing wetter by the moment. Whimpering, still half asleep, Yuuri relished in the attention that Victor was giving him.

“Oh Kobuta-chan,” Victor continued to mumble as he just continued to kiss at his chest, licking around his nipple and making Yuuri squirm more under him.

If this is how waking up next to Victor would be, Yuuri would take it every day. Victor was so gentle with him, the way his hands moved over Yuuri, slow, just a slightest pressure on his skin, kept Yuuri between going back to sleep, and waking up.

Even as Victor slipped his sleeping pants down, Yuuri felt how wet he was, and how thick his cock laid against his body.

“Always ready for me,” Victor breathed into his neck as Victor’s hand slowly worked him open.

Yuuri’s eyes fluttered open, pinks turning to vibrant red as Victor worked him slowly open, moaned and gently biting down on Victor’s neck.

“Ah! Kobuta-chan!” Victor cried out as Yuuri gently bit down his neck.

Yuuri could only growl, he knew bonding did not work this way, but he wanted Victor to know, that was what he wanted from him more than anything, to be bitten, to be made _his_. Victor moved his head and was kissing him again-- pushing his legs back, settling easier. As Yuuri body started to wake, Victor had readied him and was kissing him slowly as Yuuri felt himself growing full-- so full.

Yuuri’s eyes snapped over to red as Victor let off his mouth and then took to kissing his neck. Both of them not fully awake, their bodies gently rocking as Victor gently sucked at the gland on his neck. Yuuri moaned out and ran his hands over Victor’s back, feeling the muscles cord under his palms, and the warmth of his skin.

Yuuri clung to Victor, wanting his scent to penetrate his skin and take over his senses, everything felt right when Victor was with him. The slow gentle rocking of his body, his cock slowly dragging in and out of Yuuri as the both were breathing heavy. With Victor like this, he did not have to worry about another omega being around, he could put Victor’s scent on his skin.

Red vision or not, Yuuri saw the bright outline of the B on his arm as Victor continued to gently kiss his neck. _Beta_ . The world did not know exactly what Victor was, but there was speculation-- would they accept him with a _beta_?

Yuuri knew he had to push those thoughts out of his head, especially when he had his alpha filling him, rocking against him so sensually. Gasping out, Yuuri grabbed at Victor’s hips and felt the clenching of the muscles as Victor continued the steady rocking in and out of him.

“Kobuta-chan,” Victor moaned.

“Vitya,” Yuuri moaned.

Yuuri felt the moment Victor’s hips stuttered and he moaned loudly in his ear. Swelling inside of him had Yuuri clutching harder to Victor as his own prostate was being pulsed with Victor’s seed against it.

Victor managed to roll them over so Yuuri was laid on top of him, his body draped against that warm skin, his shirt still pushed up, their chests touching as he held onto Victor, nose in his neck, breathing him in.

“You can bite me, Vitya,” Yuuri whispered.

“Always tempting me,” Victor moaned out and took his face in his hands. When Yuuri looked down, Victor was washed in red but smiling at him him. Yuuri rolled his hips, feeling how full and tight it all was with Victor knotted inside of him. The more Yuuri breathed in, the more he wanted his alpha to claim him, _to be more with him_.

Pushing back, Yuuri could roll his hips while the knot stayed full inside of him, he like watching Victor at his mercy, that beautiful face twisted in bliss as those long fingers of Victor’s wrapped around his cock, slowly pulling at his foreskin, his thumb rubbing over the tip of his cock as he stroked.

Yuuri’s mind had fully woken up, arching his back, he held onto Victor’s thighs behind him. The fullness of his alpha and the hand on his cock, driving him wild. Rolling his hips and grinding down, Yuuri all but screamed out as he came all over Victor’s stomach.

“Kobuta-chan, c’mere,” Victor breathed out as he reached and dragged Yuuri back down so they were back chest to chest.

Yuuri was breathing hard, as was Victor. The way Victor wrapped his arms around him, protective almost, allowed Yuuri to come down from his bliss stated high.

Yuuri also like he could remember _all_ the details of this moment. Even as Victor’s knot started to deflate, Yuuri never lifted off of him, he drifted back off to sleep, draped atop of his alpha.

 

* * *

 

“So there will be two programs and you will each do one,” Victor said as he stood on the ice.

Yuuri looked at Victor as if he were a god on ice. Yuri stood next to him, looking fed up and his hand on his hip.

“Well get on with it old man,” Yuri growled out.

Victor had played both songs, so opposite. Yuuri really wanted the agape. He knew he could embody that and show that on the ice. It was a slower pace but the music spoke to him. Yuri had said that music ‘sucked’ and all Yuuri could think of was the rhythm of it as it played.

Victor announced Yuuri would do Eros, Yuri agape. The blood pulsed behind Yuuri’s ear as he stared at Victor.

"You have to do the opposite of what people expect. How else will you surprise them?" Victor asked.

Yuuri wanted to melt into the ice. There was no way he could do this. Victor wanted him to the living embodiment of sex on the ice. Yuuri stumbled if he walked, and he stuttered if he tried to flirt.

Yuri was unhappy with his program too. Even when Victor skated them so they could see what Victor saw in his mind, Yuuri was freaking out. Both programs were hard, complicated, and beautiful.

“You can do this Yuuri,” Victor said as he skated close to him.

The mangoes and roses flooded his mind again, turning his vision pink.

“Yuuri, you are eros more than you know. You were Eros this morning,” Victor said as he ran his thumb over Yuuri’s bottom lip. “Think of those moments, you and me together… _that_ is eros.”

“What the fuck old man? We need to work my jumps!” Yuri yelled out as he skated over, bumping Yuuri out of the way.

Yuuri growled as Yuri got into his space where his alpha was.

“Yurio, that was rude,” Victor said.

“What do you care? Bad enough you share a bed at night with a beta of all things,” Yuri spit out.

Victor grabbed Yuri under his chin, squeezing his cheeks hard, “We will have none of that discrimination on this ice!” Victor spit out as he let go of Yuri’s chin. “This town is a beta town and the family allowing you to stay with them are all betas. If you have a problem, you know the way back to Russia.”

Yuri jumped back at Victor, “You think Russia is going to take one of their head alphas shaking up with a beta?”

“It is not yours or Russia’s concern who I am spending my time with. It is not like it is illegal!” Victor challenged at Yuri.

_There was always discrimination over the statuses. Betas were seen as plain no bodies, why be with a beta when you could have an omega? Alphas were always under pressure to find an omega. Two alphas together was illegal. Two omegas were illegal. Oddly, two betas was never thought or looked at_.

Yuuri never understood the laws, he thought it was stupid you had to be governed over who you loved. Even when an alpha or omega settled down with a beta, they were harassed and sometimes fled to more forgiving countries.  

“It may not be illegal, but you know they expect you to settle down with a omega!” Yuri spit out.

“Oh and are you wanting to be that omega?” Victor said with a teasing note to his skin.

Yuuri found he had skated back next to Victor, he could smell the harsh rotten fruit coming off of Yuri as he stood their with his hands on his hips screaming at Victor.

“Don’t flatter yourself, old man!” Yuri said. “I’ll have way better offers than some old dried up alpha as yourself!”

Yuuri found himself starting to growl at Yuri. It was a very low rumble in his chest, but once Victor put his arm around him, pushing him to his side, he found the growl being swallowed.

“So you will whore yourself to the highest bidder then?” Victor asked.

“Why do you care what I do?” Yuri asked.

“Well you did come all the way out here to send me home, I think it is only right that I ask.”

“You owe me a winning program!” Yuri yelled.

“Any program is a winning program, Yurio,” Victor said.

Yuri stomped his skate into the ice and stormed off. Yuuri was left standing on the ice with Victor next to him.

“You never told him I was--”

“--No, I didn’t.” Victor said as he turned and pulled Yuuri to him, “It is not my secret to tell.”

“I don’t know that I can trust him to keep his mouth shut, if he did know,” Yuuri said.

“Oh, Yurio may be a lot of things… spoiled being the top one, but he would never spill a secret as such,” Victor said.

“I don’t trust him,” Yuuri grumbled.

“Oh Yuuri, you are so cute when you are jealous,” Victor said as he kissed his cheek.

Yuuri still did not know, he did not trust Yuri. May it he was another omega and Victor had yet to bite him, Yuuri could not put his finger on it.

All Yuuri knew was that Yuri had come to _his home_ and was around _his alpha_ more than he was liking.

Yuuri may not have wanted a win so bad as he did the Hot Spring on Ice-- he knew he _had_ to win and send that omega packing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment or kudos as those fuel me!!!  
>   
> Come find me on Tumblr!!! Ask are open!  
> [Phaytesworld ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)  
> Phayte <3


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Italics are Russian being spoken-- this will be between Ana, Victor and Yuri)

 

 _“I just don’t get it, old man,”_ Yuri said as he chomped on his food, talking with his mouth full.

 _“There is nothing to get, Yurio,”_ Victor said, sipping tea.

 _“He is a no good beta!” Y_ uri said, slamming his fist to the table.

Victor rolled his eyes. _“Such discrimination Koneko-chan.”_

 _“Yes, Yurio… you are terribly wrong. If Vitya wants to be with Yuuri, there are no laws governing them. Though there should be no laws over all this either way, even second genders,”_ Anna said.

“Ok, this time I heard my name,” Yuuri said as he picked at the broccoli on his plates.

Victor laughed and tipped Yuuri’s chin to him, briefly kissing him, making his mind go blank of any thoughts over what they were talking about.

“You know, Yurio, you shouldn’t read every book by it’s cover,” Ana said with a wink to Yuuri.

Yuuri had to smile. Yuri had no clue and was throwing such a fit over it all. Yuuri figured he was more upset over the monks slapping at his shoulders all day. Victor kept sending him off to meditate, though it was doing no good. Yuri needed to find his agape to truly master his skate. Technically, he did it beautifully, but it was missing that thing to drive it to medal standing.

Victor raised the chopsticks to Yuuri’s mouth, feeding him the broccoli he had been ignoring.

“You need to keep your strength up, fuel your body,” Victor whispered in his ear.

Yuuri could never get use to this, the way Victor fawned all over him. During meals, he always tried to feed him, he would jump up if Yuuri needed anything, always watching him.

“It is what alphas do dear,” Ana had told him.

“I just want him to be himself,” Yuuri had told her.

Apparently, the more Yuuri allowed Victor to do, the happier he was. Victor would dance out of their room in the mornings and return smiling minutes later with a tray of tea. Yuuri had to smile at the way Victor would sit on the bed and offer him his cup.

It was not easy to get use too, Yuuri had always done everything for himself, never having anyone wanting to do anything. This was all new grounds. Even as they went to the rink, Victor rode a bicycle in front of them, encouraging them to job along. Once at the ice, Victor would actually hold the water bottle to Yuuri’s lips, begging him to drink.

 _“They way you slave over him is disgusting!”_ Yuri spit out.

 _“There is nothing wrong with how I am with him,”_ Victor said.

 _“Damn disgrace to alphas all over… he is only a beta and you treat him like he is more,”_ Yuri mumbled.

 _“Maybe because he is more to me,”_ Victor said as he turned back to Yuuri, smiling warmly.

Yuri groaned and went back to eating his food. Yuuri looked over to Victor and raised his eyebrow. All Victor did was shake his head, as a way of telling Yuuri not worry about it all. Yuuri had been worried Yuri would pick up his scent or figure something out, but Victor assured him that Yuri was so into himself, he would not notice anything.

There were moments when they skated that Yuri mentioned a sweet smell, but all Yuuri could smell was rotten fruit. Yuri claimed he put his blockers on, and Victor said he could barely smell him, Yuuri did not understand it.

What he wanted to do was lock Victor away in their omega room until the brat left. Ana assured Yuuri that Yuri did not stink, but even hearing it from both the Nikiforovs, it did not help. Yuuri felt himself watching him whenever they were all together, looking for any signs of him trying to steal his alpha. Even at the table, as they all spoke Russian around him, he felt Ana’s hand on his, squeezing it, reassuring him.

They had been working hard on their programs, and Yuuri had the hardest time finding his eros. Victor assured him it was inside of him. There was so much these last few weeks swimming in his head. Yuuri had never been the jealous type, he had never been worried over losing anyone, but he wanted to hold onto Victor as long as he could.

It was hard at times not to just shake Yuri and scream he was an omega at him. All the shit he took day in and out of being an ordinary beta was getting too much. Sure, his arm was branded with the beta mark, sure he carried around his Beta ID card, but Yuuri knew it was all lies.

This was his test, if he could pull it all off to Yuri, and Yuri believe him, then he could do it anywhere. Yuuri worried something would slip, but his family and everyone had been really good at not saying anything. They all had beta marks, and Yuri didn’t seem to pay much attention.

 

* * *

 

“I don’t like it,” Yuuri whined as he came into their room, happy to have quiet time with Victor.

“Yuuri,” Victor said as he got up from the chair he was sitting in and walked to Yuuri, putting his hands on his waist, pulling him in, “I told you, Yuri is just wanting a program, nothing more.”

Yuuri shook his head, burying his head in Victor’s chest. It all seemed so natural, so easy to just lean into Victor now.

“He smells so bad,” Yuuri grumbled.

Victor wrapped his arms around Yuuri, laughing. “He doesn’t. You’re jealous and it is so adorable.”

Yuuri groaned as he held onto his alpha. Something about Victor’s arm around him, helped to sooth him so much. He liked when they were in this room, they were so closed off from everyone. Ana had joked that Yuuri had made this room their nest and Yuuri had to blush. He wanted to keep Victor in here and never share him with anyone.

Yuuri had stopped allowing others into the room after his heat had passed. Their mothers would knock on the door and talk from the hallway, and even Mari just left them linens in the hallway. Victor found it cute how protective Yuuri had gotten over the room, and knew that when Yuuri was most anxious, he could bring him back to the omega room and it would help calm him.

Victor pulled Yuuri to the bed and had to smile as Yuuri was once again in one of his shirts-- the way it hung on him and the hem teasing the tops of his thighs. Victor loved that Yuuri did little things like this.

Yuuri was not even aware that evening he had done it the first time. He was overwhelmed with emotion and had run to the omega room. He needed Victor’s scent and found the shirt Victor wore the night before comforting. Slipping it on, Yuuri could pull it to his nose as he laid in the bed they shared.

When Victor found him, Yuuri was red faced and almost in tears. Yuuri hated how much he felt for Victor and all he wanted was him to bond. He knew being a repressed omega might be turning Victor off.

It still weighed on his mind. Even as Victor led him to the bed, Yuuri curled against his body, Victor’s shirt swimming around his body.

“You need to stop worrying over all of this,” Victor said as he rubbed at Yuuri’s back.

Yuuri could only shake his head. They had been so close and intimate, there was just the one thing missing. Even has Victor held him, his chest so broad and strong, Yuuri felt his vision edging more pink.

“What is it, baby?” Victor asked.

“You won’t bond with me,” Yuuri whispered.

Victor sighed and hugged him tighter. “Oh baby, do you even know what bonding is?”

Yuuri sat up and stared at Victor, “Of course I do! You think I would be this upset if I didn’t?”

Victor sat up and ran his hand over Yuuri’s cheek. “No, you don’t. It will consume you… lock us even tighter together. Being as we are coniunx amandus it will be even stronger. All I can do is think about you and your well being now. Having a bond… it is more. So much more. It is not that I don’t want to bond, ok? But I have been an alpha for eleven years… you have been an omega barely even a month.”

“But you even said yourself, you never found an omega you truly wanted,” Yuuri said quietly.

“Not till I met you,” Victor said, kissing his cheek.

“Then I don’t see what the big deal is. So what? We are coniunx amandus… why not make it stronger?” Yuuri asked.

“I’ve… I’ve never bonded,” Victor said.

Yuuri leaned forward and pressed their foreheads together, “I don’t want to pressure you… but I know… deep inside it is what I want.”

Victor wrapped his arms around Yuuri body, kissing him deeply, “Almost sounds like a marriage proposal.”

Yuuri found he giggled at that, even as Victor’s warm hands found their way under his shirt, tickling at his ribcage. He did want to bond, more than anything, and all he could do was offer his neck till Victor was ready.

 

* * *

 

“Look, buta! I’ll only show you one more damn time ok?” Yuri growled as he took off into the quad again.

Victor had gone out that morning and they were not sure where. So when Yuuri and Yuri jogged to the ice, they practiced and worked on their programs. Yuri was showing him a quad salchow and even they had gone over it a million times, something was not sitting right.

Yuuri took off to do it, falling once more.

“Come on, buta!” Yuri screamed and took off over the ice.

Yuri made it all seem so easy. Even his spins, the way he is able to hold spirals and spins in a half-Biellmann position made Yuuri work harder to achieve the same. His flexibility was amazing, but nothing compared to Yuri’s. Everything about Yuri’s skate seemed a level above his, and Yuuri knew to beat him, to keep Victor with him, he needed to figure this all out.

Trying again and failing, Yuuri got up and skated over to the edge where their water bottles sat and drank quickly from his.

“Stop turning your foot out, Katsudon” Yuri said as he skated over to where Yuuri was, grabbing the other water bottle.

“I’m trying, ok?” Yuuri growled out.

“Well try harder!” Yuri spit out.

Yuuri had come a long way. The way Yuri spit out the orders at him, just expecting him to do what he could, pushed him. He was so use to people being nice to him, coddling him through it. No one was ever rude or abrasive the way Yuri was.

“You smell funny today,” Yuri mumbled as they set their water bottles down.

Yuuri raised his eyebrow at Yuri. Worried he had not put on enough blocker. They had been skating hard and maybe he had sweat through it.

“Yeah… you have this weird sweet smell to you…” Yuri said as he skated back onto the ice. “Ok, let’s go over this jump one more time!”

“Ah Yuuri! Yurio! What are you two doing?” Victor called out as he waved at them.

“Bout time you joined us, old man,” Yuri spit out as he skated to the other end of the ice, ignoring Yuuri now.

Yuuri could only smile as he raced over to where Victor was, “I missed you.”

Victor smiled and ran his hand down his cheek. “You know I missed being away from you, too.”

Leaning in and lifting up on the wall, Yuuri whispered into Victor’s ear, “Yuri said I smelled funny today.”

Victor took in a deep breath, smelling at his neck, “You do smell amazing.”

“I’m using the blockers though,” Yuuri said.

“We can talk with mother, but you aren’t strong if that is what you are worried about. You were sweating and you can only smell it if you are close,” Victor said.

Yuuri hummed and rubbed his nose against Victor’s neck. He hated when Victor was away, and though is mind was busy working with Yuri this morning, he had missed his alpha so much.

“What were you two up too?” Victor asked.

“Just practicing,” Yuuri chuckled against his neck as he kissed it quickly and went to push back onto the ice.

“Oh should I be jealous now?” Victor laughed out.

“I wish you would,” Yuuri said with a wink.

Victor tilted his head back, that ringing of laughter that Yuuri loved to hear so much ringing across the arena. “Let me get my skates on, I’ll meet you out there in a moment.”

 

* * *

 

The water was cool, it made his nose run and his limbs tremble. Him and Yuri were standing under the waterfalls. Not exactly where he wanted to be right now, but Yuri could not find his agape and Yuuri was getting fed up.

As the water splashed on top of his head, running down his body, Yuuri could only think of how he could embody his eros. Victor explained to him it was inside of him, he saw it radiating off of him, but Yuuri thought Victor was biased to it all.

Yuri was sniffling and growling next to him. Yuuri knew the more Yuri fought this, the worse his program would be.

He also knew if he did not find his eros, he would never keep Victor with him. It really started to worry him, and make his need to bond with Victor more. Yuuri knew if he could get Victor to bond, he would stay with him.

There was a part of him that wanted Victor to stay regardless of a bond, but there was another part that was scared he would leave and the bond would assure he would stay.

It made Yuuri frustrated with himself, and at the same time, he knew he could not do this without his alpha next to him.

 

* * *

 

Yuuri felt warm, but it was different, he was not sick and he was not in heat. Even as he kicked the blankets off, he could not cool down. Groaning, he turned over and felt around for Victor, smelling those mangoes and roses. Feeling the warm body next to him, Yuuri sighed and curled into his alpha.

The room felt overly warm, Victor felt cool against his skin. Nuzzling against Victor’s neck, he liked how Victor would wrap his arms around him and hold him tightly, even as he slept. Yuuri felt safe as he pressed his body against Victor’s and his lips against that cool skin, right next to where his scent was the strongest.

They had a little time before breakfast and Yuuri was slowly waking up as he kept kissing at Victor’s neck. Last night they talked and cuddled till they fell asleep, and Yuuri had Victor in their room, and he knew soon they would have to leave his sanctuary.

“We should take today off,” Yuuri whispered into Victor’s ear.

Victor mumbled and laughed.

“I’m serious Vitya,” Yuuri said as he gently rolled his body on top of Victor’s, loving how cool his skin felt. “Stay in,  locked away in our room.”

“That would be amazing,” Victor breathed out. “You are warm.”

“Yeah I feel warm, but your skin is cooling me down,” Yuuri said.

“Happens sometimes after a heat… slight temperature rise,” Victor said as his hands worked up and down Yuuri’s back.

“So are you saying we can stay in this room all day,” Yuuri said as he gently bit down on Victor’s neck, loving the way he hissed out.

“The Hot Springs on Ice is only two days away,” Victor said.

Yuuri groaned and rolled off Victor. The anxiety was building in him over this. If Yuri was better than him, would Victor truly leave him? Even them being coniunx amandus, could Victor leave him?

Yuuri hated this all too much. Victor acted like this all was nothing. He smiled and cheered them both on equally when they were on the ice. Yuuri had to wonder how this coniunx amandus thing worked. Was it more one sided to the omega than the alpha? Was this why Victor would not bond with him? Did Victor already know Yuri would win and he would have to go Russia?  

Yuuri’s spun with so many questions.

Strong arms wrapping around him, pulled Yuuri so his back was to his alpha’s chest. Instinctively, Yuuri grabbed at Victor’s wrist, breathing him in, feeling his nerves calm down as he kissed at Victor’s wrist. He felt foolish for being so anxious over all of this, but he just hated he finally had someone, yet there was a chance Yuuri could lose him.

A kiss at the back of his neck had Yuuri pressing back against Victor.

“What’s wrong?” Victor asked.

Yuuri shook his head. Victor tightened his hold on Yuuri.

“Kobuta-chan, please, tell me what has upset you,” Victor asked again.

Yuuri couldn’t look at Victor as he said it. He kept his back to him and his face hidden.

“This Hot Springs on Ice. I don’t… I don’t want to lose you,” Yuuri whispered.

The arms around him held him tighter, “Oh baby, you are not losing me.”

“What if Yurio wins?” Yuuri asked.

“I’m not leaving you,” Victor said.

Yuuri turned so he could face Victor. Lips to his forehead and Yuuri hugged him tightly.

“Is this why you won’t bond with me?” Yuuri asked.

A sharp intake of air from Victor, indicated to Yuuri something different.

Victor took his chin in his hand firmly and lifted his face so they were eye to eye.

“We talked about this, I told you why.”

“All you say is that you have never done it before and it makes being apart harder!”

Victor growled and pushed onto his back, yelping out, Yuuri felt the mouth on his neck, kissing and licking. Once Victor got to the sensitive area, Yuuri felt Victor’s mouth hover over it, warm puffs of air tickling his skin and Yuuri moaned.

“You offer you neck too freely to me!” Victor growled, and bit down on his shoulder.

Crying out, it was not what Yuuri wanted. No, he wanted Victor to bite his neck, bite where he was most sensitive-- make his vision swim red again.

“Yes! I will always offer you my neck!” Yuuri cried out.

Victor lifted up and kissed Yuuri deeply, as he settled on top of him, Yuuri found his legs wrapping around Victor’s weight, pulling his body onto his.

“I will offer my neck every day… till you can’t refuse it,” Yuuri said.

Victor kissed the side of Yuuri’s mouth, “Win the Hot Spring on Ice… and I promise, we will bond.”

Yuuri never thought he had known any higher stakes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment or kudos as those fuel me!!!  
>   
> Come find me on Tumblr!!! Ask are open!  
> [Phaytesworld ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)  
> Phayte <3


	10. Chapter 10

It was the morning of the Hot Springs on Ice and Yuuri felt his stomach rolling. Victor had hugged him longer than usual that morning in their bed, kissing him slowly awake as Yuuri groaned, scared of the upcoming battle ahead of him.

Yes, a battle. One to keep his alpha and not lose him. His insides continued to roll at the thought of losing Victor, even though Victor has promised he would not lose him-- there was always that thought in this back of his mind. He knew Yuri was good, very good on the ice. His technicality scores were off the charts compared to his. Holding tighter to Victor, Yuuri was afraid this was the last morning he would wake up with the scent of mangoes and roses surrounding him.

“Baby, are you cold? You are trembling,” Victor said as he wrapped his arms around him, pulling him in closer.

Yuuri could only shake his head and hold him tighter. Yuuri knew he was acting foolish, even though his arm was branded beta, the omega in him was calling out to hold his alpha for all he could.

Warm lips on his neck and Yuuri could not help but moan. Victor must have felt the anxiety building in him as he kissed at that sensitive part of his neck, breathing him in. Yuuri could only tilt his head, knowing Victor said if he won, they would bond.

 _That should have been what he looked forward too._ Yet all his mind was, was full of doubt, despair for the upcoming battle. He wanted to bond the first moment him and Victor became one, when he felt their alpha and omega meet. He yearned and longed for it with all his heart and soul. He had hoped that would be enough for Victor-- it made him feel as if he would never be enough and the pressure of winning was only growing on him.

Look at the mark on his arm, he knew someone like Victor deserved someone who could openly be omega, and proud of it. Not someone marked beta, who took as long as he did to present. Yuuri felt he could never do things on time, his jumps were off timing, his repressed omega took it’s time.

“Vitya,” Yuuri said and he turned, feeling lips tease at his neck, “I don’t want to do this competition.”

“Yuuri,” Victor breathed against his neck, his breath warm and moist, “You will do fine. I have total faith in you.”

Yuuri could only groan. How could Victor be so sure of him, when he was not even sure of himself? Why couldn’t he just grasp a pinch of Victor’s confidence? Use it to guide him and settle his nerves. He might be an omega now, but he grew up beta-- a doubting beta at that. Normal, plain, no one special.

Victor was always so good to him. Understanding what he needed. Holding Yuuri tightly to his body, he could feel his body relax and for a moment, and maybe, just maybe come through this with a win.

“I’ve seen you in practice, I know you can do this,” Victor said.

 

* * *

 

_The Night Before…_

 

Yuuri was in a fit. That was to be said. How the hell was he going to do this? He was not a man who went and chased and caught his lovers. Hell, before Victor, he never had any lovers. He had to incorporate an Eros he did not know of. Victor said it was him, radiated off of him-- but how? He stumbled as he walked, fell on jumps-- how could Victor see this?

At dinner, with Victor very close to him, feeding him bites of food, Yuuri felt his panic grow. As Victor and Yuri talked in Russian, Yuuri knew he would be able to escape. Kissing Victor’s cheek, he said he would be back, leaving those two in deep conversation.

It was hard being away from Victor, but he knew what he was doing was going to keep Victor with him. It pushed him forward.

He was thankful that Minako’s place was not far from the inn. Running off some energy, Yuuri knew if Victor knew where he was headed, he would have come along, but he needed to do this on his own. He had applied extra blocker, in case of bumping into someone. He knew his scent would be strong due to his anxiety.

“Yuuri, it is late,” Minako said as she cracked her door open.

Yuuri pushed through and dropped his bag. “Teach me to move like a woman.”

Minako looked confused, it was late and she was getting ready for bed-- opening her door, Minako welcomed him and made tea.

“What do you mean?” she asked.

“I can’t be the guy who gets the girl! I’ve never been that guy! I’ll never be that guy!” Yuuri exclaimed.

“You got Victor. I’d say you are that guy,” Minako smirked as she sipped her tea.

Yuuri groaned and gave Minako a pleading look. “Please.”

Minako sighed and Yuuri saw the look on her face-- she was thinking about how to go about this.

“Sit differently,” she said.

Yuuri raised his eyebrow, but saw she was sitting up straighter, her ankles crossed as a hand was in her lap, tea cup in the other. Shifting, Yuuri mimicked what she did.

“Loosen your fingers, you are too stiff,” Minako said.

Yuuri saw her hand was relaxed differently than his was. Changing how his hand laid on his knee. Minako made it all look so easy, effortless. He needed to embody this, master this. _This_ was how he would skate.

“Ok, let’s move out to the studio,” Minako said and went to stand.

Even the way she stood up was graceful, elegant. It was something she just did, did not have to think about. Yuuri tried to copy what she did, even as he walked behind her, taking note of how she walked-- moving her hips just the tiniest bit. Her feet we soft on the ground, toe to heel.

Yuuri wished he was on the ice, that Minako was a skater, but this would do. Minko helped him make his hands and body graceful, his movements feminine-- soft.

“Yuuri, you got this,” Minako said as they had been working for a few hours.

He could only nod, and hope.

 

* * *

 

_Why is this place so packed?_

Yuuri looked around, he had never seen so many people at their little arena at one time. Reporters were there, commentators, people with banners-- Yuuri was freaking out. Victor and Yuri seem so casual to it all. Victor was smiling and waving as Yuri just frowned and kept his head down. Yuuri was hoping the outpouring of support on his behalf would settle him, but even that was not helping anything. People were cheering for all three as they entered through the doors.

“Yuuri, wave to everyone,” Victor whispered. “They are here for you.”

Eyes wide as he looked at Victor and saw him smiling-- all he could do is shake his head.

“Of course they are. This is your hometown, they love you. You have no idea how amazing you are. I wish you could see it,” Victor said before taking his hand and pulling him into the thick of people.

Yuuri only wished he could believe him. He knew he was a fumbling fool and was afraid it would happen out there again. Reporters were talking to them, asking them questions and Victor was practically dancing next to him, so happy over it all.

“I’ve never been around so many betas,” Yuri growled out.

“Yurio, please,” Victor said and elbowed him. “Let’s go get you two ready and warmed up.”

Victor took his hand and pulled him through the people as they went to a private room that Yuuko was leading them to. Yuuri could not help but notice the triplets were buzzing all around, rooting them both on-- talking about this being the skate of the century.

As they got to the back room, Yuri put his headphones as Victor smiled at them. Yuui only wished he could calm down. Stretching seemed to be good and Victor leaned over him.

“Let your omega out when you skate,” Victor whispered and kissed his cheek.

Yuuri just looked at him, puzzled but noticed his vision going pink thick around the edges. Victor went over to stand off to the side as the announcers were speaking over the intercom. Everything was a blur. He barely remembered Yuuko coming in and freaking out over their costumes, even as all three went out and Yuri took the ice, all he could do was grab the railing and hope to stay upright.

The music started and Yuuri took a deep breath. He did not want to wish ill-will on Yuri, he wanted him to do his best. It scared him that Yuri _would_ do his best

The skate was beautifully done, but where did the agape go? Yuri had shown them his agape just the other day on the ice-- _that was what worried Yuuri_. Even as Yuri finished up, he looked tired, worn out, as if he was glad it was all over.

The smell of mangoes and roses filled his senses as Yuuri closed his eyes, taking it in. Victor was right there, looking at him, those blue eyes warm as he smiled.

“You can do this,” Victor said.

Yelping, Yuuri launched at Victor in a hug. Being in his skates he was Victor’s height and was easily able to breath his neck in. He needed as much of his alpha to get through this.

“Show your omega, be the marked beta who skates with his inner omega,” Victor said, kissing his cheek.

Yuuri pulled from Victor as Yuri came over to them, breathing heavy, smelling bad. He could not concern himself over the stink of some other omega. Stepping onto the ice, Yuuri skated to the center and closed his eyes. He could do this-- he had to do this.

His inner omega… his Eros. Keeping his eyes closed, he took a deep breath and remembered those moments with Victor, his happiest moments. Locked in the omega room, cuddling and kissing. Having Victor to himself. Opening his eyes, the arena was washed in red as he looked out-- his omega was ready to guide him.

Remembering what Minako taught him, the music started. Arms graceful and fluid he wrapped them around and smirked as sexy as he could to Victor.

_He heard the whistle!_

His alpha approved! Yuuri could feel his inner omega smile and everything went into a blur of pinks and reds. He _was_  the damsel, the temptress. Throwing men off of them, seducing the man he wanted most. His omega only thought of his alpha as he attacked the skate, gliding over the ice-- seducing Victor.

_He could do this! He had to do this! He had to keep his alpha!_

It was as if his omega went into overcharge. He was determined to melt the ice if he had too. He had after all this time, found someone who understood him, wanted him. He had never felt as comfortable with anyone as he had with Victor. He could not lose him!

It as if a switch had gone off inside of Yuuri as he flew around the ice. His omega taking full charge, it practically radiated off of him as he got to the end of his routine. Finishing up, Yuuri stood there, out of breath.

Blinking again, his vision went back to light shades of pink as color returned-- he could hear the arena explode in cheers and applause. He saw Victor smiling to him. Skating over where Victor was, they embraced. He only hoped it was good enough-- he only hoped to keep his alpha.

“Yurio left,” Victor said.

Pulling back, Yuuri looked at Victor. “Already?”

“Da, you won. He was gone before you even finished.”

Yuuri felt the tears in his eyes as he leaped into Victor’s arms. He did not care, his alpha was staying with him, _and they would bond_.

 

* * *

 

Light-hearted, ecstatic, on cloud nine-- so many ways Yuuri could describe his feelings. They ate pork cutlet bowls that night and had wine. As the meal wrapped up, Yuuri was ready to go lock Victor up in the omega room and bond, but Victor had other ideas.

Dragging him through the inn, Yuuri was confused as they reached the springs.

“I got us wine, and a night time dip in the springs will be nice,” Victor said as he leaned down to kiss Yuuri.

This was not what Yuuri had planned, but he did not want to whine. Victor did have a point at how nice a soak in the springs would be. His shyness around Victor and changing had long gone away as they stepped into the water and Victor poured them glasses of sweet wine. Leaning against his alpha, he felt content, happy.

Yearning for a bond, Yuuri signed and rested his head on Victor’s shoulder.

“What you are you thinking?” Victor asked.

“You already know,” Yuuri whispered.

Victor took the glass from his hand and set both glasses on the edge. Grabbing Yuuri, he moved him easily in the water so he was in his lap and straddling him. Hands cupping his bottom, spread a warmth through his chest as those blue eyes looked at him.

“Are you sure?” Victor asked.

Biting his lip, Yuuri could only nod. It was the only thing he was ever sure about-- the only thing he could think about. He felt Victor squeeze his hands on his bottom and Yuuri leaned in to kiss him. It was so enchanting being in the springs at night. The lanterns glowing around them, the rustling of the water, the steam rising-- it was perfect.

The more they kissed, the more he struggled to breath. The longing to finally bond was overtaking him. Feeling both their cocks swell against each other in the warm water, only made Yuuri roll his hips against Victor, kissing him deeper. Cupping Victor’s face in his hands, Yuuri held him there as his gasped and kissed him more.

It was agonizing but Yuuri knew it would come, he knew Victor would finally bond-- make him his. Yuuri never wanted to be possessed, never wanted to give himself to anyone, and before this, never thought would want for something so much. Being beta for so long, his omega repressed-- he never knew the true meaning of want, the desire, the need.

Palming at his skin under the water only made his body warmer, needier-- whining out, Yuuri shoved his tongue deeper into Victor, trying to taste scent coming off of him. He knew by morning, his body would be covered in little bruises from the grip of Victor’s hands on his body, he did not care. His omega was taking over again, glazing his vision in a dark pink as Yuuri rocked his body over Victor’s, the steam from the spring clinging to their skin.

“Yuuri,” Victor breathed out.

He answered him with another kiss. Moving his hands from his face into Victor’s hair. Tilting his neck, he broke from the kiss and pulled Victor where his neck was throbbing. Warm lips on him, Victor was kissing and biting gently, it was not enough.

Arching his back, Yuuri held Victor tight, keeping him at his neck.

“You promised!” Yuuri cried out.

“Not in the springs,” Victor said into his neck.

Yuuri groaned again, rocking his hips over Victor, a ripple of need washing over him. He knew if they were not in the springs, he would be soaked. Whimpering more, he felt the arms tighten around him, lifting him from the waters. The cold air hitting his body as Victor easily stepped from the springs, still holding him.

“Vitya, we are naked!” Yuuri exclaimed as it seemed Victor was leaving everything behind as they went through the changing room.

“Then you better hope your family is not in the hallway,” Victor said as he kissed Yuuri.

All Yuuri could do was bury his head into his alpha’s neck, breathing him in as the water trickled down their bodies. He was afraid to look. How could he explain this if they bumped into anyone?

“Open your eyes,” Victor said.

Yuuri saw they were back in the omega room. Breathing a sigh of relief, he allowed Victor to lay him gently on the bed. Still damp from the springs, but he could worry about that later. Grabbing for Victor, he pulled him down.  Feeling the moisture between his legs, knowing it was not the water from the springs, Yuuri was excited over the idea they would finally bond.

The way Victor was kissing him was different, a desire he had never tasted was coming through. Every push of his body against Yuuri’s was magical. His vision red as Victor kissed at his throat and licked his collarbones. It was so enticing, so exquisite-- Yuuri could see Heaven at this moment. They way he heard his alpha growl in a low murmur over him, only made him want him more. He had never wanted anything as much as he wanted Victor-- no gold medal, nothing-- Victor was all he ever needed.

“Please!” Yuuri cried out.

He felt pressure where he was soaked through, sweet harmony beckoning him. He could only open himself more, his body fully accessible to his alpha. Victor was alway so gentle as he entered him, slow and steady. Yuuri wrapped his legs around his alpha, holding him close.

“You are not scared?” Victor whispers into his throat as his kissing, wet open mouth kisses.

Yuuri shook his head, “Never of you.”

“I’ll always protect you,” Victor said, “But you know, this can be painful.”

Yuuri did not care. He had waited long enough. Even with Yuri gone, he still wanted this. Part of him questioned if he only pushed so hard because Yuri was there, but he found out that was not true. He still wanted it just as badly as he ever did.

He could feel as Victor drove in and out of him, slow and sensual. Each rock of his hips against Yuuri only built the anticipation-- grew the pressure inside of him. Yuuri moaned and arched into Victor’s body, he felt so full, but still needed more.

The kisses around his throat were driving him crazy, he just wanted it done and over with-- Victor was teasing him, he was always teasing him. Whining, he felt as Victor licked over his neck, licked over _that spot_. Pressing Victor’s face into that spot, he felt as Victor’s mouth closed over his neck.

_Everything went red. There was no pain. He was told it would hurt, it would make him scream. That was not what happened. His eyes opened wide, he could not see anything but blood. He felt a deep connection that not only encased his mind, but his body._

_It said when two people bond, separation can be hard on them. Their minds only thinking of the other. Being as these two are coniunx amandus it will be even harder. Making a commitment to each other that forms a stronger bond than any marriage ever could._

_Victor felt a surge through his body, everything tingled, but felt so right. A warmth spread through Yuuri. Even as Victor tasted copper in his mouth, his mouth never let off Yuuri’s neck._

_They were connected in a greater way than ever imaginable._

The more Victor pushed into Yuuri, the more he moaned. It was everything he had ever wanted. He came so much during the bond, his body was a ragdoll on the bed, full sated yet wanting as he felt his alpha fill him more and swell.

The pressure on his neck let up, his vision still swimming red as Victor breathed heavy into his neck.

“Are you ok, baby?” Victor asked.

Yuuri could only quietly moan. He had never been better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the long wait! Being with the holidays and heading back to work and normal schedule again as I am fully healed from surgery-- I try to update once a week-- but I have a HUGE load of fics to write for the holidays, so this might come a little slower than I usually update! I apologize-- and hope to have an update again by thew new year! If not it will be shortly after! (thank you for understanding) 
> 
> Please leave a comment or kudos as those fuel me!!!  
>   
> Come find me on Tumblr!!! Ask are open!  
> [Phaytesworld ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)  
> Phayte <3


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR BEING PATIENT!!! I had so many fics I had to do over the holidays! Ah! But at least I left you all with the bond! Here is the next chapter!!! I hope everyone had a wonderful holiday and new year! So let's kick this back up, shall we?

_ It said when two people bond, separation can be hard on them. Their minds only thinking of the other. Being as these two are coniunx amandus it will be even harder. Making a commitment to each other that forms a stronger bond than any marriage ever could.  _

 

_ Regular mates, ones not coniunx amandus, need to refresh their bonds every heat. Their needs are met, their second gender pleased. They can bond with others over time, forgetting previous bonds.  _

_ For coniunx amandus, this is not such.  _

_ When an alpha bonds, their bodies become a shield. They would lay down their life for their omega. They may be larger, stronger-- but the omega owns them. Anything the alpha can do for their omega, is done without question.  _

_ The omega will go out of their way to please their alpha. They will fancy themselves up, making their bodies so desirable, the alpha forgets thinking. The omega will be the one to remind their alpha of little menial task. _

_ Both alpha and omega are exactly different, though equal in their strengths to one another.  _

_ The coniunx amandus couple will be yin and yang. Polar opposites that only are complete when matched and joined. Complimenting each other at every turn. _

_ When a coniunx amandus bond, they only need it be once. In all of history, a coniunx amandus has only bonded with one another, never another.  _

_ So is the case with our Yuuri and Victor.  _

 

* * *

 

When Yuuri awoke the next morning, his mind was clear. Everything the night before had only filled him with Victor. His body and soul was now his alpha’s. Though his vision blurry without his glasses, he could see the ruffled hair of Victor as it was buried into the pillow next to him. 

He could only smile as his hand went to his neck. Hissing out, he could feel the pain from the bite… no the bond that night. He had wanted nothing else. Pure bliss had erupted in him as he looked proudly at his mate. 

How was he lucky enough to bond with Victor Nikiforov? Why did it seem as if the sun was shining brighter today? Why did Victor smell even better today?

All the questions he ever had only seemed to be answered. The doubt and worries all gone. Yuuri was different, but was not anything he could put his finger on, nothing he could touch-- well Victor maybe.  Looking back over, the soft breathing of the man next to him-- his alpha. Yuuri felt the warmth spread through his body as his vision started to go pink.

Would his vision ever the be the same again? It seemed like having Victor around him only caused him to see the world through rose colored glasses. Not a bad way to look at things. Leaning over, he couldn’t help it, he kissed Victor’s cheek.

Grumbling from his alpha and Yuuri had to smile. The blankets had worked down to his lower back, showcasing the broad strong muscles in Victor’s back. 

Yuuri had watched Victor as he grew up. Victor was the skating legend. Had he ever imagined he would be sharing part of his life with the same man he worshipped for so long? Loved for so long? Yuuri had to shake his head. Sure, he was in awe of Victor, always told Yuuko how much he loved Victor-- but that was a foolish childhood crush. Here he was, laid in bed and bonded. 

Victor started to move a bit and Yuuri watched as his eyes slowly fluttered open. He was smiling at him and his hand reached out to pull him closer. 

“You smell so good, but a bit different,” Victor said. 

“You do too.” 

Victor hummed and kissed his forehead. There was a warmth to Victor that was not there before. Yuuri decided he could stay in this moment, for the rest of his life. The feel of Victor’s arms around him, their skin on skin contact-- nothing else mattered. His heart was pounding in his chest, and as he brought his hand to Victor’s chest, there were matching heartbeats. Gasping out, Yuuri’s eye grew wide as he stared at Victor. 

“They beat the same,” Yuuri whispered. 

Victor brought his hand to Yuuri’s chest, his palm pressing into him, feeling his heartbeat. Two hearts beating as one in two bodies. Victor smiled and kissed Yuuri gently-- both of them feeling the other’s heartbeat as they did so. 

“My heart is yours now,” Victor whispered.

How was it, even with a bond, Yuuri still blushed? When Victor said things as such, his mind went into a whirl. He could only hope that over time, this feeling would never fade. He had a feeling it never would. 

 

* * *

 

Their bodies moved in perfect harmony with each other. Yuuri only had a grace on ice, but around Victor, every stumble was caught by large hands holding him steady. It was natural, it was pure. 

Staring into the mirror, Yuuri expected to see something different in himself. There wasn’t. His hair was still a mess, his eyes blurry without glasses-- just average, normal. He was not beautiful like Victor. He was not large nor was he small. Average. He had hoped his repressed omega would have maybe come forth physically in him, as it was widely known, some of the most beautiful people in the world were omegas. 

The doubts of why someone like Victor would choose him where no longer there, more so-- how lucky he was to have the beauty of Victor next to him. Fingers to his neck, it was sore, and the mark noticeable. A deep angry red-black bruise. It stung when he touched it, but brought pleasure when he thought how it all happen. 

“Oh Yuuri! That looks like it hurts!” Victor said, coming up behind him, wrapping his arms around his middle and kissing the other side of his neck. 

“It is sore, but it fine,” Yuuri meant that. 

“I got carried away,” Victor whispered. 

Turning, Yuuri looked into the mournful eyes of his alpha. Reaching up on his toes, he kissed him. “Don’t be. This was exactly what I wanted. I would do it all over again and again.” 

Victor kissed him. He could feel how sorry Victor was, and did not want him to feel anything but pleasure. This was their moment, their time-- they should be happy. Biting playfully at Victor’s bottom lip, Yuuri smiled. It was almost as if he could feel Victor’s mood change and lighten up.

“I love you even more for it,” Yuuri said as he took Victor’s hand, placing it gently on his neck. Even the slight pressure of Victor’s hand there stung, but Yuuri would endure it, only to show it was how he wanted things to be. 

“I never wanted to hurt you.” 

“You didn’t.”

“I can see how bad the mark is,” Victor said as he leaned forward and kissed above the dark mark. 

What Victor didn’t know, was that mark on his neck, swelled his chest with pride. Yuuri was not sure if it was him or his omega that felt way, maybe both. He had wanted that for so long, ever since their first joining. Coniunx amandus or not, they were together. 

He hated how possessive it made him feel, but if he was being honest with himself,  _ it was possession. _ He allowed Victor to mark him and mark him deeply. All Yuuri wanted to do was scream to the world they were bonded. It was a teen-aged giddiness that filled his head. 

He was smiling more than he should. They had not left the omega room all day. Something about the bond made them only want to mark the other, over and over. Yuuri found the more they became one, the more his scent was merging with Victor’s. Even when he got out of the shower, his skin had a faint smell of Victor on him. 

“Is it bad I want to keep you locked in here, and have you just to myself?” Victor asked as they had their dinner. Again, locking themselves away from the world. 

Yuuri found he blushed at that remark. 

“I don’t ever want anyone to look at you, touch you or want you,” Victor said. 

At least Yuuri knew he was the only one feeling this way. In a perfect world, they could lock up in this room and never leave. 

But they still had to skate after all.  
  


* * *

 

Three days later, and a long lecture from Ana, had them back at the ice. Ana insisted Yuuri cover his neck. “You’ll never pass as beta this way!” 

_ Ana knew immediately. The moment she saw the two, not even looking at the mark on Yuuri’s neck. They smelled identical and moved together. In truth, she wanted Victor to wait a bit more, give Yuuri a chance to learn his omega side-- but she was more than pleased to see her son smiling. He had found a great mate. She also had to make sure she had Yuuri on the strongest birth control she could find. Being coniunx amandus only meant their bodies worked too easily together and procreation would be almost a must for them two. They had dreams and goals for the ice-- and right now was not the time for them… especially with the world believing Yuuri was a beta. _

There was a new energy to Yuuri than there had before. His stamina was off the charts and his movements more graceful. Victor watched in awe as he spun around on the ice. It was hard for them not to constantly stop and hug each other. 

Yuuko would stand on the sidelines, a far off dreamy look in her eye everytime they did that. Yuuri would complete a jump, and Victor would race to him to lift him up, spin him and hug him. Their laughter fill the arena-- it was a spark that was setting off between the two. Even outsiders saw it. 

“They are so cute together,” Takeshi said. Even he was affected by them on the ice. 

“They are perfect,” Yuuko said. 

Takeshi put his arm around his wife, nuzzling into her neck. There was a new air around them all-- pheromones no one could explain. He had a feeling they would be closing the rink early that day, probably after Victor and Yuuri finished practice. 

 

* * *

 

Why was Victor making him pick his own music? This was not something he ever did. Yuuri had been up all night trying to figure it out. His music file open and every song was not right. Head on his desk, Yuuri knew all was lost. 

His phone chiming, and Yuuri felt like it was meant to be. Phichit had texted him. Not even bothering to answer the text, Yuuri opened his skype up and made a call. 

“Yuuri!” Phichit said at the screen. His face was sweaty and he looked worn out. 

“Oh, bad timing?” Yuuri asked. 

“Nah, just finishing up practice for the night. Ciao Ciao gets me the later shift here since I enjoy sleeping in in the morning!” 

“Ah yeah, you never did early morning well,” Yuuri said. Remembering how Phichit was back in school. Growling and cursing the minute you tried to wake him. For someone so bubbly and full of life-- only if it was after noon. Come to find out, Phichit had never presented. He wore his beta mark with pride and got the most elaborate one he could. He was out now to show the world a skater from Thailand, a beta at that, could mingle with the world and compete.

“So how all goes it? I hear Victor has been staying out there with you.” 

Yuuri had to blush. It was well known knowledge that Victor was calling Japan home these days. Yuuri loved how Victor became accustomed to it all, even moving into the omega room with him. Their items and clothes mingled. Even Makkachin took to the room, though Mari had become fond of Makkachin-- taking her on long walks. Many time Yuuri would find them under a tree, napping in the sun. 

Yuuri talked with Phichit for a long time. Excited to hear how well his training was going. He only wished the best for him. In the end, Phichit promised to see what he could do over Yuuri’s music troubles. Even if they had not hung out in a long time, their friendship was still strong as ever. 

“Hope to see you at the Grand Prix!” Phichit exclaimed before ending the call. 

 

* * *

 

When you are with someone who is perfect for you, all the pieces of your puzzle that were missing come together. That is how Yuuri felt. Designing his free skate-- Victor was there, holding his hand, encouraging him. It made everything easier for Yuuri to do. The advantage of the bond, he almost knew what Victor was thinking. 

Feeling the mood change if Yuuri was going in the wrong direction of the skate, he could back peddle and fix it. Victor would smile and kiss his forehead, prompting him to move forward. 

“The regionals are coming up,” Yuuri said. 

“Da, I know.” 

Yuuri was uneasy about this. They had been so secluded in their small town and the inn, being out with everyone and strangers, they had to show they were only coach and student. There would be no hand holding, no sniffing each other’s necks, no kissing. Victor said he did not care if people knew they were together, and not that Yuuri minded either. His concern was what the media would spin with it all. A top alpha settling for a mediocre beta?  Victor told him he was being foolish, but Yuuri was adamant about this. He needed to keep his beta status as such.

It was going to be hard when they were in public and during practice sessions. Yuuri told Victor he had to be his coach, not his mate. It was hard seeing the pout on Victor’s face when Yuuri said this. But it was true. They had fallen too easily into hugging and kissing when Yuuri landed a jump, or did his routine well. They needed to figure out a way around this. 

“Seriously! You can’t be kissing me at the competitions!” Yuuri said. 

“But Yuuuuuuri! It is not fair!” Victor said. 

“I know this, but you know the stakes in this.” 

“Then I will have to kiss you as much as I can while we are hiding in this little town!” 

Yuuri could not argue over that statement. Plus, he did like the kisses and the hugs. He was never one to crave touch, he barely hugged his family. When it came to Victor, he needed his hands on him. Even as they sat on the bed, Yuuri scribbling notes for his free program, Victor was playing the free skate song over and over, their ankles crossed each other on the bed. When Victor wasn’t searching things on his computer, his hand was on Yuuri’s arm. He could almost feel his omega inside purr at the gentle touches. 

“We have to be more… friend-like in public,” Yuuri said. 

“Meaning?”

Yuuri waved at themselves on the bed. Currently Victor was laid back, his laptop next to him, their ankles crossed and he was rubbing Yuuri’s arm with a dreamlike expression on his face. Though Yuuri quickly felt his mood shift, as if he had hurt him. 

“No! No!” Yuuri exclaimed, dropping his pen and paper. Cupping Victor’s face, he kissed him deeply and rolled on top of him. “Don’t be upset. We can’t be seen as lovers.”

“Yuuri, I would step outside and do a press conference now, telling the world you are mine,” Victor said before kissing him again. 

The blush was creeping on Yuuri’s cheeks again. How wonderful was it to be with someone who wanted to tell the world. Yuuri knew Victor’s phone was full of pictures of him. He had tried many times to take his phone and delete them, but Victor said they meant something to him. Yuuri couldn’t lie, he had his own stash of pictures in his own phone. 

“I don’t think I could handle the stress of the media,” Yuuri whispered and rolled off Victor. 

The mood had shifted, it was Yuuri’s this time and Victor could feel it. Yuuri felt the comforting warmth of his alpha’s arms around him. 

“We both know you are not a worthless anybody,” Victor said. 

The funny thing about Victor, he never mentioned anything about alpha, beta or omega. It was always on Yuuri’s mind-- maybe being as his status changed, it was different. 

“It is not just that…” Yuuri whispered, “I just don’t know if I can handle hearing how I stole you from someone… more worthy.”

“I believe that is for me to worry about, not you,” Victor said, kissing the back of his neck. 

“But it is me they will drag in the dirt!” Yuuri exclaimed turning back over."Victor Nikiforov! Alpha skating legend! Whisked away by some... beta!"  


Victor didn’t say anything, just pushed a comforting feeling at him and kissed him. 

It would not be easy, Yuuri knew they would both have to work hard at being more like a coach and student then lovers. Even on his side of it-- he always wanted to jump into Victor’s welcoming arms when he held them out. 

“Well soon we will go regionals. That will be our first true test,” Victor said. 

Yuuri knew they had fooled Yuri, but he was just a selfish teenager who couldn't see outside of himself. They would be around the media, the public and other skaters. Could he really pull this off? Could he be a beta? Could he just be Victor’s student?

The challenge was coming, racing at them faster than they had expected. They had to do this if Yuuri wanted the Grand Prix. 

Kissing Victor again, Yuuri felt his troubles washing away. As long as he had Victor by his side, and their love-- they could get through anything. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was in an extra fluffy mood for some reason... we got a chapter of fluff it seems! LOL!!!!
> 
> Please leave a comment or kudos as those fuel me and keep me going!!!  
>   
> Come find me on Tumblr!!! Ask are open!  
> [Phaytesworld ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)  
> Phayte <3


	12. Chapter 12

 

The alarm was set early so they could rise and head over to the Chugoku, Shikoku, and Kyushu Championship. It was not till the next day, but Victor wanted to arrive early, settle into the hotel  he got reservations for, and practice that evening. Yuuri had not slept one bit. Tossing and turning all night, even pulling Victor’s wrist to his nose, breathing him in-- nothing was putting him to sleep. 

Curled up next to Victor, Yuuri watched the slow breathing as his alpha slept. It did ease him some, but not enough to lull him to sleep. It was quiet and peaceful in their little room. Breathing in Victor’s scent a bit more, knowing it would be washed away then covered with blockers later, Yuuri tried to let it settle his mind. 

He hated he had to do regionals. Victor had not done them since he started skating back in his junior years. It was embarrassing to know he had skated and failed so miserably that he had to scratch his way back up. It would be different if he were truly the beta he was marked as-- people would expect him to fail, to be ordinary, but he wasn’t. 

Turning over, Yuuri stared at the ceiling as he felt Victor start to move next to him. The hint of sunrise starting to glow on their window and he knew they would soon need to get moving and have breakfast with the family before leaving. 

“What time is it?” Victor asked, his voice all scratchy with sleep. Yuuri loved the way he sounded in the morning. 

“Early, go back to sleep,” Yuuri said, moving to leave the bed and walk to the bathroom. 

A slight groan and Yuuri heard Victor turn over and watch him. It was weird knowing his idol was still bonded to him. He could feel these warm feelings wash over him as he closed the door to the bathroom. Smiling at himself in the mirror, he knew that feeling was coming from Victor. The good thing about their bond, was he knew Victor was not in this for games or a publicity stunt. He could feel exactly how Victor felt. 

Breathing deeply, Yuuri washed his hands and face. He was so anxious about getting out on the ice tomorrow and making a total ass of himself. What if he fell? What he had a repeat of last year? What if Victor saw that and felt their bond was pointless now? 

He knew they wouldn’t be able to part anytime soon-- Ana had explained this. If they go too long without one another, their minds will slowly drive them to madness. Gripping the sink, Yuuri felt his pulse start to pound and all the warm feelings Victor was trying to project to him where being overtaken. 

The door opening snapped him back to reality. Warm arms around his middle and a kiss on his shoulder-- looking up, Yuuri saw blue eyes meeting his in the mirror. 

“Calm down, you will be fine,” Victor said, kissing his neck. 

If only it was that easy. Closing his eyes, Yuuri leaned back and let his alpha hold him up. It should have been a weight off his shoulders, knowing Victor was there and believed in him, but there were parts of his mind telling him otherwise. 

“Yuuri, stop,” Victor said, turning him around and looking down at him. “I can feel every emotion you are.” 

All he could do was look away. “Sorry,” Yuuri mumbled. 

“Go get us some tea, and I’ll be out in a moment,” Victor said, kissing his forehead. 

Yuuri nodded, grabbed his robe and went to get some tea for them. As he headed to the kitchen, his mother smiled warmly at him and pushed a tray his way. 

“I knew you two would be up early. Everyone else is still sleeping, but some tea and fruit should hold you over till breakfast,” she said. 

It warmed Yuuri to know his mother always seem to know him. Even when he had not been home in years, she still understood how nervous he got. Taking the tray with fruit and tea, he went back to his room and saw Victor stretched out on the bed, going through is phone. Victor always seems to happy to see him. As soon as he set the tray down, Victor grabbed his wrist and pulled him to the bed. Yelping out, Yuuri had to giggle as Victor was laid on top of him, smelling at his neck. 

“What are you doing?” Yuuri asked. 

“Soon we will have to put our blockers on, I want to smell you,” Victor said. 

It had been interesting as their scents mingled more now than anything, but Yuuri always could make out the distinct smell of Victor regardless. Kisses along his neck and Yuuri relaxed as Victor started to undo his robe, kissing anywhere his mouth could reach. He could feel his mood shifting quickly the more Victor kissed and caressed him. 

“Vitya!” Yuuri exclaimed when Victor’s hand went lower on his body, cupping where his cock had started to slowly swell. “I have to practice tonight and skate tomorrow!” 

That was the one thing is hated. He wanted his alpha so bad-- all the time, but they learned at a point, it was affecting his jumps. It was already hard enough as it was keeping their hands off one another when they were together, but the more Victor rubbed at his cock, the more it swelled up. 

When Yuuri blinked, his vision was pink all over, the omega in him purring to his alpha. It was hopeless when Victor was around. His mind screaming at him to mate and breed. 

“Just can’t help it,” Victor mumbled to his neck. “When I am near you, and your scent is so fresh…”

Yuuri moaned as the hand around his cock was gently stroking him. He  _ needed _ more. He wanted his alpha to fill him, be one with him. It wasn’t fair. Even though he was the one to remind Victor that they needed to hold off-- he was now the one losing his control. 

“In two nights…” Victor mumbled against his neck. 

Another moan left Yuuri’s mouth. It was hard not to push Victor over, straddle him and take what he truly wanted. The way that hand worked on him, his alpha’s mouth… it was driving him crazy. Blinking again, his vision washed red and Yuuri no longer cared. 

“Vitya,” Yuuri moaned, thrusting his hips into the hand that wrapped his cock. 

“Don’t ask me… I won’t be able to say no,” Victor said, taking Yuuri’s mouth against his own to silence any protest Yuuri might have. 

Victor was hard against his hip, he could feel the want and need that rushed through them both. Their minds connecting as their bodies rocked together. The omega in Yuuri taking over, pushing at Victor’s shoulder, rolling him over. Victor laughed as Yuuri straddled him, his hands running up his thighs as his robe fell away from his body. Yuuri could see how hard Victor was in his black briefs, his hands reaching to pull at the briefs, his patience gone. 

“Yuuri…” Victor moaned. 

Rocking his hips, Yuuri was soaked. His need for his alpha taking over completing. Taking Victor’s cock in his hand, Yuuri rubbed at it, wanting it in him. 

“Yuuri… we can’t,” Victor groaned out. 

Victor’s hand reached for his cock and they were kissing again. He felt overly warm and continued to thrust his hips into Victor’s hand. “Please,” Yuuri whispered to Victor’s mouth. 

“You have to skate tomorrow.” 

“I don’t care.” 

“That is your omega speaking.”

Yuuri could feel the want in Victor, the desire, how much Victor was holding back. They could not hide these feelings from each other, even if they tried. The more their hands worked, the more Yuuri lost sense of responsibility. Trying to work on Victor’s lap so he could sink down on his cock, only had Victor growl and bite down on his shoulder. Crying out, Yuuri stroked Victor harder, feeling the moisture build with each stroke. 

It was not enough, his omega wanted…  _ needed _ more. Yuuri rocked more on Victor’s lap, his vision snapping to a full red. He knew Victor could feel how bad he wanted it. Pressure at his entrance made him moan out. Never letting go of Victor’s cock, Yuuri angled his hips as Victor slowly slid a finger deep inside of him. 

It wasn’t Victor’s cock, but it helped to settle his omega a little bit. Curling his finger, Yuuri cried out and came all over Victor’s hand. Slumping forward, his hand was sloppy around Victor’s cock. Kisses on his shoulder and Yuuri was trying to breath again. His alpha was still hard and growling low in his ear. Stroking his hand hard, Yuuri rolled his body against Victor’s knowing how much Victor liked the contact. Teeth sunk into his shoulder as Victor started to release in his hand. Sliding his hand down the shaft of Victor’s cock, Yuuri could feel it starting to swell, the knot large and pulsing in his hand. 

Using both hands, Yuuri squeezed gently at the knot blooming in his hand. The low growl from Victor tickling his ear the more he gently stroked and squeezed. 

“I love you so much,” Victor breathed in his ear. 

 

* * *

 

After cleaning up, tea and a shower-- they grabbed their bags to put out in the foyer area before heading to breakfast. Yuuri gasped when he saw a set of luggage stacked. 

“Your mother is leaving?” Yuuri asked Victor. 

Victor shrugged and they walked into the dinning area. Ana was seated next to Yuuri’s mother as they chatted-- food already set out. 

“Mama, why are your bags out in the foyer?” Victor asked, taking a seat next to his mother. 

“Oh Vitya, I must get back! As much as I would love to stay here, I do have a job that is demanding my attention,” Ana said. 

Yuuri was actually surprised at how long Ana had stayed with them. She fit in nicely at the inn and his mother had enjoyed her company. Minako was around enough to keep things livened up around the place, so Yuuri didn’t have to worry. 

“Now listen you two,” Ana said, staring at the both of them, “Just because you are--”

“Mama! We know!” Victor said. 

“Yuuri dear, make sure you stay on all the hormones I have given you. They will help you through the season and we can align your heats easier this way. Even missing one day--”

“Mama! Please!” Victor cried out. 

“Vitya! Stop cutting me off!” Ana snapped back at him. 

Yuuri had to quietly laugh. Ana was always able to quiet her son with a few words. He already knew his cheeks were burning from the conversation she was trying to have, and all he wanted was breakfast and to get himself mentally prepared for regionals. 

It was hard saying goodbye to Victor’s mother. She had been there when he needed her most-- so had Victor. It was strange how everything in such a short time had changed. Yuuri watched as his mother gathered their dishes and Ana was alongside helping her. It was a strong sense of family that fell over him. Somehow two completely different lives merged together. 

Looking down at his arm, Yuuri though how ironic a simple mark had changed so much. The tag of ‘beta’ placed on him, but a close encounter with Victor had changed everything. It brought Ana to their lives, and his coniunx amandus to him. His world was opening in ways he never thought was possible. Tracing the mark on Victor’s arm, Yuuri smiled to himself-- seeing how elaborate and detailed Victor’s ‘alpha’ mark was, then looking as his plain ‘beta’ mark. They were so opposite in so many ways. 

“Yuuri, we have to leave soon,” Victor said, kissing his cheek. 

They would only be gone for two nights, it was hard to leave his room they had made their own. Victor promised he got them a nice hotel suite, but Yuuri liked how their room was so personal and smelled like them. As the anxiety started to creep through him, Victor put his arm around his shoulder and kissed his cheek again. 

“You will do great tomorrow,” Victor whispered in his ear. 

Yuuri wished he believed this as much as Victor did. 

 

* * *

 

Once they arrived at the hotel, Yuuri hated it all immediately. The bed was too large and soft, the room had no scent to it, and it was all too warm. Victor told him it was just for two nights, and they would make due. He couldn’t even take the clothes Victor was wearing as he had his blockers on and almost no scent came from him. 

The Chugoku, Shikoku, and Kyushu Championship only set Yuuri on edge. Evening practice was a nightmare. Yuuri had fallen on the majority of his jumps and he could feel the emotions pouring off Victor at him. They would compete the next day and Victor promised they would arrive early to warm up. After falling again, Victor called Yuuri over to him. His face was stern and his emotions were hard to read. 

“Yuuri, you need to settle down,” Victor said, taking his hands into his. Yuuri tried to pull them away as people were around, but Victor had a tight grip on it. “If I have to kiss you right here in front of everyone I will.”

Yuuri yelped and jumped back. He knew Victor was serious and could feel the annoyance from him. He hated he made Victor feel this way-- but as soon as that emotion hit him, another one hit him stronger. It was nothing Yuuri could describe with words, but it was warm, an acceptance of sorts-- letting him know that Victor believed in him. He needed to swallow his doubts and finish up this practice. 

Nodding his head, Yuuri felt his cheeks flush, embarrassed how he had been acting. A few other skaters skated by them, different scents mixing-- and not mixing well. 

“Ugh!” Yuuri groaned out, covering his nose with his hand. 

Victor laughed as their mood changed over quickly. “Maybe some of these others need stronger blockers on.” Reaching into his pocket, Victor pulled a small tube out and opened it. “Come closer,” Victor said. As Yuuri did, Victor rubbed what looked like lip balm above his upper lip. It smelled like Victor did and Yuuri took a deep breath, feeling his vision run pink along the edges. 

“Now, see if that helps,” Victor said with a smirk. 

“What is that?” Yuuri asked, pointing to the tube. 

“A way to help you around all these new… smells,” Victor said. “You are still adjusting and your body is picking up more than it use too. Mother and I made this just in case it got too much for you.” 

It made Yuuri smile. It was like they already knew everything going on with him. Pushing off the wall, Yuuri went to complete his practice and ignore everyone around him. He knew he was older than most in the competition tomorrow, but he still had to give it his all. 

A turn in his gut and he got to thinking how if he screwed this up, he wouldn’t even make it to the Grand Prix-- then what does he do? What would Victor do? 

If only he could believe in himself the way Victor did. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment or kudos as those fuel me and keep me going!!!  
>   
> Come find me on Tumblr!!! Ask are open!   
> [Phaytesworld ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)  
> Phayte <3


	13. Chapter 13

Yuuri decided he would just never sleep again. Another night of tossing and turning, pressing his nose into Victor’s neck, but nothing worked. Even as Victor’s emotions flowed through him, the pride, the love and the warmth-- it didn’t help. 

He couldn’t eat-- the nerves had built up too much. Victor tried as hard as he could, but Yuuri could only sip his tea. 

“I promise I’ll eat a snack later,” Yuuri whispered as they entered the arena. It was only a few short hours before it would fill with spectators. 

“Let’s get you checked in,” Victor said, taking Yuuri’s elbow and guiding him to a table. 

The woman never looked up from her clipboard. “Name please,” she asked. 

“Checking in for Katsuki, Yuuri,” Victor said. 

“Status,” she said.

“Not required to give as already on the paperwork,” Victor said. 

“Please sir, just--” the woman stopped talking as she looked up and saw it was Victor standing there. “Oh… wow! You are… are you… wait!” she stammered.

“Yes, Yuuri’s coach, Victor Nikiforov,” Victor said, smiling at the woman. 

Yuuri watched as she fumbled around with the papers and kept dropping her pen. It was humorous to watch and Yuuri could see the way she was practically drooling. After finally getting checked in, and Victor signing an autograph, they went over to the ice so Yuuri could run through is jumps one last time. 

“We still have time, before you need to change,” Victor said while placing a hand on his shoulder, “Just stick to foot work and no jumps right now.” 

Yuuri gasped and Victor held his hand up. “You would not disobey your alpha, now would you?” 

“That is a dirty move,” Yuuri growled out. 

Victor could only smile at him, “Then listen to your alpha.” 

Yuuri glared as Victor took his glasses off his face. Blinking his eyes, everything was blurry around him as he pushed off onto the ice. His body was warm and Victor had told him no jumps-- there was so much pent up energy in his body from not being able to jump, he felt like was going to leap off the ice. A feeling coming to him, a very stern almost demanding sensation covered his mind. 

“Dammit, Vitya,” Yuuri mumbled to himself. He needed to jump, his body was too tense. Gaining speed, Yuuri pushed all the feelings and warning Victor was sending him. Right as Yuuri was about to jump, a horrible sour smell hit him. Popping his jump, Yuuri was surprised with his speed he did not fumble, but he was still going to fast. Slamming into the wall, Yuuri started to choke and grabbed at his stomach. He felt like he could throw up. 

“Katsuki, Yuuri!” a high pitch loud voice screamed as a blur came skating his way. 

It was hard to see without his glasses, squinting, yellow and red hair came flying at him and stopped just short of where Yuuri clutched to the wall. 

“Don’t you remember me, Yuuri?” the voice screeched out. “Minami Kenjirou! We skated against each other! I have been following your career since forever!”

All Yuuri was trying to do was not throw up all over the ice. The stench from Minami was so sour and strong, even the balm on his lip was not working. Minami continued to talk but Yuuri heard nothing. Arms around him from behind, pulling him to the wall-- somehow Victor had reached him, almost saving him. 

“Are you ok, Yuuri?” Victor asked. 

He could only shake his head, afraid to open his mouth in case he puked. Victor tried to carefully hold his wrist near to block the smell coming from Minami. Everything inside Yuuri was retching and he could feel it working up his body. Slamming his hand over his mouth, Yuuri took off over the ice and to the exit. 

Victor watched as Yuuri ran off and chased after him. He couldn’t go far as his skates were on, but once he was out of Minami’s space, his stomach stopped retching and he could breathe again. 

“Yuuri?” Victor asked, coming up behind him, rubbing his neck gently. 

“What the hell was that?” Yuuri asked. 

“A fan of yours,” Victor said.

Yuuri glared at Victor. “No! That smell!” 

“He didn’t smell bad,” Victor said. 

His insides turned again, it was if the scent lingered around them. Turning while glancing over his shoulder, he could see the blurry vision of yellow and red hair standing off to the side, concerned. 

“It is… disgusting,” Yuuri mumbles, only loud enough for Victor to hear. 

“He is soon presenting from the smells of it, he probably doesn’t even know,” Victor said, running his hands through Yuuri’s hair. “Go to the locker room and I’ll be right behind you.” 

Yuuri headed to the locker room as Victor made his way over to Minami. He could feel the territorial growl slowly build as Victor leaned over to whisper to Minami. He wanted his alpha away from that horrible smell-- presented or not, Minami smelled bad and his alpha had no right being near him. 

As he rounded the corner, a sharp loud cry rang through the arena. “Katsuki, Yuuri’s coach talked to me!” 

It made Yuuri grab the wall and start laughing. Never had he imagined Victor being labeled that. As Victor walked around the corner, he handed Yuuri is glasses back. “You are laughing,” Victor said. 

“Yes I am…  _ Katsuki, Yuuri’s coach _ ,” Yuuri laughed out, holding his stomach now for different reasons. 

A smile bloomed on Victor’s face, leaning down, he quickly kissed Yuuri. “I could get use to that title.” 

 

* * *

 

There was something intimate and erotic about wearing Victor’s costume. Every time he slipped it on, his vision flowed in hues of pale and muted pinks. Visions of Victor skating in this very costume filled Yuuri’s mind. Running his hands over the material, he had to smile. Never had he imagined this is what his life would be. 

“Let me comb your hair,” Victor said, coming behind him, kissing the sensitive spot on his neck. 

Yuuri was thankful the locker room was vacate. Slipping between Victor’s legs, he could feel the comb just barely scratching at his scalp. When Victor did this, it settled him down. Yuuri like to cram a ton of gel in his hair and comb it back quickly-- Victor had a way with very little gel and just continuously combing till the strands stayed back. 

Every muscle in his body had eased the more Victor spent perfecting his hair. Only a moment later their private time was over as other skaters came bursting in, loudly laughing and throwing sweaty towels at each other. 

Victor tapped his shoulder and Yuuri stood up. Getting out the pot of balm again, Victor layer above his lip. Closing his eyes, the scent was wonderful and he knew when he opened his eyes they would edged in pink. Another deep inhale and Yuuri could hear Victor chuckle. 

“Don’t be so obvious,” Victor whispered in his ear. 

Yuuri tried to laugh it off, but his nervous energy was returning now that it was almost time to go compete. If he could bury is nose in Victor’s neck and breathe it in till it was time to skate, Yuuri knew he would be ok, but he also knew that passing for a beta, that would not go over well.

“This is harder than I thought it would be,” Yuuri said as they went to their places. Yuuri skated first, so at least he did not have to wait long. 

“You are doing great,” Victor said, his finger brushing over Yuuri’s hand. 

There was no way Yuuri could do this-- pretend to be beta. It was weird, he had grown up with the idea he would always be beta, and accepted that. Now that it turns out he wasn’t, he did not know how to act anymore. The omega in him telling him to wrap his arms around his mate, make sure others know his alpha is taken. Yuuri wanted to rub his wrist all over Victor so others could smell he was taken. 

“Yuuri, you are up,” Victor said. 

Yuuri jumped and hugged Victor. He had too. It was not even his omega talking this time-- it was him, Katsuki Yuuri. He needed that hug from Victor. As Victor’s hand gently held the back of his neck, something inside Yuuri purred. When he opened his eyes, red washed all around him. 

“Let your omega guide you,” Victor whispered. 

Yuuri nodded and stepped onto the ice. Now was the time to sit back and let his omega do their thing-- skate for their alpha. 

 

* * *

 

Yuuri gasped as his back slammed against their hotel room wall. Victor was growling and kissing his neck, his body rolling against his. Both of them fully clothed as they rutted against one another. Right after Yuuri skated, Victor sat quiet next to him, he thought he had done something wrong, then the lecture came-- but something in the way Victor talked was colder than usual. 

He could not feel anything coming off his alpha, and it was weird to Yuuri. Even as they took the cab back to the hotel-- Victor only held his hand. The moment they had gotten into the room, it was a whole different story. 

Victor was trying to shake his long coat off of himself and get Yuuri out of his coat. It was only a matter of seconds and Victor had Yuuri’s costume unzipped and his own coat and jacket off. Yuuri was pulling at Victor’s shirt, popping buttons as their mouths connected. 

The way Yuuri skated had lit a flame inside them both. When ever he did his Eros piece, his omega took over and teased Victor’s alpha. It was all foreplay. 

Yuuri was ready to rip his costume off before Victor stopped him. Pulling back from their kiss, Victor spun Yuuri so he was pressed against the wall and slowly peeled the costume down his body. Slipping his shoes off, he allowed Victor to strip him and lay his costume over the chair before he could feel Victor at his back, kissing his neck and hands all over his body. 

“We are never going to make it through this season,” Victor hummed in his ear, biting gently on the gland on Yuuri’s neck. 

The moment Victor grabbed Yuuri’s cock, he cried out and pressed back against Victor-- feeling how hard he was in his pants. Every stroke of his alpha’s hand on his cock only made his slick rush harder. He needed his alpha more than anything. Victor was not giving him means to turn from the wall. 

When Victor’s hands left his body, Yuuri whined at the loss. The sound of a zipper going down and pants being thrown aside, Yuuri gasped when he felt Victor’s hard shaft between his cheeks. Slicked and thick, Victor pressed between his ass cheeks, biting down on his shoulder. Yuuri moaned and pushed his bottom hard against Victor. He needed more. 

“Vitya,” Yuuri moaned, his vision dripping in crimson. 

Victor was far gone as it was, his alpha taking over-- only little bits of him remained as he bit down on Yuuri’s shoulder. A hand wrapped around him, stroking him and Yuuri was crying out, his cheek pressed flush to the wall. It was a matter of moments and he was screaming, releasing all over their hotel room wall. Victor grabbed his hips and continued to just thrust between his cheeks, grunting and biting his shoulder. 

“I was ready… to do this… as soon… as you finished… your skate,” Victor panted out. “Let everyone… know… you are MINE!” 

That moment Victor said ‘mine’, Yuuri felt as Victor’s cock pulsed, releasing all over his lower back. Victor let go of him, sitting on the edge of the bed, grabbing at his knot swelling. Yuuri was still breathing heavy against the wall, and felt his body slipping down to the floor. Crawling over to the bed, he laid his head on Victor’s thigh as Victor took one hand off his knot and put into Yuuri’s hair. 

“We are never going to make it through this…” Victor said. 

“We have too,” Yuuri breathed out. 

 

* * *

 

After his free skate-- Yuuri just knew Victor was mad. Though he held his arms out, Yuuri felt the warm sensation fill his body as Victor waited. Skating as fast as he could, he could feel is face swell and his nose bleed, but then Victor stepped aside. 

As Yuuri went to stand up, Victor laughed while handing him a tissue. Yuuri could feel a new sensation fill him, Victor was able to hold it off till now-- but it was a concerned feeling. Yuuri knew he should not have done that jump, but he also knew he had to do it. Regardless if he slammed his face into the wall or not. His omega had taken over, and he had to try. 

The feelings coming off Victor were of deep concern and annoyance. Yuuri could not pick them up distinctively as Victor was giving his fake smile to everyone around them while Yuuri tried to shove tissues up his nose. 

The good thing about his nose being clogged with tissues was when the all the prepresented skaters came over to him, he did not get sick around them. He signed some autographs and smiles at them warmly. 

“I got Katsuki Yuuri’s autograph!” Minami squealed as he jumped around. 

Even standing on the podium, knowing he won, all he could do was look over at Victor and smile. 

Maybe they could do this.

 

* * *

 

When they got back to the hotel, Victor was quiet. He told Yuuri to go wash up and clean his face. Yuuri stepped into the shower and started to wash his face and hair. He wasn’t feeling much from Victor and wondered how Victor was able to hold his emotions so well from him. He hated not knowing how he felt and that he had disappointed his alpha. 

Drying off, Yuuri could see where his nose was swollen and his glasses didn’t fit quite right on his nose. There was a scratch on the side of his nose he had not noticed before. It was red and would possibly bruise by morning. At least they checked out in the morning and went back to the inn for a few weeks. Then they would head to China. 

Once he was dried off, Yuuri stepped into the room and saw Victor on his laptop, he was emailing someone and Yuuri didn’t want to bother him. The steady tapping of keys was all that could be heard in the room. When he was done, Victor closed his laptop and a warm sensation filled Yuuri again. 

“How do you do that?” Yuuri asked. 

“Do what?” 

“You hid your feelings from me earlier,” Yuuri whispered. 

“No, I did not hide anything from you… Yuuri… I can’t hide anything from you,” Victor said. 

“Then how did I feel what you were feeling?” 

“Because I had to push how I was feeling aside.” 

Oh.

“And now?” Yuuri asked. 

Victor held his arms out. Yuuri rushed into his arms on the bed, pushing his face into his alpha’s neck, breathing him in and kissing his glad. 

“You had me scared to death when you slammed into that wall. The alpha in me wanted to throw you over my shoulders and lock you in a padded room so you never feel pain again.” 

Yuuri closed his eyes and held Victor harder. He hated he made him worry over things.

“I can feel when you are hurt. Even though it your face scratched and bruised, I felt a sharp pain.” 

“Is… is that usual?” 

“I don’t know. I emailed mother though. She may have a better answer.” 

Leaning back, Yuuri looked into his alpha’s eyes. “Ok, so I have to ask you something… how do you do it?” 

Victor cocked his eyebrow at him, “Do what?” 

“Be around all that stink!” Yuuri exclaimed. 

Victor got to laughing. Yuuri almost was annoyed by it, but the charming way Victor’s mouth formed a heart as he laughed was intoxicating. Yuuri giggled along with him. 

“Yuuri, you know I have had years to get use to everything. Most people present a lot early than you have. It is odd you find other omegas… what is the word… disgusting.” 

“So wait… not everyone has this problem?” 

“Not really. I mean there are certain people I don’t care for their smell, but I don’t have the reaction you do. I mean with Yurio and Minami, you about got sick over.”

“But Minami is not marked.” 

“No, but after you ran off, I did tell Minami to be careful, he is right on the edge of presenting… any day now.”

“So that was what you told him!” Yuuri said. 

Victor laughed again, “Yes. I told him to make sure he was ready and have a doctor handy too. I know you two live fairly close to one another and it is primarily a beta town.” 

“So you don’t get sick around others? Even when you first presented?” 

Victor shook his head, “Quite the opposite. You could almost lure me anywhere if you smelled good! Even alphas smell good to me.” 

“So I guess I am just weird,” Yuuri said, pushing away and pulling his knees to his chest. 

“No! Not at all! Some omegas are sensitive to pheromones. You just happen to be one of them.” 

“Great… I am going to have to shove that balm up my nose just so I can skate,” Yuuri grumbled. 

Victor got to laughing again. 

“This isn’t funny Victor!”

“The way you are pouting and talking about shoving my scent up your nose… it is rather cute,” Victor said while tilting Yuuri’s chin up and kissing him. “Now we have a few weeks till Cup of China. Mother is going to make you a stronger balm for your upper lip and see if that helps, ok?” 

Yuuri nodded. 

“Yuuri, we can do this.”

It scared Yuuri that they would be caught and he would be found out as omega and not by the mark on his arm. Looking down at his forearm, he saw the brand on it, wondering why nothing in his life could just be simple. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? Ideas? Do we continue with canon and go through this? Or twist things up a bit! Hit me up! Lemme know how you feel about my little a/b/o Im dabbling with here! My tumblr and comments are open! 
> 
> Thank you so much for sticking with this story! I love the enthusiasm everyone has on it! 
> 
> Please leave a comment or kudos as those fuel me and keep me going!!!  
>   
> Come find me on Tumblr!!! Ask are open!  
> [Phaytesworld ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)  
> Phayte <3


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this took so long to get out! I hit a road block on this story and nothing was coming to me... so here-- enjoy a filler chapter with some porn!

“Yuuri, I want to go somewhere before the competitions start up,” Victor said one morning. 

They had been back at the inn for a week now, Yuuri feeling relaxed now that they had their ‘room’ back. Turning over in bed, Yuuri was laid across Victor’s chest, tracing the ‘alpha’ mark on his arm.

“What did you have in mind?” Yuuri asked. 

“Well… if we are going to pull this off, make everyone believe you are beta… we need to test you more.”

“What do you mean?” 

“You have become use to the people around you and aren’t around many other alphas and omegas. Once we get to Cup of China, everything will be dramatically different.”

“What about practice? Shouldn’t I be using every hour I can to perfect my skate?”

“Yes, but if you get sick over someone walking by you, how will you skate?” 

Yuuri knew he was right, he just hated the idea of leaving their safe place. He knew they had a few weeks before Cup of China and looked forward to those moments he would have in their room together. 

“What were you thinking?” Yuuri asked. 

Victor rubbed Yuuri’s back in soothing circles.

“I was thinking we would go and visit mother for a bit,” Victor said. 

It did not make sense to Yuuri as Victor’s mom smelled a lot like him.

“She has an extra omega room you can make your nest in,” Victor said, continuing rubbing his back. 

Yuuri blushed and buried his head in Victor’s chest. “I don’t nest!” 

Victor laughed and hugged Yuuri tightly. “It is in your nature. I mean, look at this room. Everytime you change the sheets, you won’t let me shower before we go to bed, rubbing your pillow on my neck…” 

The blush was creeping all over Yuuri’s body by this point. 

“You won’t let anyone else in here,” Victor whispered in his ear.

Groaning, Yuuri was ready to just hide away. 

“The minute we come back in, you made me wash my blockers off,” Victor said, kissing the top of his head. “Sounds like a nest to me.” 

The more Yuuri groaned, the more Victor chuckled over it all. Yuuri hated that he fell into such stereotypes, but something in him just made him do it. 

Victor said they would leave the next day and they should probably pack as they would be gone for a week. 

There were places around their town Victor was going to take him. It was a mixed alpha/omega town, and it would be a good place to determine what measures they would need to take to make Yuuri did not sick at competition.

 

* * *

 

_ The omega will go out of their way to please their alpha. They will fancy themselves up, making their bodies so desirable, the alpha forgets thinking.  _

Victor had run out to the store to get a few last minute they needed for leaving the next day, he had told Yuuri to stay behind-- testing their bond, and making Yuuri relax while he was away. Yuuri hated when they were apart, his pulse would elevate, he would sweat and have troubles breathing. 

“Victor said it would just be an hour he was gone,” Yuuri repeated to himself as he went to step into the shower. Turning the water scalding hot, he let the water burn over his skin. Victor liked when Yuuri was freshly showered, using his own soap. He said it brought his scent out better. Taking careful measures, Yuuri scrubbed his scalp and every inch of his body. Stepping out the shower, he took extra care in drying down, and fixing his hair. 

“He likes it when I wear my hair back,” Yuuri said to his reflection in the mirror. His hair was damp and easier to push back. He was not gentle like Victor was with the comb. He didn't even bother with blockers. He was home, and they would stay in the omega room till was time to leave the next day. 

The air was cool on his body as he stepped out of the steamy bathroom-- he was thankful they had a shower connected to their room. Digging in his dresser, Yuuri found the box in the back of his bottom drawer. He had bought it on a whim one night when he could not sleep. It reminded him a bit of his short program costume. 

Black panties that showed the bottom part of his cheeks and lined in iridescent rhinestones, they were partly see through and Yuuri liked how silky they felt. The way the material hugged at his hips, he turned as he looked in the mirror. 

His body had changed so much in the short time he had been with Victor. Changing up his workout routine, skating more-- there was a clear line of muscle down the back of his thighs and his bottom stood out and up more. Running his hands down his sides, he noticed the love handles that were one there were gone. Small whitish marks left in their wake. 

Usually this was something Yuuri would be mortified over, but he remembered the way Victor would lick and kiss each little mark, almost as if he worshiped them. 

Digging back into the box, Yuuri found the black sheer thigh highs and carefully rolled one in his hand. Remembering how his mother use to put hers on when he was a kid. His mind was spinning. Should he really go through all this trouble? Victor seem to like it when he just wore one of his sweaters and nothing else-- but he wanted this to be special. He wanted to show Victor how much he appreciated everything he had done for him. 

Plus it was helping kill the time while Victor was gone. His omega purred gently as he readied himself for his alpha-- he wasn’t anxious as he knew he was doing this for Victor.  

Once both stocking where in place, he got the last item out of the box-- a thigh length sheer black robe. It had a silk tie to it and Yuuri wrapped it tightly around him. He was thankful that Victor had left his lip balm there (not the scent balm) and layered some on. 

Now all he had to do was wait for his alpha to return home. 

 

* * *

 

Yuuri could feel the moment Victor was back at the inn. All the rush of emotions where Victor was happy and Yuuri had to giggle. Victor had done so much for him lately, and dealing with his emotional outburst lately with everything-- Yuuri wanted to be perfect for him. Sitting on the edge of the bed, one thigh crossed high over the over, allowing the robe to hike up his leg to his hip, the shoulder of his robe down, just enough skin showing. 

Yuuri was already getting hard and wet as the anticipation set in. A moment’s flash of worry hit him, wondering what Victor would think of this. He knew Victor loved seeing him in his costumes and has about ripped them off of his body-- Yuuri wanted him to rip these off of him. 

As the handle on the door started to turn, Yuuri had a moment’s panic, almost wanting to run back to the bathroom and take all of this off-- but his omega held him still to the bed.  _ Be perfect for your alpha-- be beautiful _ .

“Hey Yuuri! I got you--”

Victor stood frozen at the door, the two bags in his hands falling to the floor and the contents tumbling out. Yuuri held his breath as he worked the best smile he could on his face. He could feel his heart thumping so hard in his chest, he just knew it could be heard. For what was seconds felt like a lifetime before Victor turned around and locked the door. 

Holding his position on the bed, Yuuri kept his eyes on his alpha. He noticed how Victor’s hands shook while locking the door, his body slowly back to turn at him. When Yuuri blinked, his vision never had a chance to turn pink-- it went full on red as Victor growled and stalked over to him. 

“You dressed up for me,” Victor whispered, his hand reaching out, touching the edge of the rode between his fingers. 

All he could do was nod his head, his vision swimming in deep red, his alpha before him. Hands gently grabbing at his arms, standing him up-- Yuuri leaned into Victor, breathing his scent in, feeling the way his body reacted even more. Victor’s hands were so soft as they ran over the arms of the robe, up to where his shoulder was exposed. Leaning down, Victor kissed his exposed shoulder, licking it tenderly. 

“You are going to break my alpha,” Victor whispered, kissing the tender gland on Yuuri’s neck. Leaning his head more to the side, Yuuri grabbed at Victor’s sides, his thumbs rubbing at the skin right at Victor’s hips, moving lower with each stroke. The touch of Victor’s skin set a fire inside of Yuuri as Victor’s hands slowly moved over the sheer robe. 

They didn’t have to speak, moments like this, the could feel the intensity, the lust, the love. Their alpha and omega were already face forward, bringing them together. 

Victor untied the sash around his robe, allowing it to fall open. Everything swam in crimson as Yuuri stared at his alpha. Victor’s hands on him felt so warm and soft-- down his arms, to his sides, taking his hips and pulling him close. Yuuri just knew Victor was going to throw him back on the bed and take him, but that was not what happen. 

Arms wrapping around him, Yuuri pressed to Victor’s body. He could feel a purr building as Victor’s hands ran up and down his back. 

“You are going to be the death of me,” Victor whispered in his ear. 

Turning his face, Yuuri leaned up and kissed his alpha. Victor’s hold on him tighten as their tongues met. He loved how his body fit against Victor’s, the way Victor had to lean down a little bit to reach him, the way his hands ran down his back and cupped his bottom. He knew he was already wet, and was longing for his alpha at this moment. Pressing his hips into Victor, Yuuri whimpered as their cocks brushed together. 

Backed over to the bed, Victor gently laid Yuuri down. His mouth was all over him. Yuuri moaned out as his mouth licked and sucked at his nipple. His legs in stockings and only the panties on, Yuuri ran his hands over Victor’s shirt, wanting it off of him. Tugging and pulling at Victor’s shirt, he lifted up for a moment as Yuuri pulled it over his head. 

There was a way Victor would cradle the back of his head as they embraced that drove Yuuri insane. Tongues dipping in and out of each other’s mouth, chest to chest, breathing the air out of their lungs-- Yuuri loved how Victor’s hand just held the back of his head, holding him at the perfect angle to kiss. 

When Victor sat up and pulled off of Yuuri, he whined loudly, wanting his alpha back on him. A small chuckle and Victor stepped off the bed and started to undo his pants. 

“You look like a dream,” Victor said, sliding his pants off. Yuuri reached out, grabbing for the band on Victor’s black thong, trying to pull him back to the bed. “Patience,” Victor whispered, leaning down to capture his lips, kissing him deeply. Yuuri pulled him down to him, letting Victor fall onto the bed, pulling at his thong. He could not help it, everything in Yuuri cried out for his alpha. There was no holding back for him anymore. 

Another chuckle and Victor was kissing Yuuri’s neck, hands running down his body. Any patience Yuuri had was long gone. Whimpering and whining, he wanted his alpha. Taking Victor’s hands, he tried to lead them lower down his body. As they got to his hips, Victor leaned up again and grabbed him tightly, flipping him over. 

Yelping out, Yuuri was face down into the mattress as Victor’s mouth started to work along his shoulders and back. “You smell so amazing,” Victor whispered into his skin as his mouth continued it journey down his back. 

Victor’s mouth reached the elastic band of his panties, Yuuri moaned out. He could feel the slide of the material as Victor pulled at it with his teeth, his hands cupping the front of him, his cock hard-- not even caring how wet they got. Whining more, Yuuri could feel his hot breath as Victor continued to tease him, never taking off the panties, but pulling and mouthing at them. His hand cupping him gently, fingers brushing up and down his shaft-- it was pure torture. 

“Vitya!” Yuuri cried out. 

The way his hand was barely touching him, driving him crazy had Yuuri lifting up and arching his back-- making his body perfect for his alpha. Sticking his ass out, pointing his toes-- he could hear Victor gasp behind him. 

“So beautiful,” Victor said as his mouth kissed over the material on his bottom. Yuuri whined more as Victor’s mouth traveled to the back of his thighs. His tongue licking and his teeth just barely grazing the skin. Whimpering more, he moaned out loudly when the hand teasing his cock tightened it’s hold. 

His body so hot and flushed, he felt almost feverish. Only his alpha could bring this out of him-- make his omega purr and sing. This was exactly the reaction he wanted from Victor. 

Pushed over again, Yuuri was on his back and Victor’s mouth over the material on his panties, mouthing at his shaft. Grabbing Victor’s hair, he needed more. Victor’s was not taking his panties off and Yuuri wanted his alpha so bad. 

“You are going to make me lose control,” Victor said. 

“Please!” 

As Victor’s hands grabbed at the material, Yuuri heard the rip of material and then felt as Victor’s warm, wet mouth take him down deeply. Arching his back and crying out-- Yuuri called out to his alpha. The more Victor sucked him down, the more Yuuri wanted. Fingers circling where he was wet, sliding into him, opening him slowly. This was his alpha-- his perfect, beautiful alpha. Yuuri moaned out, arching his body, allowing his alpha full access to him. His body hot with need, vision the deepest red it had been since his heat. 

“Vitya!” 

His omega purred and at times he had to wonder if he was dreaming or if his life really was all about his alpha-- Victor Nikiforov. His idol. Hands pulling at Victor’s hair, his body twisting and turning, he knew he was going to lose it.

Mind clouding over, only his senses taking the lead. He was soaked and the moment one of his alpha’s fingers breached him, he could have sworn stars erupted behind his eyes. Kisses along his hip and gentle bites, he chanted out his alpha’s name over and over. The way Victor would slowly open him, kiss at his body, moan into his skin-- it was as if his alpha talked directly to his omega. 

The feeling of Victor’s body covering his, the way his legs pulled back, his hips arching up, he was ready. He _ needed  _ Victor more than anything now. Their mouth meetings as Victor entered him was nothing but pure bliss. Yuuri thought he wanted Victor to command him-- drive into him relentlessly-- he was wrong. 

He needed his alpha to caress and love him. Stroking his inner core and melt their minds together. It was perfect and Yuuri felt the tears build in his eyes and slips down his cheeks as Victor kissed them away. Their bodies rocking in sync with one another as each push and pull of his alpha’s cock in him only brought them closer. Their coniunx amandus only growing stronger as Victor held Yuuri tightly to him. 

If Yuuri could wrap his legs tighter around his alpha, he would have. His ankles crossed at Victor’s lower back, the stockings gliding over his skin as they moved. He could not have asked for anything more. His alpha knew exactly what he needed. Moving his arm between him, he was able to grab his cock and stroke till he felt the heat inside of him build up. Warm cum between their two bodies as Yuuri arched and called out his alpha’s name more. Everything was set on fire in his body, and it wasn’t till Victor’s mouth found the gland on his neck that truly pushed him over the edge. He had just released but felt his cock ache and release again. 

For a brief moment, Yuuri felt their bodies go from two souls into one. As Victor stayed deep in him, spilling his seed, biting down on his gland. If his life had ended at that moment, he had no regrets. 

Arms wrapped tightly around one another, Victor kissing at his neck while his knot swelled inside of Yuuri. Both gasping for air. Their bodies covered in sweat and their room heavy in their scent. Victor might had teased that Yuuri had nested in there-- but Yuuri knew they both had made it their little nest. This was their  _ home _ for now. The place they came together. 

“I love you so much,” Victor whispered in his ear. 

Yuuri did not need to return the words, as his mind felt it and he knew Victor could pick up everything he was feeling at that moment. 

 

* * *

 

It had taken them over and hour to even bring themselves to leave the bed. The bags Victor had gone to the store for were still scattered all over the floor. 

“What did you get?” Yuuri asked, looking over at the stuff on the floor. 

“Just travel bottles for tomorrow and some sweets for you.”

“That goes against my diet!” 

Victor laughed and hugged Yuuri to him. They were both sticky from earlier and needed to go shower, but neither wanted to leave the bed. “I think maybe your coach can allow for a cheat here and there.” Victor’s hands were rubbing slowly up and down the stockings on his legs. “These are driving me crazy.” 

Yuuri felt a giggle build in him as he moved his legs around the bed, loving how it felt against the sheets. “I wanted to surprise you.” 

“Yuuri you are always a surprise to me.”

Why did Victor always have to say things that made him a blushing mess? Turning to his alpha, he felt his head hide against his Victor’s chest. 

“Let’s go shower. We have to be at the airport early.,” Victor said, running his hands down the stockings again. 

Yuuri sighed, he hated they were leaving their room for a week, but he understood what they were doing. It would be easy to be around Ana-- he knew this already. It was just being around people he didn’t know, the way they smelt to him. 

He was also curious about the town Victor had grown up in and excited to see the house Victor grew up in. He had heard small details of it from Victor time and again, but it was different to actually be there. 

As much as he hated leaving their room, he was excited to see Ana again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try not to make you wait so long between chapters. Again, I am so sorry! I went through a bit of time there I wasn't writing much at all. Work has been HELL lately and I got sick during this time too. So please forgive me! I try no to go longer than two weeks with a update and a story like this... I like to update weekly if possible.   
> For some reason-- it wants to be BLOCKED to me... I am working a few ideas, but forming them wants to be a total nightmare and I don't want to throw a FORCED chapter at you... and I am scared this chapter may have seemed this way... If so... I am sorry again! EEK!!!!! I know where I want to go in the story ((kinda)) it is just GETTING IT THERE! Like once I get them to Cup of China-- that will move quickly... but... I want something before all that... Make sense? Ok I am rambling.. I tend to do that... 
> 
> Please leave a comment or kudos as those fuel me and keep me going!!!  
>   
> Come find me on Tumblr!!! Ask are open!   
> [Phaytesworld ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)  
> Phayte <3


	15. Chapter 15

As much as he hated leaving, Yuuri was excited to see Ana again. The airport in Hatsetsu was no issue for Yuuri, nothing smelled off to him. Boarding onto the plane, he was able to curl next to Victor and wrap Victor’s scarf around his face. Even being in closed quarters, they had their blockers on, but he did not want to get sick while on flight.

Flying never bothered him-- he flew all the time being in the sport he is. Normally he set up a movie and sat back. It was nice having Victor next to him, sharing an earbud as they sat quietly through the flight. He was thankful that Victor was able to find a direct flight as they were headed to Moscow. Victor explained her lab was there and they had a house right on the outside of the city.

When it was time to step off the plane, Victor pulled the small tub of balm out of his pocket, kissed Yuuri and lined some above his upper lip.

“This is a really large airport, put your mask on. I scented your mask for you,” Victor said.

Pulling his mask up over his mouth and nose, Yuuri closed his eyes and breathed in deeply. He felt a calming sensation flow over him-- be it Victor’s scent or be it Victor sending him those feelings, either way, when Yuuri opened his eyes, the edges of his visions pinker than they were, he nodded.

“We can do this,” Yuuri said.

The airport was crowded-- Yuuri knew they were mixed in with alphas, betas and other omegas, but it was not bothering him. The balm and the mask really helped. Sure, he had smelled people before, all the time, but things had changed once his repression came through. 

“You doing ok?” Victor asked while they grabbed their bags.

“Yeah, I am actually ok.”

Grabbing their suitcases, he felt Victor’s hand in his and headed on their way out. The moment he saw Ana, Yuuri let go of Victor’s hand took off in a run, embracing her.

“You came to get us!”

“You mean Vitya did not tell you?” Ana asked.

“I was going to let it be a surprise,” Victor said, bringing over both their suitcases.

“Vitya! You two look so good!”

“You just saw us not that long ago.”

Yuuri was happy see Ana. She had a light about her, even in her serious moments it was apparent. She was so dedicated to her work, and started rambling on about different test she wanted to run on them.

“Vitya, your father has your hormones back at the house,” Ana said, “and we designed some better ones for Yuuri.”

Yuuri looked over at Victor, he had not met his father yet and had to admit he felt a little pang of worry hit his guy. Victor’s arm around his shoulder and a kiss on his cheek and he felt better.

“Papa will love you, don’t worry,” Victor whispered.

The drive from the airport to their house, Yuuri found he picked at his nails. When he met Ana, he was going through so much confusion and being around Victor only heightened it.  This was all different, though at times his head did get muddled and foggy, it was clearer.

“Oh he won’t be back till evening, he is at the lab working,” Ana said. “We will do dinner and this will give you both time to settle in and relax.”

He had been told they had their own room, but Yuuri was not sure what to expect when they pulled up. It was a decent sized house, too large for just two people, but Victor had told him they had part of the house set for lab work, even though they had another lab they worked at. He liked how open the home seemed to be, very modern. Ana showed them to their room and said she had some stuff to still do before starting dinner and they should rest a bit.

Yuuri felt it had all been a whirlwind. Everything moved faster around Moscow, and was louder. He was use to his sleepy town, the peace and quiet-- he could feel that ball of anxiety build around him.

He was thankful they had a room to themselves, one he could lock from the inside and had an adjoining bathroom. The moment they got in, Victor started to unpack their bags, rambling about things and the arena they could go and practice at. Yuuri wasn’t hearing anything. It was when Victor took his hand that brought his attention back.

“Come on, let’s go take a shower and rest for bit,” Victor said. He must have known Yuuri needed him. “We can wash the blockers off, it will help settle you some.”

Yuuri needed to learn to settle himself without his alpha, but he couldn’t figure out  _ how _ . The moment the water rushed over them, Yuuri buried his face into Victor’s neck, kissing and licking-- smelling his alpha. Victor’s arms wrapped around him, Yuuri felt his body calming down.

“How will I ever do anything if I can’t calm myself?” Yuuri mumbled into his neck.

“Yuuri,” Victor said, pushing Yuuri back, brushing his hair off his forehead, “You never have to do anything on your own… ever.”

It was a small realization that hit Yuuri-- he had worried about doing all this alone, but there stood his mate in front of him-- to hold his hand through it all. Being coniunx amandus meant they needed each other, more than anyone needed themselves. It was a realization that flooded Yuuri. Staring at his alpha, he grabbed Victor’s arm and put his next to it. They may read beta and alpha-- but Yuuri it was  _ more _ .

“I almost wish mine wasn’t a lie,” Yuuri whispered.

Victor ran his hand over Yuuri’s beta mark, “It is not a lie.”

“But it is.”

“No, at the time you were marked, it was true. All your test would have always shown beta… had we not met, you would still be beta.” With that, Victor leaned down and kissed the mark on his arm. Yuuri could only stand there as the water beat down on his back, watching as his alpha’s lips met his skin.

“Victor…”

When those blue eyes looked up to meet his, he rushed into Victor’s arms, holding him tightly. He felt complete finally-- all his life if had never made sense, meeting Victor and being coniunx amandus didn’t make sense-- but his made sense. It all made sense.

“I can do this,” Yuuri said, holding Victor tightly, “As long as I am with you, I can do this.” 

 

* * *

 

Meeting Victor’s father was another thing. They had rested some though Yuuri made Victor lay on all the bedding before he would even attempt to get into bed. Victor could only laugh as he rolled all over the bed, making sure he scented everything to Yuuri’s liking.

Yuuri was breathing in all he could of Victor to get ready for the dinner ahead of them. Ana said they would stay home and have drinks afterwards, so they just waited for Victor’s father to get home.

“He should be here shortly, he was wrapping up some last minute things at the lab,” Ana said, fluttering around the kitten. She wouldn’t let them help her, so Yuuri sat that bar in the kitchen with a cup of tea as she got the dishes all set. “It is nothing too fancy, but this is an old recipe of Dmitri's mom, so he rather enjoys it.”

Yuuri heard when the door opened and sat up straighter in the stool. Victor walked over to him and kissed his forehead. “You’ll be fine.”

Yuuri was not expecting was a very tall and very broad man to walk through into the kitchen. He towered over Ana as he leaned over to kiss the top of her head. “Smells good,” he whispered into her hair.

When he turned, Yuuri saw the man resembled nothing of Victor at all… except his eyes. They were the same piercing blue color as Victor’s.

“Papa,” Victor said, holding his hand out.

“Ah Vitya! You made it!” Dmitri said, shaking his son’s hand and patting his shoulder, “And this must be your mate.”

“Papa, this is Yuuri,” Victor said as Yuuri scrambled to his feet.

Dmitri came close and took Yuuri’s shoulders in his hands then leaned down, smelling at his neck.

“Your mother was right, I was not sure as sometimes her omega clouds her senses, but he does smell amazing.”

“Papa!”

“So you two are the coniunx amandus?” Dmitri said as he stepped back and looked them over. Yuuri felt like he was under a microscope and leaned into Victor. “Let me see your mark.”

Yuuri blinked and looked up to Victor only to see him nod back at him. Raising his shirt arm, he showed his plain beta mark on his forearm. Dmitri came forward, taking his arm in his hand and turning it-- inspecting it. Yuuri yelped as he was pulled forward and his arm brought under a better light.

“Papa!” Victor laughed out.

“Extraordinary,” Dmitri said, still looking at Yuuri’s arm. “I mean… the only other explanation other than repressed omega is he bought the mark…”

“Dmitri, you know this to not be true,” Ana said.

“Da, I know. I just never thought in my lifetime I would meet a real Repressus.”

Yuuri stood there, unsure what to do, Victor’s father was holding his arm in a tight grip, he could hear Victor chuckle the more his arm was turned and inspected.

“Father, please,” Victor said as he stepped forward, taking Yuuri into his arms, “he is not a lab experiment.”

“Son, I know this! I am just excited to meet him!” Dmitri said.

“Ok now, before these two alphas butt heads, let’s have dinner,” Ana said, coming between them all and looping her arm through Yuuri’s. “I swear those two… they are a handful.”

Dinner was relatively tame, though Yuuri noticed Victor insisted on feeding him the majority of his meal, again. He had gotten used to it back in Japan, but here in Victor’s parent’s home was another. He knew he was blushing at eat bite he took off the fork Victor held up.

“Aren’t you going to eat?” Yuuri finally asked.

“Once you are done,” Victor said, kissing his cheek.

“Oh, young love,” Dmitri said, watching the two. “Vitya, you are such a classic alpha.”

“Ah, I remember the days when your father would feed me dinners… back when we first got married,” Ana said, wrapping her arms around Dmitri.

“We will be going out tomorrow,” Victor said, holding the fork back up to Yuuri as if he wasn’t just sitting at a table with his parents, feeding him.

“Oh? Where to?” Ana asked.

“Well I took your advice, scented his mask, balm over his lip… but I was thinking a few of the art museums and maybe some shopping,” Victor said, holding up the fork to Yuuri’s mouth.

“Yuuri honey, did the mask and all work at the airport?” Ana asked.

Taking a bite of the food, Yuuri nodded to Ana then once he was done chewing said, “Yeah, it really did. I felt ok and not sick at all.”

“How bad does his illness get?” Dmitri asked.

“Well he threw up at the competition the other week when someone who was close to presented got close to him,” Victor said, filling the fork again.

“I’ll have to make a stronger balm then,” Dmitri said, “Victor--”

“I know, I know...more samples.”

“Samples?” Yuuri asked.

Victor leaned forward and kissed Yuuri, “Don’t worry about it. After dinner we are going to rest.”

“We rested all afternoon,” Yuuri said, pouting at Victor.

“Ok, maybe I want time alone with you.”

Yuuri blushed and took the bite of food off the fork. There was nothing more he could say as Victor’s father laughed. 

 

* * *

 

“Isn’t it rude to just leave and not hang out with your parents for a bit?” Yuuri asked when Victor pulled him down the hallway to the room they occupied.

“Nah, they are going to lock themselves in the lab till after midnight,” Victor said.

“They really work that much?” Yuuri asked.

“Da, they would work more if they didn’t have to sleep.”

Once in the room, Victor had to him pinned to the wall, kissing around his neck. He could never grow tired of the attention Victor lavished over him, as overwhelming as it was. Tilting his head, Yuuri watched as his vision turned a darker shade of pink around him, feeling his alpha press firmly against him.

“You smell so amazing,” Victor said into his neck, kissing where he was most sensitive. Yuuri knew any rational thought he had in his mind was gone at this moment. Victor was holding his wrist against the wall, making it impossible for him to reach out to him.

“Victor,” Yuuri whined.

“I could just hold you to this wall and breath you in,” Victor mumbled against his neck.

“Victor!” Yuuri begged.

“Just keep you like this, never let anyone look at you again, touch you, smell you,” Victor said, licking down his neck.

“Please…”

“You make the alpha in me go crazy,” Victor said, biting down on Yuuri’s neck.

Yuuri cried out, bucking his hips out, feeling Victor pressing his back against him in return.

“I want to tease you till you are soaking wet,” Victor said, moving his head so he could kiss Yuuri, deeply.

Yuuri knew it was all lost at this point. As he kissed Victor, he allowed his omega to come forward, purring into the kiss. As the tension on his wrist lightened up, Yuuri hand’s went to Victor’s hair, running through his silky strands and then holding him close.

They were pulling at each other’s clothes, wanting their skin to touch. Victor tugging Yuuri’s shirt over his head, discarding onto the floor, as Yuuri ripped buttons off Victor’s shirt. His hands going to Victor’s chest, squeezing at his pectoral muscles, chasing his mouth for another kiss. He could never get over the idea that the body he was touching was Victor Nikiforov-- even bonded with him-- seeing him everyday, it still awed him.

Hooking his leg around Victor’s wasit, Yuuri felt the purr in his chest turn to a growl. Biting at Victor’s lip, his omega was fully ready. Hands cupped his bottom, holding him firmly, he hopped up so Victor was fully supporting him, squeezing his ass as he walked the few steps towards the bed.

Falling back to the bed, Yuuri was straddling Victor and rocking his hips over him, kissing around his neck, licking behind his ears. Victor moaned out, running his hands down Yuuri’s back, returning them to his ass, squeezing and pulling at his pants.

“I am about to rip those off of you,” Victor breathed out as Yuuri bit down on his neck.

Wiggling around, they were able to pull their pants off. Yuuri couldn’t get enough of his alpha. The way Victor watched over him-- even when he didn’t know he was. The small things he did for him, between the meals, their morning routine, it all became so natural and easy for him. Yuuri thought he was destined to live out this life alone, and now he couldn’t imagine it without Victor next to him.

The moment he felt Victor’s fingers run down the crease in his bottom, Yuuri squirmed and moaned loudly. His alpha knew where he needed to be touch most.

“You are so wet,” Victor breathed out.

“Only for you,” Yuuri said, taking Victor’s mouth again, kissing him deeply. He was wrapped around his alpha, holding on for everything he had. Each push of Victor’s fingers inside of him bring tears to his eyes as he gently pulled at his hair. “Please… I can’t wait any longer.”

Another load moan from Victor as they shifted around, angling their bodies better-- Victor sitting up, Yuuri wrapping his legs around his hips and his arms around his shoulders. The push at his bottom, the feeling of his alpha entering him, only made more tears stream down Yuuri’s face. He felt full, he felt complete. It was almost as if he could see into Victor’s mind, feel everything he was feeling-- it overwhelmed him, making more tears fall.

Gentle bites on his neck and Yuuri was exploding. He did not even think he was close to cumming-- it rushed over him, making him gasp out, claw out at Victor, and cry. His entire body shaking as he held onto his alpha like his life depended on it. Chanting out in every language he knew how much he loved Victor.

“Yuuuuuuri,” Victor moaned, falling back, taking Yuuri with him. He could feel as Victor’s cock pulsed in him, releasing and swelling.

Hiding his face in Victor’s neck, he couldn’t stop the tears from coming down his face. It had been such a change in his life since Victor showed up-- his skating turning around immensely, his life changing for the best.

“Yuuri?” Victor asked, holding him tighter. “What is it, baby?”

Yuuri shook his head, the feeling of Victor’s knot fully swollen, locking them in place.

“Seriously, Yuuri. You are worrying me.”

His body was still shaking as he held Victor tightly. He was not sure what had come over him, these emotions just came from nowhere.

“I love you,” was all he could manage to say. Arms wrapping tighter around him, he felt so secure and so loved. There was nothing he wouldn’t do for this man.

“I love you too,” Victor said, kissing at his temple.

Sitting up a bit, Yuuri looked down at Victor, tears still falling from his eyes. “No! I mean it! I love you! You gave me what I needed in my life. When I was walking around so empty and lost… for so long… it was you. Even when I was growing up, I followed you on social media, live feeds… it has always been you. I’ve been drawn to you even before I knew it.” 

Victor’s eyes stared right into his. His hands coming up, wiping tears off his face.

“Yuuri, I always knew I had something greater out there for me. Even being a five time champion… something was missing.  That was till I met you. Even if we never returned to the ice, my life feels so complete.”

The emotional wave that hit Yuuri on intensified. He could  _ feel _ everything Victor was, their coniunx amandus only bonding stronger. Falling back on Victor, Yuuri sobbed in his neck-- he had never been happier. 

 

* * *

 

Morning came with him wrapped around Victor. Yuuri felt a chill in the room and hugged tighter to Victor. Peaking his eyes open, he remembered he was not in Japan, but was in Russia. The blanket had been tossed off in the middle of the night-- grabbing it, Yuuri covered them both back up and went to breathing in his alpha’s scent as he slept.

“What time is it?” Victor asked, his voice deep and scratchy.    


Yuuri mumbled something incoherently and started to drift back off. Arms tightening around him only wanted to lull him deeper into sleep.

“Yuuri, we are going out today,” Victor said, kissing the top of his head.

“Can’t we just stay in?” Yuuri asked.

Victor chuckled, “You would stay locked in a room if you had your way.”

“Nothing wrong with that,” Yuuri yawned out.

“I am taking you out today,” Victor said.

“You just keep me in,” Yuuri countered.

Victor started laughing and running his fingers down Yuuri’s sides, making him squirm. “Come on! We are going to have a good day.” Victor’s fingers moving faster and faster.

Yuuri started to laugh out and rolled away from Victor, even as he continued to tickle him. Roaring out in laughter, Yuuri had to give in. He knew he couldn’t say no Victor, why did he even bother?

Every day with Victor was always better than the previous. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am working them up to the Cup of China-- but wanted some downtime fun between them and seeing a glimpse into Victor's family. His father does not play a large roll in this, and we will not see much of him, but I had received a few messages asking for a small glimpse of him. 
> 
> Next Chapter will be a trip out on the town for the boys before they get ready for competitions! This was also something that had been requested! I am always open to suggestions and ideas! My Tumblr messages and ask are open to all! 
> 
> Thank you so much for keeping with this story! The Omega Verse will get a bit stronger here as competition time rolls around-- playing a larger roll again. And yes, was asked for a bit of smut for this chapter too-- so a little taste for ya! Guess last chapter just wasn't enough! *wink* Never enough for these two! 
> 
> We will soon return to skating!!! XOXOX
> 
> Please leave a comment or kudos as those fuel me and keep me going!!!  
>   
> Come find me on Tumblr!!! Ask are open!   
> [Phaytesworld ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)  
> Phayte <3


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> not a chapter update... but an announcement...

Just a heads up... this will be on a **temporary hiatus**. 

I hate to do this, but at this time, I do not want to force anything. I am not totally giving this up, I just cannot promise a weekly/biweekly update. WHEN the time comes, I will definitely be back onto this. 

A few things have brought me to the this conclusion, and while I want to continue this as the readers... omg the readers are just AMAZING with everything... I am nothing with out my readers and the comments... but... I am at a HUGE crossroads right now. 

I have ideas for directions to take this-- but they are all so... well... not in the lines/tones of said story at this time. I am thinking it is my mindset right now leading me this way and step back might help to clear things up. 

Trust me, I love all the encouragement I get for this. This was a crazy idea I had for like a small story... and didn't think I'd get this far from it! You can tell by my dashboard, I am still writing, and I write A LOT-- I just hate to think I am forcing a story or a chapter! It breaks my heart to pieces, but I also sit here and stress... getting anxious cause I know this is sitting here...

**I promise I am not going anywhere! I just need some time.**

 

Love -- [Phayte](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld) <3

  



	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank everyone for their patience! I am back and rolling with this!

Russia was colder, the elements more harsh, Yuuri was not prepared for that. Victor said this was not even the cold time of year. Yuuri tightened his scarf and shook his head. Victor had to be crazy, but he loved him regardless. 

Victor had taken him all over. Museum after museum, different sights to look at, coffees to taste and treats to enjoy. Yuuri was scared he would need to work out extra hard to keep any extra weight off of him. 

Victor wrapping his arms around Yuuri, nuzzled into his neck, his hands at the front of his coat over his midsection, “I can almost hear your thoughts.” 

Maybe Yuuri was thinking too hard on it all. Turning his head up, it was pointless to smile under his mask, but he still did. He was grateful for the mask and Victor’s scent in it. It did keep any nausea at bay, and it also helped with so many smells around him. It was so weird as he had never in his life had this issue—whereas now it seem to only

rule him. 

Standing on a bridge, overlooking a small river, Yuuri leaned back and allowed his omega to purr as his alpha held him tightly. 

He could deal with this sort of outing—any day. 

“I want to try with just the balm over your lip,” Victor said in his ear, kissing right under it. 

Yuuri would agree to anything when Victor kissed him there. It was almost unfair—his weakness so easy to grasp. Even while they stood there, Victor rubbing a thick smear of balm over his lip, Yuuri closed his eyes, thankful for the man in his life.  

All Yuuri could do was nod his head and fall into the warmth of the body behind him. When it was time to walk again, it felt more than natural to extend his hand, taking Victor’s into his-- it wasn’t a second thought, it was second nature. It was their omega and alpha talking. 

The city block they were in was massed with people everywhere. It was almost overwhelming. Holding Victor’s hand tighter, he was led through a couple blocks and tried to figure out where they were going. It had been a long morning and he was starting to tire out. 

“Victor?” 

Victor didn’t acknowledge, but kept walking, pulling him along. So many faces in the crowd, so many noises around him, it was all a whirlwind of chaos. All he could do was hold Victor’s hand and trust in his alpha. 

It had never occurred to him that his mask was still under his chin, that he was breathing in other’s scents as they went through the small streets and around the blocks. A few moments later, he found them led into a small cafe. It was not crowded, nor was it noisy. Gasping for air, Yuuri clutched to his stomach, feeling it turn on him-- but he was not going to be sick.

“Let’s sit and grab a bite,” Victor said, leaning down, kissing his cheek. “You did so good.” 

“What?”

Victor chuckled, holding his seat out for him. “Yuuri, we just walked through hundred of alphas and omegas. You didn’t get sick.” 

“This was a test?” 

“Yes and No. More a curiosity.” 

Yuuri gasped and stared at Victor, the way he laughed and took his coat and scarf, pulling a chair out for him. Shaking his head, Yuuri knew Victor was always out to surprise him at every turn. 

Yuuri had just been thankful their time out had gone better than he expected it would. 

 

* * *

 

“Son,” Dmitry said as they all sat to dinner, “we need those samples if you want more balm before you two leave.”

“Da, I know,” Victor said. 

“After dinner then?” Ana asked. 

Victor nodded and Yuuri raised a brow to him. Victor took his hand and smiled. “Don’t worry love, they just use my pheromones at the purest point for you.” 

Victor was back to feeding him again, and Yuuri was taking a bite as Victor said this. Swallowing as fast as he could, he gave Victor a look. 

“What does that even mean?” 

“Well… we need my scent to be strong, and my parents formed a way to extract some of the secretion from the gland on my neck,” Victor said. 

“Doesn’t… doesn’t that hurt?” Yuuri asked. 

“Just a pinch,” Victor said, offering him another bite of food. 

“Please, you eat some for a little bit,” Yuuri said, grabbing his wine glass and sitting back a bit. 

It bothered him that what Victor was doing might be hurting him, taking his finger, he rubbed at the gland on Victor’s neck, feeling how Victor leaned into his touch. 

“Seriously, I promise it is ok,” Victor said, leaning over to kiss him. 

“We don’t take much, and the spot is healed by morning,” Ana said. “We would never do anything to compromise our son.” 

“I know… I just…” Yuuri couldn’t explain it, that spot on Victor’s neck he felt a certain fondness for-- territorial at that. Rubbing his finger over it again, he sighed. Why was he such a bad omega? 

“I just feel like I am failing at all of this!” Yuuri breathed out. 

“Not at all!” Dmitry said. “Many omegas have problems when they first present!”

“Yeah… but aren’t I a little old to be presenting… to be having… teenaged problems?” Yuuri asked. 

“That is because you are special, dear,” Ana said, smiling warmly at him. 

“Can I come with you when you do it?” Yuuri asked. 

“You can,” Dmitry said, “But the lab has many different scents due to our work… it might make you sick.” 

“Or… it might be a good test for him,” Ana said. “Just make sure to have your mask on you… and Vitya… extra scent in it.”

Victor growled and Yuuri nodded and finished his wine. 

 

* * *

 

There lab was the basement of the house redone. It was dark as they headed down, and Yuuri took hold of Victor’s hand. He never really liked dark spaces, or basements-- bad things always happen in movies in basements. He knew he was being a bit childish, but he was glad Victor held his hand till Ana turned a light on. 

Once the lights where on, Yuuri saw just how ‘clinical’ everything was, as if he had stepped into a giant doctor’s office. There were microscopes off on a desk, patient’s table, and more things he could not identify. The back wall was filled with books and there was even a lounge chair to sit in. 

Then all the smells hit him. Yuuri felt light headed as it all came washing over him. It was nothing he could pinpoint or place. It was like someone had mixed a hundred different scents and shoved them under his nose. Even having his mask on was doing no good. Gasping, Yuuri clutched to his throat, feeling it grow tight and start to burn. Gasping, he looked around, his vision was hazy, blurry. 

“Yuuri!” Victor cried out. 

He heard Dmitry and Ana call his name but he was gasping for air, his stomach turning and his head spinning. Arms around him and Yuuri felt a scream escaping his mouth. It was all too much-- his body could not register if he was smelling omega or alpha. He couldn’t place Victor’s scent anymore and his omega was stirring restlessly. 

Another twist of his stomach and he thought he was going to be sick. Hsi knees were trembling as his body started to sink more into Victor’s, seeking out the scent of his alpha. 

“Victor!” he screamed. 

More people were yelling around him and he felt the edges of his vision going dark. How had this affected him so much? Grabbing Victor again, he sobbed out before everything went black. 

 

* * *

 

“Yuuri! Yuuri!” a voice called out to him. 

Gasping and sitting up, Yuuri grabbed his head, then changed course to his stomach. He was going to be sick. He had no clue where he was, but a bin was placed in his lap as his stomach emptied. Coughing and gagging, he felt tears fall down his face. 

“Yuuri,” his alpha said, rubbing his hair back, handing him water. “Are you ok?” 

“What… what happened?” 

“It was too much for you… I knew you shouldn’t have gone down there!” Victor growled out, petting his hair back more, kissing his temple. 

“All those… scents.” 

“Da, they collect them for different studies.”

Yuuri felt foolish. Even with his mask on, it was still no use. How was he going to compete like this? Turning away from Victor, he felt the tears well up in his eyes. His stomach was still rolling and he could still smell everything. It was sour, putrid… disgusting. 

“How… how am I going to do this?” he quietly asked. 

Victor moved behind him and pulled Yuuri’s head in his lap, rubbing his sweaty hair back. 

“You are trying too much too soon,” he said. 

“But… I mean… how do you do it?” 

“I told you, they all smell good to me.” 

“How do other omegas do it? How does your mother do it?” 

Victor took a deep breath, “They have never bothered her.”

“Even with the mask… it was no use.” 

“No, baby, no. They had vials open with scents concentrated. It was even strong for me… but you are not to go back down there,” Victor said, a growl coming up in his throat. 

“I just wanted to be there for you… like you always are for me,” Yuuri whispered, feeling so ashamed of himself.

“You  _ are _ there for me,” Victor said, running his fingers through his hair again, “more than you know.” 

“Yuuri dear, we are so sorry for what happened! We thought we had everything ventilated and the mask would cover most of it,” Ana said. 

Yuuri blushed and nodded. Everyone was making a huge deal of over it, and he wanted it all to just go away. He was able to finally sit up without his head spinning and his stomach turning. 

“I guess we just need to find my limits,” Yuuri said quietly. 

“I really am sorry,” Ana said, “Next time maybe we will listen more to Vitya, your alpha seems to know you best.” 

“Exactly, and right now I think it is best if I take him to bed,” Victor said, wrapping his arm around Yuuri. 

“But I am not tired,” Yuuri said, yawning as he said it. 

Victor raised an eyebrow to him. “C’mon.” 

Yuuri knew he should protest, but he also knew the limits of his body. He had a full day with Victor and with everything that had happened, he  _ was _ tired. 

“Tomorrow maybe we can try a sample scent and see if we can find what triggers all this,” Dmitry said. 

Yuuri could hear Victor growl. 

“Vitya!” Ana hissed out, “You want him to be able to be around others right?” 

“I know, I just don’t like it,” Victor said, hugging Yuuri closer to him. Yuuri felt his omega purr-- Victor was such an alpha at times. 

 

* * *

 

Victor had taken such good care of Yuuri. Running him a bath, joining him and washing him down. They were laid back in the tub as Victor mindlessly ran a cloth over Yuuri’s arm and chest. 

“You don’t have to do any more of this… you can tell my parents no,” he whispered. 

“You know I have to keep trying,” Yuuri said. 

“I can't stand seeing you like that! Victor growled out. 

“How am I even going to compete?” Yuuri asked. 

“You did so good when we were out today though.”

“I know…” 

“I think those scents are more concentrated,” Victor said, slapping his hand in the water. 

Taking a deep breath, Yuuri turned so they were chest to chest in the tub and kissed Victor. “I’ll be ok… I promise.” 

A low growl that Yuuri could feel coming from Victor’s body before he heard it and hands were holding him tightly. “I don’t like you in any discomfort!” 

Yuuri rolled his eyes-- those growls and the alpha side of Victor coming out were cute, but sometimes a bit over protective. “I promise, I’ll be ok.” 

“You got sick today!” 

“And I’ll probably get sick again? So what?”

“I don’t like it!”

“You think I enjoy this!” Yuuri raised him voice and he didn’t mean too. Victor’s hands were holding him  _ too tightly _ . “You’re… your grip… hurts.” 

“Fuck! Sorry!” Victor said, letting his grip go a bit. 

“If you don’t like it, then don’t be there tomorrow,” Yuuri said, trying to shrug it off. 

Another growl and Victor’s hand were gripping him tight again. “Do you not get it? When you get upset or sick like that… it affect me too?” 

“So then what do you expect when we eventually have kids? I’ll be sick then! Every damn morning!” 

Yuuri gasped.

Victor gasped.

Yuuri sprang back from Victor, covering his mouth with his hands, wishing he could take the words back.

“Yuuri…?”

Yuuri shook his head quickly. There was no way he let that slip out! He had not even had this thought before. Outside taking the birth control Ana gave him-- that was his only recollection of this. 

Victor leaned over where Yuuri was, almost pressing his nose to his. “What did you say?”

“I love you?” Yuuri whispered. 

“That was  _ not _ what you said.” Victor’s voice was steady, calm-- it unnerved Yuuri. 

“It slipped!” Yuuri yelled. 

“Slipped?”

“Yeah… I didn’t… I mean… well I mean… not  _ now _ … but like… retired…” 

Yuuri watched as Victor’s face covered in a blush, the blank expression changed, his mouth forming a heart shaped smile. Water splashed around them in the tub as Victor grabbed him and hugged him. 

“Of course, once we retired,” Victor said, kissing him, “But I am still going to hate you being sick or uncomfortable.” 

Yuuri could feel the blush creep up his face, they just had a talk about… kids! His omega purred inside of him, and where his vision had been so clear before, the pink edges returned. Blinking at Victor, his vision changed more as the idea washed over him. 

“Now, Yuuri,” Victor said, “Don’t get any ideas. You’ve had a rough evening.” 

And with that… bath time was over and Victor was ushering Yuuri to bed, refusing to touch him outside of holding him and kissing the top of his head. 

 

* * *

 

Morning light was coming through their window as Yuuri slipped out of bed to use the bathroom. He felt a lot better this morning, but the dred of what was coming hit him. He knew he had to do this, he had to get passed this-- or he could kiss this season goodbye. And if he did that-- then what was the point of Victor training him? What was all this work they have done? It was all for nothing! 

Splashing water on his face and brushing his teeth, he was startled when Victor came behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist and kissing his shoulder for a moment before washing his face and hands then brushing his teeth. 

Another sensation came over Yuuri as he stood there. Looking over at his alpha-- his hair all messed up, eyes sleepy, toothbrush in his mouth-- _ this was so intimate _ , it was so simple. When he blinked again, his vision started to shift back over to the pink hues that usually surrounded when Victor was near. 

Victor’s scent was also stronger in the morning. It filled the small bathroom as they washed out their mouths. Victor yawned and stretched long-- Yuuri couldn’t take it anymore, wrapping his arms around Victor’s wasit, his body was still warm as he pressed their chest together, inhaling into his neck. 

Licking at the sensitive spot on Victor’s neck, he heard the low growl come from Victor. 

“I don’t want them sticking a needle in here,” Yuuri whispered. 

“Yuuri, it is really nothing,” Victor said, wrapping his arm around him. 

Yuuri licked at that spot again. “It’s mine.” 

Victor gasped. The way Yuuri had said it-- it came out low, demanding-- it was not a question or anything that needed retorting-- it was a clear statement. 

He could feel his vision slipping from pinks to reds-- the omega in his not purring anymore-- growling and possessive. Running hands down Victor’s side, he tugged at the hip of the thong, pulling at it-- his mouth gently sucking at the sensitive spot on Victor’s neck. 

“Let me work through this… this is mine,” Yuuri growled out, covering that spot in Victor’s next with his mouth, gently biting and sucking. Victor moaned, allowing Yuuri to press him to the wall in the small bathroom. 

“Yuuri…” Victor said. 

Yuuri was long gone, his omega fully taking him now, his vision a deep red as he kissed along Victor’s collarbones, his hands pulling his thong down, hand wrapping around his alpha’s cock. 

“Should you… we… after last night?” Victor breathed out. 

“I’m fine,” Yuuri said, kissing down Victor’s chest, taking a nipple into his mouth, tonguing at it, biting down gently. Victor hisses but stayed still against the wall. Maybe their coniunx amandus were talking again-- Maybe Victor knew something was stirring inside Yuuri. 

He hated the idea that Victor was allowing them to take his pheromones from his body… for him. For his incapability to handle others scents. It made Yuuri feel inferior, feel less of an omega. Sure, they had told him over and over again this was normal. 

But what was normal anymore? One day he was beta, the next omega. 

Nothing was normal for Yuuri. 

Falling to his knees, he looked up, seeing the blush across Victor’s cheeks as his hands ran through his hair. 

“Yuuri!” Victor cried out when he tugged his thong all the way down, taking his cock in his hand, stroking it. This time, his omega was stroking his alpha-- Yuuri wanted no one else ever touching Victor-- he didn’t care what reason it was for. 

“No more,” Yuuri said, licking at the head of Victor’s cock. “Promise me.” 

Victor breathed out, biting at his bottom lip, staring down at him. 

“I mean it,” Yuuri said, continuing to lick at Victor’s cock from root to tip. He knew it was very manipulative what he was doing, but his omega did not care. Another lick and Yuuri cupped his hand around Victor’s balls, massaging them gently. 

“Fuck,” Victor whispered out. “Does it really… mean that much to you?” 

Yuuri nodded, rubbing his lips against the head of Victor’s cock, letting the droplets that gather smear on his lips. 

“You aren’t giving… uh!... this up… are you?” Victor asked. 

Shaking his head, Yuuri continued to let the head of Victor’s cock brush across his lips, massaging at his balls. 

“Fine,” Victor breathed out.

“Good boy,” Yuuri smirked up at him, opening his mouth, sucking on the head of Victor’s cock. 

“Ah!” Victor cried out, grabbing at his hair. 

Yuuri licked and sucked at his alpha’s cock, taking it as far into his throat as possible, letting the tears gather in his eyes and run down his cheeks. He kept his eyes locked with his alpha’s, enjoying the deep red hues that washed over everything. 

He could hear the growl build in Victor’s throat as the grip in his hair tightened-- it hurt, but in a good way. 

“Yuuri! Stop!” Victor cried out, pulling his hair hard enough to pull him off his cock. 

Arm under his, and Yuuri was lifted. Victor grabbed his face, pressing their lips together. In an instant they went from kissing to Victor picking Yuuri up, slinging him over his shoulder, smacking his bottom and walking back into their bedroom. He was tossed on the bed and his pajama pants about ripped off of him. 

“Vitya!” Yuuri cried out. 

“You manipulative little omega,” Victor said, crawling on top of him, smiling down at him. 

Yuuri stuck his tongue out at Victor, pushing his hips up so their cock could rub together. 

A low growl and Victor took Yuuri’s tongue into his mouth, kissing him deeply. His head was spinning-- he was covered in Victor’s scent and loving it. When Victor pulled back, Yuuri was chasing after his mouth-- not wanting it gone. 

“Teasing me will only cause you troubles,” Victor said. 

“I’m not scared of you!” Yuuri teased back more. 

“Oh?” Victor said, raising an eyebrow. 

He flipped Yuuri over, causing him to yelp out. At times, Yuuri forgot just how strong Victor was when his alpha took over. His hips grabbed and raised, he felt as Victor started to lick at him and finger him at the same time. 

“Vitya!” he screamed, out, grabbing for the bedding.

Victor was not listening, his tongue deep in Yuuri with a finger, stretching him-- driving him mad. Each thrust of his tongue, only met with a deeper thrust of his finger. Sucking around his rim and Yuuri was purring and moaning. 

He felt like he could cum at any moment. The more Victor licked into him, spreading him, the more his cock was leaking onto the bed. Crying out, Yuuri was pulling at the bedding, squirming under the touch of his alpha. 

“You are going to be the end of me,” Victor growled as he lifted from Yuuri, grabbing his hips again. A strong hard push and Yuuri was calling out-- he was full, full of his alpha. 

They were both moaning, growling, calling out each other’s name. It was all a blur. Yuuri’s vision so overtaken he wasn’t sure it would even return to normal-- not that it matter, his alpha was taking control of him. 

Each thrust pounded deep into him, making him moan and cry out. Victor was not being gentle, he knew he would have bruises on his hips. More slamming into him, his prostate being brutally abuses and Yuuri was screaming, his cock releasing all over the bed. A loud cry from Victor and he felt the weight crush down on his back, teeth on his neck, the snapping of skin that lit up his senses. Victor was spilling deep inside of him, his knot growing-- so full, so tight. 

Yuuri panted out, there was never enough air around him. Victor continued to bite down on his neck, letting his weight sink into Yuuri’s as his arms wrapped around him and he rolled them to their sides. 

Gentle licks to his neck and Yuuri whimpered out. He had pushed Victor, teased him, manipulated him-- but it didn’t matter. He would find a way around this-- without his alpha suffering due his incapabilities. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had debated taking out the last chapter where I said I was on Hiatus, and still debating that, there are so many thoughtful comments, I dont want to lose them!!! I am still debating what to do with that going forward. Yall have been amazing and I cannot thank you enough for the kindness and support you have shown me! 
> 
> I have the next chapter plotted out-- but I am also in the midst of a million different projects at the same time here. Just know, this story has NOT gone forgotten! 
> 
> And I know, we are straying a bit from canon here, but this is still the time before the Cup of China-- and we dont have any info on what went on during this time. 
> 
> But next chapter... gonna possibly return a character to the mix!
> 
> THANK YOU ALL AGAIN! Please leave a comment or kudos as those fuel me and keep me going!!!  
>   
> Come find me on Tumblr!!! Ask are open!  
> [Phaytesworld ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)  
> Phayte <3


	18. Chapter 18

Yuuri gagged again, grabbing the ginger tea Ana had set out for him, taking a small sip. He felt his stomach roll and he was ready to spit up… again. 

“Yuuri, dear… you are pushing too hard,” Ana said, rubbing his shoulder as he sipped his tea. 

“I’ll never get better if I don’t push… and I can kiss my skating career goodbye at this rate.” 

Waving at her to open the vial again, Yuuri braced himself. If he could just get to the point where it all just smelled  _ bad _ and didn’t make him sick, he would be ok. The problem was, the minute she undid the stopper on the vial, the smell was so strong and it just saturated around him. It was rancid, it was putrid… it was foul. Gagging again, Yuuri launched from the stool he was sitting on and was at the trash bin, hurling up whatever was left in his stomach. 

“That is it! Enough!” Victor growled out. “I have sat here the last hour and watched this shit go on too long!”

“Vitya!” Ana yelled. 

“No! This is absurd!” Victor said, going over where Yuuri was, rubbing his back, comforting him. “We are done with this today.” 

Not even asking him, Victor had picked Yuuri up bridal style and started to carry him to their room. Yuuri pressed his sweaty face into Victor’s neck, breathing in the only scent that seem to comfort him. He felt he had failed at this. They had tried all morning, and all it did was make him even more sick. 

Once back in their room, Victor carried him to the bathroom, giving him water to rinse his mouth as he got him a cloth to clean his face down. 

“No more,” Victor said, a growl forming in his throat. 

“I have too,” Yuuri weakly said. 

“No! You are just making it all worse!” 

“How? By trying to not get sick when I am around other people? I can’t compete like this?” 

Victor sighed, “Then don’t compete.” 

Yuuri gasped and stared up at Victor, even as Victor was still running the cool cloth over his face. Flinching back, Yuuri just started at his alpha.  _ Was he serious? _ How could he even propose something like that? This was what they were  _ doing _ ! Getting him ready for competition. 

“Are you joking?” 

“No… no, I’m not.” 

“Why? How…? What?”

Victor set the cloth down and ran his hand down his face, Yuuri flinched away again. He felt torn so badly. How could Victor even think about that?

“I can’t stand seeing you like this.” 

Yuuri stepped back, out of Victor’s touch. He did not know this man standing in front of him. This man… his  _ alpha _ that wanted him to just give it all up.

“So you would rather me quit?”

Victor sighed and ran his hand through his hair. “If it meant you not being sick.” 

“Then how will I get better? What are we supposed to do? Go back to Japan… work at the skating rink… watch the Grand Prix on TV and always wonder ‘ _ what if _ ’?” 

“If it keeps you from being ill,” Victor said shaking his head. 

Yuuri shook his head. His stomach was still turning, but he was getting sick over hearing what Victor was saying. Storming out the bathroom, he left out of their room. He felt weak and his head was spinning, but hell if he was going to listen to any of this. Grabbing his shoes and a coat, he left out the house and started walking. 

He felt the cold air slap his face as he made his way to the sidewalk. He felt like a total failure. 

“I can’t be a beta the right way… and I completely fuck up at being an omega,” he mumbled to himself. 

 

* * *

 

Victor slid down the wall in the bathroom. What had just happened? 

He had sat and watched-- his inner alpha just growling non stop every time Yuuri would gag or get sick. It was so ridiculous! He hated seeing Yuuri like this-- and he hated even more that Yuuri was pushing himself. 

He knew those were concentrated scents Yuuri was smelling, and Yuuri had done fine when they were out yesterday. Why was he pushing so hard? They had more balm still-- they could just use the least amount possible with the mask and Yuuri should be ok. 

But watching him push, get sick… then try again. It was too much. His alpha was about to rip lose each time Yuuri got sick. Watching him, feeling the waves of sickness as they wash over Yuuri, it was too much for him to bear. 

He didn’t want Yuuri like this. He didn’t want to Yuuri to feel discomfort. As his alpha, it was his job to keep him safe and secure. He knew he was being barbaric about it all, but he loved Yuuri with everything in him. 

Resting his arms on his knees, he wish he knew the right words to say, to make Yuuri understand it was OK if he didn’t skate. It was OK if they just lived quietly and had a good life.

The issue was, Yuuri had the same drive he did. That drive to win, to be the best. Yuuri wanted this Grand Prix as much as Victor wanted it for him. They had already worked so hard, put in countless hours and training. 

He was torn-- more torn that he had ever been about anything. He knew Yuuri would react badly to his suggestion, and he knew he probably shouldn’t have said it. 

He also knew he should comfort Yuuri and not chastise him for trying to get better. 

Victor was a mix of emotions. His alpha roaring inside of him to go chase after Yuuri-- demand that he listens to him and do as he says. Then his other side, telling him to support and comfort Yuuri the best he can. 

Both sides clashed, it was an internal battle that had no winner. 

He just wanted Yuuri happy, smiling and laughing up at him. And Yuuri was always like that around him… but he also could not keep Yuuri locked away. Keep him from the scents that bothered him so much. He also could not seclude him to just his small town in Japan-- the majority betas, little to no scents. 

He needed to support Yuuri. Fighting his inner alpha, he grabbed his phone and made a call. 

“I need a huge favor,” he said into the phone. 

 

* * *

 

Yuuri got lost very quickly. He had walked aimlessly for about half an hour, trying to calm his emotions. He could feel the pull of emotions off of Victor and it was not helping one bit. The further away he got, the less the pull was from Victor, but it was still there. He felt a discomfort as he continued to walk. His omega feeling uneasy, restless. 

He wished Victor understood they couldn’t just  _ quit _ . Especially over his incompetence. This was all too big, bigger than they were. For once, Yuuri felt he could do the Grand Prix and that he could podium-- win gold. 

He had always wanted to do that, but actually admitting it to himself was another thing. He wanted that gold so bad he could taste it. Ever since Victor came to his life, tipping it upside down (with him in it) and allowing Yuuri to become his  _ true _ self-- nothing made sense! And that made perfect sense in its own. 

Yuuri had to laugh. He was so distraught when he left the house, but the more he thought about the Victor the happier he got. 

Nothing in his life made sense anymore!

But to him-- that made it all fall together easier. 

The more he thought about the more it came too. Victor triggering his omega. His arm bearing a beta brand. His body growing stronger the more Victor trained him and took care of him. 

Victor was a good alpha,  _ a perfect mate _ . Maybe it was due to the coniunx amandus that made him perfect. At least he was to Yuuri-- hell he always had been. Taking a deep breath, Yuuri pulled the scarf he was wearing more around his face. Like an idiot, he ran out so fast he left his face mask behind. He was glad it was Victor’s coat and scarf he had, it was scented deeply with his alpha, and kept his vision a soft pink as he roamed around. 

He also forgot his cell phone and his wallet. Stumbling into a park he figured was nearby, he walked a few paths and found a bench to sit on. He had to think this out, he had to find a way to make this work for them both. 

He had to control his omega and work through this  _ problem _ he had around others. He knew Victor’s parents didn’t bother him because they shared similar biological make up in their scents. He had no problems at home as he was probably the only omega their small town had had in years-- not that it would have been an issue till recently. 

Groaning, he pulled Victor’s scarf to his nose. 

In the end, he knew he would do what is best for the two of them. 

Sure, he could manipulate Victor easily, but was that even right of him? Teasing and playing around was one thing-- but when it came to their livelihoods, that was another story. That was a road Yuuri never wanted to take. He had to think what was best for the both of them. 

Victor had retired to be his coach-- left everything behind to be with him. Hell, he even brought him to his childhood house and town! Yuuri knew Victor kept his personal life private, and he knew Victor didn’t open up easily to people. 

He was an open book to Yuuri though. Their alpha and omega only carassing it out of the other. Yuuri found he could daydream of their future together, he could imagine growing old with Victor and watching the cherry blossoms bloom. 

Dammit, he had become a sap. What happen to just getting by? Trying hard and knowing you would fail?

For once in his life-- Yuuri felt he could win. 

He needed to talk with Victor, he needed to apologize for running off. 

He needed to figure out where the hell he was at first.

Slight panic gripped him for a minute. He had walked without thinking where he was going, in a town he had no idea where anything was… no wallet or cellphone. Groaning, Yuuri just sat there wondering just how much more he could fuck things up. 

He wasn’t even sure how long he had been gone, but he could feel the chill in his body. Even with Victor’s coat and scarf around him, Russia was cold! 

Maybe he should try to backtrack where he came from, see if he can find his way back. He had no idea how long he had walked for as the first half of it, he was annoyed and upset-- walking without any guidance or destination in mind. 

“Great omega I am,” Yuuri grumbled as he stood up, shoving his hands in his pockets and worked his way out of the park. 

Nothing look familiar to him. He had not been paying much attention to anything as he started this walk, and he sure as hell was trying to find something that seemed familiar. 

Victor was going to worry… again. 

It was all his fault… again. 

Dammit! Yuuri kicked a rock on the sidewalk, watching it bounce ahead of him as he hoped he was walking in the right direction. Even the signs were in Russian, he couldn’t read those. He didn’t know enough Russian to ask for help either. 

Taking a deep breath, he tried to calm himself and just  _ think.  _ Easy enough… right? 

_ Wrong. _

Panic started to slowly take over. His stomach was empty and his mind was spinning. Victor had to be worried and he felt stupid for causing this again. The wind blew around him, making the chill in his body grow even more. All he wanted was to kiss his alpha and be held in his strong arms. 

The longer he walked, the more lost he got. Somehow he ended up in a small crowd of people. Tightening the scarf around his nose was not helping-- his stomach was empty but he could smell all the racid, horrid smells coming off of everyone. Alpha… omega… even beta-- it all mixed and made him light headed. 

Turning into an alley, he sunk down to the ground, gasping for air. He really needed Victor… he really needed to work this out and apologize. 

“Oy! You ok?” a voice called out-- at least he could understand it. 

Looking up, Yuuri saw a man standing above him. 

“Just… lost,” Yuuri said. 

“Well a hell of a place to get lost in! Where ya headed too?” 

“I don’t know where it is,” Yuuri grumbled. 

The man crouched down and Yuuri got the wave of scent off of him. It was overly sweet and fruity-- like a bowl of rotten fruit. Turning his head away, he didn’t want to be sick. 

“Why not call for help?” the man asked. 

“Don’t have my phone on me,” Yuuri said, looking away, feeling his cheeks flush from embarrassment. 

“A pretty little omega as yourself shouldn’t be out here by himself,” the man said. 

Alarms went off in Yuuri’s head. How did he know? Blinking, he had to think fast. 

“I’m beta,” he said. 

The man leaned in, sniffing him. “No, you are definitely omega… and a marked on at that.” 

Pulling up the coat sleeve, Yuuri showed his ‘beta’ brand on his arm. It didn’t matter what country you were in-- all the symbols meant the same thing. 

“Well I’ll be damned,” the man said, standing up and holding out his hand. “Let’s go find who you belong to!”

“Do you have a phone I can use?” Yuuri asked. 

The man handed him a phone and Yuuri thanked him. Calling over, Victor picked up immediately. 

“Hello?” 

“Vitya--”

“--Where are you?”

“I don’t know,” Yuuri said. 

“You’re right outside the center square,” the man said. 

“Who is that?” Victor asked. 

“Oh, he is letting me use his phone,” Yuuri said. 

“Stay put, and be careful!” then the line went dead.

Handing back the phone, Yuuri figured Victor would be there soon to get him. He felt the shame flood his body as he waited. Another failure on his part. 

“You don’t hear of alphas marking betas too often,” the man said. 

Yuuri wanted to detour this conversation as quickly as possible. He had not even thought of adding extra blockers on before he left the house. 

“Thanks for letting me use your phone, he should be here soon,” Yuuri said. 

“I can wait with ya!” the man said. 

“No, really, I am ok. But I appreciate it.”

The man looked at Yuuri then turned away. “Such a pretty little thing being beta… what a shame… what a shame,” the man said. 

 

* * *

 

The drive back to the house was quiet. Yuuri was embarrassed and felt like a total ass. Victor didn’t say much, other than “I love you, we will work this out.” 

He felt the relief wash over them as they rode back. He also felt something else from Victor but couldn’t put his finger on it. It lingered but it seemed like Victor was keeping it from him. 

“Let’s get you some hot tea,” Victor said, pushing Yuuri into the kitchen. 

“Where are Ana and Dmitry?” 

“They are down in the lab… making you more balm.”

“What?” 

Victor’s lips pressed tight together, as he turned away. “If you want to do this, we need to compromise better.” 

“No… it means you don’t trust me enough to get through this,” Yuuri said, getting up and pressing Victor back against the cabinets in the kitchen. Sure enough, he saw the tiny needle mark in Victor’s neck. Pushing at Victor’s chest, he felt the rage build up. “Dammit!” Slamming his hands against the cabinets, he felt all his emotions take over him. He wanted to scream, laugh and cry. “I asked you not too,” he quietly said. 

“When you took off… without your cell phone… or your wallet… I got scared ok?”

“So you let them jam a needle in your neck?” 

“No, I am finding a solution for you!” 

“You could have given me more time--”

“--We don’t have time! The Cup of China is sooner than you think!” 

“I know!” 

Tears built up in his eyes. His frustration boiling over. He failed as a mate…  _ as an omega _ . He allowed his alpha to take on more than his fair share of  _ his burden _ . “I know this seems silly to you… but I want too… no I  _ have _ to do this!” 

Victor put his hands on Yuuri’s shoulder, rubbing them gently then wrapping them around him and hugging him close. “ _ We _ will do this. Let me help you, please.” 

He had no choice anymore. His entire body shook as exhaustion rolled over him. It had been a long morning and even longer afternoon. When he looked back up at Victor, he saw the concern in his alpha’s eyes, and he felt the pull from their coniunx amandus. Leaning down, Victor kissed him gently and brushed his hair off his forehead. 

“Go lay down and I’ll bring the tea up to our room,” he said. 

There was no arguing, he had no energy left. Nodding his head, he found his way to their room and curled up on Victor’s pillow. 

Why couldn’t anything be simple?

 

* * *

 

The morning light brought better moods. After Yuuri had gotten food in him, and as much breathing in his alpha as he could, he understood they needed a different approach to things. Victor  _ had _ let him try it his way-- and it failed miserably. Now they would try something else. 

Helping Ana clean up from breakfast, there was a loud pounding at the door. 

“Oh Yuuri, can you get that?” Ana asked. 

Yuuri looked over to Victor who was talking to Dmitry about something, ignoring everything. 

Walking to the front door, he opened it and a wave of overly sweet putrid scent hit him. Covering his mouth and nose with his hand, his eyes grew wide as he started at none other than… Yuri Plisetsky. 

“Let me in, buta! Victor said he needed a favor.” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EEK! No sexy time this chapter!!!! ((runs and hides)) 
> 
> Please leave a comment or kudos as those fuel me and keep me going!!!  
>   
> Come find me on Tumblr!!! Ask are open!  
> [Phaytesworld ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)  
> Phayte <3


	19. Chapter 19

 

What the hell was Yuri doing there? He felt his head spinning as Yuri pushed through with his bags. Victor came in and smiled down at him, kissing behind his ear. 

“Ah Yurio! Welcome!” Victor called out. 

“Don’t fucking call me that!” Yuri growled, dropping his bags and crossing his arms. 

“Well how else will you two know which I am talking too?” Victor laughed out. 

Yuri growled and continued to glare at them. “Alright, I’m here… but you didn’t say anything other than ‘additional’ practice.” 

“Right,” Victor said, letting him go and taking one of Yuri’s bags. “Let’s put your stuff away and then we can talk.” 

“Vitya?” Yuuri asked, confused and feeling sick from the smell coming off Yuri. 

“Ah, right,” Victor said, turning back to Yuri, leaning in and smelling him. “You just presented not long ago, right?” 

“Da, what’s it to you?” Yuri growled. 

“Did you get marked?” Victor asked. 

“Of course I fucking did!” Yuri growled out, lifting the sleeve to his hoodie. Both of them leaned in to see a very elaborate omega symbol on his arm. Victor grabbed his forearm and looked closer. “Let go of me!” Yuri yelled, pulling his arm back. 

Yuuri felt a wave of nausea wash over him, placing his hand over his mouth he ran out the hallway into the kitchen, needing a glass of water. 

 

* * *

 

“Shouldn’t you go check on him?” Yuri asked.

“Let me show you to your room,” Victor said, “He will be fine.” 

“Why am I here anyway? You said you needed a favor and somehow Yakov  _ and _ Lilia gave me the ok.” 

“I want you to practice with Yuuri for the next couple days.” 

“Is that all?” Yuri asked, raising his eyebrow. 

“Well and be nice to him.” 

“That is asking a lot.” 

“Yurio…”

“Don’t call me that!”

“Then stop being mean.” 

Yuri sat on the bed he would call his own for the next few days and crossed his arms. A lot of this did not make sense at all to him. “So just practice?” 

“Da, I talked with Yakov and told him I would help on the finer points of your program.” 

“So that is how you did it then,” Yuri said. 

“Well and it will be a big help to Yuuri as well.”

“So what is his issue? I mean… he got sick the moment I walked through the door,” Yuri stated. 

“Da, part of why you are here,” Victor said, still not giving up much info. 

“What are you not telling me?” Yuri asked. 

“It is nothing you need to know…” Victor said. 

“Since when does a beta get sick around omegas?” Yuri asked. 

Victor put his hand to his chin, thinking. “Seems that since we bonded he has had an issue.” 

“You bonded with a beta?” Yuri asked. 

“We aren’t putting it out to the public… but yes,” Victor said. 

“I didn’t know you could bond with betas,” Yuri whispered, more so to himself than to Victor. 

“Well… apparently you can, and now he gets sick around others.” 

“Well I know that ever since presented, the scents are much stronger,” Yuri said, “Even you smell stronger… but I swear there is something different in your scent now.” 

“What do you mean?” Victor asked. 

“There is a sweeter… almost omega smell blended in there,” Yuri said, “I know… I know… it doesn’t make much sense since you’ve bonded with a half ass beta.” 

“Get settled in and I am going to go check on Yuuri,” Victor said before he turned to leave, “And don’t wear your blockers to practice… I need your scent as strong as we can get it.” 

Yuri shook his head the moment the door shut. Something wasn’t make sense, but he knew Victor wasn’t going to say anything. Fine! If he wanted him to practice, he would practice. 

 

* * *

 

“Yuuri, are you ok?” Victor said, coming up behind him in the kitchen, wrapping his arms around him. 

Yuuri took Victor’s wrist and breathed him in deeply. It did calm him a lot. The scent of mangos and roses was soothing and settled his stomach. “Better now.” 

“This is why I have him here,” Victor said, pushing the hair back from his forehead. 

“What?” 

“With him being newly presented, it will be stronger than it was before, even with blockers… I want you to be around him… try to get use to it,” Victor explained. 

Yuuri took in a deep breath, knowing how crazy Victor’s ideas were at times… but this one definitely topped them. 

“Won’t he figure it out… figure  _ me _ out?” Yuuri asked. 

Victor shook his head and turned Yuuri so they were facing, kissing his forehead. “Nah, I told him we were bonded and he found it odd I bonded with a beta… but he believed it.” 

“You told him we are bonded?” 

“Da,” Victor said, “he tell the difference in my scent. It was better than telling him you are an omega.”

It made Yuuri think back to what happen yesterday. Wrapping his arms around Victor, he held him close, breathing him in more. “Yeah… the man that I borrowed the phone from… he said I smelled like a mated omega.” 

“Well you  _ do _ smell like a mated omega,” Victor laughed out. 

“Vitya! How are we to hide it if others can smell it on me?” Yuuri asked, worried now as it seemed their secret was not so much a secret anymore. 

“Mom has a stronger blocker we will use when competition times comes, other than that, we will be around people who will know of our bond,” Victor said, “you worry too much.” 

Maybe he did worry too much. There was still something pinging the back of his head, setting off alarms. 

“But if they ask why I smell like an omega?” 

“Then we show then your arm,” Victor said, “plain and simple really.”

Yuuri wished he could be as confident. He was the worst beta/omega ever! 

 

* * *

 

After they let Yuri settle in, and Ana made them lunch, the all headed out to practice. 

“I got the place reserved just for us till evening,” Victor said. 

Yuuri had his mask on as the moment they got in the car, he felt he was going to be sick. They were in such a closed space and he could have sworn that Yuri wasn’t wearing any blockers. The scent was strong and gagged him. 

“So how is this buta suppose to skate if he keeps gagging and almost throwing up?” Yuri asked from the backseat. 

“That is what we are going to work on,” Victor said. 

“I’m thinking I should take offense to the fact your  _ mate _ here gets sick when I am around,” Yuri pouted out, crossing his arms and sitting back. 

“Oh Yurio! You do have a soft side to you!” Victor laughed out. 

“Shut it old man!” 

Yuuri tried to keep his distance from Yuri, but the more they skated, the stronger his scent got. He had to stop many times and just hang onto the wall so he could breathe deeply. The minute he felt his head clear, Yuri skated up next to him, throwing his arm around his shoulder. 

“C’mon! You know Victor said you are to stay close to me,” Yuri said, “Plus your jumps have gone to shit!” 

“I just,” Yuuri said, feeling his stomach turn again. “I’m trying.” 

Yuri stood back, crossing his arms, looking Yuuri over. “Are you sure you are just a damn beta?” 

“Tagged and marked,” Yuuri said, lifting his sleeve.

“You act like a damn omega,” Yuri mumbled. 

“I never did anything the conventional way,” Yuuri laughed out. Hoping to distract Yuri from his train of thought. 

“Ah, you do have a point there,” Yuri said, “now lemme see how bad you have mucked up that salchow I taught you!” 

“Hey! Who says I’ve mucked it up?” 

Yuri smirked at him, then gestured with his hands to the ice. “Then by all means,  _ Mr. Beta _ … please show me.” 

“You’re on!” Yuuri said, taking off across the ice. 

 

* * *

 

That night laying the bed, Yuuri kept his nose deep in his alpha’s neck. Breathing in as much as he could. 

“You did good today,” Victor said, running his hands through Yuuri’s hair-- damp from the shower. 

Yuuri had to admit, when Yuri was being an ass, or challenging him, he forgot about being sick. The second half of their practice went well. Sure, he still smelled bad, but his mind was on other things. 

“So,” Yuuri said, lifting his head from Victor’s neck, “it seemed when Yuri was teasing and taunting me… I forgot about how bad he smelled.” 

Victor smiled at him, “That was the plan.” 

Yuuri had to smile back at him. He needed to trust Victor more in what they did. Moving his hand up, he brushed over the swollen area in Victor’s neck. “Thank you,” he whispered. 

“Yuuri,” Victor said, taking his face in his hands, staring deep into his eyes. “We will get through this, ok? Mom had done studies with other omegas who got sick, and most the time they just needed something to distract them.”

Nodding his head, Yuuri leaned in, kissing him gently. The hands on his face quickly moving to his hair as the kiss deepened. When they pulled back, everything around him was washed in a shade of pink. Pulling Victor back to him, he hooked a leg around his alpha’s waist and started to kiss down his neck. 

“Yuuri,” Victor growled out. 

Yuuri hummed against his neck, lightly sucking and breathing him in. He could feel his omega taking over, his vision rapidly changing into a darker red the more his mouth worked over his alpha’s throat. Arching his body, he wanted to feel the weight of his alpha on him, his hands pulling him down on him. 

Victor chuckled and settled over him, Yuuri squirmed as Victor looked down at him. “Seems like having another omega around is making you more needy.” 

“Don’t tease me,” Yuuri said, knowing his cheeks were pink at the statement Victor had made. He never even thought about the idea of another omega around, it had never crossed his mind-- though now that Victor brought it up… “Wait… do you mean that--”

Victor silenced him with a kiss. Any thoughts or doubts in his mind went away quickly as their tongue met and slid against each other. He could feel as Victor’s cock pressed against his, and moaned out. Pulling back from the kiss, Yuuri raked his nails down Victor’s back, hearing him hiss out. 

“Ah!” Victor called out. “Careful with your nails!” 

“Careful with those ‘ _ other omega _ ’ comments,” Yuuri breathed out. 

Victor laughed and kissed at his neck. “You have nothing to worry about.” 

“Was never a doubt in my mind till you brought it up!” Yuuri growled. 

With their bodies pressed tightly, they move back and forth, letting their cocks rub against each other. Moving his hand between them, he took Victor’s cock in his hand, stroking him, hearing how his breathing changed over. 

“Yuuri,” Victor moaned out, turning them on their sides, kissing down Yuuri’s neck, wrapping his hand around Yuuri’s cock. 

“Ah!” Yuuri called out. Victor was kissing where his neck was most sensitive, and stroking his cock perfectly. He had a way of pulling at his foreskin, rubbing his cock head with his thumb, then stroking back up. It drove him fucking wild. Tilting his head, he offered his neck to his alpha, moaning as his hand stroked over Victor’s cock, feeling how much it leaked into his hand. 

Victor continued to kiss at his neck, sucking right under where the gland was swollen. Yuuri wanted him bite-- to mark him, again. Moaning more, he tightened his grip and stroked Victor harder, hearing his breath hitch and his body start to shake. 

“Yuuri… if you… keep…” Victor breathed out. 

“Good,” Yuri said, feeling Victor’s mouth hot on his neck. Their hands working each other as their bodies shook harder, releasing all over their hands and stomachs. Yuuri stroked his hand down Victor’s cock, squeezing where his knot started to bloom. Victor moaned and bit down on his shoulder. He could feel Victor’s body shaking against his and kissed his forehead, which led to lazy slow kisses as Victor’s knot stayed tight in his hand. He could feel the slick building up between his legs as their kisses stayed light and tender. 

“I love you,” Victor breathed out, pressing their foreheads together. 

Yuuri smiled, and kissed his alpha again.

 

* * *

 

“So… all I am doing is practicing and hanging out with the pig?” Yuri asked over breakfast. 

“Da, that is all,” Victor said. 

“I thought you were joking when you asked me,” Yuri said, sipping his coffee. 

“Not like it is a bad thing to hang out with me,” Yuuri said, rolling his eyes. 

“Don’t let it go to your head, buta! Better than Lilia screaming at me all damn day!” Yuri growled out. 

“Is it that bad?” Yuuri asked. 

“Worse! This is a fucking vacation compared to what I’ve been going through!” Yuri exclaimed. “You’d think the old hag was a damn alpha the way she acts!” 

“Well… isn’t she?” Yuuri asked. 

“No! Full on omega! Shocker right?” Yuuri asked. 

“Yeah,” Yuuri said, “ I guess we can’t just judge people.”

“Exactly!” Victor added in. “Everyone thought I was a omega till I presented!” 

Yuri rolled his eyes, “You still make everyone guess what the fuck you are.” 

Victor laughed, “That I do!” 

“I don’t see what the big deal is anyway,” Yuri said. “I had my mark on social media the day I got it!” 

“Not everyone is willing to just show them off,” Victor said. 

Yuuri nodding, understanding the feeling very well. He had never shown his off, or even much cared. He was marked beta and had been for years. Now that he was omega, his mark meant nothing.

“I mean, but this pig’s scent, I’d totally take him for omega,” Yuri said. 

Yuuri rolled his eyes, “Not that again!” 

“I’m serious! What beta smells like you do?” Yuri asked, then squinted his eyes as he looked between the two of them. “Unless you two are hiding something.” 

Yuuri choked on his coffee and Victor started to laugh. “Yeah that is a good one, Yurio! Just imagine the media storm if  _ that _ falsehood got out!” 

Yuri shrugged, “Yeah… you do have a point I guess.” 

Victor came behind Yuuri, wrapping his arms tightly around him. “He only smells like this cause I can’t keep my hands off of him.” 

“Gross,” Yuri growled, then stomped from the table. 

“We are heading out soon to practice!” Victor called after him.

“Fine, just tell me when it is time! Not gonna sit around as you two be all gross and kissy face,” Yuri said, flipping them the middle finger as he left the room. 

“Isn’t he just charming,” Yuuri said. 

Victor laughed, “But the bigger issues is… you didn’t get sick!” 

Yuuri’s eyes grew wide as he looked over at Victor. He had not even thought about it. Sure, the smell was bad, but his stomach wasn’t turning. 

“Seems that Yuri being an ass may work for you!” Victor laughed out. 

“Well we cannot expect everyone to be mean to me!” Yuuri laughed out. 

“No, but at least this is a start!” Victor said smiling at him. 

 

* * *

 

Yuuri felt his mood lifted a bit. He had been around Yuri all day without one moment of sickness. Even Ana told him how great this was. She wanted to try another vial on him and Yuuri agreed. 

Victor and Yuri had taken off to the store and would be back soon, so they figured now would be a good time. He had felt so good about being able to be around someone else, he was curious how this would go. 

He knew the minute she uncorked the vial. His eyes started to water and his stomach turned. Ana quickly capped the vial once she saw how green Yuuri had gotten. 

“Dammit, Yuuri!” Ana yelled, startling him. “How the hell do you plan to compete if all you do is get sick?” 

Yuuri’s eyes grew wide and he felt the tears threatening to come forward. He had been a total failure. 

“Seriously? You can’t depend on just being by Victor’s side forever!” Ana said, her tone forceful and on the edge of being scary. 

Shaking his head, Yuuri wrapped his arms around his center and took a deep breath. He had to get passed this… he had to do this. If not, he would not be able to skate. 

“I’m… I’m sorry,” Yuuri said. 

“Don’t be,” Ana said, her tone back to normal. 

When Yuuri opened his eyes, he saw Ana smiling at him, the vial uncorked in her hand as she laughed. 

“You… you tricked me?” Yuuri asked. 

“Da! Now… can we figure out how to distract you without being mean?” Ana asked, corking the vial and wrapping her arms around Yuuri. “I hate being mean!” 

Yuuri started to cry. He had done it again! All it took was taking his mind off of what was going on and he could do it. Kind of like when Victor pulled him through the streets and into the cafe, or when Yuri was screaming or putting him down. 

“Yeah, we need a different way to do this,” Yuuri said. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, Im sorry! It is a shorter chapter than usual! But I spent all week writing NOTHING and wanted to get SOMETHING out for this! Kinda on edge how this chapter went as it is... so... let me know what you think? Appreciate it! 
> 
> Please leave a comment or kudos as those fuel me and keep me going!!!  
>   
> Come find me on Tumblr!!! Ask are open!  
> [Phaytesworld ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)  
> Phayte <3


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight trigger warning for a small panic attack in second to last section of this story!!! ((I based them off how I feel at times btw)) but DONT WORRY! He gets through it!

Life is easier back in Japan. Less scents to deal with, and just his family around. Being in Russia really had worn him down a bit-- working hard to keep from being sick, even in those last days with Yuri around, Yuuri was having issues, but he was getting better. 

The hardest part they found was taking his mind off things. When Yuri yelled at him, it angered him and he didn’t think about scents. Ana would uncork different vials and before he knew it, her and Victor were laughing while him and Yuri were mid argument. 

If Victor flustered him, he would not think about scents-- but he couldn’t walk around flustered and dizzy from his alpha. How the hell was he going to manage to skate that way?

“Well your program  _ is  _ Eros,” Victor would laugh out. Yuuri growled back his disapproval of that idea. 

“Just call him a pig, slap his ass and send him out there,” Yuri said, rolling his eyes. 

Yuuri was even more frustrated, which caused him and Yuri to start arguing again. Victor just rolled his eyes and let them bicker it out. Ana had to laugh at the entire scene. 

“You could start an argument with him before he goes out on ice,” Ana whispered to Victor. 

“Everytime he skates? Seems a bit extreme,” Victor said, knowing full and well he could not do that  _ every time _ . The growling got louder as did Yuuri and Yuri’s voices. 

At that point Victor had to jump between the two omegas who were now growling and hissing at one another louder and louder. Wrapping his arm around Yuuri, Victor led him away from an angry Yuri. 

“You two need a breather,” Victor laughed out. 

“You are finding this all way too amusing,” Yuuri pouted.

“Actually I am,” Victor laughed out, kissing his forehead. Yuuri wanted to pull away, smack at Victor due to him being annoyed, but the moment he smelled the roses and mangoes coming through, his anger was washing away, his vision turning pink. 

“No fair,” Yuuri pouted, sitting back and crossing his arms. 

“What?”

“Don’t act like you don’t know!” Yuuri hissed out, annoyed again. 

Victor laughed and pulled Yuuri to him. Even though Yuuri’s vision was a pale pink, he growled at his alpha-- though it came out more a purr. Sometimes he hated the way his omega took over, never letting him fully be upset. 

But he didn’t want to be upset at Victor,  _ not really. _ He was more annoyed with how he had to handle things-- plus Yuri had really gotten under his skin. Something started to tingle in Yuuri’s body, one he could not explain-- it was the  _ bond _ . He felt where Victor held no malice, only love. 

“Hey,” Victor whispered, running his hand down his face. “It’s ok.” 

A blush creeped over his face as he buried his head into Victor’s neck. Kissing where his scent was the strongest. He hated how he fought with himself at times. He felt the tingle hit him again, feeling where his omega was being caressed by Victor’s alpha.

Then it hit him. 

“I got an idea,” Yuri said, pulling back, his vision even more pink around the edges than before. Leaning in and kissing Victor, he smiled. He thought he had it worked out. 

“What was that for?” Victor asked. 

“I think we can use our bond to help me,” Yuuri said, kissing him again. When he pulled away, he took Victor’s hand and stood up. “I won’t let Yurio get to me anymore, but I need your help.” 

“How so?” 

“Well just now, you know that unexplainable thing we have with our bond?” 

“Ah! That!” Victor said, his mouth forming it’s precious heart shape. 

“Use that!” Yuuri said. 

“Oh?” 

“Yes! The way we can feel how the other is feeling? Let’s focus on those and see if that helps me.” Yuuri had a hard time explaining it-- they couldn’t put exact words to what it was, or what they felt from the other-- but it was there.

When they went back out and faced everyone again, Yuri was in the kitchen with Ana, chopping vegetables as they chatted about different things.    
“Oh, the piggy is back,” Yuri said.

Yuri smelled it, it was sour and smelled like the vegetables were rotten. Even though what Yuri said annoyed him, he was still holding ground. A warmth entered him, making him feel all mushy inside and his vision darkening in shades of pink along the edges. 

“Yup, just seeing if you are going to be useful anymore or not,” Yuuri laughed out at Yuri, watching Yuri’s face turn red and his body shake with anger. 

“Your little mate here is quite an ass,” Yuri said, growling at Victor. 

“I do like that side of him,” Victor laughed out. 

When ever the smell got bad, Yuri could  _ feel _ Victor even though they were not touching. The smell was still there, but tolerable. Yuuri even took a deep breath and was able to work through it. Turning to Victor, he had the largest grin on his face as he jumped into his arms, kissing all over his alpha’s face. 

“Those two make me sick!” Yuri growled, slamming the knife down into a carrot. 

 

* * *

 

They celebrated that night-- Ana pulling at the wine, Yuuri slipping a little to Yuri when no one was looking (not enough to get him drunk) and they all just played music-- having a relaxing evening. Small talk of their skating programs, new projects Victor’s parents were working, and Yuuri just laid back against Victor, breathing him in. 

“You sure you are just a beta,” Yuri asked as they started cleaning up that night. 

“Of course!” Yuuri said, lifting the arm of his shirt, showing Yuri the same mark he has held for years now. 

Yuri squinted at him, then took his wrist, pulling him down the hallway into a small office. 

“Don’t fucking lie to me, pig!” Yuri growled. 

The foul smell grew stronger and Yuuri had to gulp. Running his hands through this hair, he laughed nervously. “Why do you keep asking me this?” 

“You and Victor are connected somehow… in a way an alpha and beta can’t,” Yuri said, crossing his arms, glaring at him. 

“I mean… we bonded the way an alpha and beta would,” Yuuri said, with a shrug of his shoulders. 

“Something is different.”

“How so?” 

Yuri leaned in, right at his neck and took in a deep breath. “Betas don’t get sick like you do… only certain alphas and omegas have this issue.”

“You heard what Ana said,” Yuuri said, feeling the sweat build up on his lower back as he talked. “Once Victor and I mated… it came on.” 

“That is a bunch of bullshit!” Yuri growled out, grabbing his shoulders and slamming into the wall. “There is something more! Something you are not telling me!”

“Yurio!” 

“You two don’t act like a beta and alpha! I am not stupid! You nuzzle into his neck, constantly grabbing his wrist to kiss it… you even fucking submit to him too easily! Betas don’t do that!”

Prying Yuri’s hands off of him, Yuuri pushed him away before Victor came bounding into the room, a low growl in his throat as he pinned Yuri to a desk, leaning over him. 

“How dare you attack my mate!” Victor growled out. 

“Let me go!” Yuri hissed out. 

“Victor!” Yuuri ran over where they were, pulling Victor off Yuri, wrapping his arms around him.

When Yuri stood up, he adjusted his shirt and shook his head. “An alpha wouldn’t have that kind of reaction to a beta either… and he wouldn’t have known his  _ mate _ was in trouble either.” 

“What are you saying?” Victor asked. 

“I’m saying your pig is a fucking omega and you are trying to pass him off as a beta!” Yuri yelled out. 

Yuuri gasped and covered his mouth with his hand. Victor sighed deeply. 

“And judging by your reactions… I am right,” Yuri said, “you can call me here to practice… have me work these little tests… yet you can’t fucking trust me enough to tell me the truth? You think that much, yet that little of me?” 

“Yurio… It is not--”

“--save it pig,” Yuri said as he walked out the room. “I am done with you two.” 

“Yurio!” Victor called out. 

Yuri turned, looked at the them both. “I’m leaving tonight… and don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone your fucking secret.” 

Yuuri hung his head. He wished Yuri wouldn’t leave, but he could understand him being mad. He felt terrible for doing this to him, but they still didn’t know how to take it all in themselves. 

“Oh and pig,” Yuri said, “I’m going to win fucking gold just to prove a point.” 

As Yuri walked out the room, Yuuri felt the tears spring to his eyes. Victor took him in his arms, holding him tightly as he cried. 

 

* * *

 

Yuri was beyond pissed. He had had a feeling for sometime now, but had not really thought about it. He was too busy getting his program together to really sit and contemplate things. It was already weird Victor calling him here, then seeing how they were together. 

“If they think they are fooling anyone they are fucking idiots,” Yuri said to himself as he quickly packed his bag. 

It was a slap in the face. Sure, he used them as much as they used him-- but in the end he did trust them. This felt like a blatant lie they had been telling him. 

The moment he got to the Nikiforov’s house, he could  _ smell _ it on Yuuri. The way they were around each other were classic omega/alpha-- it screamed it. They had continued to tell him over and over that Yuuri was a beta-- and he understood why. Legalities over second genders were so tight and Yuuri could lose all his standing with the ISU. 

He knew why they did it, but it didn’t mean it hurt less. He thought they had a trust built between them, something more than just skating competitors. Wiping a tear off his eye, he heard a soft knock at the door. 

“Yuri?” Ana asked as she walked in. 

“You knew too?” Yuri asked. 

“Of course I knew,” Ana said, “but it was not my secret to share.” 

Yuri nodded, he just wanted out of this house. “Can you take me to the station?” 

Ana nodded and patted his shoulder. 

“And tell those two assholes that Yuuri needs to wear stronger blockers,” Yuri said, throwing his bag over his shoulder and walking out the room.

 

* * *

 

Yuuri was crushed. Everything had been going too well, maybe that was the problem. They had let their guards down, gotten to comfortable. The last thing Yuuri wanted was to hurt anyone over  _ his _ secret. The flip side to this-- how many is he hurting  _ hiding  _ this? Victor not competing… and if it came out Victor knew his secret, would the ISU come after him too? What about Ana and Dmitry?

Yuuri felt himself gasping for air as he clutched his throat. Victor was in the shower and his vision started to go black around the edges. He was damning himself  _ and  _ Victor. He could not drag Victor down with him. 

His head was spinning as he stood and got dizzy. Air ways were tight and constricted as he got his bag. He could hear himself wheezing as he tried to pack. He swore his heart was beating so loud that everyone could hear it-- each pulse point like a drum playing a solo. 

“Yuuri!” a voice called out-- it sounded like he was in a tunnel. 

He couldn’t fund his stuff. Victor had put it all away in the dresser when they got there-- but there was a pressure pushing him backwards. 

“Yuuri!” 

Something in him was tingling again. Blinking his eyes, he took a deep breath and looked up, seeing Victor standing over him, dripping water everywhere. 

“Victor?” Yuuri gasped out, then threw his arms around his shoulders. “I can’t let you go down with me!” 

“Yuuri!” Victor said again, holding him tighter. 

He found himself nestled against his alpha’s neck, the scent calming him. Where his vision had tunneled around him-- it was opening up, turning a faint pink on the edges. His heart rate was slowing down as was his breathing. 

“I’m sorry,” Yuuri said, holding Victor tighter. “I don’t want you in trouble because of me!” 

“Yuuri… baby,” Victor said, pulling away, brushing tears off his face and staring into his eyes. “Nothing is going to happen. Yuri won’t say anything and we will get your better blockers and suppressants, ok?”

“It’s not enough,” Yuuri whispered, “and if I am found out… they will strip everything I have… and then come after you for knowing.” 

“Then that is a risk I am willing to take,” Victor said, pulling him close again, kissing all around his face. A sob escaped Yuuri’s throat as he held his alpha tightly. 

“It would just be easier if I went home and you went back to skating,” Yuuri whispered. 

“You think I can leave you now?” Victor asked. “How selfish are you?”

Another gasp and Yuuri stared at Victor. 

A hand placed over his heart and Victor took his hand, placing it over his. “You feel that? They are connected. Our coniunx amandus is too strongly bonded.” Victor kissed him gently. “We are in this together, no matter what the outcome.” 

“But--”

“--but nothing. That is how it is. You aren’t in this alone. I knew full and well coming into this… finding out what you truly were… the consequences to that.” Victor brushed the hair off his forehead. “I knew that night in the hotel to be honest... “

It was hard to take it all in. Yuuri had followed Victor all his life, idolised him and looked up to him. Here he was-- demanding that Yuuri drag him down with him. 

“Please, Yuuri…” Victor begged, “don’t think this way. We have come so far. Yurio was around us a lot and we got too comfortable.” 

Yuuri nodded. It was true, they had fallen into a comfort zone with Yuri, and he was sure that had a lot to do with it. 

“He won’t say anything?” Yuuri asked. 

“No, he won’t,” Victor said, kissing his forehead. “He may be a little shit at times, but he is loyal to a fault.” 

Yuuri had to take what little comfort he could in that… and hoped he could trust Yuri. Victor was still damp from the shower and not fully dried off-- but Yuuri did not care. He pulled him to the bed and curled up as tightly as he could to his side, nose in his neck, breathing in the calming scent that was his alpha. He found himself asleep in minutes. 

 

* * *

 

They left Russia two days later. Ana had gotten them stronger blockers for Yuuri and another batch of suppressants. It would be nice being back in Japan, even if it was only for a few days. 

“I added some anti nausea medicine in them too,” Ana said with a wink. 

Yuuri hugged her tightly before they left. There was so much on his mind. His skating, his second gender… Victor. Even as they boarded the plane, he did not think to put his mask on or even think of other scent around him. 

“Once we land, we need some hours on the ice,” Victor said. 

Yuuri nodded. 

“Cup of China is in a few days,” Victor said. 

Yuuri nodded again. 

“You know I can  _ feel _ how you are feeling?” Victor reminded him, cupping his chin in his hands, capturing his lips with his. “Don’t make me do filthy things to you on this flight to take your mind off of it all.”

Yuuri gasped and stared wide eyed at Victor. “You wouldn’t!” 

A laugh and then Victor's hand was running up his thigh. “Wanna bet?”

“Fine!” Yuuri squealed out, taking Victor’s hand in his. “Let’s talk about my free skate then.” 

A smile on Victor’s face as they got the tablet out, hooked in their headphones and went over some videos of Yuuri skating. They had a long flight ahead of them, but this was a great distraction. 

He had to prove it all in China. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the long time between updating! I had half of this done forever, but I seem to get blocked, or just take on too much stuff or well............. just sit around not writing at all! Thank you for still following and reading!
> 
> WE WILL BE MOVING TO CUP OF CHINA NEXT CHAPTER! WHICH MEANS!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MORE CHARACTERS!!!!!! AAAAAHHHH!
> 
> Who are you most excited to see? Phichit? Celestino? Gaung Hong? Leo? Squeal at me! We already KNOW Phichit is a beta... but what about the others? OH! And Victor being drunk as they are out to eat-- OH we are gonna add Omega Verse Spin to all this! 
> 
> WHO IS READY!?!?!??!
> 
> Please leave a comment or kudos as those fuel me and keep me going!!!  
>   
> Come find me on Tumblr!!! Ask are open!  
> [Phaytesworld ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)  
> Phayte <3


	21. Chapter 21

The hotel room was wrong-- everything was wrong. Nothing smelled right and it was making Yuuri’s skin practically itch. Victor had gotten them a king sized bed, and Yuuri had a suitcase full of lines from their room at the inn.

“Go, shower,” Yuuri said, “and no blockers.”

It was weird how Yuuri allowed his omega at times like this take over. His vision was clear, but his omega was not happy. Ripping all the linens off the bed, Yuuri left the bottom sheet on and changed out the pillow cases, then placed  _ his _ bedding how he liked it on the bed.

“Yuuri, I don’t have any clothes,” Victor said, stepping out the shower, a towel around his waist.

“You don’t need any,” Yuuri muttered, taking Victor’s hand and pulling him to the bed. Taking the towel off Victor, he started to better dry Victor’s hair, one goal in mind. If they had to be here for a few nights, he would need sleep-- and he couldn’t in a badly made bed.

He could hear Victor chuckle as he dried off his hair.

“What?” Yuuri asked.

“Sorry… it is just too cute,” Victor said.

“What is? My discomfort?”

“Oh Yuuri!” Victor cried out, turning and pushing them back into the mess of linens that Yuuri was still trying to sort properly. “You will make the perfect bed! Don’t stress over it!” A quick press to his lips and Yuuri felt foolish.

“Sorry… I am not use to this side of me… and the feelings being so… strong,” Yuuri whispered, moving his head to where Victor’s neck was, breathing him in. “I wish you never had to wear blockers.”

“Only when we are at the inn,” Victor laughed out, hugging him tightly. “I went an entire week without them and you almost lost your mind!”

“But I never skated better either,” Yuuri laughed out.

“That is cause your omega was purring nonstop!”

Yuuri knew it was true. Something about that raw unblocked smell coming from Victor did excite him-- made his vision a dark pink, and just gave him a feeling of contentment. When he skated, that feeling stayed with him, his omega taking over--his alpha watching.

“Well… roll around on the linens and my pillow especially,” Yuuri said, hopping up from the bed and moving to this toiletry bag. “Then you can put your blockers on.”

“Take the extra suppressants mom sent,” Victor said.

“I know,” Yuuri said, turning and watching as Victor scented around their bed. It made him smile knowing he would do this for him when ever he asked. He was also enjoying the vision of his naked alpha rolling around while he watched.

“Make sure you use the stronger blocker too,” Victor added before rolling off the bed. “We can’t let  _ anything _ but my scent come through for you.”

Yuuri nodded. “I hate this.”

“I know, love,” Victor said, pulling him in close. “I know… but we have too. We can’t even let the ISU get any idea you are omega.”

“This is so stupid!” Yuuri growled out, squeezing Victor tighter.

“I know… I know…”

“I mean… times have changed! It isn’t like it was generations back!”

Victor pulled away and nodded his head. “Trust me, I understand! If you ever heard the wild stories Yakov would tell us back in the day…”

That caught Yuuri’s interest. “Oh?”

“Yeah! When big competitions would come up, omegas went off suppressants the week before, putting them almost in preheat… flustering all the alphas so they could get ahead in their skates… Alphas allowing themselves to almost go into full ruts before the finals… giving them that surge of power in their jumps…”

“I never thought of it all that way…” Yuuri said.

“Yeah this was all back way before we were even born,” Victor said, “A lot of sports had to set new rules and regulations. Alphas and omegas were using their genders to get ahead and even worse--sabotage their opponents.”

“I remember that one Olympics game--”

“--We all  _ know _ which games you are talking about… the Olympics that brought on this World Order,” Victor said wrapping his arms around Yuuri. “And think… this was only in sports. I couldn’t even imagine what the world itself was like.”

Yuuri had to shiver. They were all taught about this in history class, a lot of the gruesome details shadowed over, but still well known. Nodding his head, he hugged his alpha tighter. He hated how everything turned out, and he hated even more how he had to hide his true self. They knew trying to explain their story that it seemed  _ too _ far fetched, made up almost. Yuuri was scared he would be striped of everything… and Victor.

“We can do this,” Victor said, taking Yuuri’s arm, kissing the  _ beta  _ tattoo. “If anyone can do this… you can.”

Lifting on his toes, he placed a kiss against Victor’s lips. “Ok, yes… we can do this. Now go get dressed and let’s grab some dinner.” 

 

* * *

 

“Victor! I am not eating raw food before competition!” Yuuri said, watching Victor order more alcohol. This was not going to be good. Victor was already into his second bottle and was not looking to slow down anytime soon.

“Vitya,” Yuuri hissed out, “you really shouldn’t drink so much!”

“Yuuri?” he heard, “Yuuri!”

Spinning around, Yuuri saw Phichit standing by his table.

“Hey Phichit!” Yuuri called out.

“Mind if I join you two?” Phichit said, already sitting down.

“Join us!” Victor said. “I have food and alcohol!”

Yuuri noticed that Victor leaned more on him, the buttons on the top of his shirt already undone. Phichit was waving his hand away from the food offered to him and the drink.

“So how goes it?” Phichit asked.

“Good! Since last we talked, not much other than practice went on,” Yuuri said, feeling Victor’s arm wrap around his shoulder and pull him to his side.

“We went to Russia!” Victor called out, kissing his cheek loudly, making Phichit giggle. 

“So you really did land yourself an alpha, huh?” Phichit asked, putting his hands under his chin, smiling as he stared at the two of them.

Yuuri felt his cheeks heat up at that question. Nodding his head, he had to smile. He had found his coniunx amandus and felt like he wasn’t bumbling through life anymore, that he had a meaning and a purpose now.

“You two are really cute together,” Phichit laughed out, “lemme invite Ciao Ciao over!”

“Um… are you--”

“Invite them all!” Victor cried out, filling his cup with more drink, knocking it back.

“Vitya, slow down,” Yuuri said.

“Yuuuuuuuri!” Victor whined out, wrapping both arms around him, puckering his lips for a kiss.

Phichit got to laughing, and Yuuri growled at them both. “Phichit! Help me!”

“This is more fun!” Phichit laughed out.

It took a few more minutes and Yuuri was able to get Victor interested back in his food again and  _ not _ on him. He need Victor to just contain himself. They had a few moments of peace while Victor was digging into a dish, able to chat with Phichit over all the ins and out of the past few weeks. It was one of the first times Yuuri was out with people who knew him and knew of his beta status-- but that was all. Could he pass this off?

“Ciao Ciao!” Celestino said as he approached their table, Phichit sliding over for him to sit down. Yuuri knew he was wearing blockers, but what he thought was a cologne that Celestino wore, was more prominent now. It didn’t make him sick, but it did burn his nose a little bit.

“Celestino! Have a drink with me!” Victor called out.

Yuuri yelp when he looked back over at Victor. His entire shirt was somehow unbuttoned as he sat there eating and drinking. 

“Vitya! Your shirt!” Yuuri called out, trying to reach over and button it for him.

“Leave it!” Victor said, “This shirt is so annoying!”

Celestino got to laughing. “I guess I better order a bottle!”

Yuuri and Phichit met eyes, both wide and scared. They knew how Celestino could get drinking. He got loud and even louder. Especially seeing how drunk Victor was, this was going to be crazy.

“Ciao Ciao! We have the short program tomorrow!” Phichit cried out.

“Which  _ you _ are skating!” Celestino laughed out, clinking glasses with Victor. “This is for the coaches!”

“Here! Here!” Victor called out, downing his glass.

Yuuri banged his forehead on the table-- this was not going to go well. He just knew it. Victor was not supposed to drink this much and they were not supposed to be having a so-called party the night before competition.

It seemed the more Celestino drank, the more spicier the smell off of him got. Phichit didn’t even seem to all notice, but Yuuri felt his nostril burning the more they drank.  Sitting back, he watched as Victor and Celestino started toasting more drinks and… singing.

“This is getting crazier by the minute!” Phichit laughed out.

Victor had already fully taken off his shirt and his belt was undone. He said the place was too hot and it surprised Yuuri none of the wait staff came over complaining. The noise alone should have been an indicator.

Victor started to hang off him the more he drank. Yuuri at least made sure to keep his own clothes on--Victor pawing at him every chance he got. It was a struggle on its own keeping Victor from taking off more than he already had. He had no idea  _ how _ he was doing it. It was almost as if a blink of an eye, and another article was gone.

“You need to keep your alpha in line!” Phichit laughed out.

“Oh shut it!” Yuuri hissed out, feeling Victor kiss at his neck. This was  _ not _ good. He could already feel his vision changing more pink the more Victor kissed at him. Pushing him away, Yuuri ignored the way Victor pouted at him-- he had to keep his composure for their cover.

Phichit continued to laugh, finding this entire situation all too cute. “Wow, Yuuri! When you first called saying that Victor was with you… it was all so overwhelming… and now!” Phichit exclaimed, waving his hands at them two. “Who would have thought?”

“Yuuri can do whatever he sets his mind too!” Celestino slurred out. “I was always telling him this!”

“Here! Here!” Victor said. They cheered and drank more.

Yuuri groaned and sunk down in his seat. This was all too crazy. The moment Leo and Guang Hong showed up, Yuuri found his stomach started to turn, a foul sour smell floating around them.

“I smell an omega!” Celestino called out.

“Not me!” Leo said, holding his hands up, “pretty sure I am just beta!”

“Ha! Same!” Phichit said, displaying his tattoo on his arm.

“Bad ass!” Leo said, leaning in to take a closer look at Phichit’s tattoo. “I still have one more year to wait, but I show no other signs!”

“Yuuri! Show Leo’s yours!” Phichit exclaimed.

“Yeah, Yuuuuuuuuuuri!” Victor slurred, kissing his neck again, “show them your  _ beta _ sign!”

“Victor,” Yuuri growled.

Victor took Yuuri’s arm, forcing his sleeve up--where his mark was on full display. Pulling back his arm, he pushed his sleeve down.

“Yuuri is shy over his mark!” Phichit said, “but I went with him to get it!”

“Really?” Leo asked. Phichit was nodding his head, as Yuuri looked over, seeing Guang Hong almost hiding behind Leo. His cheeks were red and he had been very quiet. If the foul smell he was detecting was  _ not _ coming from Leo… then it had to be Guang Hong. Cocking his eyebrow at Guang Hong, he watched him leap and startle, hiding more behind Leo.

“That amazing smell has to be coming from the other boy!” Victor called out, throwing his pants on top of the table, getting the sauce from his food all over them.

“Victor!” Yuuri whined, grabbing his pants and folding them up.  _ This was useless _ .

“Yeah, we think Guang Hong here might soon be presenting… he hasn’t yet, though for competition purposes, they have him on suppressants,” Leo said, speaking for Guang Hong.

“Wow! The ISU aint playing around, are they?” Phichit asked.

“No… no they aren’t,” Guang Hong quietly said. “I’ve always shown signs of omega… so this is just precautionary.”

“Wow! Suppressants  _ before _ presenting!” Phichit said more so to himself than anything else. “That is just wild!”

Victor was hanging on him again, pulling him away from their new guest. Yuuri tried to fight him off. “I don’t want you near any of these people… you’re mine!” Victor whispered in his ear.

“Vitya!” Yuuri turned to face him--only to see his thong being launched over the table-- hitting Guang Hong on top of his head. Groaning, Yuuri turned back to them.

“I am so sorry! They have been drinking!” he exclaimed, feeling Victor press behind him, kissing the back of his neck.

Leo laughed out and waved his hands. “Nah, let me go find something for him to put on so you can get him back to the hotel.”

“Thank you,” Yuuri said.

Guang Hong followed after Leo and Yuuri turned back to the table. Phichit was in a fit of giggles at Celestino passed out on the table, drooling all over-- loudly snoring, sound asleep. Shaking his head, Yuuri looked over at Phichit. “Some coaches we have, huh?”

“We should probably call a couple cars, huh?” Phichit asked.

“Yeah, probably… I am not sure how… or if they can even walk,” Yuuri said.

“Well once we wake up Ciao Ciao, he will walk right out of here and sleep till we get back to the hotel.”

“Are we all at the same hotel?” Yuuri asked.

“I think so.”

Leo and Guang Hong came back, holding two aprons from the kitchen. Victor giggled the entire time Yuuri tried to get his clothes back on him, but being as his pants were covered in sauce--

“Phich!” Yuuri called out, “this is  _ not  _ working!” The more he tried, the more Victor giggled and fought with him. It was like trying to nail jello to a tree.

After all of them came to his aid, they were able to get Victor suitable enough to take out to the car. When they all turned, Celestino was already gone.

“Oh god,” Phichit said, “I hope he makes it back ok!”

“Does he do that often?” Leo asked.

“All the time,” Yuuri and Phichit said together.

“Well let me help you with Victor at least,” Phichit said. 

 

* * *

 

Victor was babbling the entire walk down the hallway to their room. It was hard holding him up on his own, and Yuuri was thankful for Phichit’s help.

“I can get him in the room, thanks!” Yuuri said, putting the key-card into the door.

“He will fall if I let go of him,” Phichit said.

Yuuri was a bit thankful that everything Victor was babbling was in Russian, and neither of them understood it. He had no idea what secrets Victor was spilling. It was when Victor’s mouth touched his ear and he whispered, “nest” that had Yuuri yelp.

“No! Seriously! I got this Phichit!” Yuuri said.

“Why are you worried about me coming into your room?” Phichit asked. “Unless you are unveiling a new costume or something.”

“Victor is really private about his stuff!” Yuuri said.  


“Yet he gets drunk and naked in public,” Phichit said, “Not buying it, now come on, don’t make me carry him on my own.”

_ Maybe _ Phichit wouldn’t notice. They could just stay to the small sitting room that adjoined to the bed. If Yuuri didn’t turn those lights on maybe he wouldn’t--

“--Yuuri,” Phichit said, turning all the lights on to the room, dropping Victor onto the small couch. “Why… why is there a nest on the bed?”

He could hear the blood pounding behind his ears. Why did Phichit have to hit  _ all _ the lights and make their damn bed look as if a spotlight was shining on it? He might as well have hung a sign saying ‘NEST’ in glowing gaudy lights over their bed.

“Victor’s!” Yuuri yelped out.

“Since when do alpha’s nest?”

“Well… Victor likes it this way!” Yuuri said, running his hands through his hair. Hoping Phichit was buying all this. “Yanno… even though I’m beta… and he is alpha… and we um… well…”

“And this room smells… more than Victor,” Phichit said, stomping over to the dresser where the bag of their suppressants where. Yelping out, Yuuri ran over, grabbing the bag.

“Yuuri!” Phichit yelled. “What are you hiding?”

“I think… I think you need to leave,” Yuuri said.

“Yuuri…” Phichit said, staring at him, the anger gone from his face, now concern laced his expression. “What is….?”

All he could do was shake his head. How could he had hidden this from Phichit for so long? He would never forgive him. He had to keep their secret! It was bad enough Yuri already knew, he couldn’t put more at risk.

“Please…” Yuuri whispered.

Victor groaned from the couch, rolling over, and softly snoring. It was clear he was out for the night.

“Give me the bag, Yuuri,” Phichit said.

Yuuri shook his head.

“Why?” Phichit asked.

Yuuri continued to shake his head.

“Then I guess I will have to wait here till you do!” Phichit said, moving over to his nest, getting ready to sit on the edge of it. Yuuri felt is inner omega start to almost scream at this.

“Stop!” Yuuri screamed, trying to hold the bag and pull Phichit from the bed.

Phichit’s eyes grew big as he stared at Yuuri.

He had just given it all away-- carelessly. Anyone knew you  _ never _ got on an omega’s bed unless invited--  _ NEVER!  _ It was that moment that made Yuuri freeze, unable to do anymore. Phichit took the bag easily from him and sat on the floor, emptying it.

“Alpha  _ and  _ omega suppressants?” Phichit asked. “Yuuri?”

Yuuri covered his face with his hands, falling to the floor crying. They were doomed-- he had ruined them both.

“Hey! Yuuri! Yuuri!” Phichit said, crawling over to him, embracing him tight. “I am on  _ your _ side with this!”

“Really?” Yuuri asked, blinking tears from his eyes.

“Yes! Now tell me  _ everything! _ ”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHY are they so bad at keeping this secret?!?!?!? At least Yuuri now has someone on his side to help him out!!!!! right? 
> 
> Please leave a comment or kudos as those fuel me and keep me going!!!  
>   
> Come find me on Tumblr!!! Ask are open!  
> [Phaytesworld ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)  
> Phayte <3


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all haven't had porn in awhile in this... A little Victor's POV... and a little porn-- just a filler with more of Phichit too! ((though Phichit is NOT a part of the porn))

Yuuri breathed in deeply, then laid out on the floor. Staring up at the ceiling, how was he to explain all this to Phichit properly? Covering his face with his hands he just blurted it all out.

“Victor and I are some weird coniunx amandus making me his omega! I was repressed till we came in contact at the banquet and been hiding it as if I tell anyone they could take it all away!” Yuuri inhaled deeply then peeked through his fingers, watching as Phichit just blinked at him.

“Con... max... what?” Phichit asked, scratching his head.

“Um… well…” Yuuri said, sitting up and gathering all the suppressants back and putting them in the bag. “From what Victor’s mother says… like a soul mate kinda thing…”

“What?” Phichit yelled, “No freakin way! Your idol is your soulmate?”

Yuuri smiled as he nodded his head. When he sat and thought about it-- he felt his inner omega purr. Looking over to the couch, seeing his drunken alpha snoring, only made his heart skip a beat.

“Ok… so let me get this all straight… you  _ aren’t _ a beta…”

“No, not beta,” Yuuri said.

“But… you never presented!”

“I wasn’t till the banquet and being around Victor…” Yuuri said, turning back to face his alpha again. “He brought it out of me.”

“And if you two had never met?” Phichit asked.

Yuuri shrugged. “I would have stayed beta.”

“This is wild.”

“I know!”

“So wait… what about your tattoo?”

Yuuri lifted his sleeve, looking at the clear ‘beta’ mark on him. “I’m on strong blockers and suppressants right now.”

Phichit grabbed the bag from Yuuri and started digging through it. “At least me being beta, I never have to worry about this.”

“Yeah, takes a little getting used too… it is almost like trying to silence that little voice in the back of your head.”

Phichit gasped and looked at Yuuri. “Wait! Your vision! Does it…?”

“Yes!” Yuuri gasped, nodding his head quickly and giggling. “Yes! It was just like they explained it in the gender class! It goes all these weird shades of pink and red!”

“That is so cool!” Phichit squealed.

“I know!” Yuuri giggled.

Phichit sighed happily and rested back against the bed. They were still on the floor and Yuuri knew Phichit would never tell, but he had to be sure. “But look… we can’t say anything.”

“Duh,” Phichit said rolling his eyes. “You think I don’t know the laws?”

A deep sigh and Yuuri leaned forward, hugging his friend. “Thank you.”

“Of course!” Phichit said, “I wish I had known sooner… but I understand.”

It was not too terribly late and practice didn’t start till later that morning. He wanted to be well rested, but he also wanted to talk to his friend. Standing up, Yuuri climbed up to his nest and held his hand out. “It’s ok… just this once.”

Phichit laughed. “Well as long as your alpha doesn’t wake up and rip my head off.”

That was when Victor let out a loud snore, making them giggle and fall into the mess of blankets Yuuri had set up. 

 

* * *

 

Victor woke up to his head pounding and his body stiff. He was laid out on a tiny couch and wearing… an apron? What the hell had happened?

Groaning as he sat up, he looked over seeing the bed where Yuuri was-- but also seeing someone else there. Growling deep in his throat, Victor’s vision went a shade of dark red as he launched off the couch. Storming over to the bed his vision cleared quickly and turned a soft pink.

Yuuri was on one side of the bed, hugging the pillow Victor had scented for him and on the other side of the bed curled up in a ball was Phichit. Shaking his head, Victor had to suppress his alpha for a moment.

Yuuri’s eyes slowly opened and smiled up at him. “Sorry… we got to talking last night after you passed out and Celestino talks in his sleeps when he drinks… so I let Phichit crash here.”

“And I take it he knows?”

Yuuri looked away and nodded. Victor sighed being as he could feel the emotions pouring from Yuuri and ran his hands through his hair. His mind went a mile a minute. He knew nothing of this beta skater other than…

“Wait? Wasn’t this the guy you said you went to school with?” he asked.

Yuuri nodded and sat up. “Let’s go get you a shower and we can talk in there.” Yuuri took his hand and led him to the bathroom. Starting the water, Yuuri stepped out the bathroom then came back in-- holding out a bottle of water for him and some pills. “I’m sure your head is pounding.”

Victor laughed and took the water and pills. Yuuri did always know what he needed. “Why am I dressed like this?” he asked as he tried to untie the apron… no two aprons on him. Why was he wearing two? And where the hell where his pants and underwear?  


“You didn’t tell me you became a stripper when you drank?” Yuuri giggled out, helping him untie the aprons. “Your pants fell into sauce… and I’m sure you scared off an almost presenting omega last night.”

Victor groaned. “Why did you let me--”

“--Oh no you don’t!” Yuuri exclaimed. “I  _ tried _ to stop you! Many times!”

That made Victor laugh, his vision turned even more pink seeing how riled up Yuuri got. It was cute and it was definitely his weakness. Pulling Yuuri into a hug, he kissed the top of his head and ran his hands down his back. “Do you trust him?” he asked.

“Phichit?” Yuuri asked as he nodded. “Yes, I really do. You’re not mad at me, are you?” 

“You can feel if I am upset… do you feel it?”

Yuuri shook his head.

“Then everything is fine,” Victor said, pressing a kiss to his lips. “I think it is good you have a friend on your side.”

“You do?”

“Of course!” Victor said, finally undressed and stepping into the warm shower, holding his hand out for Yuuri to join him. “Join me?”

It was a second later and Yuuri was stepping in next to him. He loved seeing him like this-- still blushing and flushed, even after all this time. It was cute. His vision grew a darker shade of pink as he turned them and he let the water wash over Yuuri. Grabbing their shampoo to block scents, he started to wash Yuuri done.

“I took a shower last night,” Yuuri giggled out.

“Not with me you didn’t,” Victor stated.

“Cause you decided to get shit faced drunk.”

“That I did… but something good came out of all of this.”

“You mean Phichit finding out?”

“No… but yes… but also it seems I can keep our secret, even drunk…  _ and _ you didn’t get sick around that almost presenting omega,” Victor explained while washing Yuuri down more.

“Oh!” Yuuri exclaimed.

Victor laughed and pushed Yuuri back under the water so he could rinse off. He had to laugh at the way Yuuri always sputtered at the water in his face. How was it he always so damn cute? It made his heart race faster, and all his insides tingle a bit. Yuuri had no idea the power he possessed over him. Even with his face all scrunched up, spitting out water-- he found his heart fluttering from how cute and adorable it was.

He was beyond head over feet for his omega.

He had been feeling the anxiousness off Yuuri since he was found in his nest with a beta. Victor had no doubts in his mind their sleep was nothing more than tired friends who wanted to rest before competition. He also knew how close Phichit was to Yuuri during their college years.

He knew Yuri would not tell their secret, but it was not like him and Yuuri could chat all buddy like over everything-- it was good letting Phichit be there.

Startled when Yuuri grabbed his arms, spinning him so he was under the water, he let is rain down over his head. Hands on his body, a cloth running over his chest, he let his omega continue to wash him. He loved Yuuri’s hands on his body, it stroked is alpha-- making him only want more.

Yuuri had an intense stare on his face as he washed him over, the cloth moving over his body. There was that blush on his cheeks that made him weak at his knees. The cloth moving lower down his body, Victor found his vision turning a darker shade of pink. A low growl in his throat and he heard Yuuri gasp.

He was half hard, if not only from the washing, but just being in such a small space with his omega-- naked. Another low growl, Yuuri was pressed to the tile of the shower and his mouth was on him. The way Yuuri squirmed with their bodies pressed was only turning him on even more. He remembered in his drunken haze of the night before how much he wanted his omega, how much he wanted to bend him over that table and tell the world that was  _ his omega _ ! Now that he got a moment with Yuuri, he needed to taste him.

“I wanted to fuck you so bad last night,” Victor growled out, kissing down his neck, nipping lightly at his skin. “I want to mark your neck so everyone knows you are taken.”

“Vitya,” Yuuri moaned out, his hand going between them, grabbing his cock he was currently rubbing on his stomach and stroking him. “I have to compete later today…”

Another growl and Victor pressed his mouth back to Yuuri’s, his tongue taking over his mouth, Yuuri’s hand working him up and down. The way Yuuri purred into their kiss, his hand so gentle, but firm around his cock-- this was what his alpha needed right now, enough to hold him over. His hands were running down Yuuri’s body, cupping at his bottom, squeezing his ass.

When Victor blinked his eyes back open, everything was bleeding red in his vision. Even as he looked down at Yuuri’s face, his lips parted open and swollen, eyes half open, flushed-- he felt his eyes rolling while moaning.

“I swear… you are almost too much for me,” Victor growled out, taking Yuuri’s hand from his cock and spinning him around. Yuuri yelped out, and he couldn’t help but give a quick, firm smack to his ass cheek. Another yelp from Yuuri, though Victor watched the way his ass jiggled from the smack and he was tempted to do it again, but his cock was throbbing as it bobbed in front of him.

Running a finger between Yuuri’s cheeks, he could feel just how wet he had gotten. Spreading his slick up, Victor played a bit--teasing his omega. The noises Yuuri were making, his breath coming hard was only stroking his alpha more and more.

Placing his cock between his cheeks, Victor moaned. Leaning in, he bit gently at Yuuri’s shoulder while thrusting. Yuuri was pushing back against him, his ass moving in ways that peaked his hunger. Victor grabbed at Yuuri’s ass-- so ripe and full and with his cock sliding between his cheeks, the heat building up. He longed to just plunge into his omega, and knowing he couldn’t right now only made it more tempting.

Rocking his body so his cock went closer to Yuuri’s entrance, Victor grabbed the base of his shaft, holding the head where Yuuri was most wet. Circling the head of his cock around Yuuri’s entrance only sent shivers down his spine. It was taking everything in him not to just fuck Yuuri right there.

“Vitya,” Yuuri purred out, pressing back against him. If they kept this up, he  _ would _ be fucking Yuuri without care… or remorse. Circling the head of his cock again at Yuuri’s entrance, the slick building up-- mixing with his precum, Victor had to take a deep breath and slide his cock back between Yuuri’s cheek, pressing them hard around his cock.

Grabbing Yuuri’s ass tighter, pushing harder between his cheeks, his desire filled him-- spilling out all over Yuuri’s lower back. Wrapping his arms around his omega, Victor laid his head on his shoulder, breathing heavy.

“Might need to wash you down again,” Victor breathed out.

Yuuri chuckled, his body still moving slightly moving against him. Running his hands down Yuuri’s arm, he took his cock from his hands and stroked him gently. It was hard with his knot blooming between Yuuri’s cheeks, his pleasure turning a little painful. Taking his hand off Yuuri, spinning him around, Victor kissed Yuuri then fell to his knees. Taking his omega’s cock in his mouth, using his hand to squeeze his knot, he let the gasp and moans from Yuuri to surround him.

Keeping a tight grip on his knot, Victor bobbed his head, then fully took Yuuri’s cock down his throat-- his scent strongest where his nose pressed. If Victor could have moaned then, he would have. Yuuri’s hands were in his hair, moans falling from his mouth. When Victor looked up, Yuuri was smiling sweetly down at him, stroking his hair-- a hand moving down to gently stroke at his jaw. Tightening his suction, Victor bobbed his head more, tasting Yuuri leaking on his tongue.

His knot was fully bloomed in his hand, squeezing it for all he could when he felt Yuuri’s cock tighten in his mouth. The familiar moan coming as Victor knew Yuuri was right on the edge. Tracing his tongue hard along the under vein in Yuuri’s cock, then swallowing him back down made Yuuri’s hips start to shudder. “Alpha!” Yuuri cried out, his cock spilling down his throat.

He didn’t stop sucking on Yuuri, taking every drop he could from his omega. He liked the feeling of Yuuri’s cock softening in his mouth, but Yuuri’s body folded over, his hands on his shoulders, breathing heavy. “Please… Vitya…” Yuuri begged out.

Slowly swirling his tongue around Yuuri’s cock head, Victor pulled off his cock, staring up at his omega still bent over him. Yuuri kissed his lips, then stood up to press back against the wall. His knot was still full, and Victor knew taking his hand off would not be pleasurable. Leaning back, he allowed the water wash over him some more.

“You… you want help?” Yuuri asked.

Falling down, there wasn’t much room, but Yuuri managed to join Victor down on his knees, taking his hand around his knot, holding him for a moment. Small kisses under the water had both of them laughing as more water went into their mouths-- distracting them from the kissing.

Having Yuuri’s hand around his knot did help, he felt it go down easier, as if his body  _ knew _ it was his omega holding him. They giggled a bit as the water rained down their faces.

“We better finish up here and go get some breakfast,” Yuuri whispered to him.

Victor nodded and agreed. He was hungry, and his head was feeling a lot better spending this time with his omega. 

 

* * *

 

“Well you two certainly were noisy,” Phichit giggled out as they walked out the bathroom. Yuuri felt his face redden and heard Victor chuckle behind him.

“Um… sorry about that,” Yuuri whispered, grabbing his robe to tighten it around his body.

“Have breakfast with us?” Victor asked to Phichit.

“Absolutely, I’m starving!” Phichit exclaimed, grabbing for the room service menus.

Moving their way into the small sitting room, Victor sat in the chair and pulled him to his lap. Yuuri yelped as he fell onto his alpha, but easily relaxed against him. Victor’s hand was under his robe and on his thigh while Phichit grabbed the phone to order them food.

“Make sure you make Victor’s order bland,” Yuuri said.

“And extra coffee,” Victor added in.

“Got it!” Phichit exclaimed.

Yuuri rested back, nuzzling into Victor’s neck, breathing in his scent. “You need more blockers on,” he whispered.

Victor chuckled, squeezing his thigh. “I will before we head out.”

Yuuri purred into his neck, loving the scent, but wishing it was stronger. After this weekend they would go back to the inn, and he could have Victor with no blockers on. He couldn’t wait. First, he had to do Cup of China.

“You two are so cute together!” Phichit said, hanging up the phone. “But you need to cool it once we get to the arena.”

Victor growled and Yuuri chuckled. They did sync up easily when they were together, just like a mated alpha and omega. The way they moved around one another, and even their conversations-- anyone who was on the outside looking in could see it.

“Yeah,” Yuuri sighed, turning his head and resting it on Victor’s shoulder. “We need to work on that.”

“You’ve been doing really well!” Phichit said, bouncing slightly on the couch cushion. “It is easy to see you two are a couple… but like now that I  _ know _ … I can see other things.”

“Oh?” Victor asked.

“Well look at you two now!” Phichit exclaimed.

“We are in our private rooms,” Victor stated.

“True,” Phichit said, “but it is so obvious.”

“How?” Yuuri asked.

“Well for one, Victor keeps holding your wrist to his nose, and you keep turning your face into his neck,” Phichit giggled out. “I’m sitting here waiting for you two to start scenting each other.”

Yuuri blushed, he knew a lot of this was their coniunx amandus. They were so strong connected. They just couldn’t let others know this.

“Ok,” Victor said, dropping Yuuri’s arm. “So… will you help us if we get out of hand?”

Phichit gave a huge grin. “Hell yeah I will help!”

Both Victor and Yuuri started to laugh. They knew out of anyone, Phichit would definitely keep them in line. They have had so few actual public interactions. He didn’t count the trip to Russia as much, just due to being around so many others who were acting similar.

This was different. The press was there, their fans would be there-- watching every movement they made, documenting it all. They had to be so much more careful.

“So how did you do it at  Chugoku, Shikoku, and Kyushu Championship?” Phichit asked.

“Mainly was just trying not to throw up the entire time,” Yuuri groaned out, remembering that feeling.

“Well at least we are past  _ that _ part of it,” Victor said.

“Ugh! You can say  _ that _ again!” Yuuri groaned out. “I mean… it still sucks and makes my stomach turn… but I am not running to the nearest trashcan anymore at least.”

A knock at the door and Phichit jumped up to let in the tray of food. He had a few hours till they were in the public spotlight. Taking a deep breath, Yuuri squeezed Victor’s hand.

It was their first  _ major _ test. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment or kudos as those fuel me and keep me going!!!  
>   
> Come find me on Tumblr!!! Ask are open!  
> [Phaytesworld ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)  
> Phayte <3


	23. Chapter 23

“If Phichit is out to help us… why did he post that picture?” Yuuri hissed at Victor the moment they pulled up to the arena. 

“Yuuri… calm down,” Victor said. 

“People are going to think we were screwing around!” 

“Well… we were.” 

“Victor!”

“C’mon,” Victor said, rubbing his arm as they got out the car and grabbed his bags. “You have more things to worry about.” 

“Like how not ring my alphas neck,” Yuuri muttered under his breath. 

“What?”

Yuuri smile and shook his head. He couldn’t stay mad at Victor. It was almost impossible. “Nothing.” 

As they walked into the back doors of the arena, people were already piling in. Waves of different scents started to hit him. Gasping out, he pulled his mask out and slipped it on. He knew he would be ok-- this was more a precaution that anything else. He wanted to risk  _ nothing _ today if he didn’t have too. 

As they rounded a corner, he could hear Leo and Guang Hong fussing at Phichit. He himself had a few words for his friend-- but figured those two were giving him enough hell for it. When Phichit looked up, he laughed nervously and ran his hands through his hair. 

Walking over where Phichit was, Yuuri glared at him. “Well? How is that looking out for me?!” 

“Yuuri!” Phichit said then leaned in to whisper. “That was  _ before _ I knew.” 

Yuuri kept his blank expression on his face as he shook his head. He could see Phichit pleading with his big dark eyes. It was like a puppy being scolded. Shaking his head, he playfully punched at Phichit’s arm. “Skate good today, ok?” 

Phichit grinned up at him. “I’m going to win!” 

Turning around, Yuuri couldn’t see where Victor had taken off too. Eye scanning around the place, he really wished Victor wouldn’t run off like this. Sure, he was in his element where everyone knew him, but this year he was not a skater-- he was a coach. He was Yuuri’s coach. 

A sharp scent and a hand caressing over his ass startled him. “Yuuuuuuri! Why wasn’t I invited to the party?” The scent was strong, it burned his nose and made his eyes water a bit, but he was not sick. Thick accent and a dominance radiating off of him. His omega went into high alert as an alpha was near, but not his alpha. 

“Ah Chris!” Yuuri said, turning around, “It was just hotpot.” 

Chris hummed and looked him up and down-- slowly, very slowly. It made Yuuri shift on his feet being under another alpha’s gaze this strongly. 

“You’ve changed,” Chris said, walking closer to him-- too close. Dipping down, Chris took in a deep breath and stood back up. “So… your new alpha has been training you hard? You smell like him… but there is something… something else.” 

Inhaling sharply, Yuuri bit at the inside of his cheek. He was sure he put on extra blockers this morning. He  _ knew _ he did! 

“You know how alphas can be,” Yuuri said, running his hands through his hair. 

Chris squinted at him, and tilted his head. “Your alpha is training you hard, isn’t he.” 

“Ah, Chris!” Victor said, coming over and putting an arm around Yuuri’s shoulder. He relaxed instantly against Victor. 

“Coach Victor!” Chris exclaimed, his voice changing and his expression. “I have lost all motivation without you skating! How could you do this to me?” 

“Oh c’mon Chris,” Victor laughed out, “You skate fine with or without me.” 

That was when Chris’ coach walked over, echoing what Chris said-- followed by some from the Russian Team. Yuuri just stood there, watching as everyone was fawning over his alpha. Stepping aside, he let Victor’s arm drop from his shoulder and just watched. 

Everyone was in disbelief he had left competing to coach. Yuuri  _ knew _ this was going to happen. He always held a fear in the back of his mind that Victor would regret his decision. 

“So tell me,” Chris said, right at his ear. “How does it feel being a beta… and snagging the most eligible alpha on the market.” 

Gasping, Yuuri looked up to Chris. “He doesn’t announce what he is.” 

“He never had too. Such a shame you are keeping him all to yourself.” 

A shame… a shame. Was Yuuri being so selfish in allowing Victor to willingly coach him? Was he being greedy keeping Victor to himself? Coniunx amandus or not-- was he doing the right thing? This is what everyone would be thinking! He was hearing it already and they only had a few encounters. Shaking his head, Yuuri knew this was not true. Victor had come to him-- not the other way around! Victor was here of his own free will. Victor had bonded and mated with him. That was  _ his _ alpha!  

Yuuri forgot all about being beta and his omega came into play-- his vision snapped to a light shade of pink when he set sights on his alpha. A low growl came into his throat-- ready to jump between Victor and the Russian girls.

“Yuuri! There you are!” Phichit said, grabbing his arm and almost dragging him behind him. “I am about to skate and you promised you would watch! You too, Victor!” 

Blinking, the pink went away and just the edges were a soft shade now. 

“Did I just…?” 

“Yeah,” Phichit nodded, “You almost went full ass omega out there.” 

“Shit.” 

“Exactly. Look, it is almost my turn to skate, so keep warm and watch the screen!” Phichit said, waving as he ran out the back room. 

Yuuri took a deep breath, glad his mask was still on his face-- the smells were even stronger in the smaller back room. An arm around him, a wrist set with in distance for him to catch the scent of his alpha and Yuuri sighed. Roses and mangoes. 

“Vitya,” Yuuri whispered. 

“I didn’t apply the blocker on this wrist,” Victor said. Yuuri noticed his glove was off of that hand, but not the other. Thankful for that moment, he pulled his mask down, breathed in his alpha and watched as Phichit was called to the ice. 

Yuuri already knew what Phichit was skating too-- it was his dream. As the music started, they watched Phichit skate out and wave to everyone. This was his moment. 

And WOW! Did he shine! Yuuri smiled as Phichit had truly made this his own. All his hard work was showing more and more. He was truly lucky to have such a wonderful friend. Even as the skate closed out, Phichit was radiating-- his smile lighting up the arena. 

“Go and keep moving,” Victor said, slipping his glove back on-- Yuuri noticed the scent was completely masked again. “You need to keep your body warm.” 

Seeing Phichit skate gave him a new set of nerves. People would expect more from him. Could he deliver this? No longer was it a beta or omega thing-- it was a Yuuri thing. He was fully expecting everyone to hate him for taking Victor away from skating, for taking the most eligible alpha off the market. 

Who was he to do so anyway? Yuuri knew he was just a dime a dozen. No matter how hard he trained and practiced, was it enough? Could he be good enough?

Could he be worthy of Victor?

Jogging up and down the hallway-- his preskate nerves hit him a lot differently than they usually did. There was his omega anxious over all these feeling he was having. He was even confusing himself. One moment he was ok with having Victor around, another he was questioning it. 

Up and down the hallway some more, he had to just wait for his turn, for them to call his name. 

All he could do was  _ prove _ he was worthy of such an alpha. 

Stopping for a moment and closing his eyes, he took a deep breath. He envisioned his alpha and how it made him feel. Warmth spread through his body, then his heart started to race. When he opened his eyes, his vision was red and his omega purred on the inside. 

“Yuuri! You’re up!” Victor called. 

Nodding, Yuuri fixed his eyes on his alpha and never took them off of him as they made their way out. 

“Seduce me,” Victor whispered, covering his hand with his own when Yuuri made his way onto the ice. 

Yuuri growled and leaped forward. He did not care there was a wall between them. Pressing his forehead to Victor’s he growled lowly. “Watch me, alpha. Don’t take your eyes off of me!” 

So badly he wanted to kiss his alpha right there. He didn’t care who saw. Let them all know Victor  _ was  _ his! He was the only one that was meant for Victor- he was his coniunx amandus! No one else could ever be what Victor needed. 

Yuuri let his omega take over completely as the music started. His mind was filled with his alpha-- he wanted to skate beautifully and perfectly for his alpha. An omega makes their alpha proud. 

He felt like he was flying, a true out of body experience. He was envisioning his alpha through his entire skate, feeling his loved poured into him. It made him warm, it made his vision almost blindingly red. It made him stronger. He could feel warmth spreading through his body-- a warmth only his alpha could provide. Smiling internally, his omega purred and continued the routine. 

He felt good-- no, he felt great! He wanted everyone to see just how hard they had worked, how much he has grown. He wanted everyone to feel as good as he did. 

He was worthy of an alpha as great as Victor. Regardless what his gender was. 

The music coming to a close, Yuuri blinked his eyes-- his vision coming back slowly to him. His body was covered in sweat while his heart raced in his chest. Everyone was cheering and all he could think of was getting to his alpha as quick as possible. His inner omega purred the moment he stepped into the kiss and cry, seeing his alpha smiling at him. 

 

* * *

 

“You two suck at hiding your statuses,” Phichit hissed quietly, bumping into them in the back room. 

“Huh?” Victor asked. 

Shaking his head, Phichit waved his arms in front of them. “Seriously, Victor! You have your arms wrapped around him! You can’t even watch Chris skate and  _ not touch!”  _

Yuuri  _ heard _ what Phichit was saying, but he was not listening. Leaning back a bit, he knew Victor was there to support him. Though when Victor started to nuzzle into his neck, he had to pull back a bit and make him stop. 

“Too much?” Victor whispered in his ear. 

“Save it for later,” Yuuri said, pressing his ass back against Victor. A small groan and Yuuri smiled. Chris may have the sex appeal on the ice-- but he was the only one who could satisfy his alpha. 

“Is it just me… or does the ice look wetter?” Phichit asked. 

“Chris really does get into his programs,” Yuuri mumbled. 

Arms around him tightened and Victor nuzzled back into his neck-- it was probably time to get him out of here anyway. Even with his mask on, Guang Hong’s omega scent was starting to get to him. Shifting a bit, Yuuri broke from Victor’s grip-- wanting so badly to grab Victor’s hand, but knowing he shouldn’t. He felt his omega pull him to Victor, but had to inwardly fight himself. 

“Let’s head on back,” Victor said, putting his arm around his shoulder and leading him out. “I’m sure the smell is starting to get to you.” 

Smiling, Yuuri felt at ease. Yes, his alpha knew him well. 

 

* * *

 

Victor’s mouth was hot on his. He was afraid they were going to tear his costume-- but his mind was being clouded and all judgement tossed aside. He was soaked, and the harder Victor pushed his thigh between his legs-- the more slick was building up. 

Gasping out, Yuuri felt as if his entire body was on fire. Victor was being relentless. The more he moaned out, the harder Victor sucked on his neck and pressed his thigh against his crotch. He was pinned to the wall-- his alpha holding his arms above his head with one hand around his wrist. The back of his costume unzipped, but still on. Yuuri’s vision was deep red, and he continued to grind his cock down on his alpha’s thigh. 

“Can you get off just like this?” Victor whispered in his ear. 

He couldn’t talk. A whimper and he was tugging against the hand holding his wrist. It was no use-- Victor had him _ exactly _ where he wanted him. Rocking his hips, Yuuri was getting lost in the friction on his cock coming from Victor’s thigh. Gasping again, he kept grinding down on Victor’s leg, getting wetter by the moment. 

“Alpha!” Yuuri cried out. 

The mouth on his neck moved and silenced him in a kiss. His alpha kissing him, holding him firmly against the wall. The pressure in his core tightening more and more with each roll of his hips. Victor had a way of sucking the air from his lungs, pressing tightly to him-- as if he was in complete control over every aspect of him. He loved it. His alpha commanding him. He knew he was not going to last much longer-- and Victor was not stopping. 

“My costume!” Yuuri managed to cry out. 

Victor growled, it was low and deep-- it rocked Yuuri even more. Crying out, everything in Yuuri was screaming for his alpha. He could feel his alpha in his mind, in his body-- stroking every inch of his skin. Rocking his hips again, sounds came from his mouth he could not identify, his alpha was sucking on his neck, pressing his thigh harder between his legs. 

It was clear Victor was not stopping-- Yuuri was fighting everything in his body from releasing in his costume. 

“Alpha! Please!” Yuuri begged. 

A hum against his neck and his wrist were let go. Yuuri felt his costume being peeled from his body, then his alpha was away from him. Gasping for air, Yuuri tried to keep himself pressed tightly to the all for fears of his knees giving out. 

“This time you watch me,” Victor said, falling to his knees-- blue eyes staring up at him. “Don’t take your eyes off of me.” 

Another gasp and Yuuri locked eyes with his alpha. The heat between them was almost too much. A hand taking his cock, stroking him. He watched his alpha’s mouth open, a tongue peek out and lick at the head of his cock. He could almost feel his eyes rolling in the back of his head. 

“Watch me,” Victor said again. 

There was no way he could  _ stop  _ watching. The way Victor’s mouth opened, taking his cock all the way down his throat-- it was almost over before it started. Crying out, Yuuri grabbed for Victor’s hair, running his fingers through the strands. His omega was purring and his alpha was not stopping. Crying out more, it all started to crash around him. His knees were shaking, his alpha sucking him so perfectly, a hand on his hip holding him still. Everything was red in his vision, and his body was signing. 

That warm feeling from his skate came rushing at him again. Moaning out, he could not hold it anymore. He felt his entire body shake then he was releasing down his alpha’s throat. He felt like it would never end. The shaking in his knees only got worse-- he felt he was going to collapse. 

As quickly as he thought he was going to fall, his alpha was there, holding him up-- no, picking him up and carrying him to the bed. His costume hanging off his leg, his body still shaking. Placed gently on the bed, Yuuri whined wanting his alpha with him. Moments later, Victor joined him and pulled him close. Kisses all over his face, and Yuuri felt his omega calming down. 

“You did so good today,” Victor said, peppering his face with more kisses. 

Yuuri nodded, wrapping himself around his alpha. They still had another day to go.  _ Maybe _ , just maybe they could do this. 

He knew he could do anything with his alpha at his side. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment or kudos as those fuel me and keep me going!!!  
>   
> Come find me on Tumblr!!! Ask are open!  
> [Phaytesworld ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)  
> Phayte <3


	24. Chapter 24

Why did he accept that call from home? He should have known it would only rattle him. 

“We are rooting for you, Yuuri! The entire town is coming to the inn to watch!” 

Sleep? What is sleep? Yuuri tossed and turned all night, even as his alpha laid still, snoring softly next to him. Around three in the morning, Yuuri gave up and just laid there, watching as Victor slept. The way his hair was all mess up, how soft his face looked, even how his lips were slightly parted. He felt his chest grow tight and warm--  _ this was his alpha _ . 

It felt like a twister of emotions boiling over in him and a weight being pressed tightly to his back. The more he laid there, the more inside his own head he got. His entire family… no his town was watching and rooting for him. His alpha was giving up and risking everything for him. 

If he failed this, he failed them all. 

Moving closer to Victor, he wrapped his arms around him, trying to calm himself by breathing in the scent from his neck. It did help, but it wasn’t enough. A few mumbles from Victor, but he never woke up. 

If only he had an ounce of the same confidence his alpha did, maybe this would be easier. Maybe he could sleep. 

 

* * *

 

“Don’t even try lying to me,” Victor said, staring him down. “I can see from your eyes you have not slept!” 

“Victor… I’m fine,” he groaned out. 

A hand on his wrist and he was being pulled. What the hell? He needed to practice-- not running around with his alpha (slash) coach! Complaining the entire time he was being pulled, he didn’t have the energy to fight  _ that  _ hard. 

Once back at their hotel, his alpha pressed him to the wall, kissing his neck and stripping him quickly. 

“Vitya!” he squealed. 

“You didn’t sleep, did you?” Victor asked. 

“I did! I did!” he exclaimed. In actuality, he dozed on and off for a couple hours, that was about it. 

“I can feel when you lie to me,” Victor said, his hips thrusting to meet his. Yuuri gasped as Victor was half hard against him. “As your coach, it is my job to make sure you are properly rested and relaxed before competition.” 

“Victor!” 

Falling to his knees, Victor jerked at his briefs, and instantly started to suck on his cock. Yuuri cried out, grabbing his alpha’s hair. What the hell kind of training was this? This definitely had to be some made up shit! Quickly swelling in Victor’s mouth, Yuuri thought his coach had completely lost his mind-- but he was also never going to turn down a blowjob by his alpha. Blinking his eyes, his vision was drowned in red, as was his alpha. Purring from deep inside and Yuuri gasped. 

His hips were held, pinning him to the wall. Looking down, he watched as his alpha bobbed up and down along his shaft. Then aqua blue eyes met his and he felt that twister of emotion inside of him spill over. Calling out his alpha’s name, Yuuri’s body shook. 

It should have almost been embarrassing how fast he came undone just from his alpha, but he was long past that point. His alpha knew him, and knew how to work him. Rising back up, wrapping his arms around Victor, Yuuri kissed him deeply and moved his body against him. 

“Now go lay down,” Victor whispered against his lips. 

Humming, Yuuri shook his head. “Now your turn.” 

“No, Kobuta-chan,” Victor said, rubbing his cock against his hip. “This is for tonight… when I fuck you.” 

Ugh! Yuuri felt the slick build up between his cheeks at those words. Right now he would give anything to feel his alpha deep inside of him. Moving over to the bed, he pouted at Victor then bent at the waist, wiggling his ass at him. “You sure?” 

Victor laughed as he approached, moving his finger between his cheeks, feeling just how wet he was. “Oh baby…” 

“I don’t know if I can wait…” he felt the slick build more, and a deep throbbing inside his body-- begging for his alpha to reach, to touch, to fuck. If only Victor would enter him, fill him--

A push at his hips, and Yuuri fell to the bed. He was hoping he had won over his alpha, but a blanket was thrown over him, then his alpha laid on top of him. 

“Now sleep,” Victor said. 

“You really expect me to sleep now?”

“Yes. I always did right til it was time to skate.” 

“Did you even set an alarm?” 

It was no use, Victor was already snoring softly. How the hell did that man do it? 

 

* * *

 

It was not that he didn’t want to sleep-- he would give anything to sleep at this moment. He was not sure if he was more tired, or just anxious. People buzzed all around him, the announcers talking about scores and placements, and other skaters fussing about their jumps. Everything was happening at once. 

He needed it all to slow down. He needed to breath. 

“Yuuri, no jumps in warm up,” Victor said, finishing tying his laces. “Just go and warm your body up.” 

Nodding, he wasn’t really paying attention to anything Victor had to say. He had to skate, he had to show his family…  _ no the world _ that he could do this. He was worthy of his alpha-- of Victor. There was no other way. He had to remain a beta, not give off his omega status. Did he put on enough blocker?

His eyes wide as he stared at Victor. 

“Yes, you’re more than covered. I can’t smell a thing,” Victor said. It still surprised him how Victor was able to read that-- but if he could read this, why couldn’t he  _ feel _ everything boiling over inside of him. His inner omega hissed at the thought.  _ Stupid Alpha. _

He felt bad for that thought. Shaking his head and taking a deep breath, he really wanted to kiss his alpha right now. Just wrap his arms around him and be kissed breathless. He couldn’t. Why was everything so confusing right now? 

“Remember, no jumps.” 

He knew Victor was talking to him, he just couldn’t listen. Taking to the ice, he felt his legs wobble and his knees shake. He was going to let everyone down. He  _ had _ to do this! He had to prove himself. 

Ok, a triple axle, and that should be good. He took off, gaining speed and set to jump. He was over stepped and fell to the ice.  _ Dammit! _

Was this a sign it was all going to fail? That he was a fool for even trying? He sped up, skating around the ice, different scents coming at him left and right. His head was a kaleidoscope of feelings. 

The announcer called the warm up over, and Guang Hong to the ice. Looking up, he saw his alpha glaring at him. Not only was he going to disappoint Japan-- he was disappointing his alpha… his coniunx amandus. 

He had to stop thinking about this. All he had to do was skate, and skate as well as he did the day before. It was easy, it was simple… _ if only. _

Jumping up and down, his body needed to stay warm. If he allowed himself to grow cold, his muscles would tighten and he would mess up everything. He would let down everyone. People chattered all around him, the televisions where playing all in the backroom. 

There was too much noise. It all jumbled and swirled in his head. It was almost as if he were dizzy, but not outwardly. His internal being was dizzy. Running to the televisions, the sounds were too much, hearing the numbers, the commentary-- the other skaters making comments. 

Chris is called next. A yelp and Yuuri looks around. His vision was not read, it was not even pink. Where was his alpha? How was time moving so fast around him? Sitting in a chair, his legs shook, and his thoughts rambled. The call from his mother did not help.  _ “We are rooting for you, Yuuri! The entire town is coming to the inn to watch!”  _

They are going to watch him crash and burn like last time. 

He was currently in first place from the short program-- he had to hold that standing, but by the sounds of the other skaters, they were hot on his heels. 

“Yuuri,” a voice called, bursting through his bubble of thought. Looking up, his alpha stood staring down at him. The edges of his vision growing warm and pink as he stared at him. “Come with me.” 

He had no control over it all, no say. He allowed his alpha to drag him away. Take him from prying eyes, and listening ears. He did not question, he just went. He allowed his omega to submit. 

His alpha led him down to a parking garage. It was dark and chilly there. Yuuri couldn’t even look up at him. He was ashamed for how he was acting, especially after showing such a good performance the day before. This was something he wished he could suppress, wish he could hold off. 

“I’m… I’m…” he tried to talk. 

A finger to his lips and Yuuri still couldn’t look up. 

“Look at me,” Victor said. 

Shaking his head, he turned to look elsewhere. A hand under his chin squeezing, a commanding voice. “As your alpha, I am  _ telling _ you to look at me!” 

His omega sprung forward instantly, his head snapping and looking at his alpha. A small whine vibrated in his chest. He was upsetting his alpha… letting someone else down. 

“Yuuri,” Victor said, still holding his chin. “You can do this.” 

Shaking his head, he wanted to go home. Back to Japan where they were happy. Hell, he would even take Russia right now. Anywhere so he did not have to skate today!

A deep breath and Victor backed off, crossing his arms. “Ok then, if you won’t listen to your alpha… maybe we can find a way to part after this.”

“...what?” he whispered. 

“You won’t listen to your alpha, or even accept my feelings I’m projecting to you. It is obvious you don’t want to do this,” Victor stated. 

“Skating or us?” Yuuri choked. 

Victor raised his eyebrow and stared him down. 

Yuuri felt his inner omega practically faint and crumble. There was a pain radiating in his chest. He  _ knew _ in the back of his mind Victor was just trying to make him see clearly, he knew in the back of his mind it was a ruse. 

But it was still cruel. 

Tears were falling from his eyes and his lip quivered. He couldn’t live without Victor. He couldn’t live with letting him down. 

“Why… why would you…?” he couldn’t fully ask the question. 

“Yuuri! No baby! Please! I didn’t mean that!” Victor said, realization of his words and what they did slamming into him. 

“Why would you say something like that, like you’re trying to test me? I’m used to being blamed for my own failures! But this time, I’m anxious because my mistakes would reflect on you! How a half ass omega like me got an alpha like you...”

“Yuuri, I love you.”

“I KNOW!” Why was nothing making sense anymore? All his emotions were officially out of control and spiralling. Grabbing the sides of his head, Yuuri cried while rocking back and forth. Strong arms around him, a wrist pressed to his face and he took a deep breath. 

“Yuuri, love… come back to me. I’m always here, I can’t live without you. Please,  _ my omega _ .”

Another deep breath and his vision clouded in deep hues of pink. His arms finding their way around his alpha, his head on his chest listening to his heartbeat as his own calmed down. “Just have more faith than I do that I’ll win! Just stand by me!”

 

* * *

 

Taking to the ice, a heavy weight had been lifted off of him. His legs felt warm and ready to leap into the sky. He could feel his alpha watching him, and his omega purred gently. 

The music started and when he blinked, his vision was fully blood red as his skates glided across the ice. _ “Omega… lead me.”  _

Visions of his alpha swam in his mind as he went into his first jump. I want to become stronger…I can become stronger. I can surpass Victor’s wildest imagination!

He felt strong today, his body released of all tension. Maybe this is what he should do before every skate. It almost made him laugh, but he had another to jump. 

Yes, that was what he needed-- a momentarily freak out before his skate and his alpha comforting him. 

If only he could have that where they were not hidden. Sure, if Victor knew how to properly console a beta-- maybe. A beta wouldn’t cling so hard, breathing so deeply as their bodies moved as one. No, his alpha only knew how to cater to his omega. 

This was his love, his love for his alpha-- his love for all the world to see. He wanted them to _know_ Victor was his. He wanted to scream it for the world to see. 

He had other ways of doing it though-- showing everyone exactly what and who Victor was to him. 

It was nearing the end of his program-- this was the time to do it. Omega… beta… alpha -- whatever it all was, right now was just him, the ice, and Victor. 

His omega purred as his body launched. He had to do this, he had too-- 

_ Almost! Almost!  _ The quad flip almost happened. The arena bursting into cheers as it all ended. Flowers thrown to the ice, trinkets and cards. Standing with his arms up, he bowed low, his omega still purring. 

A hard pull at his consciousness, and he knew--  _ alpha _ . 

Meeting eyes with his alpha, he felt the warmth, he felt the over abundance of joy. 

His alpha was running, running to him. Taking off skating, a laugh built in his chest erupting. “Vitya! Did you see that?! I did it! Vitya!” 

Closer and closer he got til-- the arena was being seen at a different view. 

A hand cupped the back of his head as lips smashed against his.  _ Everyone was watching!  _

A hard ‘ _ oof _ ’ and they were on the ice, Victor’s lips still pressed to his. All forgotten was the cameras, the people-- hell even his skate. His alpha was kissing him and was proud of him. 

The applause was deafening, bringing them back to reality around them. 

“I wanted to surprise you,” his alpha said, quickly kissing his lips again then pulling away, helping him stand up. “I love you so much,” Victor whispered as they made their way off the ice.

The kiss and cry, he got his score. 

“One day, Yuuri, that will be first place,” Victor said, never letting his hand go. 

“And you two really suck at this!” Phichit exclaimed, jumping into their kiss and cry, hugging Yuuri and waving to the cameras. Phichit had always been very well with cameras facing him, that million dollar smile, waving and blowing kissing. 

A blush formed over his cheeks and Yuuri ran his hand through his hair. 

“At least everyone knows now, you can be a beta and snag the most eligible alpha around!” Phichit exclaimed-- a bit too loudly, winking at Yuuri and elbowing him. 

“Yeah… right,” Yuuri stammered.    


“Dude… play it up for the cameras,” Phichit hissed quietly in his ear. “You two just royally fucked up.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait everyone! I hope you enjoyed the chapter!!! We have made it through Cup of China!!! YAY!!!! Next will be some controversy as they head to Russia!!!! ((gasp))
> 
> Please leave a comment or kudos as those fuel me and keep me going!!!  
>   
> Come find me on Tumblr!!! Ask are open!  
> [Phaytesworld ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)  
> Phayte <3


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for patience in this! I had projects and kinktober going I really wanted to do! I have not forgotten this story at all!!!

It should have all been about Phichit and his win. Yuuri took home silver and Chris bronze. Somehow the press was only concerned over the kiss from the end of his skate. All three standing there, Yuuri’s eyes wide as he watched Victor try to push through the crowds with Celestino. Questions being hurled at him faster than he could think to answer.

A squeeze of his hand, and Yuuri saw Phichit smile at him-- then he started answering as Victor was still trying to make it through the crowd to them.

“Yes, yes… Our most eligible alpha bachelor is now taken!” Phichit laughed out, then holding up his and Yuuri’s hand. “This is to all the betas out there! You can land a great alpha!”

More questions coming at him, then something in the back of his mind was tingling, and his vision going a soft hue of pink. His alpha had made it over to them. Letting go of Phichit’s hand, he allowed Victor to casually put his arm around his shoulder and smile for the cameras.

“While we should be congratulating our winners today, I understand there seems to be a greater concern,” Victor said, loud enough for all the press to quiet down so they could hang off his every word. “I am sure you all are aware that a beta-alpha pairing is quite normal and common these days. There is nothing illegal about it, and for the record…” Victor paused, his hand tightening on Yuuri’s shoulder. “Yes, Yuuri and I are mated. That is all we will say on this matter! Now can we talk about those who took home a medal today?” 

Yuuri gasped and looked up at his alpha. Victor’s smile never reached his eyes, and he could feel Victor’s body slightly trembling as he held onto him. Usually it was Yuuri would fumbled on these things, tripping over his words and getting nervous. Victor spoke clearly, and his words came across loud. No one would know he was trembling, only Yuuri. 

“Mr. Chulanont! Isn’t it true you went with Yuuri to the registrar's office when he didn’t present?” a man asked. 

A small laugh and Phichit shook his head. “Yes! We were roommates back in college and when it was time for Yuuri to register, I did indeed go with him! Even helped him picked his mark!” 

“So then, Mr. Chulanont, you saw that Yuuri was marked and tested as beta?” the man asked. 

Cocking his eyebrow, Phichit looked over that man. “Of course!” 

“So how do you feel about a strong alpha settling with a beta?” the man was not stopping. 

A sinister smile forming over Phichit’s face, and he stood closer to Yuuri, wrapping his arms around him. Victor stepped back a moment, letting the cameras take their pictures of this moment. 

“I find it great! My dear friend has a wonderful mate! It doesn’t matter that he is beta!” Phichit exclaimed. 

“Mr. Nikiforov! Don’t you feel, being of your stature and all… that a strong omega would be better suited?” a woman asked. 

There was a low growl heard behind him. Phichit and Yuuri both startling slightly, then they were each at Victor’s side-- Yuuri with his arm around his waist. 

“Ma’am,” Victor addressed, “May I ask what you are?” 

“You may,” she replied. “I am beta.”

“Ah,” Victor said, placing his finger under his chin. “And I can see your ring, so I am assuming you are married.” 

“I am,” she replied. 

“Now let me ask you,” Victor said, his voice dropping. “Do you find yourself worthy of your mate?” 

The woman blanched and gave a sour face. “That is neither here nor there, Mr. Nikiforov!” 

“Then you see how inappropriate your own question was, da?” Victor asked, not backing down. 

“I think what they are trying to say here,” Celestino coming forward, stepping just slightly in front of Victor. “Is that we should be happy for them! You can tell that them being together, and Victor coaching Yuuri has done wonderful things for his skating. Now for Phichit and his gold medal today…”

Celestino continued to talk, not allowing anymore questions. When it was all said and over with, they were all exhausted. The questions never stopped, and they found it best to ignore those particular questions as a whole. 

Even as they were leaving out the building, the same man who was questioning Phichit about Yuuri’s register was outside by their car. 

“Off the record,” the man said, leaning casually against their rented vehicle. “Is your mark real?” 

Victor glared and grabbed Yuuri’s arm, raising his sleeve. Taking the water bottle he had, he poured it over Yuuri’s arm, then rubbed with his coat. “As real as they get,” Victor replied. 

“You two are hiding something,” the man said, pushing off the car, and slowly walking away. “An alpha doesn’t protect a beta that way.” 

 

* * *

 

Back in their hotel room, Victor was in a rage. He was growling and pacing back and forth. 

“It’s my damn fault!” he kept saying, running his hands through his hair. 

“Vitya!” Yuuri said, trying to calm him. “Come, let’s shower and rest a bit.” 

He had been trying to get Victor to stop thinking about it, but it was heavy on both their minds. Their one time out in the public’s eye, and it was too obvious. They wanted to be open about who they were, but it seemed as this they were not accepting a beta-alpha pairing. 

It made Yuuri rage with anger, but he knew there was not much he could do to sway how others felt. It should have been a day where Phichit was congratulated for taking home gold, and all it was was a circus over them. 

Walking over where his alpha was, Yuuri took this suit jacket off, then started to undo his tie. Victor just stared down at him as he did this. Even removing his tie, then his shirt-- Yuuri continued to undress his alpha. Once he had him fully undressed, Yuuri wrapped his arms around him, kissing at his neck. 

“It’ll be ok, Vitya,” Yuuri soothed, pushing his omega out to connect their coniunx amandus. Usually it was Victor calming him. 

He could feel Victor nodding, then pushing him away. His alpha started to undress him, and when he was done, kissed his forehead. 

Moving their way to the shower, Yuuri held onto Victor as tight as he could. The warm water washing over them, both their minds racing from earlier that day. 

 

* * *

 

Even as they made their way Japan, it seemed they were only followed. The Inn had reporters camping out day and night. The Katsuki family was really good at ignoring them, even their guest did the same. The problem was when they went out so they could go practice. Usually Yuuri ran to practice and Victor biked next to him-- this was not the case. 

Yuuko would come by with her car and they would quickly jump in. Usually the triplets would come and jump out of the car, giving them a good distraction to get away. It made Yuuri laugh at just how amazing Yuuko’s children where. 

“Oh don’t worry!” Yuuko laughed. “Your mother will have rounded them up and fed them by the time I get back to pick them up!” 

Shaking his head, Yuuri just had to smile. He was glad he had people on his side. 

They had a mess on their hands. It seemed the entire skating world was flipped upside down over all of this. It did not seem to matter what any other skater did, it was all about Yuuri and Victor’s relationship. The Nishigori’s had banned any press from their skating rink, and even made them stay out on the sidewalk. It had all become too much. 

Yuuri found he was messing up his jumps, and it only made him more nervous for how Russia would go. On his fifth attempt, falling over, he stayed down on the ice-- letting the cold bite through his clothes onto his hip. 

“Yuuri,” Victor said, holding his hand out to him. “You’ve got to stop letting them get to you.” 

Shaking his head, he didn’t know how. He knew Victor always had cameras around him and adoring fans. This was new to Yuuri. No one ever paid attention to him. It was always that sideways glance or brief mentioning. This level of attention was just too much. 

“Come,” Victor said, helping him up. “Skate with me.” 

“What?” 

“Skate with me!” Victor said again, leaning over to press his lips to Yuuri’s. 

Wrapping his arms around Yuuri, they slowly skated around the ice. Twirling now and then, but holding each other tightly. There was no routine they were doing, it was just going where their bodies led them. Yuuri allowed his omega to fully take over, being caressed by his alpha. Now and then a shared kiss, even Victor doing a minor lift with him. 

Yuuri felt himself laugh for the first time in days. It was absurd the way Victor lifted him, but he also knew Victor would not drop him. Wrapping his arms around his alpha’s shoulders, their skates slowed to stop, their mouths meeting again. 

A gloved hand was up in his hair, Victor’s mouth so warm against his. A small purr rattled in Yuuri’s chest as they continued to kiss. This was what Yuuri needed-- he needed his alpha to take his mind off of things, to settle him, to comfort him. 

When they pulled back, Victor pressed his lips to Yuuri’s again, smiling. 

“We will get through this,” Victor said. “I promise.” 

Nodding, their foreheads met and Yuuri’s vision was a dark shade of pink. He knew with Victor by his side, anything was possible. 

 

* * *

 

Moscow was a different kind of noise. The scents were richer and the sky seemed darker. Yuuri kept his mask firmly on his face, clutching tighter to Victor’s shoulder. They wore hoodies through the airport, able to dodge the press and reporters that seemed to be lurking everywhere. 

Even making it to their rooms was a challenge. They both wanted some time to just breathe and have a moment before the chaos of everything started. Yuuri ripped his face mask off, and and took a deep breath. Pulling Victor’s wrist to his nose, he breathed in deep, feeling all his tension leave. 

“You are cute when you do that,” Victor whispered, capturing his mouth with his own, rolling over onto him on the bed. 

It made Yuuri giggle and for a brief moment, forget they were in Moscow to skate. A purr growing in his chest, Yuuri wrapped himself around his alpha, deepening the kiss. His vision washing over in hues of reds and pink, his alpha covering his body-- this was what Yuuri wanted, what he needed. 

“Don’t start something I can’t stop,” Victor mumbled against his mouth. 

“Don’t stop,” Yuuri replied, thrusting his hips up, meeting an equally turned on alpha. Both of them moaning, then Victor taking over Yuuri’s mouth with his tongue. Opening himself, Yuuri let Victor take over his body, his shirt being pulled off and his neck showered with kisses. 

Both of their phones were on silent, and Victor had a ‘Do Not Disturb’ sign on the door. They wanted just a moment to themselves, as ever since China-- that has not been a luxury. 

He couldn’t get Victor’s shirt unbuttoned fast enough, popping a few in the process. It made Victor chuckle and kiss down his chest lower, biting at his nipple. A soft moan, and Yuuri was tugging more at Victor’s shirt, getting annoyed when it was stuck on his wrist-- more damn buttons!

Growling, Yuuri pulled til more buttons popped, and Victor was back kissing him while giggling. “I love when you get impatient,” he mumbled, dipping his tongue back into Yuuri’s mouth. 

He could feel his briefs dampening, quickly. His arousal growing with each pass of Victor’s tongue. Both of their hands fumbling with more buttons and zippers, and Yuuri found himself with his and Victor’s hands around both their cocks- thrusting and leaking. 

“I need more,” Yuuri whined. 

“I know, baby,” Victor said, kissing him quiet. 

Yuuri’s vision had quickly turned full red, faster than it had before. There was a heat inside of him he did not usually have. Being around his alpha was only intensified it. In China, he was ok just being near his alpha, but now-- now, he wanted more. “Alpha!” Yuuri cried out. 

Thrusting, and even Yuuri growling, he gripped their cocks harder-- instantly releasing between their bodies. 

Victor was still hard, but Yuuri was gasping for air. Rolling to his back, Victor took his cock in his hand, thrusting as Yuuri watched. Yuuri swore he had never seen anything more exciting than his alpha being so forceful with himself. The way Victor squeezed and pulled at his cock so hard-- Yuuri was gentler than that. Growls and grunts as Victor got closer and closer. 

Leaning down, Yuuri started to suck on the head of Victor’s cock, making him cry out his name and release almost immediately into his mouth. Yuuri was hard again, his bottom completely soaked. 

“Vitya,” Yuuri whined, rocking his cock against Victor’s hip-- letting him know he was ready to go again. 

“Oh my sweet omega,” Victor cooed, kissing his forehead as Yuuri whimpered. 

Pushed onto his back, his alpha’s mouth was over his, and fingers inserted into him. He would have screamed if he could, it felt so good. He felt like his insides were burning up. He needed his alpha anyway he could. Victor was pressing his fingers into him just the way he needed them done, making his back arch and his hips push down onto Victor’s fingers. 

Grabbing at the sheets on the bed, Yuuri whined more-- desperately wanting his alpha inside of him. Pulling Victor on top of him, breaking the kiss and even begging-- Yuuri’s mind was beyond gone. Another stroke inside of him with his alpha’s fingers, and Yuuri was exploding between their bodies, tears streaming down his cheeks and his body spent. Gasping for air, he held Victor close, not caring how much of a mess they both where. Even with Victor’s cock in full bloom knot between them-- Yuuri just held his alpha as tightly as he could. 

“We need to clean up,” Victor whispered, pushing the sweaty hair off Yuuri’s forehead. 

A nod and somehow his brain still a fog as Victor went to run them a bath. 

 

* * *

 

As the water steamed up in the bathroom, Victor took a moment to call over to his mother while Yuuri laid out on the bed in the other room. Yuuri was and had been needier and clingier than he usually was-- and it was raising concern. 

“Hey,” Victor started, “What are the chances Yuuri’s heat could come early?” 

“Vitya?” Ana said through the phone. “You’re in Moscow?” 

“Da.” 

“Ok, I am on my way,” Ana stated. 

“But--”

“No, honey. There are a lot of omegas around where you are at, right?” Ana asked. 

As he got to thinking about it, he remembered he was able to smell a few as they came in. He didn’t think much on it as when him and Yuuri visited his parents, there was no concern. Of course with Yuuri being older, and a newer omega, a lot of this was all hit or miss with them. They thought they had his cycles set down-- but Victor kept his eyes peeled for any changes. 

“We probably just need to alter his hormones a bit,” Ana stated. “I can run some by to you to this evening if you like.” 

“That would be great,” Victor said. “And no test.” 

“Vitya!” Ana exclaimed. “Don’t you dare keep good data from me!” 

He knew she was right, but he also knew they had to hold off Yuuri’s heat for a little while longer. Being around other omegas only made his omega prime right into action. He felt stupid for not thinking of this himself, but thankful they were close enough so his mother could come bring some medications to hold Yuuri off… at least til after the finals.  

A heavy sigh, and he laughed a little-- Yuuri always seemed to amaze him. Getting a bath run for them, he held Yuuri tightly to him and washed him down. He knew the signs of preheat, and this surely was it. 

“Are you feeling ok?” he asked, running a cloth over Yuuri’s chest as he laid back against him. 

“Yeah, just tired,” Yuuri stated, then yawned. 

Kissing his temple, Victor laughed. “You are too cute when tired, but it is still early!” 

“Not at home it isn’t,” Yuuri pointed out. 

“Ah, right! How about I go get us some coffee once we are done here?”

“I’ll take some tea,” Yuuri said, his head rested back against him, his eyes closed as if any moment he could just fall right asleep. 

Kissing Yuuri’s temple again, Victor held him closely. 

 

* * *

 

Walking out the arena, Yuri slung his bag over his shoulders-- looking for his grandpa. He swore that old man was always late. It made him smile when he thought how he never changed. He was thankful he had these nights he could spend with his grandpa-- eating good food and watching bad television. He was sort of angry he still had to practice. He really wanted to just lay in his old bed and sleep for days. 

“Mr. Plisetsky!” a voice called out. 

Pulling his hood up higher, hoping to maybe ward the guy off-- but it was no use. A man walked up to him and stared down. 

“Mr. Plisetsky?” the man asked again. 

“What do you want?” he growled. 

“Hi! I am from Sports Daily and I was wondering if I could talk to you about the Grand Prix Finals,” he said, handing Yuri a card he didn’t even bother to read-- just shoved in his coat pocket. 

“Da, whatever… just waiting for my ride anyway,” he grumbled. He knew from experience he did need to be somewhat nice to the press-- just somewhat. 

“So…” the man started, “as a young omega out there skating, how do you feel knowing you are going against alphas?” 

“I skate against other omegas and betas too,” Yuri replied. 

“This is true! It sure it quite a mixture of second genders out there, huh?” the man asked. 

A shrug as Yuri could really care less. “I guess.” 

“What about the competitors you are up against tomorrow?” the man asked. 

“What about them?” 

“You have a mixture you are skating against.”

“Tell me something I don’t already know.” 

“What about Yuuri Katsuki?” the man asked. 

“What about him?” Yuri asked back, raising an eyebrow. He had seen the fiasco in China, even had a good laugh (alone) about it all. Stupid idiots making their own damn drama!

“Well don’t you find it odd that one of the most eligible alphas is mating with a beta?” 

“I find it odd you are asking me these damn questions,” Yuri hissed. “Why don’t you ask me about my program instead?” 

“Well,” the man said, then winking at Yuri as if that would help the situation. “Between me and you… and even off the record if you like… I think there is more to their story.” 

The last thing Yuri wanted to do was show any emotions. He promised those two idiots he would keep their secret-- no matter how much he wanted to ring their necks and slam his skate blades into their skulls-- he was an omega who kept his word. 

It was only a saving grace that his grandpa’s car showed up just then. Pushing off the wall of the building, Yuri turned to the man. “Between me and you,” Yuri said, “You really need to get a fucking life and stop making up shit.” 

Screw being nice to assholes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mean... did we think what happen in China wouldn't raise questions? 
> 
> Also-- is this verse and how the second genders and all clear? Or should I do an author's note recapping this next chapter? Lemme know! I have touched on things through out the story-- but not LAID IT ALL OUT! I know what is in my head... and I only hope to convey it properly! Lemme know!
> 
> Please leave a comment or kudos as those fuel me and keep me going!!!  
>   
> Come find me on Tumblr!!! Ask are open!  
> [Phaytesworld ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)  
> Phayte <3


	26. A Recap of Sorts...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a sort of recap and answering a couple things trying to clear it all up! Chapter to post later this evening!!!

A brief breakdown recap of everything! THIS IS NOT AN UPDATE -- just a CATCHING UP! These are questions I have had asked a few times, and thought maybe best to lay it all out! ((chapter to follow later this evening -- need to edit it!))

** _ Also a note on this verse _ \-- In this Verse, the Alpha, Beta and Omega dynamics are ( _ somewhat _ ) as we are use too. Yuuri is something that has not happen in  **many** generations. In this verse, the govt 'marks' and keep records of what your second gender is. It is a way of tracking as before all of this, you had Omegas and Alphas hiding their genders and not properly medicating. It caused murders, rapes and second gender rages between Alpha and Omegas ( _ heats and ruts becoming too much-- making the second genders take over _ ). This is why it is recorded. Being seen by second gender doctors are mandatory-- kinda like getting a checkup and flu shot. lol! ( _ This is where Victor's mother comes in... remember? She more is a scientist who helps on the hormonal side… well both his parents really! _ )

But in legalities, an Alpha/Alpha, or Omega/Omega pairings are illegal still in this verse ( _ and not something I am touching too heavily on… I don’t want to rant politics in my little story here-- but you can see them underlying. _ ). Having an Alpha of status settle with a beta is legal-- but heavily frowned on. A beta male cannot reproduce, and having an alpha with a beta is looked on as a waste. ( _ I am only adding this note as people seem to ask me quite a bit these things, and I have hinted through the chapters, but never just laid it out _ ). A male/male combo is actually ok in this verse-- it is the second gender pairings where it gets complicated! Hetero/Homo sexualities mean almost nothing in this verse.

The ISU also tracks genders on their end. Again, the hormones. Back ( _ let's say in Yakov's younger days _ ), Omegas would cycle their preheats to throw off Alphas, giving them a heavy advantage. So now, with any sports team, the second genders are tracked. If you are found lying about your second gender-- this is where the problems heavily come in. As per Yuuri’s concerns-- he would be stripped of any titles or medals he gained throughout his career, as would Victor for being a consort-- as well as Victor’s family. This could even spiral as far as Phichit and Celestino as they know. 

**Hence... our little story!**

 

**Notes of who is what (( _ and the upcoming chapters if I have not presented them yet _ ))--

**MAY CONTAIN A SPOILER IF YOU DON’T WANT TO KNOW A CERTAIN SKATERS SECOND GENDER YET! SO JUST A HEADS UP!**

  * Yuuri - Beta turned omega
  * Yuri’s entire family - Beta
  * Victor - Alpha
  * Ana - Omega
  * Dmetri - Alpha
  * Yuri - Omega
  * Nikoli - Alpha
  * Phichit - Beta
  * Minami - Omega
  * Guang Hong - Omega
  * Leo - Beta
  * Celestino - Alpha
  * Yakov - Alpha
  * Chris - Alpha
  * Sara - Alpha
  * Michele - Alpha
  * Seung gil - Omega
  * Emil - Beta
  * JJ - Alpha
  * Otabek - Beta (still debating this one)
  * Mila - Beta (still debating this one)



Who have I left out? My brain is so fried!!!!


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now for the update.....

Yuuri’s body felt warmer than usual. He had no idea what was going on. Once they got into their room, he turned the air conditioner on full blast. Standing over the cool air, lifting his shirt so it filled with ice cold air, he sighed. It felt so good against his skin. 

His vision ran pinker lately-- but he had to be honest, whenever he was near Victor, his vision was never the same. 

Arms snaking around him, warm lips on his neck and Yuuri found himself pressing back into his alpha. 

“Ah, Vitya,” Yuuri breathed. 

“You ok, baby?” Victor asked, his thumb rubbing small circles on his skin. 

“Yeah… just warm is all,” Yuuri said, moving a bit so he could just pull his shirt over his head. For some reason it was wanting to feel constricting around his neck. Maybe it was just his nerves getting to him. He was skating for all of Russia here soon-- the country his own coach was known as a God in. 

But for some reason, being near Victor calmed him, helped him. Turning around, Yuuri buried his nose into Victor’s neck, breathing in the calming scent. The arms around him held him tighter-- but the shirt Victor was wearing was rubbing wrong on him. 

“Your shirt… it’s so rough. How do you wear such things?” Yuuri asked, stepping back, allowing the air conditioning to blast onto his back as he started to unbutton Victor’s shirt. 

A small laugh and Victor just stood there, staring at him. Usually it made Yuuri squirm being under such an intense gaze, but now-- it made something inside of him jiggle and want more. Once he got Victor’s shirt unbuttoned, he pushed it back, pressing their skin to one another. Victor’s skin was cool against his, smooth-- welcoming. A small sigh and Yuuri resting his head on Victor’s shoulder. 

Hands in his hair, and Yuuri never wanted to let go. There was a comfort he had grown to really embrace being around Victor, knowing he could touch him, kiss him, and just be with him. Was this what being mated was? He had never thought much about it, since he was raised beta, but it all seemed to only make sense. 

A knock at the door and Yuuri startled, looking up at Victor. A kiss on his forehead and Victor smiled down at him. 

“It’s ok, Yuuri. I’ll get the door.”

The moment Victor got the door, Yuuri was even more surprised to see Ana busting through-- a bag over her shoulder and a suitcase trailing behind her. 

“Next time tell me what damn room you are in!” she exclaimed, dropping her bag and playfully slapping her son on the shoulder. “The entire hotel is booked up too!” 

“Hello, mother,” Victor laughed, bending to kiss her cheek. 

“Ah, Yuuri!” Ana chirped, rushing over to hug him. “Oh my! He is warm!” 

Confusion was not even a word for it. Of course he was warm-- they had been at practice and his body was still cooling down. Staring between the two, Yuuri blinked and waited for some explanation. 

“Oh let me guess,” Ana said, glaring at Victor. “He told you nothing!”

“Um… well…” Yuuri stammered. 

“Of course! My son! I swear! You would have thought he would be better at explaining things… especially to a new omega… now come sit dear and we will go over everything. But first… stick your tongue out so I may get a sample,”  Ana was rambling on while pulling Yuuri over to a chair. 

He was even more confused. Even as Victor said he would go and get them all some tea from the cafe downstairs, Ana waved him off and continued to ramble. 

“So Yuuri… how long have you been warm?” Ana asked. 

“Well we were practicing…” 

“You should be cooled off by now… and your room is freezing!” Ana exclaimed, moving over to the air conditioner, turning it off. 

“So um… not that I’m not happy to see you, but are you here to watch me skate?” Yuuri asked. 

“Well I guess since I am here, I might as well go watch you skate!” Ana stated, winking at him. “But Yuuri, Victor was concerned you were in preheat… that is why I’m here.” 

“Pre… heat?” Yuuri asked. He was not due again they had figured til after the finals. 

“Yes, and by the smells of this hotel, there are a lot of omegas around… I am even guessing the omega rooms are as booked as this hotel is,” Ana continued to explained. “You are so new to being omega, if you get around too many omegas, your body will take over, causing a heat to keep attracting your alpha, even mated.” 

“So… my hormones got jealous?” Yuuri asked, mortified that he had no control over this. How the hell did his body always want to betray him so much! 

Ana busted out laughing and doubled over. “Oh Yuuri! I never thought of it that way!” Ana laughed. 

“I don’t find it funny,” Yuuri muttered. 

“Oh honey, I know… but that is why I am here. I got some medicine and teas to help ward this off,” Ana said, kissing his forehead. “We are just lucky that Victor noticed the signs… though he should have told you.”

Yuuri already knew why Victor did not tell him. He would have only worried over it til Ana got there. Maybe Victor did know at times what he was doing. 

 

* * *

To say it all put Yuri in a bad mood, was an understatement. All he wanted was a quiet night with his grandpa watching old black and white movies til they fell asleep, but now his mind was racing over that damn reporter. 

He was still mad at the idiot couple, but at the same time, he also worried. He hated he felt this way. Why couldn’t he just be mad and leave it at that? No… they had to go and be stupid and here he was left dealing with their shit. 

“Idiots are being careless,” Yuri muttered to himself. 

“I’m glad you have friends now,” his grandpa said before lifting the can of beer to his mouth. 

“I told you they are not my friends!” Yuri growled, crossing his arms and pouting on the couch. He couldn’t take everything and ended up unloaded it all to his grandpa on their ride back home. He knew his grandpa would tell no one, but he also needed to let off steam. He went from the beginning all the way to the reporter. His grandpa side with the idiot couple-- even after they used him, but it did make Yuri a little (very little) less mad. He hated when his grandpa had such good points. 

“Either way,” his grandpa said, his alpha scent growing stronger the more he drank, “you kept your word. Makes me proud.” 

Still pouting, Yuri sat back and pretended to watch the movie. He wanted to be madder than he was letting on to be, but knowing his grandpa was proud of him, made something inside of him purr. The familiar scent of beer and tobacco filling his nose relaxed him, and he felt ready to take on all the skaters the next day. 

 

* * *

 

When Victor got back to the room, Yuuri smiled over at him while Ana was rubbing his arm. He had no idea what is was with the Nikiforov family, but he felt so at ease with them. Victor leaned down to kiss his cheek and handed his mom the hot cup of water so she could steep some tea for him. 

“Now I know… this tea won’t be as good as what you are use too, but combine this with the pills and it should ward off all of this going on,” Ana said, moving to the dresser in the room and pulling a small bag from her suitcase. 

“Ana,” Yuuri said, “Where are you staying?” 

“Oh I don’t know yet. I am sure there is a place around here with a room still,” she said, waving him off. 

“Why not just stay here?” Yuuri asked, then saw Victor smile over at him. “We only have the one bed, but we can order a futon for you.” 

“I think they have cots here,” Victor pointed out. 

“Well that too,” Yuuri laughed, running his hands through his hair. He hated to think Ana wouldn’t have a proper bed, but he also was not kicking her out when it was already dark outside in a city over crowded due to the skating event happening. 

A smile and Ana nodded at him. “Yes, we can do that.” 

“You always make me love you more and more,” his alpha whispered in his ear, kissing his neck. 

Yuuri took the pills and tea from Ana. To say the tea was bad was an understatement. It smelled foul and tasted even fouler. Choking for a moment, he knew he had to get this in him. It was easier to pinch his nose and gulp it. 

“It takes some time to work,” Ana explained, running her hand down his cheek. 

A nod, and Yuuri smiled back at Ana. 

“Well, let’s order some room service and have dinner!” Victor said, clapping his hands and smiling. 

 

* * *

 

“Why yes! Yuuri Katsuki will be the skater to watch!” Victor exclaimed, smiling for the cameras and giving his signature wink. 

It was early morning  and he ran to get him,  and Yuuri some coffee as Yuuri slowly woke up. Ana had headed out at the first signs of morning, saying she wanted to go by a lab near by, but promised to be back in time to watch the skate. 

They had had a calm evening. Victor knew it was exactly what his omega needed, especially with the way his nerves got. 

The moment he reached the lobby, the press was on him-- asking a million questions and taking pictures. 

“So you are really settling down with a beta?” one woman asked. 

Another smile, and Victor was glad he was wearing his sun shades. There was no way his smile reached his eyes. 

“Ah look! There is Yurio!” Victor called out, spotting blond hair moving through the lobby. Running over to Yuri, he wanted to ward off the questions on his mating status and put them back on the skaters. “Be sure to check out his short program! I designed it personally!”

Wrapping an arm around Yuri’s shoulders, this time he did smile. “We need to talk,” Yuri whispered only loud enough for him to hear-- then he started to growl at Victor, pushing him away and smacking the coffee from his hands. “Give it up old man! You are yesterday’s news!” Yuri growled, stomping off. 

Victor stood there stunned for a moment. For some reason Yuri wanted to talk to him. The press surrounded him again, and he knew he needed to get more coffee-- and back to Yuuri. 

“No more questions!” Victor announced, holding his hands up. 

Stepping away, Victor went back to the cafe in the hotel, in search of more coffee. His social media had been nonstop. He had hoped all of this would die down, but it seemed to grow by the day. Fans making speculations, theories, and wondering why an alpha like his would settle for a mere beta. 

_ If only they knew. _ He wished they could exclaim to the world was Yuuri was-- and just how special he was. Victor felt that familiar knot in his gut as he waited for his coffee. Yuuri was like no one he had ever met before. He knew it was stupid what he did back in China, but in the moment he did not care. 

Though who was he kidding, given the chance-- he would do it again. Let the world know that Yuuri Katsuki was taken-- mated. 

 

* * *

 

What was taking Victor so long? Yuuri had paced their room for what seemed like forever. Victor said he was just going to grab them coffee and he would be right back. He felt a lot better this morning. His skin wasn’t itching or burning up-- though he hated his alpha being away. 

Yet here he was, thirty minutes later and no coffee. 

Grabbing his coat, Yuuri went in search of Victor. 

Which was definitely the wrong thing to do. 

Press flocked all over the lobby and it was sheer luck that he got out of there unseen. Making his way to some side elevators, he went to jump in one closing, when he heard loud growling and a strong alpha scent that almost knocked him over. 

“Stay away from my sister!” Michele yelled. 

“But Mickey! You can’t keep doing this!” Sara whined, though she still held tightly to her brother. 

“Oh come on! Two alphas and one beta! What’s it gonna hurt?” Emil joked. 

Yuuri backed away, the chaos seeming to much. He knew of these skaters, but he never had much interaction with them-- and from what he was seeing, he understood why. 

“Oh Seung gil!” Sara yelled, jumping from the still open elevator. 

The smell hit him before he even saw Seung gil-- it was sour and rotten.  _ Must be an omega _ . 

Jumping away, Yuuri went over to another elevator as the doors opened. The scents and the yelling coming from the four where sure to soon send the press over here. More yelling from Michele, laughter from Emil and Seung gil being smug, and Yuuri dipped into the elevator unnoticed. 

“Hold it, buta,” Yuri said, sticking his foot in the elevator. 

Gulping, Yuuri saw the angry face of Yuri as the doors closed. He also noticed Yuri was not hitting a floor button-- which made Yuuri wonder even more. From what Victor had told him, whenever they skated in Moscow, Yuri stayed with his grandpa. 

He also noticed Yuri had put on extra blockers. 

“Thanks,” Yuuri said. 

“For what?” Yuri asked.

“I can barely smell you,” Yuuri whispered. 

A growl and Yuri turned to face him. It made Yuuri back to the elevator wall as Yuri stalked over to him. 

“Let’s get this straight right now, buta! I didn't do it for you!” Yuri stated. 

Holding his hands up, Yuuri nodded his head. 

“Ok, ok! Fine!” Yuuri said, and as Yuri stepped away, he took a deep breath and the elevator dinged. “Well… good luck today! No matter what the outcome is, I hope we both do well.” 

Walking down the hallway, he noticed Yuri was still following him. He did not want to turn around and cause Yuri to get even more upset, so he went to room and unlocked his door. 

Only to have Yuri still follow him. 

“Yurio?” 

“Shut up!” Yuri said, sitting in the chair by the window, taking the hood off his head and pulling his phone out. 

“Um… you do realize you are in  _ my  _ room?” Yuuri asked, but then the door opened and Victor was holding three cups of coffee. 

“Ah good! Coffee!” Yuri said, holding his hand out waiting for Victor bring him a cup-- which he did. 

“Um…” Yuuri mumbled.  “What is going on?” 

“Ah right!” Victor exclaimed, wrapping his arm over Yuuri’s shoulder and kissing his temple. It did calm Yuuri, making his vision haze in soft pink once more. “Yurio said he needed to talk to us.” 

“You… talk to you,” Yuri said, taking a huge gulp of his coffee. 

“Ok… so what’s up?” Victor asked, moving over to the bed to sit on the edge, pulling Yuuri with him. 

They were back to moving in sync with one another. Victor moved, Yuuri moved with him. Settling easy on his lap, resting his nose in his alpha’s neck-- it was what they did. Warmth and comfort washed over Yuuri as he sat there, forgetting the world around him. 

“This is the shit they are talking about!” Yuri yelled, standing and waving his arms about. 

“Huh?” Yuuri asked, turning his attention back to Yuri. 

“Betas don’t act like this!” Yuri yelled, “Alphas don’t treat betas this way!” 

Both of them blinked at Yuri. Of course Yuuri knew this, but they were in their own room. 

“It is just us,” Yuuri pointed out. 

“Oh really?” Yuri asked, pulling out his phone, showing them pictures of Victor with his arm protectively around Yuuri. Another with Yuuri hugging Victor tightly, his eyes closed as if he were inhaling Victor’s scent. “Explain this shit then! You need to learn how to act more beta!” 

“Where did you get these?” Victor asked. 

“They are on the internet, old man,” Yuri stated. “These sites that talk about different celebrity couples. And guess who is their main topic of conversation? You two!” 

“Us?” Yuuri asked. 

“Yes, buta! Talking how Victor treats his beta like an omega! Some even speculate Victor is grooming you to be a pretend omega!” Yuri spit. 

“What?” they both asked. 

Slapping his forehead, Yuri sat and Yuuri continues to blink in his direction. 

Where they really that obvious?

“Fucking hell,” Yuri grumbled. “I’ve even got reporters coming after me asking about you!” 

Yuuri froze. “What?” 

Groaning, Yuri just shook his head. “Da, last night was waiting for grandpa to pick me up… some nosy fucker was all in your business… speculating you are not a beta.” 

Yuuri knew his eyes grew wide at that statement. Was someone on the outside really onto them? “You didn’t…” he trailed off, he couldn’t even think about it. His career was over, and so was Victor’s.

“No, dammit!” Yuri growled. “I told you I’d keep your fucking secret! Even if you two are horrible at keeping it yourselves.” 

“Yurio… thank you,” Victor said, holding his hand out to shake Yuri’s hand. 

“I never said your ass was forgiven,” Yuri spit, slapping Victor’s hand away. “But let me tell you this buta... You want to make it up to me, right?” 

“Of course!” Yuuri yelped without even a thought. 

“You go out there today,” Yuri said, stepping into his personal space, pressing his forehead to Yuuri’s in a challenging way. Victor started to growl but Yuuri held his hand up. “You leave it all on the ice. You skate the best you have ever skated.” With that Yuri stepped away and pushed at Yuuri’s shoulders. “You give me everything you have so I can beat you and prove who is the better omega… even if they all think your piggy ass is beta.”

A gasp and Yuuri just stood there. All of this and Yuri just wanted him… to skate? “Well that was--”

“--No!” Yuri interrupted. “You fucking go out there and you skate like you never have before! Or you  _ will _ regret it. I will beat you fair and square!” 

Turning his back to them, Yuri left the room in the same hurricane motion he entered it in. 

“Well,” Victor laughed. “Looks like you have been officially challenged.” 

Like he wasn’t nervous enough. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good grief! We are never going to get through Russia at this rate! AH! I know I did a quickie with the other skaters-- they will be more including (i hope) coming up! 
> 
> Please leave a comment or kudos as those fuel me and keep me going!!!  
>   
> Come find me on Tumblr!!! Ask are open!  
> [Phaytesworld ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)  
> Phayte <3


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Technically it is still Christmas here! So Merry Christmas (if you celebrate it)!!!! And Happy Birthday Victor!!!

Yuuri felt his nerves tingling. He had officially been challenged, he was in Russia where his coach was from… and he was pretending to be a beta. 

He needed to act beta. He needed to be who he use to be. 

Who was that?

Thinking back, he remembered a boy who flubbed all his jumps and made an ass of himself to the world. The beta Yuuri was one who hide from cameras, skated alone… did everything alone. The beta Yuuri was one who stayed away from the spotlight and chased after his idol. 

His idol who he was now mated too. The omega Yuuri was what he truly was. It was an awakening inside of him. That final piece of a puzzle finally making his life complete. 

Could he go back to being a ‘beta Yuuri’? 

He  _ had _ too. There was no other way around it. If he wanted to do this… to win this, he had too. He needed to keep his second gender a secret, he needed to not be an omega, he needed to be his old self.  

The problem was… even as Yuuri looked back-- he realized how much he hated his past self. It was something that he wanted to leave in the past. Being with Victor, having his mate with him-- his alpha-- it made him realize how much of his life he spent on the sidelines. He was not scared anymore. Sure, he got anxious-- but it was for different reasons now. He did not want to let his alpha down. His omega would purr thinking of way to make his alpha proud. 

Could he be a beta? Could he repress this omega that wanted to leap out of him?

Could he be his old self?

Yuri had officially challenged him. He knew he should take pride in that. Yuri was a very dominant omega as it was-- and to challenge another, in such a way… Shaking his head, Yuuri needed to think of his skate, he needed to think of getting to the Grand Prix Finals. He needed to keep Victor with him. 

 

* * *

 

The arena was packed. Yuuri had his jacket zipped up and he walked a pace behind his alpha. Scents from others swirled around him and he pulled his mask tighter on his face. He could do this. He could be a beta. His body wanted to heat up over all the omegas around him, even the alphas. He never knew something so trivial would be such a pain to control. He had lost control over his body, but was thankful Ana was able to help him. Even on the pills to suppress his heat, there was that need growing in him at each moment another omega came near. He wanted to growl and latch onto his alpha, let these others know who Victor belonged to. 

He longed to loop his arm into his alpha’s, to lean into him and gaze up. He wanted his alpha to be proud of him, he wanted his alpha to be pleased in his mate. That was not what a beta did. Looking around the arena, he understood what Yuri meant. You saw pairs together-- and it was almost painfully obvious what they were. Omegas, betas and alphas. They did not need their arms marked with their status when their actions by instinct told so boldly what they truly were. Yuuri hated it, hated the lie etched into his arm, hated how he had to be something he wasn't. He had to embrace his past self to continue moving forward. He hated hiding everything, and he felt his omega growling in the back of his mind. He could also feel the pull from his alpha, a wave of calm washing over him. 

“You are thinking too much,” Victor said to him, moving beside him, a hand on his lower back. 

He wanted to lean into his alpha’s touch, but he knew he had to step away from it. If he didn’t, his omega would purr and it would show the world he was nothing but a liar. “Seriously,” Victor said, grabbing his arm and pulling them off to the side. “I haven’t seen you like this before… and what I am feeling from you--”

Jerking away from Victor, Yuuri knew this was not how an alpha and beta acted. “Vitya,” Yuuri hissed. “We are being watched.” 

“I know,” Victor said, standing up tall and crossing his arms. There was a look to his eyes as he stared at him-- a look that made his vision hue in pink. 

It made Yuuri want to lean into his alpha, and allow the world to know exactly what they were. 

“I need to get ready,” Yuuri said, though he wanted to give into his omega-- be comforted by his alpha.

“It is almost your warm up.” 

Usually he was a ball of nerves the minute he saw the ice. It was almost as if his body forgot what skating was when the ice came into view.  Taking a deep breath, he allowed the scent his alpha had marked in his mask to fill him. He could do this… he  _ had  _ to do this. He had to show Russia that was capable of Victor, and a suitable mate. 

Slipping his skates on, his alpha gently pressed him against the half-wall. Crouching down, Victor started to lace his skates for him. It was not the first time Victor had done this, he had done this before many practices, and even in China. 

His vision started to swim in deeper hues of pink while he looked down at his alpha. He wanted to throw all caution to the wind at that moment, but the back of his mind knew if he did, both their careers were over. 

It was such a simple gesture, but one that meant so much. Just having Victor down on his knees, doing something he easily did-- it meant so much. He trusted his alpha deeply enough to tie his skate properly, and all he could do was smile.

“You idiots!” Yuri hissed as he walked by, almost slamming into Victor. “You two especially are being watched!” 

“Good,” Yuuri said, straightening up taller as Victor stood. “Let them watch me skate then! Let all of Russia watch me!”

He could feel the jolt from Victor as he said this. Something inside of Yuuri warmed up as they were called to the ice to warm up. He would do this. He did not care if other omegas, alphas or betas were around him. He needed to prove his worth-- as a beta. These rumors needed to be laid to rest once and for all. 

“You’re gonna slip up, buta!” Yuri hissed as he flew by him on the ice.

It only made him chuckle. Be it the challenge Yuri set forth to him, the press out to prove  _ anything _ they could, or knowing that he was in Victor’s home turf. There was something deep inside of him-- deeper than his omega-- it made him want to be the best he could.

Looking over to the side, he saw Victor smiling over at him. 

That was what he skated for. His life and his love. 

The warm up ending and they headed off the ice. Yuri made sure they bumped shoulders, but it only made Yuuri smile. Such juvenile omega antics. 

“Let’s go and keep you warmed up,” Victor said, taking his arm and handing him his earbuds.

HIs alpha knew him so well. Hearing the noise would only fuel his anxiety, though oddly, he was not feeling it today. Victor had gotten them a small cove to stand in as they waited, allowing him to rest against the wall and Victor to practically block his view. 

Scents swirled all around him. Taking out his mask, Yuuri slipped it over his mouth and nose, the scent of his alpha calming him. He could feel the crowd in an uproar as he stood there, then noticed as Victor’s body went stiff, annoyance washing over him. 

Lowering his mask-- and the distinct smell of an alpha that was not his filled his nose. It burned and he felt his throat tightening up. Even as Victor stepped back a step, almost pinning him to the wall, Yuuri had to lift his mask. He knew it was about time for another skater to start up. He couldn’t hear much, but the feel from the arena around him. From what he gathered, it was almost time. Slipping off his earbud, the music was different-- so he figured another skater had taken the ice.

JJ stood, looking down at Victor-- and though Yuuri didn’t know what they were just talking about, he could feel the tension coming off of Victor. JJ smiles and winks over at them, asking about the quad loop. A low growl forming in Victor’s throat, though it was barely heard. “I don’t recall,” Victor said, pretend to ignore the alpha standing before him. 

Yuuri knew Victor was not threatened by this other alpha-- he was annoyed. Even with JJ throwing his scent their way. Placing a hand on his shoulder, he led Victor away. 

“Vitya,” Yuuri warned.

“He needs to not throw his scent around,” Victor mumbled. 

“Alphas do that,” Yuuri pointed out, only to get a huff from Victor. There was so much going on around them, and all he wanted to do was curl into his alpha and hide away. His emotions were fully swirling around him, the noise in the arena making his dizzy-- and his alpha tense was not helping.

“...Vitya,” he whispered. Something in him wanted to split into two. One side wanted to go skate and show the world he was capable of a worthy mate. The other wanted to run and hide-- never to be seen again.

“Hey,” Victor said, making him look into his eyes. His vision in hues of pink as he stared at his alpha. “You can do this. Just like all those nights we practiced back at home.”

The way Victor said ‘home’ made Yuuri purr. He didn’t know if Victor really meant it, or if this was something he said just to momentarily calm him-- but it worked. His vision darkening and Yuuri longed to lean in and taste his alpha’s lips. 

But his name was being called, it was time for him to skate. A nod from Victor and Yuuri felt a swell inside of him-- he could do this!  

Moving out to the ice, Yuuri stopped, his omega taking over. Seeing Victor waving to the crowd and cheering him-- he wanted Victor’s full attention, he wanted his mate’s eyes on him only. A small growl and Yuuri was grabbing his tie, tugging him so they were face to face. He was in enemy territory with his alpha. A country that wanted their skating god back. Yuuri planned to keep Victor.

“The performance has already started, Vitya,” he said, his eye locked firmly on his mate. 

“I know it has,” Victor whispered.

“I’m going to go out there, and show my love… as a beta to all of Russia!” Yuuri exclaimed, then pushed off onto the ice. He felt his face warm up, not knowing what it was that has gotten into him. Taking his place on the ice, the music stated. A blink of his eyes and his vision took on a blood red shade as he started his performance. 

Let them all see what a beta can do! Yuuri wanted to let everyone know he was worthy of Victor, the only one worthy of Victor and his love. He needed them to see this-- to feel what he felt. He had to leave it all on the ice. He needed to step up to the challenge placed on him by Yuri, and to make it to the Grand Prix. 

It was the only way. 

He had to do well! His mate depended on it. If he failed this… what would that say for Victor being a coach? Even though they were mated and bonbed-- coniunx amandus or not-- he never wanted to lose Victor. Failing at this could be the end of his career and then what? 

He had never allowed himself to think beyond that. Due to their coniunx amandus, they were bonded, yes. He didn’t want Victor to feel obligated. He also was aware how strong their bond was… he… 

He could not be thinking these things. He need to cleanly skate and not think how much everyone around him wanted him to fail. Allowing his omega to take over-- he skated through his routine, taking in every feeling his alpha was presenting towards him. He could feel the love, the pride. After every jump the warmth in his chest grew-- knowing Victor was proud as he watched. 

His routine wrapping up, flowers flowing onto the ice, and everyone cheering. A deep breath and Yuuri’s vision almost instantly switched from deep blood red back to shades of soft pink. Waving and knowing he was blushing, Yuuri waved and grabbed a plush off the ice. 

Making his way back to his alpha-- the strong sour stench hit him like a brick wall. Normally he was prepared for this, but after his skate his omega was so exhausted mentally, the scent shook him. 

“Yurio!” Victor exclaimed while Yuri pushed passed them both onto the ice. His posture was set and he was in his skating mode. 

“Ah! His agape!” they both exclaimed-- then Victor leading Yuuri over to the kiss and cry. 

Waiting for his score, Yuuri felt that nervous ball of anxiety build in his belly. This was always the worst-- waiting for his score. Even as it came through, he was almost in denial.

A personal best!

Shocked and frozen, Yuuri could not move. Once again, he could hardly remember his skate as it all seemed to swirl around him. He knew he skated good, his omega was proud.

His alpha was even more proud. Crouching down, Victor lifted his skate and kissing it. Gasping, Yuuri felt his face turn red, but also another swelling of pride. 

His alpha, his Victor. He was so filled with love for this man holding his skate-- he just wanted to get out of there and kiss him. For now, Yuuri leaned over and gently pressed his mouth to Victor’s, feeling the smile against his lips as he did. 

“They are still watching,” Yuuri said as he pulled back. 

“I know,” Victor breathed. 

Yuuri could feel the heat coming from Victor. It only made his body squirm and his vision once again change over. They needed to be a beta/alpha couple though right now. He couldn’t curl into his mate as an omega would. 

Standing up, he decided to distract himself seeing Yuri take the ice. Cheering him on, they both called out waving. It was easy to move back to the viewing room and watching Yuri skate. They could be back away from everyone, and just wait for all the skaters to finish. 

Yuri skated beautifully and Yuuri had to smile. He was not backing down-- good. Even as JJ took to the ice, Yuuri held his breath, hoping to keep his top position. He was so close to the Grand Prix Finals he could taste it. 

JJ’s skate finished up and Yuuri’s phone was ringing. He saw it was his sister-- which was odd as he was sure she was watching the live stream of the skate. 

“Mari?” 

“Yuuri… I’m sorry to call in the middle of the event, but Makkachin got into the steamed buns…” after that it was all a blur. Memories of his Vicchan flooded his memory and how he missed those last moments with his precious pup. 

“Right… ok… we will call right back,” Yuuri said. Taking a deep breath, he looked over at Victor, knowing he could feel the emotions pouring off of him. “You need to get back to Japan, now.”

“I can’t--”

“--You will! This is not up for debate!” he exclaimed. He knew his alpha would stay next to him regardless. 

“Your skate,” Victor said. 

“This is more important,” Yuuri said, taking Victor’s hands. He could not be the reason Victor missed the last moments with his Makkachin… even though he prayed it would not be. He would never forgive himself… again. 

“...Yuuri.”

Shaking his head, Yuuri knew this was what needed to be done. He could do is free skate if he had too. He would have too-- there was no option other than Victor going back to Japan. “You have too.” 

Victor shook his head, his hand running through his hair. Yuuri knew what was going through his head, but if Makkachin didn’t make it through this and Victor stayed with him… 

“Victor, go!” Yuuri yelled a little too loudly. People around them started to take notice. 

“You need a coach,” Victor said, “I…”

It was that moment that Yuri and Yakov came walking near them. That was when Victor took off running in Yakov’s direction. 

“Yakov! You’re the only coach for me!” Victor exclaimed. 

This made even more people take notice. 

“So you finally decided to come to your senses?” Yakov asked. 

There was a smug, though confused look on Yuri’s face as all this happen. Yuuri felt just as confused as he had no idea what Victor was doing. 

“Tomorrow, I need you to coach Yuuri for me!” Victor said, “It is Makkachin.” 

Yakov’s face went from shocked to relaxed. A simple nod of his head and Yuuri watched as Victor’s shoulders relaxed. “Thank you!” Hugging Yakov real quick, Victor ran back over to him, taking Yuuri’s wrist so they could go pack him a bag. 

“I hate doing this,” Victor said as he started to book his flight the moment they got back to their room. Ana was on her way back so Yuuri did not have to be alone that evening. 

“I’ll come with you to the airport,” Yuuri said. 

“No, I need you to rest,” Victor explained as he hastily threw things into a small bag. “I don’t plan on being gone long.”

That was when it hit Yuuri-- Victor was leaving, oddly while  _ he  _ was in Russia. They had done hours away from one another, but this was going to be a day or two. How would they manage? Yuuri felt his omega start to panic and that was when Victor stopped. 

“I can stay,” Victor said. 

Shaking his head, Yuuri needed to contain his emotions. He knew this was a selfish side to him showing, but he knew Victor would be back. He could do it, he had too. Moving over where Victor was, Yuuri embraced him, breathing in his scent. 

“Leave me your sweater,” Yuuri said. 

Victor nodded as he stepped back, slipping his sweater off. Yuuri immediately pulled it over his head, breathing in the scent that mixed Victor and his cologne. “I can do this… I’ll skate for you tomorrow.” He did not mean for his voice to crack, but it did. Victor had him back in his arms, crushing him tightly in a hug. 

“I’ll be back as soon as I can.”

The door opening and Ana came breezing through. “Vitya! You are going to miss your flight!” 

More kisses, more hugs and Victor was saying goodbye. Yuuri just stood where the door shut, feeling everything inside of him call to his alpha. 

He could do this… all he had to do was skate tomorrow… without his alpha present. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your patience! I don't have many projects coming up and plan to continue to focus on WIPs for a little bit here! I appreciate all the love and support on this-- and though this is following canon, a few little things are coming up here soon... ((the press... a heat maybe? yanno... conflict!)) But wanted to get you all a chapter for the holidays and hoping another one A LOT SOONER than I have been doing! Again, thank you all for your patience with me! XOXOX
> 
> Also as a sidenote-- I do not use a beta and just kinda go over my own things... I tend to mess up (a lot)... but hey! This is my hobby I do for fun!!! <3 
> 
> Please leave a comment or kudos as those fuel me and keep me going!!!
> 
> I can be found in different platforms!  
> [Twitter - Phayte](https://twitter.com/PhaytesWorld) **|** [Tumblr - Phaytesworld](http://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)
> 
> XOXOX  
> Phayte


	29. Chapter 29

It was weird being away from Victor. Sure, they had spent  _ some _ time apart-- but something in the back of Yuuri’s  _ knew _ that Victor was… gone. 

He also knew Victor would come back-- his mind was screaming so many things at once to him. It found Yuuri pacing his small hotel room and continuously staring out the window. He had put on the shirt Victor left behind immediately in hopes it would calm him. Ans was on her laptop as Yuuri continued to pace. 

“Dear, please,” Ana begged. “He will be back soon.”

He knew this. Rationally his mind was not thinking this way. What he was thinking was his mate left and he would not hold him as he slept. The morning would not bring him that raw alpha smell he longed for more than coffee.

He needed to get his head straight, he needed to do this one thing on his own. He had become so dependent on Victor… on his alpha, his mate. He had no idea how he was going to skate, how he was going to do anything. All Yuuri wanted to do was curl in his bed and hold Victor’s shirt to his nose. 

He knew he was being over dramatic, and pathetic-- but his mated omega mind decided that being irrational was where he needed to be for a bit. 

A sigh and Ana closed her laptop-- walking over where Yuuri was then smacking the back of his head. “That’s enough!” Ana growled, “I’m gonna draw you a bath and you are forced to relax!”

“How can you force someone to relax?” Yuuri asked, rubbing the back of his head. 

“Do you want to be smacked again?” Ana asked, moving to the bathroom and starting the water. 

Shaking his head, he had temporarily forgotten how scary Ana could be. 

 

* * *

 

Yuri was thankful he had these moments with his grandpa. Yakov had told him not to eat too much, but Yuri found himself with his belly poked out, his shirt lifted as he rubbed where he  _ had _ indeed eaten too much.

“Would you like another?” his grandpa asked. 

“You are going to make me fat!” Yuri giggled, only allowing his grandpa to ever see this side of him. 

“You are far too thin as it is!”

“Omegas are small!” Yuri exclaimed.

His grandpa huffed but sat next to him, lighting his cigar he had every evening after dinner. It was a comfort with that rich smell around him while his stomach felt like it would explode. 

Thinking back to the day’s earlier events, somehow Yuri found himself worrying about that damn pig. He hated he was having these emotions, but there was something that pulled at him seeing those two idiots argue. Yuri understood though, he had no idea what he would do if it was him and Potya in the same position. 

“Penny for your thoughts?” his grandpa asked.

“Thinking about those two idiots.”

“Ah, your friends.”

“They are not my friends!” Yuri growled. In the end, Yuri ended up cuddled to his grandpa’s side, telling him all about how Victor had to leave, and how Yakov would be Yuuri’s coach the next day for the free skate. He had no idea why he cared so damn much-- those idiots only seem to sabotage themselves. “And even with Victor being gone now… I have to win this for Russia.”

“Yurochka,” his grandpa said, his hand moving over his thin arm in means to comfort him. “It warms my heart to see you growing into such a fine young man. Maybe give your friend a call and check on him.”

Yuri did not want to admit that he cared, but he did find himself worrying over that damn pig. Nodding his head, Yuri moved back to his old bedroom and flopped on the bed. Taking his phone out, he called over to Yuuri. 

“Hello?” Yuuri said.

“You managing” Yuri growled. 

It was silent, and Yuri swore he heard a stutter to Yuuri’s breathing. 

“Dammit, buta! You need to get your shit together!” Yuri growled.

“I’ll… I’ll be fine,” Yuuri whispered. 

A frustrated growl and Yuri rolled over on his overly full belly and groaned. 

“Are you ok?” Yuuri asked.

“Ate too much,” Yuri confessed.

“Yakov's gonna kill you,” Yuuri giggled.

“You better keep your damn mouth shut then!”

This only made Yuuri giggle more. “So… did Victor ever tell you about the time he skated hungover and puked on the ice?” Yuri asked.

He heard Yuuri burst into laughter and beg him to hear the story.

 

* * *

 

It was hard, but Yuuri managed to somehow fall to sleep. Tossing and turning all night, when morning finally came-- Yuuri felt as if he had not slept at all. His body was stiffer than it usually was, and he longed for his mate to be next to him. 

Ana flitted around-- grabbing coffee and breakfast for the both. Yuuri figured Ana decided to fill the silence with random chatter-- even making sure he was taking his hormones. 

“I think this is even harder on you due to this preheat you seem to be in,” Ana said, then taking a bite from her toast. “I can do a lot with medications, but it is not magic. Eventually all this will catch up to you. We need to get through today and Vitya returns tomorrow.” 

Yuuri could only nod as he picked at his food. He hated he was so dependent on his alpha. He never thought he would be  _ that _ omega. 

“Ok… I get it,” Ana said, setting down her toast and staring at him. “You miss your mate. Well guess what? We all have to go through times apart.”

He knew Ana had a point, but Yuuri just wanted a few more minutes of self pity before they had to leave. 

“So I need you to understand your mate  _ is _ coming back, and you need to show him what a wonderful mate  _ he has _ ,” then Ana took his hand, rubbing her thumb over his palm. “This is just another test you two are facing. Being that you two are coniunx amandus is making this even tougher. But I know Vitya is counting on you and  _ trusting _ you to do this.” 

The scent of roses filled the room as Ana spoke to him. It did help calm him a little bit more. What she said was true, and Yuuri nodded, then started to eat his breakfast. 

He had to prove he was worthy of an alpha like Victor-- whether Victor was there for him or not. 

 

* * *

 

Ana had come with Yuuri to the arena where he met up with the sour face of Yakov. He was thankful the mask was heavily scented as Yakov had a very powerful alpha scent to him. Try and he might, his eyes continued to search the crowds for Victor.

“I’m going to talk with Yuri, keep yourself warmed up,” Yakov said before heading to the sidelines. 

As soon as Yakov was gone, Yuuri lowered his mask and took a deep breath. Ana rushed forward to hug him, the scent of roses coming to him. It may not be his apha’s exact scent, but it did calm him. 

“I’ll be watching! Make your mate proud!” Ana said, kissing his cheek before waving as he turned to leave. 

So much ran through his mind. He could hear everyone cheering on the other skaters started and finished their skates. Bouncing in place, Yuuri looked around as if he was steadily looking for someone. He felt like something  _ in _ him was missing. He knew Victor would be back, but he did not expect this empty void deep down inside. 

He  _ had _ to do this. If not only for himself, but for Victor and all of Russia. He needed everyone to see he was just as worthy of a mate such as Victor. 

Another deep breath and he felt his head spinning. It was that moment a water bottle was thrusted at him. 

“Drink,” Yakov said, glaring at him. “And don’t even think of losing it.”

When Yuuri went to drink from the water bottle, it was a little sweet and he raised an eyebrow to Yakov. What might have been considered a smile creeped across the corner of Yakov’s mouth as he reached out and grabbed his forearm. The one that bore his lie… his mark. 

“When an omega is stressed and missing their mate, I’ve learned honey tea helps,” Yakov whispered before turning away. 

Choking on the drink, Yuuri’s eyes grew big. Had Yuri told him? Did Victor risk saying something?

“Stop thinking so damn much,” Yakov growled,  “Do you really think a mere beta would entice Vitya.” 

“...but…”

“I’m not stupid boy!” Yakov barked, leaning in closer so they were almost nose to nose. “I know what your arm bears and I know what a reckless situation both you idiots have put yourself into! Now if you want to do any favors, do that routine your alpha is surely watching from the live stream!”

A hand on the small of his back and Yakov led Yuuri out to the sidelines. Slipping his coat off, Yakov took it as Yuri was starting his routine. 

“Stupid omegas are going to be the death of me,” Yakov grumbled. 

But what Yuuri noticed was this moment, Yakov was not talking about him-- he was glaring out to the ice where Yuri had started his routine. Sipping from the bottle of honey tea, Yuuri kept his eyes glued to the ice where Yuri was. 

Yuri looked so calm and collected out there, his step sequence on point, his jumps beautiful. He had moved the majority of his jumps to the back half-- which almost seemed like suicide, but executed perfectly. 

Watching as Yuri continued to perform, he was fixated. There was a power and radiance coming off of Yuri that demanded you to watch him. Such a tiny body putting out so much power. 

When he was done, Yuri fell to his knees gasping. Even Yuuri and Yakov couldn’t move. They had just seen something from Yuri that he had never done before. A performance beyond himself. 

“If only Victor had seen that,” Yuuri breathed. 

A huff and Yakov gave a quick clap on his back. “Get ready.”

A startle and Yuuri watched as Yuri left the ice to get his score. He felt his head start to spiral and his breathing pick up. He  _ needed  _ Victor with him so badly right now. Tears started to sting his eyes and he clutched the water bottle Yakov had handed him. 

“Get a damn grip on yourself!” Yakov growled in his ear. “Stop acting like a damn omega and go make your coach proud!” 

A hand on the center of his back was pushing him as another took the water bottle from his hand. Reaching down, Yuuri slipped off his skate guards and stepped onto the ice. 

“Show everyone you are worthy of that alpha,” Yakov said. 

Another deep breath, and Yuuri felt his body move to the center of the ice. The arena was still buzzing from Yuri’s performance, the energy at an all time high. Closing his eyes, Yuuri took another deep breath, allowing his mind to fill of Victor, pretending he was there and would be waiting in the kiss and cry. 

Announcing his name and Yuuri opened his eyes. His omega purred softly in his chest, his vision turning red-- but not the deep blood red he was accustomed to when skating. This program is not easy, it was never intended to be easy. When they put it together, both him and Victor took in the stamina that Yuuri has. 

Thinking about this loosened the tightness that had formed in his chest. He could do this-- he  _ had  _  to do this. He wanted his alpha to be proud-- but he also wanted to be proud of himself. At the first strum of his music, Yuuri allowed the moments he had with Victor fill his mind as he started to move over the ice. 

This was the hardest he had ever pushed. Not even in times during practice when his body was worn out had he worked this hard. Every move of his legs felt heavy, his mind half on the ice, half on wanting to prove himself. He knew he was applying even more weight on himself that he should have, and he knew this. But he also knew not only was his alpha counting on him, but so many more back home. 

His family and hometown were surely cheering him on, and though he could not hear them, he could almost  _ feel _ them. He had to wonder if Victor was with them-- yelling and clapping for him. He could only imagine Victor thrusted into that group back at the inn-- the yelling, the cheering. 

Smiling to himself, his vision  _ finally _ drew the dark red and his omega took over. After this point, Yuuri glided and flew the air-- it became the usual blur. It still was not easy and when he reached out in his final pose, he felt everything in him pulsing. Falling to the ice, visions of what he did and what he should have done filled him. Was it enough? Was everyone proud? Did he prove his point?

The ice was cold against him, his body sweating and tired. He felt as if he could sleep for days. What he really wanted was the scent of his alpha filling him, and that comfort it brought him. Standing back up, Yuuri waved to the roaring crowd and moved to the kiss and cry. 

Yakov immediately handed him his mask. Sliding it on, that scent that was his alpha warmed him. Closing his eyes, he took another deep inhale-- not even hearing as Yakov lectured him. Even with the alpha next to him barking and growling-- it was a welcoming comfort. This was exactly what Victor did. Smiling, Yuuri wrapped his arms around Yakov, hugging him tightly as the growling stopped. 

Yakov was a lot of things… but on top of it all, he was the biggest softie Yuuri had ever met. 

 

* * *

 

How do you explain when a part of you is missing? Not  _ physically _ missing, but mentally gone? Yuuri felt like something was wrong, something was out of place. He received his scores, hugged Yakov once more and started to wander. His vision had gone a muted red, fully filling his mind-- his omega taking over. It was almost as if his mind where making him search and look for something he was not fully aware of. There was a link missing, and though he knew his alpha would be back and he had skated still… 

It was an empty void. Vibrations in his pocket startling him back to realization and Yuuri almost ignored it. That tingling in the back of his mind told him it was best to check it. 

He was glad he did. 

“Vitya?” Yuuri answered. 

“Yuuuuuuuri!” Victor’s voice so welcoming over the phone to his ears. “I watched you the entire time!” 

Yuuri felt his stomach drop just then. “I’m sorry I couldn’t do better.”

“Yuuri, baby, you did amazing! I’ll be back tomorrow! One more night and we will be back together,” Victor said, “Then off to the finals!”

Smiling to himself, Yuuri already knew that Makkachin was fine. Before him and Ana had left for the arena, Victor had called to let them know. He at least had that weight and worry off his shoulders. He had somehow made it to the finals, and he had to only pray he wouldn’t do as he had before. 

“I can’t wait,” Yuuri breathed. 

“I love you, see you tomorrow,” Victor said before they hung up. 

A warmth spread through his body. Smiling and still wandering, Yuuri knew everything was ok. He had managed this on his own, and knew his alpha still supported him. They could easily do anything if they set their minds to it. HIs vision stayed a muted red, his mind tunneled elsewhere.

“Yuuri!” Sara yelled out, running towards him as Michele and Emil stood behind her. “Congratulations on making it to the finals!” 

Tilting his head, Yuuri was still in a cloud and all he wanted was his alpha in his arms. He did not care that these people in front of him smelt different, or even repulsive. Launching forward, Yuuri wrapped his arms around Sara. It was not the same as hugging Victor, but his omega purred deep inside of him. 

Michele started to yell and Yuuri figured he was feeling left out, moving from Sara, he wrapped his arms around Michele-- though the smell was all wrong. He longed for his alpha’s scent and he swore the mask on his face was losing his alpha’s scent. When he turned, there was Emil-- as his arms went around him, his body felt warm and strong-- but the smell was wrong. His omega only wanted one alpha and it was out to seek.

JJ was too tall and his scent far too bold. He tried to catch Yuri, but his scent only repulsed him more. Eyes moving wildly around, he wanted to hold his alpha so badly-- his omega taking full charge and reaching. 

“Yuuri!” Ana called out. 

_ That scent, so similar. _

Arms wrapped around him, and Yuuri purred. It was not his alpha, but the scent calmed him enough. “We need to get you back, now,” Ana whispered, though Yuuri was not hearing it. His omega had taken full control of him, and his mind only sought out his alpha. 

“Here, we can get you out,” Yakov said, taking Yuuri by the elbow and leading them. 

 

* * *

 

_ What the hell is that pig doing?! _

Yuri was in a panic. Yuuri was running around hugging people and he wasn’t stopping. He could easily tell his omega had taken over, and they were in public. Each embrace he was deeply inhaling-- looking for Victor. He had heard of omegas who had done this when their alphas were gone. Usually it took the alpha being gone a lot longer-- but Yuri there was something more to these two idiots.

Running off, Yuri quickly found Ana and Yakov. 

“Help!” Yuri cried and they all went to get Yuuri. 

He was thankful when Yakov was able to usher Yuuri out, and felt a presence behind him.

“Yuuri-chan!” JJ said, his hand on his shoulder, along with a heavy alpha scent. “Congrats on making it to the finals.” 

Shaking his arm away, Yuri growled, though kept a side-eye over were Yuuri had been, making sure they were long gone. 

“What do you want, JJ?” Yuri growled. 

“Just congratulating you, kitten,” JJ said, showing far too many teeth in this grin of his. 

“Mind if I get a picture?” a man asked, moving over where they were. “Two of the six finalist! That calls for headlines! Too bad Katsuki had to leave so suddenly.”

Yuri knew exactly who this joker was. This was the man with the questions from the other night. JJ wrapped his arm around Yuri, smiling and somehow managing his ‘JJ fingers’. Yuri growled and went to move away. 

“Yuri-chan! Be a dear and smile for the man,” JJ said. 

“No thank you,” Yuri said, walking away. “I refuse to smile for a tabloid knock off!” 

He could hear the footsteps behind him chasing after him. Speeding up, Yuri just wanted to find Lilia and get out of there. 

“Mr. Plisetsky,” the man said, grabbing his arm. “I just wanted a picture!” 

Squinting, Yuri shook from his grip and growled. “I refuse to allow it!” 

“Sounds like something someone who is hiding something would say,” the man said. “Too bad I got that entire scene on video from just before.” 

“I don’t know what you are talking about,” Yuri said before turning his back. 

“Oh I am sure you do,” the man said. “Katsuki went full fledged manic omega and we both know it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Victor is back next chapter!!! YAY!!!! ((maybe finally back to a little.... sexy times??? *cough* heatsex *cough*))
> 
> Kudos and Comments are what keep me going!!! Leave me some love!  
> I can be found in different platforms!  
> [Twitter - Phayte](https://twitter.com/PhaytesWorld) **|** [Tumblr - Phaytesworld](http://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)
> 
> XOXOX  
> Phayte


End file.
